PokeCard Captor May
by Saiyan X
Summary: En un mundo donde solo unos cuantos pueden capturar pokemons, se usan cartas y poderes magicos para atraparlos y vivir una gran aventura. Esta historia es de una de ellas, May Maple, que junto con su maestro, Ash Ketchum viviran grandes aventuras. -OC, AU
1. La aventura comienza

_POKECARD CAPTOR _

_MAY_

_Capitulo 1_

_La aventura comienza_

¿Alguna vez haz puesto un espejo frente a otro, ¿te has preguntado porque se ven miles de espejos y miles de personas parecidas a ti, pues la respuesta es simple, todas esas personas eres tú, pero en diferentes mundos, ya que el espejo es la llave para entrar a esos mundos, pero por desgracia o fortuna, el hombre no a encontrado la forma de entrar. Al igual que ocurre en nuestro mundo al poner dos espejos uno frente al otro, pasa en el mundo Pokemon, existen miles de diversos mundos Pokemon, y esta historia habla de uno de estos.

En este mundo, los pokemon viven sobre todo el mundo, igual que el mundo que todos conocen, pero lo que hace diferente a este mundo es que no existen las pokebolas, en lugar de eso, los pokemon son guardados en cartas usando un Pokestick para meterlos. Debes debilitar a un pokemon para meterlo en una carta y esto se logra ya sea usando a otra carta pokemon o peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con el, que es probable perder. A diferencia del mundo pokemon que conocemos, aquí son contadas las personas que pueden capturar a los pokemon en cartas, personas con ciertas habilidades únicas y lazos increíbles e irrompibles con los pokemon. Estas personas se llaman Pokecard captor y recorren el mundo guardando pokemons en cartas para crear su baraja y participar en los diversos torneos que en este mundo se realizan.

Esta es la historia de una Poke-captor que había vivido una vida normal, hasta que se encontró con otro Poke-captor y su vida cambio para siempre.

Ash Ketchum, un poke-captor de pueblo Paleta de la región Kanto, inicio su viaje cuando tenía 10 años, y ahora que cuenta con 13, se encuentra el Petalburg City en la región Hoenn pero no va solo, ya que su amigo Pikachu lo acompaña. A Pikachu no le gusta entrar dentro de su carta, por eso se queda fuera de ella y a Ash no le molesta, después de todo Pikachu le busca la comida cuando no hay. Ambos caminaban por las calles de la ciudad mirando para todos lados buscando la tienda de cartas de la ciudad para poder comprar cartas para capturar mas pokemon y de pasada varias cartas de refuerzo.

—¿Ves algo Pikachu?. -- Pregunta Ash

—Pika, pika.-- Responde Pikachu moviendo la cabeza de derecha a izquierda (en pocas palabras, diciendo: **no**), el cual iba en su hombro derecho.

En eso iban, mirando de un lado a otro, cuando de pronto una joven venía corriendo hacia ellos y, por andar distraídos, Ash y la joven chocaron

—¡¡OUCH!—. Dicen Ash y la joven al chocar

Ambos caen al suelo y Ash dice:

—p-perdón, no te vi—

—No tú disculpa, venía corriendo y con los ojos cerrados, es una mala costumbre que tengo—dice la chica

Ambos se levantan, Ash extiende su mano y dice:

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ash Ketchun ¿y tu?--

—Mucho gusto Ash, mi nombre es May, May Maple.— Dice May estrechando la mano de Ash

—Oye, ¿tu eres de esta ciudad?—le pregunta Ash.

—mhm.— Dice May afirmando con la cabeza

—¿Podrías decirme por favor donde está la tienda de cartas de esta ciudad?—

—Claro, sígueme—

Ash y May caminan hacia la tienda y durante el camino May dice:

—Mi padre es el dueño de la tienda--

—¿QUE, ¿TU PADRE?.— Dice Ash sorprendido

—Si. El tiene muchas de las cartas para los pokecaptors, pero nunca he visto uno ya que son muy pocos, solo llegan coleccionistas de cartas y niños tontos que creen que es un Juego de cartas ordinario. Solo espero poder ver a uno pronto— Responde May con una sonrisa, mientras Ash ríe nerviosamente...

Minutos mas tarde, llegan frente a la tienda, May abre la puerta y dice:

—¡Ya llegué!—dice alegremente

—Hermana.— Dice Max al recibir a May

—Hola Max—

Norman, el padre de May, sale junto con Max para recibir a May, Norman dice:

—Oh hija, ya volviste.—

—Si, y aquí está lo que me pediste.—

—Oh gracias.—

Max entonces ve a Ash y a Pikachu y dice:

—Hermana, ¿quienes son ellos?--

—Oh, lo siento, papá, Max, ellos son Ash Ketchun y Pikachu, vienen a la tienda de cartas, Ash, Pikachu, ellos son mi padre, Norman y mi hermano Max—

—Mucho gusto.—Dice Ash

—Pika, pika. Dice Pikachu

El padre de May ve que Ash lleva en la espalda el Pokestick Thunder y dice:

—Oye, muchacho, eso que llevas en la espalda es un Pokestick Thunder?-

—Uh, si— le responde Ash

—Eso quiere decir que eres….--Dice Max

—Si, un pokecaptor.-- Dice Ash

—**¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA!. **GritanMay y Max sorprendidos

May y Max estaban emocionados, May dijo:

—En, en serio eres un Poke-captor—

—hu-huh—. Responde Ash

—Siempre quise conocer a uno—Dice May muy emocionada

Norman le dice a Ash:

—¿Ash, puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas?—

—Eh...seguro.—Dice Ash

Ash y Norman van hacia la oficina de Norman en la parte posterior de la tienda. Mientras tanto, Max le dice a May

—Oye May ¿Ese chico es tu novio?—

—No molestes Max—Dice May dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Max

—Auch—

Norman y Ash se encontraban en la oficina de Norman, y Ash dice

—Oh, que bonita oficina—

—Gracias, pero por favor, siéntate —.Dice Norman al sentarse en una silla detrás de su escritorio

—Si—.Dice Ash, toma una silla y se sienta

Norman recarga los codos en el escritorio y dice:

—Ash, quiero pedirte un favor—

—¿De que se trata?—

Norman ve el retrato de su esposa sobre el escritorio y dice:

—Sabes Ash, la madre de May murió al nacer Max—

—Oh, lo siento—

—Descuida, a pesar de que fue muy duro para ella, yo me encargue de ella y de Max, pero no te traje para contarte mi trágica historia. Lo que me hizo traerte a este lugar, es decir, el favor que te quiero pedir es la promesa que le hice a mi esposa antes de morir.

—¿De que se trata?—

—Ash, por favor, lleva a May contigo y enséñale a usar adecuadamente sus poderes—

---Ah ya veo... ¿QUÉ QUIERE **QUE**?—dice Ash al pararse de la silla.

---Lo que escuchaste, que te lleves a May para que la ayudes, ya que ella es uno de los tuyos—

—¿Quiere decir que ella es…?—

—Así es, ella es una Poke-Captor—

--¿Pero como?—pregunto Ash

--Es de familia, ya que su madre era Caroline, Me imagino que has escuchado de ella, siendo un PokeCaptor—

Ash se quedó impactado al escuchar el nombre de la madre de May

—¿**C-CAROLINE!**, ¿la más famosa pokecaptor en el mundo? Escuche que ella logro ganar en varias regiones y que después de eso, ella fue la que logró atrapar a Mew, el único en su tipo ¿Cierto? Pero nadie sabe donde esta la carta de Mew.--

—Así es, de hecho, esa carta…—

Norman abre un cajón del escritorio y saca una pequeña caja, la abre frente a Ash y dice:

—aun sigue aquí—

—**¡¡¡WWWOOOWWW!**

Ash estaba maravillado al contemplar la carta del legendario Mew, la única en su tipo, no podía creer que estaba viéndola

-¿P-puedo verla?- pregunto Ash

-Seguro-

Norman le dio la carta a Ash y este la contemplo. Definitivamente era un Mew, pocos lo habían visto y eran mucho menos los que habían peleado con el, sin éxito. Pero Caroline logro hacer lo que muchos no lograron. Después de esa gran hazaña, desapareció.

-¿Pero porque desapareció? –

-Ella quiso vivir una vida tranquila, y formar una familia aquí en esta ciudad. Pero desafortunadamente, ella falleció hace ya unos años. Su último deseo era el ver que su hija, May, que había heredado sus habilidades, convertirse en una Poke-Captor y que viera las maravillas de este mundo.- dice Norman

-Ya veo. Y usted quiere que la lleve conmigo y la entrene, ¿verdad?-

-Asi es, quiero que la enseñes a usar sus habilidades.-

-¿Seguro que esta bien con usted?- pregunta Ash

-Seguro... **pero si descubro que te aprovechas de ella, juro que desearas no haber nacido**, ¿Entendiste?- dice Norman alzando la voz.

Una gota de sudor sale de la cabeza de Ash

-Eh... seguro...- dice Ash riendo nerviosamente.

-Bueno, esta decidido. Le diré a May.-

Norman y Ash salen de la oficina, solo para ver como Max y May caen al suelo.

-¿Estaban escuchando?- dice Norman a sus hijos

-Eh, bueno... yo... este...- dice Max

-S-si... los escuchamos- dice May –N-no puedo creer lo que dijiste papa, que yo soy... –

-Hija... iba a decírtelo cuando conociéramos a un Captor, que te llevara a entrenar para que fueras como tu madre, ya que ese ha sido tu mayor deseo desde pequeña, ¿Verdad?-

-S-si... yo siempre quise ser como mi madre...-

-Entonces... ¿iras con Ash?- pregunta Norman

-Si, me convertiré en una PokeCaptor como mi madre.- dice May con entusiasmo

-Yo también voy- dice Max

-No Max, tu te quedas aquí.- dice Norman

-Pero papá, si no estoy ¿Quién vigilara que este chico no abuse de mi hermana?- dice Max apuntando a Ash

-¿Qué? ¡¡¿**CÓMO CREES**!- dice Ash enfadado.

-¿Eres hombre, no? Así que debes haberlo pensado... o acaso eres...- dice Max

Ash se veía preocupado y lleno de sudor

-Ya basta Max. Confió en Ash y se que el no le hará algo malo... espero- dice Norman

Ash hizo un gesto con la cara y se mostró algo mas enfadado.

-Papa, estaré bien, no te preocupes- dice May sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Muy bien, hija, prepara tus cosas, te iras cuando quieras.-

-Si padre- dice May y sube a su habitación

Norman y Max miran a Ash fijamente

-No le vayas a hacer algo malo a mi hija / hermana ¿Quedó claro?- dicen ambos al mismo tiempo

-¡Como el cristal! ¡Señor y señoriíto!- dice Ash

-¡¿**A QUIEN LLAMAS SEÑORITO**!- dice Max enfadado. Hubiera golpeado a Ash si no es que su padre se lo lleva. Ash vuelve a reír nerviosamente, este ha sido un LAAAARGO día...

May se encontraba en su cuarto preparando sus cosas, metió de todo ahí, incluyendo una foto de su madre, la cual vio por unos instantes y dijo:

—Mamá, por fin cumpliré tu deseo y mi sueño, por fin podré ser una pokecaptor, conocí a Ash un pokecaptor y él me entrenará, te prometo que pondré todo de mi parte para llegar a ser tan buena como tú—

May besa la foto de su madre, la mete a la mochila y su padre la llama

—May, hija, estás lista

—Si, ya voy. Dice May al tomar la mochila y salir de su cuarto

Abajo, Max no confiaba del todo en Ash, aun seguía viéndolo con desconfianza, Ash dijo:

—Oye, ¿Aun no confías en mí?—

—Francamente, no— Dice Mas cruzando los brazos

May llega donde estaba Ash y los demás y dice:

—Bien Ash, ya estoy lista, hagámoslo cuando quieras.—

—¿En serio?— Dice Ash viendo a May

Max y Norman ven a Ash con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera y Ash dice:

—E-es decir, que te parece si nos vamos mañana muy temprano, porque y-ya se está metiendo el s-sol y aparte quiero comprar unas cosas de la tienda— Dice Ash muy nervioso

—Por mi está bien— Dice May y sube a dejar la mochila

—Muy bien Ash, entonces hablemos de negocios.— Dice Norman

Ash compró varias cosas de la tienda, May se encontraba en su cuarto recostada en su cama pensando en la grandiosa aventura que está por comenzar

—¡Ahhh, por fin se hará realidad mi sueño, por fin podré ser igual a mi madre, prometo trabajar duro para lograrlo—Pensaba May mirando al techo de su cuarto

En lo pensativa que estaba, sin saberlo, se quedó dormida.

Y al día siguiente, Norman y Max despedían a Ash y a May afuera de la tienda

—Adiós y cuídense mucho. Decía Max

—Ash recuerda lo que hablamos.—Dijo Norman

—Descuide, estará bien, no se preocupe—Dijo Ash con una gota de sudor en la frente

—Adiós Max, Adiós Papá—Gritaba May

May llevaba consigo dos cartas, una de las cartas era Torchik que le regaló su padre y la otra…, May saca las cartas de la caja que lleva en su cintura, las acomoda dejando una al frente, al mira fijamente y dice:

—Mamá, te prometo que no me rendiré y que llegaré a ser tan buena como tú

May estaba observando la carta de Mew que también se la había dado su padre

Y así aventura comienza esta gran aventura, ¿Ash le hará algo malvado a May, ¿May se convertirá en una renombrada Poke-Captor, Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo de **POKECARD CAPTOR MAY**

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. El Entrenamiento Pt1

POKECARD CAPTOR  
MAY

Capitulo 2

El Entrenamiento Pt.1

¿Alguna vez haz puesto un espejo frente a otro, ¿te has preguntado porque se ven miles de espejos y miles de personas parecidas a ti, pues la respuesta es simple, todas esas personas eres tú, pero en diferentes mundos, ya que el espejo es la llave para entrar a esos mundos, pero por desgracia o fortuna, el hombre no a encontrado la forma de entrar. Al igual que ocurre en nuestro mundo al poner dos espejos uno frente al otro, pasa en el mundo Pokemon, existen miles de diversos mundos Pokemon, y esta historia habla de uno de estos.

En el capitulo anterior, vimos como Ash, un PokeCaptor de la región Kanto, conoció a May, una chica normal, hija de una talentosa PokeCaptor. Ash conoció a la familia de May, que no le tenia mucha confianza, pero aun así, Norman, el padre de May, le pidió de favor a Ash a que se llevara a May a convertirse en una PokeCaptor y es aquí donde comienza la historia.

Ash, May y Pikachu salieron de Petalburg City durante la mañana, y ahora se encuentran a 10 km hacia el Norte, hacia Rustbord City. Ash y Pikachu andaban bien, después de todo, llevan 3 años caminando de región en región, pero May...

-¡Ahh! ¡Ya no puedo caminar mas! Toda la mañana hemos estado caminando. ¿Cómo lo soportan?- dice May, quien ya no pudo soportar y se sentó.  
-Bueno, llevamos caminando desde hace 3 años, eso ayuda- dice Ash  
-pika-  
-Exacto pikachu, aun no tiene condición- dice Ash a su amigo amarillo

May ve esto confundida y pregunta:

-¿Entiendes lo que dice?-  
-Claro. Nosotros los PokeCaptors entendemos a nuestros Pokemon, podemos hablar con ellos como si fuera una persona, pero otros PokeCaptors no los pueden entender a menos que sean sus propios Pokemon.-  
-Ahhh, ya veo...-

Ash mira hacia su alrededor, un espacio abierto, lejos de cualquier ciudad, y dice:

-Bueno, creo que este lugar es el apropiado.-  
-¿Apropiado?- dice May, y luego se asusta -¿Q-que tienes planeado? No vas a...-  
-¡NOOO! ¡NO ES ESO! ¡NO TENGO INTENCIONES DE HACER ESO!- dice Ash  
-Ah... ya veo...- dice May  
-Además... aun eres una niña...-  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- dice May enfadada.  
-Nada, nada... pero concentrémonos en el punto. Aquí es el lugar perfecto para empezar a entrenar. Es tranquilo y perfecto para concentrarse.-  
-oh...-  
-Bien, empecemos primero por lo básico que debe saber un PokeCaptor: el PokeStaff – dice Ash  
-Si, ¿En si que es el PokeStaff?- pregunta May  
Ash saca de su cinturón un PokeStaff pequeño de 40 cm, pero este crece a uno de 1 mt.  
-Este es el PokeStaff, la herramienta que identifica a un PokeCaptor y permite capturar a un Pokemon en cartas o convocarlo.-

May ve el PokeStaff de Ash fijamente este era... de color amarillo con negro, al final, el báculo terminaba en una forma de rayo y en la punta, tenía una roca amarilla en forma de rayo

-Que bonito. ¿Y donde lo compro?-  
-No puedes comprarlo—  
-¿Eh? ¿Cómo?-  
-¿Por qué crees que los PokeCaptors son tan escasos?- pregunta Ash  
-Eh... ¿porque los PokeStaff son caros?- dice May nerviosamente  
-... no, la razón por la que son muy escasos, es porque el PokeStaff no se compra, lo sacas de tu interior.-  
-A ver a ver, eso no lo entendí, ¿Cómo que de nuestro interior?- pregunta May  
-Los PokeCaptors al nacer, tienen una pequeña gema en nuestro interior, justo dentro de nuestro corazón. No causa daño, dolor o malestar, solo esta ahí. Esa gema no se ve en rayos-X ni ultrasonidos. Para la ciencia prácticamente no esta.-  
-Dices que tengo una gema en mi corazón ¿y no sabia de ella?-  
-A si es. Una persona normal puede vivir toda su vida y no saber que tenia la gema dentro de el o ella. Normalmente la gema es hereditaria de padre a hijo o de madre a hija, nunca de padre a hija o de madre a hijo, salvo en ocasiones especiales cuando 2 PokeCaptor se casan y tienen hijos o cuando uno tiene la gema, pero no padre o madre con ella. Por eso es que Max no tiene una, ya que tu madre, Caroline, solo pudo pasártela a ti.-  
-Ya veo... dime mas...- dice May  
-Bien, hay varios tipos de PokeStaff y cada PokeCaptor solo puede tener un solo tipo de Staff, nunca 2. Cada PokeCaptor tiene diferente PokeStaff, debido al elemento de la gema dentro de nosotros: Fire, Ice, Flying, Thunder, Dragon, Psychic, Ghost, Poison, Ground, Rock, Dark, Steel, Grass, Bug, Normal, Fighting, etc. Mi PokeStaff es de Trueno, así que mi gema era de elemento Trueno-  
-¿Qué crees que sea yo?- pregunta May  
-No tengo idea, la única forma de saber es sacando la gema y convirtiéndola en Staff-  
-¿Y como se saca la gema? No van a tener que operarme ¿Verdad?- dice May con miedo  
-Haha, para nada, no se puede sacar así. La forma de sacarla es concentrándose en la forma del Staff. Estoy seguro que alguna ves viste el PokeStaff en tu sueños, ¿Verdad?-  
-Ahora que lo dices, si. Varias veces he soñado conmigo misma con un báculo extraño que nunca había visto, sin embargo me era familiar.- dice May con un dedo en su mentón pensando mirando hacia arriba.  
-Bien, entonces párate, coloca tus manos cerca de tu pecho y concéntrate en la forma del PokeStaff, así podrá salir la gema y tu PokeStaff aparecerá- dice Ash  
-Bien, lo intentare-  
May intenta hacer lo que Ash dice y comienza a concentrarse en la forma de su Staff. Una esfera color roja aparece entre sus anos, pero luego desaparece.  
Ash solo dice:  
-Esta será una LARGA noche.-

Los minutos pasaron, y se convirtieron en horas y así cayó la noche, Ash y Pikachu estaban en frente a la fogata que habían hecho, May aun trataba de sacar su PokeStaff, Ash voltea con ella y la ve intentando todavía, Ash dice:

—Aun no puedes—  
—No molestes, hago lo que puedo—Dijo May molesta pero aun tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos junto a su pecho  
—Ahhh, ¿en verdad será le hija de Caroline, Pikachu, la verdad no lo parece.- Dice Ash decepcionado.  
—Pika, pika— Dice Pikachu  
—Tú lo has dicho— Dice Ash viendo la fogata

De pronto se escuchó un ruido en los arbustos, May debido estar concentrada ya que no pudo percibirlo, pero Ash y Pikachu si lo notaron, Ash dijo en voz baja:

—¿Escuchaste eso Pikachu?—  
—Pika, pika— Dijo Pikachu afirmando con la cabeza  
May abrió por un momento los ojos y vio que Ash y Pikachu, estaban algo intranquilos y volteando para todos lados, May se acerca a Ash y le dice:

—Ash, ¿todo está bien?— Dijo May preocupada  
—No lo se, hay algo en esos arbustos que me inquieta—

De pronto, cuatro Sroomish saltan de los arbustos listos para atacar

—Srooooomish— Dicen lo Sroomish al ver a Ash y los demás  
—Maldición son tipo planta, dudo que Pikachu pueda contra ellos— Pensó Ash  
—Aaaash, ¿qui-quienes son esas criaturas?— Dijo May asustada  
—Son Sromish, pokemons del tipo planta, pero a ver que pasa, ve Pikachu-  
—Pika-

Pikachu salta al frente y los Sroomish comienzan a agitarse soltando su paralizante, May estaba asustada y dijo:

—A-Ash, ¿qu-que es esto?  
—Es paralizante, no lo respires— Dice Ash tapándose la nariz para no respirar el polvo

Pero era tarde, Pikachu, Ash y May caen al suelo paralizados por el polvo de los Sroomish

—A-Ash, no puedo moverme— Dijo May asustada e inmóvil por el polvo  
—M-Maldición, si tan solo pudiera moverme, daría órdenes a Pikachu, pero no puedo ni siquiera hablar— Pensó Ash

Los Sroomish comenzaron a acercarse hacia el grupo no con muy buenas intenciones al parecer, May estaba muy asustada, y eso se podía notar en sus ojos

—A-aléjense, no s-se me acerquen— Decía May

Uno de los Sroomish se lanza contra May y le da un golpe con su cabeza, May dijo:

—¡AY!  
—Srorosrosrosrormish!— Los Sroomish parecían disfrutar golpeando a May y los demás

May se encontraba dolorida y casi llorando entre lágrimas decía:

—Ya basta, deténganse por favor, deténganse—

May comenzó a llorar y pensaba

—Mamá, por favor, ayúdame—

Los Sroomish no parecían hacerle caso y de pronto, la desesperación y enojo de May fue tal, que la esfera roja volvió a aparecer en el pecho de May, solo que esta vez no desapareció, una energía roja rodeo el cuerpo de May liberándola del paralizarte. Los Sroomish veían perplejos May, ellos se sacudían usando todos los polvos que tenían, paralizante, somnífero, veneno, pero ninguno hacía efecto en May, el aura roja destruía a los polvos apenas se acercaran a May de pronto, May extiende su mano derecha y en esta comienza a aparecer una concentración de energía, la energía comenzó a girar cada vez más y más rápido y al final tomo la forma del PokeStaff de Fuego, el Staff medía 30 cm de largo y era de color dorado y rojo, el la punta del Staff se encontraba una gema en forma de una flama de color rojo tan rojo y transparente que se asemejaba al rubí, May saca la carta de Torchik de su caja, la lanza al aire, la golpea con el Staff y dice:

—Sal de ahí Torchik, yo te elijo, ¡libérate!  
De la carta, una luz cegadora aparecio y en segundos, Torchik aparece frente a los Sroomish. Al ver a Torchik, los Sroomish se burlaron, entonces May dice:

—Torchik usa tu Fire Spin—  
—Torchik—

Torchik comienza a girar y se convierte en un pequeño tornado de fuego y luego se lanza contra los Sroomish, quemándolos y convirtiéndolos en cenizas. Después de haber salvado al equipo, Torchik vuelve a la carta y May cae al suelo con el PokeStaff Fuego en su mano derecha, Ash y Pikachu estaban asombrados por lo que habían presenciado.

—Ok, mis dudas de que si es o no la hija de Caroline se han resuelto- dice Ash

Ash se levanta carga a May y el PokeStaff de Fuego se le cae de las manos, una vez que la acomoda cerca de la fogata, regresa por el Poke Staff de Fuego, lo levanta y dice:

—Bueno, May, al parecer eres una PokeCaptor de Fuego—

Ash regresa con May, le junta las manos en el pecho y le coloca el PokeStaff

-Esos Sroomish hicieron un buen trabajo al atacarnos. Que bueno que decidí no pelear contra ellos ya que era una excelente oportunidad para que May liberara sus poderes.-

Entonces Ash se asusta al ver como May abre los ojos bruscamente y lo mira con furia

--¿Qué dijiste? ¿Cómo que "Que bueno que decidí no pelear"? ¿Entonces pudiste haberlos detenido desde que aparecieron?-  
-Hehe, cálmate May, era la única forma, no podías convocar tu PokeStaff durante horas, así que pensé que la presión te ayudaría, por eso...-  
-¿Por eso dejaste que me golpearan esos Sroomish? ¿Por eso me hiciste llorar al pensar en que no podía hacer algo? ¿A eso te refieres?- dice May con enojo.  
-Eh... bueno... si-

Al siguiente segundo

-¡Torchik! ¡A EL!-  
-¡Torchiiik!-

Torchik le lanza fuego a Ash y este corre por su vida.

-¡AAHH! Pikachu, sálvame!-  
-pika pi-  
-¿CÓMO QUE NO? ¡Eres mi pokemon! ¡Ayuda!-  
-pi pika pi- dice Pikachu y se lleva el PokeStaff Thunder con el.  
-¡Hey! ¿A dónde llevas eso? Yo lo neceis... ¡AAAHH!-

No termino la frase ya que Torchik lo alcanzo con su fuego y cae al suelo, tostado.

-Bien hecho Torchik, seremos un gran equipo- dice May abrazándolo  
-Torchik tor- dice Torchik feliz.

Ash solo se queda recostado en el suelo viendo el cielo y dice.

-Dios mío, en que me he metido...-

**Continuara...  
**


	3. El Entrenamiento Pt2

_POKECARD CAPTOR _

_MAY_

_Capitulo 3_

_El Entrenamiento Pt.2_

¿Alguna vez haz puesto un espejo frente a otro, ¿te has preguntado porque se ven miles de espejos y miles de personas parecidas a ti, pues la respuesta es simple, todas esas personas eres tú, pero en diferentes mundos, ya que el espejo es la llave para entrar a esos mundos, pero por desgracia o fortuna, el hombre no a encontrado la forma de entrar. Al igual que ocurre en nuestro mundo al poner dos espejos uno frente al otro, pasa en el mundo Pokemon, existen miles de diversos mundos Pokemon, y esta historia habla de uno de estos.

En el capitulo anterior, un grupo de Shroomich atacaron a May y los demás, y May pudo liberar el PokeStaff de Fuego que yacía en su interior y poder usar a Torchik para salvar a todos de los Shroomish, aunque al enterarse de que Ash había planeado todo, bueno, yo no hubiese querido estar en sus zapatos, bueno, ahora Ash le enseña lo básico a May en lo que se refiere a ser un PokeCaptor, las cartas de apoyo

El sol ya había salido, Ash estaba de pie frente a May, May estaba sentada en el césped de espaldas a Ash, y no le hacía caso a Ash, Ash dijo:

—May, por favor, ¿quieres perdonarme ya?—

—No, lo que hiciste fue algo muy cruel—

—Oye, pero lo hice por tu propio bien, si no lo hacía, tú nunca hubieras podido sacar tu PokeStaff—

May se voltea con Ash y, con cierto recelo, dice:

—Tienes razón, pero, pero…—

—Oye, tú sabes que un maestro hace lo que sea por ver triunfar a su alumno o alumna en mi caso—

—Bueno, viéndolo así creo que puedo perdonarte— Dice May con una sonrisa en la cara

—uff, excelente—Dice Ash –Y que bueno que decidiste perdonarme, ya que si no, hubiera dejado de entrenarte.-

—Gracioso—dice May —Pero…— Dice con una cara de felicidad

—¿Pero?— Pregunta Ash preocupado

—Torchik—May llama a Torchik y este aparece detrás de ella.

"Dios porque no le dieron un pokemon eléctrico, al menos ya son invulnerable a las descargas eléctricas" Pensó Ash

—Torchik usa tu ataque Ambar—

—Esto es malo...— dice Ash con una cara de preocupación

—Torchik-tor—Dice Torchik muy contento

Y usa su ataque en contra de Ash

—¡¡¡WOAAAAAA, QUEMA, QUEMA—

—tehe ahora si te perdono— Dice May con una sonrisa

Minutos después, Ash tenía el trasero quemado y comenzó a explicar los efectos de las cartas básicas

—Ok May, aparte de las cartas de pokemon, existen varias cartas de apoyo, cartas que puedes usar durante una batalla o fuera de la misma.- Dice Ash y luego saca una carta y se la muestra a May -esta carta es una carta de apoyo, al usarla, tu pokemon hará diferentes cosas, esta por ejemplo puede hacer que tú pokemon aumente su evasión y evite algún ataque mas fácilmente-

Ash le muestra a May una carta con un rayo en ella, después saca otra con un envase de poción en ella y dice:

—Pero también hay otras que ayudan a recuperar a tu pokemon ya sea en su vitalidad o en curar algún efecto como congelado, paralizado, envenenado, quemado, etc, etc,—

—Oh, ya veo, entonces por eso es que tienes muchas cartas, ¿verdad?—

—Así es, pero recuerda, hay un límite de cartas que un PokeCaptor puede tener y esas son 60 cartas. Esto fue decidido desde hace ya muchos años por el consejo de PokeCaptors y las reglas nunca se han cambiado.-

—¿Qué pasa si rompes las reglas, Ash?— pregunta May

—Créeme, no querrás saberlo... solo no lo hagas, ¿Ok?

—Ok—

—Bueno, ahora pasemos a la parte de, cómo capturar un pokemon—

May se levanta y dice:

—Bien, la parte a la que quería llegar—

—Ok, ahora, mira, esta es una carta para capturar pokemon— Dice Ash mostrando una carta en blanco –Me imagino que debes saber ya que tu padre tiene una tienda de estas cartas, ¿Verdad? —

—¡Oh,... si ya sabia...— Dice May

—Bueno, para atrapar a uno, primero debes pelear con él, ya sea cuerpo a cuerpo o usando a alguno de tus pokemon, que es lo más conveniente. Una vez que esté débil…—

—Un segundo, ¿como sabrás si ya está débil?— Interrumpe May

—Bueno, al verlo que ya no se puede poner en pie, ese es el más claro síntoma de cansancio—

—Por qué mejor no lo desmayas y asunto arreglado—

—No se puede. Por alguna extraña razón los pokemon, al desmayarse, desaparecen y son enviados a otra parte—

—¿Qué otra parte?—

—Ni siquiera yo lo se—

—Ok—

—Bueno, continúo. Ahora una vez que lo hayas cansado, lanzas la carta…—Dice Ash lanzando la carta en blanco al aire

—Y luego la golpeas con tu Staff— Dice Ash agarrando la carta con su mano

—Oh, OK—

—Y si quieres sacarlo de tu carta, simplemente haces lo mismo—

—Parece facil...—

—Pero recuerda, si no esta lo suficientemente cansado, el pokemon saldrá de la carta y esta se romperá, haciéndote perder una carta. Recuerda cansarlo hasta el límite sin desmayarlo y luego lo atrapas. Funciona mejor si tiene algún estado dañino, el mejor es que este dormido.—

—¿No es lo mismo?—

—Son cosas diferentes—

—Entendido Sensei Ash—

"¿Sensei?" piensa Ash.

De pronto, los arbustos vuelven a sonar y May abrasa a Ash del miedo y cierra los ojos, May dice:

—¡¡¡AAAASSSHH, SON ELLOS, QUE NO SE ME ACERQUEN, QUE NO SE ME ACERQUEN— Decía May histérica abrasada del brazo de Ash con los ojos cerrados

—May, mira no son ellos, cálmate, mira—

May abra los ojos y ve a un pequeño Minum. El Minum los ve, inclina la cabeza y dice:

—¿Min?—

—Ash, que lindo, ¿que es?— Dice May más tranquila

—Min min— Dice el Minum y se acerca a ellos cada vez más, mirando a Ash fijamente.

-- Es lindo, Ash... ¿Pero no hace algo?- pregunta May

-- Para nada, es muy dócil un Minum salvaje... es extraño ver a uno por estos alrededores. – dice Ash, entonces, una de las PokeCards de su Baraja comienza a brillar.

--¿Qué pasa, Ash?- pregunta May

--Una de mis cartas esta reaccionando.-

Ash luego saca una carta de su baraja y ve que la carta que esta brillando, es la carta de un Plusle. Minum la ve y comienza a agitarse.

-Min min- dice el Minum

-¿Qué pasa Ash? ¿Qué dice?- pregunta May

-No lo se. Pikachu, traduce.-

-Pika!-

Pikachu camina hacia el Minum y comienza a hablar con el durante unos momentos. Luego de terminar de hablar, Pikachu va con Ash para decirle lo que pasa.

-Pika pika pi pika chu pi pika chu-

-¿Que? Ah, ya veo porque esta asi…- dice Ash

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es?- pregunta May

-Bueno, te diré que hace varios días, me encontré con un Plusle y lo atrape, y resulta que este Minum es la hermana menor de Plusle, y quiere que lo libere.- dice Ash a May, luego se acerca a Minum –Lo siento, pero sabes que una vez que es capturado un Pokemon en una carta, no puedo liberarlo, solo un Master Captor puede hacer eso. Estoy seguro que debe haber otra forma...-

-Min minum min min min-

-Traduce Pikachu- dice Ash

-Pika pi chu pika-

-¿Que quiere venir con nosotros? Por mi esta bien- dice Ash

-min min minum-

-Pika pi pika-

-¿Pero no conmigo? ¿Qué quiere ser el Pokemon de May? Mmm... bueno... ¿Tu que dices May?-

-Por mi esta bien. Quiero tener a este pokemon tan lindo- dice May con sus brazos juntos a su cuerpo, puños bajo su mentón.

-Bueno, entonces saca una de tus cartas y atrápalo. Recuerda, lanza la carta al aire, apunta al pokemon que quieres atrapar con tu báculo y concéntrate en meterlo a la carta.-

-Bien, lo haré.- dice May

May saca una de sus cartas, la avienta en el aire e inmediatamente apunta a Minum con su báculo de fuego. La carta que estaba sobre May se detuvo en el aire y comenzó a brillar. Minum también comenzó a brillar hasta que no se vio su silueta, luego, la luz de lo que fue Minum voló hacia la carta. Cuando termino, Minum ya estaba en la PokeCard, que cayo en las manos de May.

-Si, mi primer captura como PokeCaptor- dice May feliz mirando su nueva carta.

Ash solo la mira y piensa

"Cielos, ella lo tiene todo fácil. Para obtener mi primer captura, yo y Pikachu tuvimos que pelar contra el y no fue nada fácil."

May seguía celebrando cuando escucha a Ash decir:

-¡Sal de ahí Plusle! ¡Yo te elijo!-

May ve como Ash libera Plusle de su carta. El Plusle mira a todos lados como buscando algo

-May, ahora libera a Minum. Estoy seguro de que desean verse después de varios días- dice Ash

-Si...- dice May y libera a Minum de su carta.

Cuando Plusle y Minum se ve, se ponen tan felices que comienzan a jugar. Ash y May solo se les quedan mirando.

-Esto es lo bueno de ser un PokeCaptor; ves a los pokemon como nunca lo has visto,¿ Verdad May?...¿May?-

Ash mira a May que lo mira perdidamente.

-¿Sucede algo?-

May sale del trance

-¿Eh? NO, es que me recordaste a alguien- dice May en parte cierto en parte no.

-Bueno, pasemos a otra lección; la comunicación con tus Pokemon.- dice Ash

-¿Comunicación? ¿no puedo escucharlos ahora que son mis Pokemon?- pregunta May

-No, primero debes desarrollar un lazo de unión entre tu Pokemon y tu. Puede tomar unos días, pero seguro lo lograras. Para hacerlo, debes cuidar de tu Pokemon, tenerlo fuera de su carta, alimentarlo, peinarlo, etc..-

-Es complicado-

-¿Qué? ¿Creíste que se alimentaban solos?-

-Eh... no nunca...- dice May

Ash solo la mira con cara de ¬¬

-Seguro... Comienza con Torchik, creo que esta mas encariñado contigo...-

—OK sensei Ash— Dice May y se va con Torchik, dejando a Minum jugando con Plusle

"¿Sensei, creo que está empezando a agradarme ese distintivo, además, a pesar de que May es una niña, no deja de ser muy linda, no me imagino como será cuando crezca". Piensa Ash viendo a May sentarse con Torchik

—Bien Torchik, imagino que tendrás hambre, veamos que traigo aquí— Dice May metiendo la mano a su mochila y busca algo para darle de comer a Torchik

Al no encontrar nada para darle de comer a Torchik, le dice a Ash:

—Ash, ¿que come un Pokemon?.-- May aun tenía la mano derecha en la mochila

Ash, le dice:

—Esa es otra parte del entrenamiento—

—Huch, esto apenas empieza, ¿verdad?--

—oh si y esto es lo más importante, así que levántate y vamos, según el mapa, hay un río cerca, Pikachu, tu lleva a Plusle, Minum y Torchik a comer unas deliciosas bayas—

—Pika— Dice Pikachu

Ash y May estaban sentados en la orilla de un río pescando, May dice:

—Oye, esto es aburrido—

—La paciencia es una virtud, pequeña saltamontes—

May se queda viendo a Ash con cara de…¿What?

--Una frase que escuche en la televisión—dice Ash

—Ah...y ¿Que se supone que hacemos aquí?— Dice May recargando su cabeza en sus rodillas

Después se pone a pensar y se le ocurre algo, que no duda dos veces en decirlo muy alterada

—¿**No me digas que vamos a pescar algún pokemon y nos lo vamos a comer**?.—

—¡¡¡NOOO, ¿COMO CREES?— Dice Ash asustado

—¿Entonces?—Pregunta May

—Solo te traje aquí para que te relajaras, no hay nada como la pesca para tranquilizar a las personas, además sirve que conoces pokemon de agua—

—Pero tengo hambre—

—Tranquila, Pikachu se encargará de eso, las bayas no solo son alimento pokemon, los humanos también pueden comerlas—

—Oh, ya …—

La caña de May comenzó a ser tirada por algo que se encontraba dentro del río, May se pone de pie y dice:

—A-Ash, ayúdame—

—Espera—

Ash se levanta y le ayuda a May

—Tira fuerte— Dice Ash jalando de la caña junto con May

—Eso trato, pero no puedo, está muy pesado sea lo que sea—

—Aguanta ahí, iré por Pikachu para que nos…— Ash suelta la caña

—¡¡¡¡AAAASSHHHH!— Grita May al caer al río

**SPLASH!**

—…ayude…oh Dios, esto no será bueno— Ash mira a May mojada que lo mira con furia --naaada bueno—

—Puedes apostarlo— Dice May furiosa y empapada viendo a Ash con desprecio

¿May asesinará a Ash por soltar la caña, ¿Ash lo hizo a propósito para jugarle una broma a May, ¿Pikachu y los demás habrán encontrado deliciosas Bayas, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de **POKECARD CAPTOR MAY **

_**Continuara...**_


	4. Acción y Reacción

POKECARD CAPTOR  
MAY

Capitulo 4  
Acción y Reacción

¿Alguna vez haz puesto un espejo frente a otro¿te has preguntado porque se ven miles de espejos y miles de personas parecidas a ti, pues la respuesta es simple, todas esas personas eres tú, pero en diferentes mundos, ya que el espejo es la llave para entrar a esos mundos, pero por desgracia o fortuna, el hombre no a encontrado la forma de entrar. Al igual que ocurre en nuestro mundo al poner dos espejos uno frente al otro, pasa en el mundo Pokemon, existen miles de diversos mundos Pokemon, y esta historia habla de uno de estos.

En el capitulo anterior Ash y May se encontraban pescando, pero debido a un "accidente" May cayó al río, al ver a May empapada y envuelta en la ira, Ash tuvo un terrible presentimiento de que su integridad física esta en juego.

May se levanto lentamente con una mirada de ira en el rostro, Ash se sentía intimidado ante esta situación, Ash estaba aterrado ante la imagen de May

—M-May¿t-te encuentras bien?—  
—Ash, deberías preocuparte por ti en lugar de preocuparte por mí, te lo garantizo—

Ash solo se ríe nerviosamente.

5 minutos después

May estaba fuera del agua y estaba usando un vestido blanco que llevaba en su mochila y estaba secando se el cabello con una toalla, su ropa se encontraba secando en una cuerda. Ash estaba a lado de ella pidiendo disculpas por lo sucedido con un enorme chichón en la cabeza. Pikachu, Torchic y los demás habían regresado con las bayas necesarias para el resto del día.

—Ya May, perdón, no tenía la intención de tirarte. Solo iba por Pikachu para ayudarte—  
—Primero los Shroomish, ahora esto. ¿De verdad quieres morir, no?—  
—Tomalo como pruebas para tu entrenamiento—  
—¿Que me va a enseñarme el caerme al rió?—  
—Eh... ¿Para atrapar un pokemon, debes saber donde vive el pokemon?— dice Ash nervioso.  
— ¬¬ ¿Tu hiciste eso en tu viaje?—  
—Eh... no—  
—Dame una buena razón para que no te tosté con mi Torchic—dice May  
—Eh... mmm...uh... Te ves linda con esa ropa.—

Al escuchar eso, May se sonroja ligeramente, pero todo cambia al escuchar lo que sigue.

—Pero... aun eres una niña...—

May voltea a ver a Torchic

—Torchic, Échatelo —  
—¡Tor!—  
—Eh… creo que me debí haberme quedado callado.— dice Ash, justo antes de recibir el ataque Sorpresa de Torchic —¡AAAAHHH!—

2 minutos después

— augg... Médicos...— dice un Ash quemado tirado en el suelo  
—Pika— dice su fiel Pikachu cargando un letrero que dice "¡Toasty!"

May solo lo mira y dice.

—Ahora veo que tu nombre te queda muy bien.—  
—Graciosa... dolor... Necesito una poción.—  
—Pika...—

30 Minutos después.

El grupo de Ash. May, Pikachu, Torchic, Plusle y Minum, se encontraban ya comiendo las bayas que habian conseguido los pokemon... bueno, todos menos Ash, que se encontraba atendiendo sus quemaduras de 3er grado.

—Solo espero poder acostumbrarme al fuego así como lo hice con la electricidad...— dice Ash mientras se vendaba el brazo  
—Oye Ash ¿No vas a comer? Ya nos las vamos a acabar— dice May  
—Déjenme un poco ¿si? Aun me ando atendiendo las quemaduras—  
—No seas exagerado...—  
—¿No has sido quemada por un torchic 3 veces en 1 día y sin crema para las quemaduras, verdad?—  
—Eh... no—  
—Entonces calla—  
—¿Qué no deberías estar acostumbrado a este tipo de ataques?—  
—Si, pero soy resistente a la electricidad y algo al fuego, pero nunca me han quemado 3 veces en 1 día—  
—¿Por qué eres resistente a la electricidad?—  
—Pikachu... digamos que era algo "rebelde" cuando nos conocimos—

**¡FLASHBACK TIME!**

Casa de Ash, 30 min después de atrapar a Pikachu.

¡CRASH!

—¡PIKACHU¡DEJA ESO AHÍ!... ¡NOOOO!—

¡CRASH!

—Era el florero de mi madre... me va a matar... ¡HEY¡DEJA ESO AHÍ!—  
—PIKA!—  
—¡NOOOO¡NO LA TELE! (Grito de Darth Vader del Ep 3) ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡SUFICIENTE!—

Ash persigue a Pikachu con su PokeStaff por toda la casa, quien tenía los calzoncillos, con dibujitos de Charmader, de Ash sobre la cabeza.

—¡ESTO SIGNIFICA GUERRA!—

Los vidrios se rompen, los sillones son destruidos y la casa hecha un caos... y la madre de Ash llegaba en 10 minutos y no sabia de lo ocurrido.

20 minutos después.

Ash huye de la furia de su madre y va con el profesor Oak con pikachu para ayudarlo a domarlo. Pikachu aun con los calzoncillos de Ash en la cabeza.

10 minutos después.

¡CRASHH!

—¡ASH¡DETENLO¡NOO¡MI COLECCIÓN DE ESTATUAS DE POKEMON RAROS VALUADO EN 200,000 POKEYENS CADA UNA! (Grito de Darth Vader Del EP 3) ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!—  
—¡PIKACHU¡VEN AQUÍ!—  
—PIKA!—

Y la persecución continua.—

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

—¿Tenias calzoncillos de Charmander?— dice May  
—Regalo de mi madre a los 9 años... me obligo a usarlos al día siguiente.— dice Ash  
—¿Y como controlaste a Pikachu?—  
—Un plan extraño que involucraba ayuda del Team Rocket, un Mankey, un platano, cinta adesiva y cantidades exageradas de Caramelos Raros—  
—Oh... ¿Cómo funciono todo eso?—  
—No preguntes, bueno¿cuantas bayas dejaron?—  
—Uh…no muchas ¬¬ — Dice May volteando a ver las tres bayas (de 20) que habían dejado  
—¿Huh¿como es que alguien tan delgada, puede comer tanto?— Dice Ash en voz baja

Pero May lo escucha, lo ve con desprecio a Ash y dice:

— ¿Qué dijiste?—  
—n-no, no dije nada— Dice Ash con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, y May dice:

—Creo que mi ropa ya está ceca, voy a cambiarme¡Y NO ME ESPIES!—  
—¿YO, quiero que sepas que yo no tengo esas mañas, además, eres solo una niña—  
—Si, pero aunque sea solo una niña eh podido quemar a un Poke Captor con experiencia en tres ocasiones— Dice May con una sonrisa  
—Uh, May, no quiero contradecirte, pero técnicamente fue Torchic el que me quemó, tú no—   
—Bueno, voy a cambiarme— Dice May sin poner atención en lo que Ash dijo  
—Huuu, se ve que cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, nadie se lo puede sacar—

May se había metido en el bosque y para que nadie, ni siquiera Ash la pudiera ver se metió entre unos arbustos y comenzó a cambiarse

—Ahh ¿enserio será un Poke Captor Ash, la verdad no me lo parece, es torpe, distraído, no es nada serio y cuando trata de serlo su torpeza no le ayuda nada—

May estaba tan concentrada en hablar mal de Ash, así que no vio al Spinarak que bajaba del árbol lentamnte

—Huch, pero ni modo tendré que aguantarlo si algún día quiero ser como mi madre— al decir eso, May se encontraba en ropa interior

De pronto sintió algo en la espalda, se gira para ver de que se trataba y ve al Spinarak que le sonríe

—Spinarak —

May lo ve se llena de terror y grita

—¡AAAAAAAAAAA!—

Y sin darse cuenta de que no traía mucha ropa en cima, sale corriendo, luego se detiene, voltea para atrás y dice:

—Ahhh, creo que ya lo perdí—

Ash al ver a May se queda petrificado, y se le cae la baya que traía en la boca, Ash dice:

—M-May—

Al escuchar la voz de Ash, May voltea y se da cuanta de que había regresado al campamento, ve a Ash petrificado y con la cara roja como un tomate y dice:

—¿Huh¿que sucede Ash¿Te sientes bien?—

Ash le apunta con el dedo índice, May ve que no traía más que su ropa interior de Torchic y grita

—¡AAAAAAAAAA, TORCHIC ACABALO—  
—Torchic, Tor—  
—¿Porqué a mí?—Dice Ash con lágrimas en los ojos

Después de una cuantas quemaduras más, Ash y May estaban más tranquilos, Ash dice:

—Ok, creo que ya estamos a mano, yo tengo calzoncillos de Charmander y tú tienes ropa interior de Torchic—  
—Hey, pero no es justo, yo no te eh visto usarla y tú a mi si me viste—  
—Uh¿Que¿Quieres verme?  
—Hehe, no…— Dice May con una sonrisa, pero dice en voz baja —por ahora—  
—¿Huh¿qué dijiste?—  
—Ah, no nada, nada, por cierto Ash, me gustaría saber cuales son tus pokemon, quiero ver lo que has recorrido estos tres años¿puedo verlos?—  
—Si, seguro, sabes, eh capturado casi todos los pokemon de Johto y de Kanto, pero solo tengo mi equipo en esta baraja.—

Ash le entrega sus cartas a May, May las observa y entre ellas puede ver a…

LISTA DE POKEMON DE ASH

Kanto  
—Ivysaur  
—Charizard   
—Warturtle  
—Pikachu  
—Pidgeot  
—Kingler  
—Dragonair   
—Haunter  
—Alakasam  
—Lapras

Johto  
—Bayleaf  
—Quilava  
—Noctowl  
—Feraligart  
—Houndour  
—Kingdra  
—Umbreon  
—Delibird  
—Phanpy  
—Suicune (Legendario)

Hoenn  
—Latias (Legendario)   
—Treacko  
—Torkoal  
—Plusle  
—Bagon

May estaba sorprendida, al ver que ya tenía varias evoluciones y pokemons raros, sin mencionar los dos legendarios Sicune y Latias

—O-Oye¿c-como conseguiste a estos dos?—  
—Larga historia, pero puedo resumirte que fui el elegido en una leyenda de Suicune y pude peelar con él, con Latias, uh…eh…bueno, luego te cuento—  
—Pero Ash, quiero saberlo ahora—  
—No, por ahora no quiero contarte—  
—No me hagas usar a Torchic—  
—Y tú no me hagas usar a mi Suicune—  
—¿Cómo vas a usarlo si yo tengo tus cartas?—  
—Oye, soy un PokeCaptor con experiencia, solo me basta con mover una mano y liberar a uno de mis Pokemon—  
—Oh¿en serio?—  
—Si, mira—

Ash mueve su mano y una de las cartas comienza a brillar, al instante, de la baraja de Ash sale un rayo luminoso y justo de lado de ellos, se encuentra Dragonair, May queda sorprendida al ver al majestuoso Dragón

—Oh, ahora veo que si tienes mucho tiempo en esto— Dice May contemplando a Dragonair  
—Bueno, si tú entrenas duro, podrás hacer esto también— Dice Ash

May le entrega las cartas a Ash y él vuelve a meter a Dragonair a su carta, May dice:

—Te prometo que me esforzaré mucho más en el entrenamiento y trataré de ya no quemarte tanto —  
—Bueno, entonces vamos a dormir, porque no estamos muy lejos de Rustboro City y debemos levantarnos temprano para llegar—  
—OK—

Ash y May meten a Plusle y Minum en sus cartas, Torchic y Pikachu se quedan afuera, Ash y May sacan sus bolsas de dormir de sus mochilas (si, Ash traía mochila aunke no lo dijimos) las tienden en el suelo y se acuestan en ellas pero estaban separados por dos metros de distancia , Pikachu estaba en cima de Ash y May abrazaba a Torchic y se quedaron dormidos

¿Ash se levantará en la noche y entrará en la bolsa de May¿May se podrá enterar de cómo es que Ash consiguió a Latias, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de POKECARD CAPTOR MAY


	5. Un sueño ¿Del futuro?

_POKECARD CAPTOR _

_MAY_

_Capitulo 5_

_Un sueño... ¿Del futuro?. Historias de Batallas Pasadas_

¿Alguna vez haz puesto un espejo frente a otro, ¿te has preguntado porque se ven miles de espejos y miles de personas parecidas a ti, pues la respuesta es simple, todas esas personas eres tú, pero en diferentes mundos, ya que el espejo es la llave para entrar a esos mundos, pero por desgracia o fortuna, el hombre no a encontrado la forma de entrar. Al igual que ocurre en nuestro mundo al poner dos espejos uno frente al otro, pasa en el mundo Pokemon, existen miles de diversos mundos Pokemon, y esta historia habla de uno de estos. (Notas de Autores: ¿No se ve que nos gusta este intro? nn)

En el capitulo anterior, bueno, pasaron un montón de cosas, entre ellas: Ash se dio cuenta de May llevaba ropa interior de Torchic y Ash fue quemado unas cuatro veces, después de toda esa acción May, Ash, Pikachu y Torchic se encontraban durmiendo.

La noche era tranquila y fresca, antes de dormir, Ash había usado una carta para evitar que Pokemons salvajes los atacaran por la noche, así que no se tenían que preocupar. La noche era tan tranquila que May se encontraba soñando placidamente.

**SUEÑO DE MAY**

May se encontraba en un campo abierto, el cielo estaba nublado y el viento soplaba, y se encontraba sola, pero esto no significo que ella se encontraba asustada, mas bien se encontraba decidida. Pero entonces, un sujeto misterioso apareció del otro lado del campo y May sonrió como si lo estuviese esperando. De pronto, el sujeto dijo:

—OK May, ya es la hora, esto se decide aquí— Dijo un PokeCaptor, el cual May reconocía muy bien.

El PokeCaptor liberó un Salamence.

—¿Estas lista?—

—Cuando tú quieras—

May saca una carta, la arroja al aire y dice:

—Blaziken, yo te elijo, libérate—

Los dos pokemon se observan fijamente, como estudiándose, entonces, sin previo aviso, se lanzaron al ataque uno contra otro y al chocar, un cegador resplandor se produjo, haciendo que se despertara.

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

May abre los ojos y ve que ya era de día. Se puso a pensar en lo que había sido ese sueño, no conocía al sujeto, de hecho ni siquiera había visto su cara, pero por alguna razón le era familiar. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que...

—Uh, May, ¿puedes levantarte?—

—¡¿Huh!—

May aun dormida, no se dio cuenta de que ella se encontraba encima de Ash... Ash aun estaba en su bolsa y May fuera de ella... malpensados ¬¬

—¿Huh, eh...lo siento— Dice May al levantarse

—¿Qué hacías sobre mi? ¿Qué me querías hacer?— dice Ash saliendo de si bolsa.

—¿YO? ¿CÓMO CREES! ¡NO ERA NADA DE ESO!—

—Entonces explica me porque estaban sobre mi.—

—Bueno... se me olvido decirte que soy sonámbula en ciertas ocasiones... es todo...—

— ... ¬¬ —

—¿Qué?—

—Nada... ¿Dormiste bien?— Pregunta Ash

—SI, dormí muy bien, algo incomoda, pero bien—

—Es normal, es el 2do día que duermes al aire libre. A mi me dolía la espalda durante 1 semana completa cuando inicie el viaje... bueno... creo vamos a desayunar.—

—Bien... ¿Pero que? ¿Bayas otra vez?— pregunta May

—No, en la noche me desperté y vi un árbol de manzanas mas adelante. Vamos — dice Ash y camina, pero May no lo sigue —um... ¿Sucede algo malo?—

—No me hiciste algo en la noche, ¿Verdad?— pregunta May con desconfianza a Ash

—Sabia que ibas a preguntarme eso... la respuesta es...— Ash no pudo terminar ya que tubo que esquivar un ataque Sorpresa de parte de Torchic. —¡Hey! ¿Por qué me atacas?—

—Torchic Tor—

—Pikachu, traduce—

—Pika pi chu pi—

—¿Que cree que le hice algo a May en la noche?—

—Me hiciste algo en la noche, ¿verdad?— pregunta May

—Claro que no. Solo fui a buscar el desayuno de hoy. Además, ¿No te sentirías extraña si te hubiera hecho algo?—

—Bueno... eso es cierto... ¡Hey! ¿Cómo sabes que me sentiría rara si me hubieras hecho algo?— pregunta May con mas desconfianza.

—Me lo dijo un amigo llamado Brock, de Pewter City en Kanto. El me comento lo que hacia cuando acampaba con chicas en la noche y que ellas se daban cuenta porque se sentían raras. ¿Raras en que sentido? Eso no lo se. Siempre fue un pervertido, aunque un gran amigo.— dice Ash

—Ah... que tipo tan extraño...solo espero que no se te haya pegado algo ¬¬ —

—Me insultas. Bueno ya vamos a buscar comida, tengo hambre... ¡Y YA NO ME INTENTES QUEMAR TORCHIC!— dice Ash esquivando otra Sorpresa de Torchic

—Chic Tor Tor —

Los 4 caminan hacia el árbol que había dicho Ash y, en efecto, estaba lleno de manzanas. Tomaron unas cuantas y regresaron al campamento para prepararlas y comerlas. En cierto momento, May dijo:

—Oye, Ash, tengo una pregunta—

—Dime...—

—Bueno, durante la noche, tuve un sueño muy extraño.—

—¿Sueño? ¿Qué tipo de sueño?—

—Bueno... soñé que me encontraba en un campo abierto, esperando a alguien. Llego una persona que sabia que era la que esperaba, pero no lo vi bien. Entonces, el dijo algo de que "Esto termina ahora May" y saco un Salamance. Yo conteste con un pokemon grande y rojo... creo que lo llame Blaziken. Ambos pokemon se enfrentaron. En eso me desperté y desperté... bueno... sobre ti...—

—mmm...—

—¿Qué crees que sea?—

—Bueno... pudo ser una predicción.—

—¿Predicción?— pregunta May confundida.

—Si, nosotros los PokeCaptors podemos soñar con el futuro, con eventos que están ligados a nosotros. Es probable que hayas soñado con tu rival y puede ser cualquiera, incluso alguien que no hayas visto en años. —

—¿Mi rival?—

May, Ash, Pikachu y Torchic comienzan a comer las manzanas ya listas. Ash y May continúan su conversación.

— Así es. Yo tuve el mismo sueño cuando empecé mi viaje y no supe quien era, solo que tenia un Umbreon. Luego me di cuenta de que se trataba de mi mejor amigo; Gary Oak. Y luche contra él sobre la cima de la Torre de Batalla de la región Kanto, donde se decidía la batalla final del campeonato de PokeCaptors en Kanto.—

—¿La Torre de Batalla de Kanto? Con razón me eras algo familiar... ¿Y ganaste? No vi el final por un problema técnico. —

—No, perdí cuando me enfrente a el en una dura batalla doble de 6 pokemon cada uno. De hecho, el error técnico se debió a que la cima de la Torre fue destruida cuando mi Pikachu y Lapras y su Umbreon y Alakazam usaron sus máximos ataques. Pero perdí por una pequeña diferencia.—

—Ya veo... pero supe que ganaste en la región Johto, ¿Verdad?—

—Una batalla cerrada contra un sujeto llamado Harrison. Estuve apunto de perder contra su Blaziken, pero gracias a Charizard logre ganarle, después de todo, ahora la ventaja de tipo me ayudo mucho. Al final, Harrison me dijo que tuvo un sueño donde se enfrentaba a mi en un combate final en la Torre de la Región Johto, y así fue.—

—Ya veo... ¿Cómo entro a esos torneos? No me digas que tengo que ir de ciudad en ciudad para conseguir 8 medallas y así poder entrar, ¿O si?—

Ash se le queda mirando con cara de ¿What?

—¿Qué crees que es esto? ¿Uno de esos juegos de Pokemon donde capturas Pokemons en algo llamado PokeBalls? Claro que no. Debido a que los Pokecaptors son algo escasos, pueden entrar cualquiera, mas eso si, deben ir a las ciudades con templos para luchar contra los lideres para que te den una gema llamada Yeristald.—

—¿Yeristald? ¿Y para que sirve?— pregunta May con curiosidad.

— Al llegar a la Torre de la región, te piden esas gemas y dependiendo de la cantidad que traigas, es el nivel de torneo en el que te ponen; con 1 entras a la copa de In-Training-Cup, con 2 entras al de Mid-Cup, con 3 entras al de Advance-Cup y por ultimo, con 4 o mas entras al torneo principal, el torneo de Masters-Cup. Normalmente entran muy pocos en las copas In-Training y Mid Cups, de hecho, he visto a solo1 o 2 participantes en dichas copas.—

—Vaya, si que son pocos... ¿y a cual entras?—

— La de Masters-Cup, ya que ahí pueden que te elijan para entrar a la Elite-Champs, grupo conformado por la gente que ha ganado 2 o 3 Torneos en las diferentes Regiones. Ellos se encargan de mantener la paz sobre el mundo de organizaciones que tratan de usar a los Pokemon en planes malignos. Hace 1 año, ellos desintegraron al equipo Rocket en Johto y ahora están luchando contra los Equipos Magma y Aqua en esta región. Según escuche, tu madre Caroline fue parte de la Elite-Champs por unos meses antes de atrapar a Mew y desaparecer.—

—No sabia que mi madre había sido tan importante.—

—Tu madre era increíble. Según leí, después de perder en la Torre de Hoenn, gano en la Torre de Kanto, gano en la de Johto, gano en la de Orre y regreso a Hoenn a ganarla. No solo eso, conquisto la Battle Frontier en poco tiempo. Fue por eso que la eligieron en la Elite-Champs. Con el entrenamiento adecuado, tu serás tan buena como tu madre.—

—Gracias, ese es mi sueño.— dice May, sonriendo.

Luego, May piensa en algo

—Momento, si quiero participar en la Torre de Hoenn, eso quiere decir que tendré que pelear contigo, ¿No?— pregunta May

—Así era, pero ahora que te veo, creo que es mejor que te entrene. No participare en las batallas en esta región hasta después del torneo. Si dedico todo mi tiempo en entrenarte, seguro que al final de el torneo de Hoenn, serán tan buena como yo.— dice Ash

—¿Tu crees?—

—Seguro, tienes sangre de campeona en tu cuerpo... y demás cosas...—

—Gracias... eso espero... ¿CÓMO QUE DEMAS COSAS?— dice May

—Olvídalo, solo pienso en voz alta—

—...¬¬—

El grupo termino de comer y se pusieron a practicar. Más bien May practicaba y Ash solo la veía, May colocó tres pedazos de madera frente a Torchic, May se pone detrás de Torchic y dice:

—Ok, Torchic, ahora probaremos tu puntería, ¿listo?—

—Torchic, tor— Dice Torchic afirmando con la cabeza

Ash observaba desde atrás, en si, a una distancia segura de cualquier ataque de torchic

—OK torchic, usa tu ataque sorpresa sobre el primero—

Torchic usa su ataque y falla

—¡¿Huh, muy bien Torchic, fue un buen primer intento, ahora sobre el segundo—

—Torchic—

Torchic usa su ataque sobre el segundo y otra vez falla

—Qué raro, Ok ataca al tercero—

—Tor—

Torchic, para variar, falla

—Ummm, que pasa, hmmm, Ah, tengo una idea—

—Torchic— Dice Torchic confundido

May se acerca a los troncos y les dibuja con un plumón lo que parecía ser la cara de Ash, vuelve con Torchic y le dice:

—OK Torchic, ataca a lo tres al mismo tiempo, vuelve a usar sorpresa—

Torchic voltea a ver a los troncos y cuando distingue la cara de Ash en ellos, sus ojos se llenan de llamas y dice:

—TOOOORCHIC—

Torchic ataca a los tres troncos a la vez usando su ataque sorpresa y al parecer el truco de May había funcionado, porque el ataque logro acertar a los tres, May estaba muy contenta

—Muy bien Torchic, bien hecho—May se inclina para felicitar a Torchic

Ash había visto lo que May había hecho para que Tochic acertara con su ataque sorpresa y dijo en voz baja

—Gracioso, muy gracioso May... pero bueno, Pikachu trabajo su puntería conmigo cuando empezamos.—

Ash se acerca a May y dice:

—Muy buen trabajo May, ahora que ya comimos y entrenamos un poco, dirijámonos hacia Rustboro City, tengo que comprar varias cartas y tú también podrías comprar algunas— Dijocolocando la mano derecha en el hombro de May

—Bien, vamos—

Torchic ve esto y le lanza un ataque sorpresa a Ash

—Oye, no estoy haciendo nada— Dice Ash esquivando el ataque

—Torchic—

El grupo se encaminó hacia la ciudad, pero lo que no notaron era que unos tipos de capucha roja los observaban, uno de ellos dijo:

—¿Y se supone que ella es la hija de Caroline, no parece ser tan sensacional como su madre—

—Eso que importa, según nos dijo su padre, ella trae la carta de Mew, el pokemon legendario, ese es nuestro objetivo principal—

—Tienes razón, vamos—

—Muy bien—

Los dos encapuchados siguieron sigilosamente al equipo, Ash y May caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, de nueva cuenta buscando la tienda de cartas

—Oh, esta es una gran ciudad— Dice May

—Eso si, y en una ciudad tan grande, no sabes con quien puedes top…— Dice Ash pero no termina de hablar porque por ir viendo a May chocó contra una persona

Ash chocó contra un joven de cabello blanco y traje negro con rojo, Ash dice:

—Oh, perdón—

—No, fue mi culpa— Dice el joven

—¿Bernard?— Dice May

—¿May, ¿que haces aquí?— Dice Bernard

—Pues como ves soy una PokeCaptor.— Dice May sonriendo

—No me sorprende, siendo la hija de Caroline no esperaba menos de ti, Oye y quienes son ellos—

—Bueno, él es mi maestro Ash Ketchum, él es su pokemon Pikachu y este es el mío, Torchic.

Ash, Pikachu, Torchic, él es mi mejor amigo de la infancia, Bernard— Dice May

—Hola, mucho gusto— Dice Ash

—Mucho gusto Ash, oye, ¿que tú no eres aquel PokeCaptor que peleó en la Torre de Batallas de Kanto?—

—Sí, soy yo—

—¿Y, ¿ganaste?—

—Pues perdí, pero por muy poco, aunque después me recuperé en la Torre de Johto—

—Me alegro por ti, oye ¿y que tal May?—

—Pues es muy atenta y muy buena aprendiendo y cuando duerme se ve muy linda, y…—

May escucha lo que Ash dijo y dice muy enojada

—CON QUE NO ME HABIÁS HECHO NADA EN LA NOCHE, ¿VERDAD?

—¡No espera! ¡Yo no te hice nada! Solo te mire mientras dormías y nada...—

—Torchic, Sorpresa—

—TT Mami—

El ataque golpea a Ash y termina quemado y en el suelo

—Oh, el dolor, espero acostumbrarme pronto—

—¿Se encuentra bien?— Le dice Bernard a May

—Sí, no te preocupes, se está acostumbrando y sirve que entreno a Torchic—

—Dios, que bueno que no vino conmigo desde un principio— Piensa Bernard con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

¿Bernard acompañará al equipo y sufrirá las mismas lesiones por quemaduras de Ash, ¿Ash en realidad estaba viendo a May mientras dormía, estas y otras preguntas serán contestadas en el siguiente capitulo de **POKE CARD CAPTOR MAY**, no se lo pierdan.

_**Continuara...**_


	6. Sufrimiento, amigos y enemigos

**POKECARD CAPTOR  
MAY**

Capitulo 6  
Sufrimiento, viejos amigos y misteriosos enemigos

¿Alguna vez haz puesto un espejo frente a otro, ¿te has preguntado porque se ven miles de espejos y miles de personas parecidas a ti, pues la respuesta es simple, todas esas personas eres tú, pero en diferentes mundos, ya que el espejo es la llave para entrar a esos mundos, pero por desgracia o fortuna, el hombre no a encontrado la forma de entrar. Al igual que ocurre en nuestro mundo al poner dos espejos uno frente al otro, pasa en el mundo Pokemon, existen miles de diversos mundos Pokemon, y esta historia habla de uno de estos. (Notas de Autores: Si, nos gusta este intro ¬¬)

En el capitulo anterior, May tuvo un Sueño en el que vio a su rival ¿Quién era? Ni ella lo sabe. Problemas durante la noche, practica con Ash y sujetos misteriosos. Y la aparición de un viejo amigo de May; Bernard. Y se descubrió que Ash miraba a May de noche... ¿Le hizo algo? Eso nadie lo sabe...

Después del "pequeño" accidente, el grupo se dirigió al centro de la ciudad y se detuvieron frente de un edificio de 3 pisos. May lo vio y dijo:

—¿Dónde estamos?—  
—Este es un lugar donde los PokeCaptors podemos descansar— le responde Ash  
—Oh... ¿algo así como un Pokemon Center?— pregunto May  
—Bueno... algo así, pero mas enfocado a los Captors y no tanto a los Pokemon, aunque ellos también reciben atención, claro esta... entremos...— dice Ash y el grupo entra.

10 Minutos después.

May se dio cuenta que ese lugar era casi un hotel, pero no tenían que pagar (nunca he visto dinero en Pokemon... y si lo vi no lo recuerdo XD). Ahora, se encontraban en el restaurante esperando a que llegara su comida. Por mientras ellos estaban charlando.

—¿Te llamas Bernard, verdad?— pregunta Ash  
—A si es.—  
—Dime, ¿cómo es que tu y May se conocen?—  
—Bueno, May y yo fuimos amigos de la infancia y de edades casi idénticas. Compartimos muchas cosas juntos y nos divertíamos. Pero, hace 3 años, mi familia se mudo a Johto y perdí todo contacto con May.—  
—Ya veo.— dice Ash.

Y la conversación continúo durante minutos.

—...Y eso es casi todo lo que vivimos— dice Bernard.  
—Si que eran buenos amigos, eh?— dice Ash  
—Claro que si— dice Bernard  
—Oye Bernard, cuéntame, ¿Qué has hecho todos estos años?— pregunta May con curiosidad.  
—No mucho, solo estar en casa, ver la televisión y demás cosas. Como a eso de los 10, casi 11 años, me di cuenta que era un PokeCaptor, pero no me decidía dejar mi hogar en Johto. Fue entonces cuando vi la pelea entre Ash Ketchum y Gary Oak en la Torre de Kanto y me inspire para empezar mi viaje al día siguiente.— dice Bernard.  
En eso, llegó la mesara con su orden

—Aquí tienen, espero que lo disfruten— Dice la mesera al dejar las hamburguesas en la mesa  
—Muchas gracias— Dice el grupo

La mesera se retira y la conversación continúo

—Oye, y dime, ¿quien fue tú primer Pokemon? Dice Ash  
—bueno fue…— Diec Bernard pero May lo interrumpe  
—Ash, deja en paz a Bernad por un momento y vamos a comer, que tengo mucha hambre— Dice May exaltada  
—OK, OK, pero cálmate—

Bernard ve a May, sonríe y piensa

—Se ve que no has cambiado mucho May—

Minutos después aun estaban sentados en la mesa y Bernard dice:

—Hey, ¿Por qué no toman un descanso y me acompañan al SPA del segundo piso, eh escuchado muchas cosas buenas sobre ese SPA, además en ese mismo piso hay uno para Pokemon, ¿qué dicen?—  
—Sueno bien— Dice May levantándose de la mesa  
—Pika, pika—  
—Torchic, tor—  
—Ok, creo que está decidido— Dice Ash  
—OK, síganme—

Bernard los conduce al segundo piso, primero hacen una pausa para dejar a Torchic, Pikachu y …

—Oye Bernard, ¿tú no vas a dejar a tus pokemon de inicio?— Dice May  
—Oh, si, ahora mismo se los muestro—

Bernard saca una carta, la levanta y dice:

—Chikorita, yo te elijo, liberate—

Chikorita aparece frente al grupo y al ver a Bernard se le recarga en la pierna y dice:

—Chiko, chiko—

May se inclina para ver a Chikorita y Ash dice:

—se ve que los chikoritas son muy cariñosos, ¿verdad Bernard?—  
—si, en eso si tienes razón—

May acaricia a Chikorita y dice:

—Que lindo pokemon, ¿Cómo puedo conseguir uno?—  
—Con mucha suerte y viajando a la región Johto, porque aquí en Hoenn no eh visto— Dice Bernard  
—OH, que mal— Dice May mientras se levanta  
—Bueno, ahora vamos al SPA— Dice Bernard   
—Muy bien— Dicen Ash y May

Bernard y Ash optaron por ir al sauna, mientras que May decidió ir al baño de lodo, May estaba metida en una tina llena de lodo con dos rodajas de pepinos en los ojos

—Ahh, esto es vida, que bueno que volví a vera Bernard tenía mucho que no lo veía, me alegro que esté bien, sin embargo, parece que Ash solo tiene pokemon en la cabeza, porque no creo que piense en otra cosa, aunque, no estoy muy segura, me preocupa un poco, ahora creo que no podré conciliar bien el sueño, pero bueno, por ahora estoy aquí para descansar y eso es lo que haré, en estos momentos no pensaré en nada más, ahhh, me relajaré— 

Mientras tanto Bernard y Ash conversaban

—Oye Ash, ¿que clase de pokemon tienes?—  
—Ah, pues tengo variados, pero entre ellos destacan mis dos legendarios, Suicune y Latias—  
—Oh, ¿tienes legendarios?—  
—Si— Dice Ash haciendo la típica señal de amor y paz  
—Sabes, yo conozco a Will— Dice Bernard  
—ah si, yo conozco a Lance—  
—Y yo conocí a Caroline—  
—Y yo al profesor Oak—  
—Y yo hablo con Dios—  
—Ah y yo…¿tú hablas con Dios?—  
—De hecho, no, pero vi que así terminaron una discusión en un programa—  
—Ah, que gracioso—

Ash y Bernard salen del baño y Bernard dice:

—¿Sabes que May y yo dormíamos juntos y nos bañábamos juntos, pero claro, eso era cuando ambos teníamos como tres o cuatro años—  
—¿Y tu sabes que yo hace día y medio yo la vi en ropa interior?  
—¡¡¡¡¿QUÉÉÉÉËÉËËË!— Dice Bernard sorprendido

Ash no había notado que May se encontraba detrás de él y siguió diciendo

—Si, y sabes se veía muy bien, sobre todo el Torchic que tenía dibujado se veía…—

Bernard vio que May estaba furiosa y estaba detrás de Ash

—Ah…Ash— Dice Bernard advirtiendo a Ash de lo que tenía en la espalda  
—¿Que pasa? ¿parece que viste a un fantasma?... ¿Por qué siento que estaré condenado al sufrimiento eterno si volteo atrás?—  
—Eh... bueno este...—  
—Déjame adivinar, May esta detrás de mi, ¿Verdad?—  
—Si...—  
—Y escucho desde que dije lo de la ropa de torchic, ¿Verdad?—  
—A si es... ahora si me disculpas, creo que me llama mi madre desde Johto, bye y suerte— y se va Bernard

Ash voltea y ve que May estaba furiosa, y tenía los ojos en blanco debido a la intensa ira (para quienes han visto Inuyasha, May estaba igual que Sango) un aura roja la rodeaba.

—eh… je, je, je, je, hola May—  
—¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAASSSSHHHH !—  
—Sufrimiento eterno, aquí voy —

Minutos después Bernard visitaba a Ash en el hospital del tercer piso, Ash estaba enyesado del brazo derecho y ambas piernas, sin mencionar un ojo morado y contusiones craneales y una excesiva cantidad de sangre perdida (algo similar a la serie de Saint Seiya), Ash apenas y podía hablar

—Ash, ¿cómo te sientes?—  
—Pues te diré que parece que a alguien de arriba le agrado, porque eh sido golpeado por una antigua compañera, electrocutado por mi Pikachu, quemado por mi Charizard, cornado por un Taurus y aplastado por un Bayleaf y hasta ahorita es la única lesión que a requerido de hospitalización—  
—Parece que has tenido un viaje muy rudo, ¿verdad?—  
—ahhh, si, pero eso me hace un chico muy duro de matar—  
—Bueno, te dejo, voy a ver como está mi Chikorita—  
—Ok, oye, ¿crees que May venga para poder disculparme con ella?—  
—No cuentes con eso amigo— Dice Bernard y sale del cuarto

Pasaron las horas y la noche cayó, Ash dormía como un bebé y la puerta del cuarto se abrió, May entró sigilosamente en la habitación de Ash, se acerca a él y al ver el estado en que lo dejó dice en voz baja

—huy, creo que esta vez si se me pasó la mano, pero se lo merece, por decirle esas cosas a Bernard, en verdad que me avergonzaste, pero al ver como te dejé te perdono— Dice May dándole un beso a Ash en la frente

May estaba por salir de la habitación, pero vio algo que le llamo la atención el la mochila de Ash que se encontraba en una mesa junto a la puerta del cuarto, lo saca de la mochila y se da cuanta de que se trataba de una de sus pantaletas de Torchic, al ver esto, vinieron a la cabeza de May dos pensamientos, 1.-Ahora sabe que Ash no solo tiene pokemon en la cabeza y 2.-…

—Lo voy a matar—

Segundos después una enfermera dice por el alta voz

—Alerta a todo el personal médico, preparen la sala de emergencia para reanimación urgente—

A fuera de la sala de Emergencia se encontraban Bernard y May, Bernard le dice a May

—¿Qué le pasó a Ash?—  
—No se, creo que se le desconectó uno de sus aparatos soportadores de vida y empeoró—  
—May—  
—¿Sí?—  
—No se porque presiento que tuviste algo que ver con esto—  
—¡¿YO?¡, no como crees— Dice May con una cara angelical

Bernard ve a May desconfiadamente, mientras tanto, en las afueras del edificio, los sujetos encapuchados habían llegado

—¿seguro que es aquí?—  
—si, mi Houndour vio cuando entraron aquí, ¿qué, ¿entramos?—  
—¿acaso estás loco, ¿no sabes quien está con ella?—  
—si, solo un mocoso mayor que ella—  
—No es un mocoso cualquiera, es el segundo lugar de Kanto y primer lugar de Johto, sin mencionar que posee dos legendarios que puede convocar al mismo tiempo, lo más prudente será esperar a que salgan y emboscarlos, así podremos quitarles los pokemon legendarios que poseen—  
—Muy bien, así estaremos más cerca de lograr nuestro objetivo—  
—Bien, alistémonos para mañana—  
—OK—

¿Las heridas de Ash dejaran cicatrices de por vida, ¿May se enterará de cómo es que su ropa interior llegó a la mochila de Ash, ¿Qué traman hacer los encapuchados, ¿Y que onda con Bernard, ¿será capaz de soportar estos mismos tormentos, si es que se queda, descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo de POKE CARD CAPTOR MAY , el tormento apenas comienza

**Continuara...**


	7. Experiencias del Mas allá

_POKECARD CAPTOR _

_MAY_

_Capitulo 7_

_Experiencias del Mas allá... y del Mas acá. _

¿Alguna vez haz puesto un espejo frente a otro, ¿te has preguntado porque se ven miles de espejos y miles de personas parecidas a ti, pues la respuesta es simple, todas esas personas eres tú, pero en diferentes mundos, ya que el espejo es la llave para entrar a esos mundos, pero por desgracia o fortuna, el hombre no a encontrado la forma de entrar. Al igual que ocurre en nuestro mundo al poner dos espejos uno frente al otro, pasa en el mundo Pokemon, existen miles de diversos mundos Pokemon, y esta historia habla de uno de estos.

En el capitulo anterior Ash salió…uh…seriamente lastimado, para variar ¬¬, debido a pequeños inconvenientes, pero eso no fue todo, los sujetos que seguían al grupo, lograron encontrarlos y les tendieron una trampa, en la cual el grupo caerá en cuando abandonen la seguridad del edificio.

Aun de noche, May se encontraba en su habitación muy molesta y recostada en su cama junto con Torchic, al cual Bernard y May habían recogido, May se gira de lado y ve a Torchic

—Ahh, creo que las sospechas de Max fueron bien fundadas, nunca pensé que Ash tuviera esas mañas—Dice May

—Torchic— Dice Torchic confundido

—Si, ya sabes, no es normal que a una persone le guste agarrar la ropa interior de una …—

May se levanta sorprendida

—T-Torchic, pude entenderte—

—torchic, tor,tor—

—Si, yo también me alegro, aunque sabes, Ash me preocupa—

—torchic—

—Si, ya sabes, no fue nada bueno encontrar mi ropa interior en su mochila—

—Torchi, tor,tor, torchic—

—¿Huh, ¿Que que es la ropa interior, bueno como eres un pokemon y no eres peligroso te lo diré—

May le explica a Torchic y este dice:

—Torchic, tor,Torchic, Tor—

—¿Qué, ¿cómo de que tu eres responsable por lo de mi ropa interior?—

—Torchic, tor, tor, tor, Torchic, Torchic—

**¡FLASHBACK TIME! Torchic…**

May había dejado a Torchic en la habitación después de relajarse. En la habitación se supone que dormirían los 3 en 2 literas diferentes. Torchic se encontraba jugando en el cuarto junto con Pikachu. En cierto momento, Torchic corre a la mochila de May y entra en ella. Después de andar explorando la mochila de May, Torchic sale de ella, pero no se dio cuenta que tenia las pantaletas de May en la cabeza. Salio de la mochila y comenzó a correr por la habitación nuevamente. Luego entro a la mochila de Ash y volvió a esculcar. Cuando salio de la mochila, ya no tenia las pantaletas de May en a cabeza, se había quedado en la mochila de Ash y no se dio cuenta. Entonces, Torchic salió de la mochila y comenzó a correr por todo el cuarto nuevamente. Pikachu miro lo ocurrido y decidió no hacer nada.

Mas tarde, llegaría Bernard al cuarto y se llevo la mochila de Ash hacia su habitación en el hospital, después de lo ocurrido con May.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

—¿Uh, ¿así que estabas jugando en mi mochila y se te enganchó una de mis pantaletas en la cabeza, y después entraste a la mochila de Ash y al entrar se te quedaron ahí?—

—Torchic, Tor—

Repentinamente May sintió que una corriente helada le recorría la espalda

—Dios que eh hecho—

May sale corriendo de su habitación con rumbo al tercer piso a la sala de cuidados intensivos (nota: los cuartos están en el primer piso), la cama era de una litera y Bernard se encontraba durmiendo en la cama de arriba, lo que May no sabía era que estaba despierto y había escuchado su conversación con Torchic, Bernard dijo:

—A pesar de que Ash se ve despierto, no creo que tuviera esas mañas, no son dignas de un PokeCaptor— Se gira y cierra los ojos

En la sala de cuidados intensivos, uno de los doctores le detiene el paso

—Lo siento, no puede pasar—

—Pero doctor, debo ver a un amigo—

—De ninguna manera, las horas de visita se han terminado y en estos momentos tratamos de reanimar a uno con serias lesiones—

—¿Cree que estará bien?—

—Si, no se preocupe, tenemos la mas alta tecnología de la región, no hay forma de perderlo—

Una enfermera interrumpe la conversión de May y el doctor diciendo

—Doctor, el paciente que tratamos de reanimar ah muerto—

—Demonios—

May volvió a sentir esa corriente fría que le recorrió la espalda, cae al suelo de rodillas y comienza a llorar, el Doctor la ve y dice:

—Señorita, ¿qué le pasa?—

—No es nada, no se preocupe— Dice May al ponerse de pie '¿No es nada? Ash murió por mi culpa, ¿CÓMO QUE NO ES NADA?' pensó May.

May regresa al cuarto y Bernard no estaba del todo dormido, así que ve que May venía llorando, May se acuesta en la cama boca abajo, abraza la almohada y continúa llorando, Bernard le dice:

—May, ¿qué sucede, ¿Quién te hizo llorar, dímelo y lo haré pagar—

Pero May no le respondió debido al dolor que sentía por haber matado a su maestro, al no recibir respuesta alguna, Bernard se recostó

—Mañana lo descubriré y si averiguo que fue Ash, lo voy a matar—

A la mañana siguiente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, una silueta entró, se acercó a la cama de May, se le quedó viendo y vio rastros de lágrimas en los ojos, el sujeto dijo:

—Buenos días May—

May reconoció la voz y lentamente abrió los ojos. Al ver de quien se trataba May gritó

—**¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAA, ¡¡¡¡EL FANTASMA DE ASH VIENE PARA CASTIGARMEEEEE, TORCHIC SORPRESA—**

—Torchic, Tor—

El ataque Sorpresa de Tochic golpea al "fantasma" de Ash. Después del ataque y que la nube de humo se disipara, El fantasma habla:

—coff coff eh... ¿me quieres decir que hice para merecer esto?—

May luego se da cuenta de algo. Al ver que el fuego le hacía daño al fantasma, May observo que en realidad era Ash y no su fantasma.

—A-a-a-a...— trata de decir May

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Parece que viste a un fantasma? ... ¿Y porque dices que venia a castigarte?— dice Ash, quitándose el polvo de su ropa.

—Creí que por haber sido responsable de tú muerte tú fantasma vendría a castigarme—

Al escuchar el alboroto Bernard se despierta, ve a Ash, salta de la cama y dice:

—¡ASH! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICISTE AYER A MAY?—

—¿Huh, ¿a que te refieres?—

—Ayer después de que fue a visitarte, May regresó llorando—

—Pues no se porque, es mas, me dijeron que ni siquiera me vio—

—Entonces porque llorabas May— pregunta Bernard

—Bueno…yo…— dice May

—Saben, me enteré de que el sujeto que estaba en la cama contigua a la mía murió ayer, es probable que May hay creído que yo había muerto, ¿verdad?— dice Ash

—Eso es cierto May— dice Bernard volteando a ver a May

May tenía la mirada baja y parecía sonrojada, pero súbitamente levanto la mirada y muy enojada

—**¡¿CREES QUE ESTABA PREOCUPADA POR TI?¡, **no quiero decepcionarte pero no era por ti que estaba llorando— y le da la espalda a Ash

—¿No, entonces ¿por quien, o ¿Por qué?— Dice Ash

—Ah…este…yo…bueno—

Ash la mira con algo de enojo y dice:

—Que bueno que no te preocupas por mi. Creo que no te sentirás triste al saber que estuve apunto de morir—

—¿QUÉ? ¿Hablas enserio?— dice Bernard

May lo mira de reojo con algo de tristeza

—Me dijeron que como a eso de las 11 PM, uno de los aparatos conectados a mi se desconecto misteriosamente... era una maquina MUY importante... tanto que me dijeron que sin esa maquina, mi corazón se detuvo por varios minutos—

—¿QUÉ? ¿SE DETUVO?— pregunta Bernard

May solo se queda pensando

'¿A las 11? Esa era la hora a la que entre a su cuarto y fue cuando... oh no'

—Si, creo que clínicamente había muerto. Hasta soñé que me encontraba en un túnel oscuro y que al final de ese túnel había una luz blanca. No quería ir, pero por alguna razón comencé a caminar hacia la luz, era muy cálida. Pero cuando toque la luz, una voz tranquila y amable me dijo "Lárgate, aun no es tu hora, no te queremos aquí aun... al menos no hasta dentro de 50 años cuando tengas esposa e hijos... Que **_SI_** tendrás por si lo dudas...eh.. no debí haberte dicho eso...¡ya mejor lárgate!." y luego, una PODEROSA descarga eléctrica cubrió mi cuerpo. Luego recuerdo que desperté en mi habitación. La enfermera me dijo que había muerto, pero entonces Pikachu entro a la sala de emergencias y me lanzo un trueno. Eso hizo que latiera nuevamente mi corazón y por eso estoy vivo... ¡VIVO! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!— Ash ríe maniacamente por estar vivo, pero entonces ve a May y Bernard y se detiene. —Eh... olviden lo ultimo ¿Alguien tiene hambre?—

May se veía algo apenada y arrepentida, de verdad Ash hubiera muerto por su culpa de no ser por Pikachu. No hubiera soportado llevar esa carga en su espalda por el resto de su vida. Debía disculparse. Pero antes de hablar y disculparse con Ash, Bernard volvió a hablar:

—Espera un segundo, Todo esto paso ayer: tenias huesos rotos, perdida excesiva de sangre, tus piernas estaban en una posición humanamente imposible, te dio un paro cardiaco y un choque eléctrico. ¿Me quieres decir como RAYOS es que estas bien y sano ahora?—

De hecho, ahora que lo dijo, May tenia esa duda. ¿Cómo Ash sobrevivió?

—Bueno. Eso fue gracias al cuidado y tecnología que tienen aquí... bueno eso es lo que dijeron. De hecho yo creo que fue esa semilla verde que me dieron en el desayuno, prácticamente me cure con ella. Bueno... vamos a desayunar— dice Ash y corre hacia el restaurante. (**Notas de X: **¿Qué semilla? 99)

—Espera Ash yo...— dice May, pero Ash ya se había ido.

Bernard camina hacia un lado de ella y le dice:

—Ya te disculparas May, recuerda que acaba de regresar de la muerte y que eso te debe abrir el apetito. No te preocupes, se que podrás mas tarde—

—Si... ya lo se... pero el estuvo a punto de...—

—Pero no lo esta, el esta aun aquí con nosotros... nomás no te vayas a enamorar de él con este evento—

May se sonroja y mira a Bernard con furia

—¿Enamorarme? ¿De **_EL_**? (**Notas de X:** Acentuando el "EL") ¿Bromeas? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió una idea tan estúpida?—

—Bueno, lo vi en una película, donde un chico se da cuenta que su madre se enamoro de su padre cuando el padre de ella lo arrollo con el auto y lo dejo herido, ella se enamoro profundamente de el y el feliz. Por eso digo, es probable que este evento cercano a la muerte haga que te enamores de el.— ( **Notas de X:** Volver al Futuro, señores, Volver al Futuro... excelente película nn)

May, aun roja, deja a Bernard y camina hacia el restaurante, antes de irse le dice:

—Se ve que no me conoces, Bernard, yo nunca me enamorare de alguien como el— y May se va.

Bernard solo se queda observando a May retirándose y dice:

—Ah May, claro que te conozco bien, te conozco como la palma de mi mano— dice Alzando su mano derecha para verla —¿eh? No recuerdo esta mancha... oh bueno...—

Y se va al restaurante con ellos.

MAS TARDE

May, Ash y Bernard se encontraban comiendo en el Restaurante, con sus Pokemon Pikachu, Torchic y Chikorita. Mientras disfrutaban la comida, Ash seguía hablando de sus "experiencias celestiales"

—Entonces vi varios Ángeles, pero en lugar de que me llevaran a la Luz, trataron de detenerme diciendo "Oye! Aun no eres de aquí! Vete, no te queremos aun aquí!"— dice Ash

—Hombre, se ve que el cielo no te quiere— dice Bernard

—Ya lo se... y es triste TT-TT — dice Ash con lagrimas que asemejan cascadas en sus ojos.

May estaba callada durante TODA la conversación. Le gustaba oír lo que Ash decía, pero cada vez que decía algo de su "Experiencia mortal" pensaba mas y mas en que ella podía haberlo matado. Durante parte de la conversación, May se armo de valor y dijo:

— O- oye Ash—

Ash y Bernard detienen su conversación

—¿Qué sucede?— Ash

—Bueno... yo...— May

—¿uh?— Ash

—Yo quiero... decirte...— May

'¿Qué le pasa?' piensa Ash '¿Qué me quiere decir?... NO! ¿No me digan que ella me va a confesar su amor incondicional hacia mi? ¿Será la esposa que me dijeron en el túnel?... **_NAH!_** No es posible... esto no es un anime o un fanfic... ¿Verdad?' (**Notas de X: **Si, es un fanfic... ¡Y NO LO SABE! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA!... eh, continuemos...)(**Notas de Lord: **Y aki lo haremos sufrir como no tienen idea, :O MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…OK, sigamos…)(**Notas de X: ** : D )

—Yo quería pedirte...—

Pero antes de que terminara.

¡KABOOM!

Una fuerte explosión en el exterior hizo volar el vidrio cerca de ellos en miles de pedazos. Los 3 y sus pokemon lograron evitar los proyectiles de vidrio que se estamparon en el respaldo de sus asientos. Los 3 se levantaron de sus lugares.

—¿Qué rayos paso?— pregunta May

—No tengo idea— responde Bernard

—Rápido, hay que investigar que fue. Probablemente haya heridos— dice Ash

Los 3 regresan a su habitación, recogen lo necesario para la lucha; Cartas y Staffs; y salen del edificio, sin saber que estaban entrando a una trampa.

¿Logrará May disculparse con Ash, ¿El grupo caerá en la trampa que les preparó el Team Magma, ¿Esa mancha en la mano de Bernard estuvo ahí desde siempre, Estas y otras preguntas serán respondidas en el siguiente capitulo de **POKE CARD CAPTOR MAY,** no se lo pierdan

_**Continuara...**_


	8. Batalla Doble, May en apuros

_POKECARD CAPTOR _

_MAY_

_Capitulo 8_

_Batalla Doble, May en apuros_

¿Alguna vez haz puesto un espejo frente a otro, ¿te has preguntado porque se ven miles de espejos y miles de personas parecidas a ti, pues la respuesta es simple, todas esas personas eres tú, pero en diferentes mundos, ya que el espejo es la llave para entrar a esos mundos, pero por desgracia o fortuna, el hombre no a encontrado la forma de entrar. Al igual que ocurre en nuestro mundo al poner dos espejos uno frente al otro, pasa en el mundo Pokemon, existen miles de diversos mundos Pokemon, y esta historia habla de uno de estos.

En el capitulo anterior Ash tuvo una experiencia, uh, ¿religiosa, bueno digamos que descubrimos que ni en el cielo lo quieren y aparte vimos que May se preocupa por Ash aunque lo niegue, ¿Bernard estará celoso, digamos que lo sabrán después, pero por ahora veamos como se las arregla el grupo para librarse de la trampa del Team Magma.

May, Ash, Bernard, Torchic, Pikachu y Chikorita salieron del edificio. Observaron lo que había ocurrido; el edificio de la esquina se estaba derrumbando debido a una fuerte explosión.

—¿Q-que? ¿Qué paso aquí?— pregunta Bernard

—No tengo idea. Pero afortunadamente no hay gente herida— dice Ash

Entonces, Tochic comienza a hablar con May. Parecía que estaba frenético.

—¡TOR! TORCHIC CHIC TOOOORRR!—

—¿Eh?… oh oh…. ¡AL SUELO!—

Después de que May grito, el edificio de enfrente exploto y comenzó a derrumbarse. Los 6 lograron esconderse de los escombros que caían del cielo. Al salir, el edificio de enfrente estaba completamente destruido. Cientos de personas corrían aterrorizadas.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Un ataque Terrorista?— pregunta Bernard

—Probablemente... ¿pero de quien?— dice Ash

—oigan chicos. Vengan a ver esto!—

Ash y Bernard van a donde esta May, viendo unos televisores un reportaje acerca de las explosiones.

—... las violentas explosiones ocurridas en toda la ciudad han causado el terror en la población. La policía indica que el grupo conocido como _Team Magma_, es la que ocasiona estos ataques y se le pide a la población que...— La televisión se descompone.

—¿Team Magma? ¿Ellos están ocasionando esto?— dice Bernard

—Eso parece, pero ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué ahora?. Según escuche antes de irme de Johto, esos equipos habían estado muy tranquilos. ¿Por qué decidieron atacar ahora?— dice Ash

—Eso no importa, Ash. Esos sujetos están atacando esta ciudad y, si quiero convertirme en una gran PokeCaptor, debemos detenerlos.— dice May

—May tiene razón, no podemos permitir que se salgan con la suya.— dice Bernard

—Ya lo se, ¿pero donde estarán?— se pregunta Ash

El grupo se pregunta en lo que harán, entonces. Chikorita ve algo.

—Chiko chiko!—

—¿Qué ocurre?—

—chiko, chiko.—

—¿eh?... ASH, MAY MIREN ARRIBA!—

Ash y May voltean hacia donde Bernard les decía. Ahí, sobre el techo del edificio contiguo al que se había derrumbado, se encontraban 7 sujetos. Cada uno portando un traje gris y una capucha roja, con una M en el pecho.

—Son ellos, son del Team Magma— dice Ash

Los 7 sujetos ven al grupo, pero se centran más en May. El sujeto de en medio sonrió levemente. Entonces, los 7 desaparecieron en 4 direcciones diferentes. Bernard vio claramente hacia donde se fueron cada grupo.

—Rápido, hay que dividirnos!— dice Bernard

—¿Qué?— May mira confundida a Bernard acerca de lo que dijo.

—Tienes razón Bernard, lo mejor aquí es separarnos y perseguirlos, si nos vamos juntos es mas probable que escapen.— dice Ash comenzando a separarse del grupo. Pero entonces, May dice.

—¡Hey! ¡Esperen un momento! Están locos? ¿Cómo vamos a enfrentarnos cada uno contra 2?— pregunta May.

—No te preocupes, los Pokemon de los PokeCaptors somos mas poderosos que los que usa el Team Magma, estaremos bien.— dice Ash

—¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no son PokeCaptors? ¿Entonces que son?— pregunta May

—No hay tiempo de responder eso, hay que separarnos.— dice Bernard y corre siguiendo a un grupo.

Ash comienza a correr, pero entonces, May vuelve a hablar

—¡ASH! ¡Espera! Yo no tengo pokemons más que Torchic y Minum. ¿Cómo se supone que combata?—

Ash se detiene y se regresa con May.

—Tienes razón, creo que esa experiencia del mas allá me hizo olvidarlo.—

—¿Entonces que haré?—

—Toma, úsalos a ellos—

Ash toma 10 cartas de la baraja de Pokemon que tenia y se las entrega a May. Entre ellas estaban (**notas de X:** de hecho, eran ¬¬):

—Plusle

—Houndour

—Phanpy

—Noctowl

—Delybird

—Treacko

—Bagon

—Haunter

—Tarcoal

—Umbreon

—P-pero, son tuyos. ¿Cómo puedo usarlos? ¿no tengo suficiente experiencia en combate, aunque me sepa sus ataques gracias a Max. ¿No me desobedecerán?—

—No te preocupes, ellos están escuchando ahora mismo, y les pido que obedezcan tus ordenes.—

—Pero... aun así tengo miedo... peleare contra 2 yo sola en mi primera batalla, ¿Cómo es que yo...—

Ash toma las 2 manos de May que sujetaban sus cartas

—Confió en ti. Este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos me has demostrado que eres una chica fuerte... en especial las quemaduras que me provoco tu Torchic. Pero se que lo lograras... —

—A-ash...—

—Se que estarás bien— dice Ash, y suelta las manos de May y corre. Pero entonces dice. —Solo una cosa; NO uses a Mew—

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?—

—Aun no puedes controlarlo, además de que tengo el presentimiento de que ellos están buscándolo—

—¿Tu crees?—

—Si,... ahora ve May. Yo confió en ti, nos veremos pronto— Y Ash se va a perseguir a los 2 miembros del Team Magma

—Ash...Si, nos veremos pronto... esos del Team Magma sentirán lo que es el fuego— y May corre en dirección a donde fueron otros 2.

10 Minutos después. May se encontraba corriendo y viendo hacia los lados y veía la destrucción que el Team Magma había causado y decía

—esos malditos, les juro que los haré pagar—

En eso un Houndoom se le pone en frente y May se detiene asustada

—H-Hola—

—roar— Dice el Houndoom

De inmediato de un callejón contiguo otro Houmdoom aparece aterrando a un más a May

—Que, que lindos peritos—

De pronto una voz dice:

—¿Así que tu eres la hija de la legendaria Captor Caroline, de verdad, que al verte aterrada de esa forma, no creo que lo seas—

—¿Quien eres, sal de ahí— Dice May con un poco de valor

—Como tú digas—

En instantes ante ella se encontraba un miembro del Team Magma

—Hola, mi nombre es Redic, y tú debes de ser May Maple—

—¡¿Huh! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—

—Tu padre nos lo dijo—

Al escuchar lo que Redic dijo, el corazón de May casi se sale de su pecho

—**¡¿QUÉ LE HAN HECHO! ¿SE ENCUENTRA BIEN, ¿Y QUE HAY DE MAX?—**

—No es por ellos por quienes deberías preocuparte, es por ti, por quien debes preocuparte, **AHORA, DÁME LA CARTA DE MEW SI NO QUIERES SALIR LASTIMADA—**

—**ESO JAMÁS, ES MI CARTA MÁS PRESIADA Y NO PIENSO DARTELA, TORCHIC, PHANPY, LIBERENSE, YO LOS ELIJO—** Dice May Exaltada

—Porque es siempre por las malas...—

Ahora May estaba en su primera batalla Pokemon y por desgracia resulto ser doble

—Bien hija de Caroline veamos que puedes hacer—

—Para que lo sepas, mi nombre es** MAY,** **PANPHY, USA RODADA CON EL HOUNDOOM DE LA DERECHA, TORCHIC, USA SORPRESA CON EL DE LA IZQUIERDA**—

Phanpy y Torchic atacaron a los Houndoom, pero ellos lograron evadir los ataques, Redic dijo:

—Excelente intento May, pero creo que ahora es mi turno, **HOUNDOOMS USEN SU ATAQUE DE MORDIDA EN PHANPY Y TORCHIC**—

—**¡NOOOOO!—** Grita May

Los ataques de los Houndooms son efectivos en los pokemon de May dejándolos muy débiles

—Torchic, Phanpy, regresen—

May regreso a los Pokemon a sus cartas

—Buen intento, pero si quieres derrotarme, deberás hacer algo mejor—

—Maldición, ¿que haré?—

Entonces May llama a otros Pokemon

—Bagon, Haunter, libérense, yo los elijo—

Un Bagon y un Haunter aparecieron en el campo de batalla (**Nota de Lord Sesshoumaru**: si, si, si, ya se que los Dark (Houndoom) son fuertes contra los fantasmas, pero recuerden que May no es muy experta todavía)

—A ver que puedo hacer— Piensa May

—Bien, ¿Cuál será tu siguiente movimiento?—

—Aquí voy, Bagon, usa aliento dragón, Haunter usa tu ataqué Sombra de la noche (Night Shade)—

Ambos ataques golpean a los Houndoom , aunque el aliento dragón de Bagon paralizó al Houndoom de la derecha y el Sombra de la noche no le hizo mucho daño al de la izquierda, Redic estaba sorprendido y entre aplausos dijo

—Bravo, me sorprendes May, pero…**AUN NO ES SUFICIENTE, HOUNDOOM USA RAFAGA FUEGO—** Le grita Redic al Houndoom de la izquierda

El ataque golpea a Bagon dejándolo muy débil, pero aun de pie y dispuesto para pelear, May dice

—Bagon, usa Doble Filo en el Houndoom de la derecha, Haunter usa lengüetazo en el de la izquierda—

Los ataques golpean a los Houndoom , el Houndoom de la derecha queda desmayado junto con Bagon debido al ataque Doble Filo, mientras que ahora el Houndoom de la izquierda queda paralizado por el ataque de Haunter

—Muy buena pelea, se nota que si eres hija de Caroline, pero veamos como manejas esto, Redic usa un des paralizante en Houndoom

—Estoy lista para lo que quieras—

—No deberías ser tan arrogante, ya que apenas eres una principiante—

—Pero aún así pude eliminar a uno de tus pokemon— Dice May con una leve sonrisa

—**SILENCIO, HOUNDOOM OLVIDA HAUNTER Y USA TU ATAQUE DE MORDIDA EN MAY—**

—**¡¿HUH?¡**— Dice May sorprendida

El Houndoom se lanza contra May

—Ash, Bernard, auxilio— Piensa May

¿El Houndoom de Redic logrará morder a May, ¿May perderá su preciada carta de Mew, ¿Quien resultará ganador en este tremendo encuentro, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de **POKE CARD CAPTOR MAY** y descubran las respuestas a esta preguntas

_**Continuara...**_


	9. El ACReader: Ash vs Redic

**POKECARD CAPTOR   
MAY**

Capitulo 9  
El AC-Reader:  
Ash VS Redic

¿Alguna vez haz puesto un espejo frente a otro, ¿te has preguntado porque se ven miles de espejos y miles de personas parecidas a ti, pues la respuesta es simple, todas esas personas eres tú, pero en diferentes mundos, ya que el espejo es la llave para entrar a esos mundos, pero por desgracia o fortuna, el hombre no a encontrado la forma de entrar. Al igual que ocurre en nuestro mundo al poner dos espejos uno frente al otro, pasa en el mundo Pokemon, existen miles de diversos mundos Pokemon, y esta historia habla de uno de estos. 

En el capitulo anterior, May y los demás estaban tranquilamente desayunando cuando oyeron una explosión, al ver un televisor, se dieron cuenta de que el Team Magma era el responsable de estos desastres, May, Bernard y Ash decidieron separarse para investigar, Ash le presto varios pokemon a May para que pudiera luchar y momentos después, May se enfrenta a un miembro del Team Magma, Redic, el combate comenzó y May ahora se encuentra en apuros.

El Houndoom de Redic se lanza contra May con toda la intención de darle una mordida, May cierra los ojos y piensa

—Ash, Bernard, Auxilio— Dcei May cerrando los ojos

Redic al ver que May cierra los ojos dice:

—Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, bien, ahora es cuando debes ponerte a rezar—

Pero justo cuando el Houndoom esta por morder a May, un gran chorro de agua a presión golpea al Houndoom dejándolo inconsciente, Redic dice:

—¿Qué, ¿Quién demonios hizo eso?—

La silueta de un joven aparece frente a May y el joven dice:

—¡YO! ¡EL CHAPULIN COLORADO!— dice Ash

—eh... ¿Show equivocado?— dice Ash  
—Eso parece— dice May  
—¿Les parece si repetimos esa escena?— dice Ash  
—Por mi esta bien, ¿Y tu?— le dice May a Redic  
—No hay problema...— dice Redic  
—ok — dice Ash

Sonido de casette regresándose (**Notas de X:** idea de Lord ¬¬... ¡ALAVENLO! Continuemos...)

Pero justo cuando el Houndoom esta por morder a May, un gran chorro de agua a presión golpea al Houndoom dejándolo inconsciente, Redic dice:

—¿Qué, ¿Quién demonios hizo eso?—

La silueta de un joven aparece frente a May y el joven dice:

—Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y te juro que lamentarás haber nacido si llegas si quiera a tocarle un pelo a mi alumna— dice Ash, mientras que el pokemon Legendario, Suicune, aparece alado de el.

May abre lo ojos y al ver a Ash dice muy alegre

—Ash— May abraza a Ash  
—Hola, ¿te encuentras bien?—  
—Hu-huh— Responde May  
—No me importa quién demonios seas, pero te juro que no los dejaré escapar tan fácil— Dice Redic molesto

Redic da un silbido y de inmediato dos Camerupt aparecieron frente a Ash y May, Redic dice:

—A ver que hacen con esto—  
—Bien, Suicune, Pikachu, estarán aquí por si ese sujeto trata de atacar a May o a mi usando sus pokemon, pero para pelear usaré otros pokemon—  
—Pika, pika— Dice Pikachu

Ash saca dos cartas las arroja al aire y dice:

—Quilava, Dragonair, libérense, yo los elijo—  
—Muy bien, se ve que quieres jugar rudo, bueno, pues juguemos— Dice Redic  
—Lucharemos fuego contra fuego— dice Ash

Sobre un árbol, cerca de ahí, una sombra misteriosa observa desde lejos.

—mmm... esto será interesante —

Abajo, la pelea comenzó:

—Camerupts, Lanzallamas a ambos—

Ambos Camerupt lanzan sus ataques contra los pokemon de Ash.

—Quilava, Lanzallamas, Dragonair Rayo de Hielo, contraataquen esos ataques—

Los ataques los pokemon chocan entre si, cancelándose. Redic se sorprendió al ver que el Rayo de hielo cancelo por completo su Lanzallamas.

—Rayos, Camerupt1 Rodada en Quilava, Camerupt2 Embestida contra Dragonair.—  
—Quilava, Ataque Rápido y ataca por detrás, Dragonair, Vuela y Rayo Hielo—

Quilava desaparece de vista y ataca a un Camerupt por detrás, mientras Dragonair Vela y lanza Rayo Hielo a otro Camerupt.

—Malditos Camerupt, Contraataquen— dice Redic

El Camerupt golpeado por Quilava lanzo un lanzallamas a Quilava antes de caer, pero este lo evito fácilmente. El otro Camerupt uso GiroFuego antes de que lo golpeara el Rayo de Hielo, pero este atravesó las llamas y golpeo a Camerupt con fuerza.

—¿Cómo es posible? Los ataques de hielo no deben afectar a los tipo fuego como lo hizo— dice Redic  
—En primer lugar, los ataques de Dragonair son mas fuertes de lo normal y segundo, ¿Acaso olvidaste que Camerupt es tipo Tierra también? Los miembros del Team Rocket son mas rudos que ustedes— dice Ash  
—¡Calla! ¡Ya veras!— dice Redic

—S-sorprendente...— dice May —no sabia que Ash pudiera pelear de esa forma. Nunca lo había visto así... ¡VAMOS! ¡Acábalo!—  
—Si la pelea sigue así, no tendré que usar todas mis habilidades— dice Ash  
—Calla, ahora veras— dice Redic y luego piensa "Este sujeto es fuerte, pero debo cumplir mi misión" el mira a los Houndooms que ya se habían reincorporado. Saca un pequeño micrófono y habla con los Houndoom por medio de un audífono puesto en sus orejas muy bajo para que Ash y may no lo escuchen —Houndooms, ataquen a la chica y tráiganme la carta de Mew—

Los Houndoom se miraron entre si y se lanzaron contra May, que no se había dado cuenta de ellos. Cuando se dio cuenta, los Houndooms estaban cerca de ella para que los pueda detener. Pero antes de que llegaran, Suicune se puso frente a ellos y rugió fuerte, causando que los Houndoom se detuvieran, miraran a Suicune con miedo y luego huyeran como gallinas.

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde van? ¡Vuelvan malditos $&•/()! —dice Redic, maldiciendo a sus Houndoom  
—Tus Houndoom son listos, ellos saben quien es Suicune y saben que ni de broma pueden derrotarlo, tu en cambio aun luchas sin saber de su poder.—

La lucha continuo, Los Camerupt intentaron lanzar todos sus ataques, pero Quilava y Dragonair los evitaban fácilmente. Durante la pelea, Redic mostró un reloj puesto en su brazo izquierdo.

—Bien, acábenlos— dice Ash y sus pokemons atacan a los de Redic: Quilava usa Ataque Rápido contra un Camerupt, mientras que Dragonair usa otro Rayo de Hielo que el otro Camerupt intenta detener con un Lanzallamas, pero este va perdiendo.

—¡Los tienen!— dice May

Entonces, sucedió algo extraño, El Camerupt que Quilava atacaba desapareció, evitando el Ataque Rápido de Quilava y apareció detrás de el y le lanzo un Lanzallamas, que golpeo a Quilava y lo mando al suelo. Mientras que, la balanza de poder entre Dragonair y el otro Camerupt cambio de nuevo, Camerupt de repente expulso mas poder y su lanzallamas acabo con el Rayo hielo y golpeo a Dragonair, mandándolo al suelo también.

—¿Pero que...?— dice Ash, al ver que sus pokemon caen  
—¿Qué paso? Pensé que los tenias— dic May  
—No se que paso... amenos que... ¡Redic!— dice Ash, volteando a Redic  
—Hahaha, tu no podrás vencerme, muchacho—

Ash observo algo que tenia Redic; tenia 2 cartas en su mano derecha, mientras que en su mano izquierda, un reloj que estaba brillando. Ash se dio cuenta de lo que es.

—Maldito, usaste cartas de apoyo—  
—¿Cartas de apoyo?— pregunta May  
—A si es, y gracias a este aparato puedo usarlas; el AC-Reader— dice Redic  
—¿AC-Reader?¿Que es eso?— dice May  
—Es esto— dice Ash, mostrando su AC-Reader en su mano izquierda —Te había contando acerca de las cartas de Apoyo, bueno este aparato sirve para usarlas en batalla, son cartas que aumentan las habilidades de un Pokemon, o les ayudan a recuperarse.—  
—A si es, y ahora que lo estoy usando, no tendrás oportunidad. La verdadera pelea esta por comenzar— dice Redic

El sujeto que estaba en el árbol mira lo ocurrido.

—Ahora empieza, ¿de que será capaz ese chico?—

Abajo, La pelea va a comenzar.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿De que hablan?— dice May  
—May, mira bien esto...— dice Ash  
—¿uh?—  
—Iba a enseñarte…— pero May interrumpe  
—¡¿QUÉ, ¿No dijiste que no me ibas a enseñar tu ropa interior?— Dice May asustada  
—NO, ESO NO, DÉJAME TERMINAR—Dice Ash molesto— Iba a enseñarte como se usan la cartas de Apoyo después de que tuvieras al menos 10 pokemons, pero esta es una buena oportunidad para que veas de lo que son capaz de hacer. Pon atención— dice Ash, sacando unas cartas de su cinturón.  
—OK— Dice May con una sonrisa

—Muy bien, ¡empieza!— dice Redic  
—Muy bien, pero primero debo recuperar a mis pokemon— Saca 2 cartas de su mano —¡PokeCard! ¡Súper Poción x2! ¡Actívate—

Ash pasa las 2 cartas por el AC-Reader, entonces, sus 2 pokemon brillan de un color azul por unos instantes. Cuando desaparece la luz, ambos pokemon se levantan como si nada.

—Ok Redic, segundo round—  
—Esto será interesante muchacho, Camerupt, retírense—

Los Camerupt se retiran y Redic vuelve a silbar, esta vez dos Migthyena aparecen frente a Ash

—OK, chico, aquí voy—

Redic saca dos cartas de su bolsa y dice:

—¡PokeCard¡ ¡Neblina! ¡Actívate!—

Redic pasa la carta por el AC-Reader y la ciudad comienza a cubrirse por una espesa neblina, Ash no podía ver ni siquiera a May, May estaba asustada, ya que ella tampoco podía vera Ash, lo único visible era el AC-Reader de Redic resplandeciendo

—Ash, Ash, ¿Dónde estas, tengo miedo—  
—Descuida May, Suicune, Pikachu y Haunter están cerca de ti, nadie podrá hacerte daño—Dijo Ash volteando para atrás

Vuelve a ver hacia el frente y piensa

—Maldición, que puedo hacer, bueno, pero al menos sus pokemon tampoco podrán atacarme en esta densa niebla, a menos que…—

Redic vuelve a sacar otras dos cartas y dice:

—¡PokeCard¡ ¡Black Glasses x2¡ ¡Actívense!—  
—Demonios— Dice Ash  
—Muy bien niño, se acabó el juego, Migthyenas usen su ataque rápido en Quilava y Dragonair—Dijo Redic

Los Migthyena se lanzaron contra los pokemon de Ash, Quilava y Dragonair estaban ciegos y debido a eso los ataques de los Migthyenas acertaron en los pokemon de Ash, Ash estaba preocupado

—Demonios, que puedo hacer, ¿Cómo puedo pelear contra algo que no veo?—

Sin que Ash se diera cuenta, Redic se colocó unos lentes con los cuales podía ver claramente en la neblina, su intención era pasar sin que lo vieran hasta donde estaba May y quitarle la carta de Mew, los pokemon de Ash estaban siendo atacados por todos lados, Ash saca dos cartas y dice:

—¡PokeCard¡ ¡Dragon Scale, ¡PokeCard! ¡Charkoral! ¡Actívense!

Ash desliza las cartas en su AC-Reader y aumenta el poder de los ataques de Quilava y Dragonair

—No creo que me sirva de mucho, pero si les pego les haré gran daño—  
Mientras tanto, Redic se acercaba a May, May no se había dado cuenta

—Maldición, si tan solo pudiera ver algo, espero que Ash esté bien—

Redic estaba a unos cuantos pasos de May, y al escuchar lo que dijo, pensó

—Siempre preocupándote por los demás, ¿verdad May, si sigues con esa actitud, tarde o temprano morirás—

¿Ash logrará derrotar a los Migthyena, ¿Redic logrará quitarle a May la carta de Mew, ¿May saldrá con bien de esta situación, ¿Y quién es el sujeto del Árbol?. No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de POKE CARD CAPTOR MAY, La batalla apenas comienza

**Continuara...**


	10. El Secreto del Team Magma

_POKECARD CAPTOR _

_MAY_

_Capitulo 10 _

El Secreto del Team Magma

¿Alguna vez haz puesto un espejo frente a otro, ¿te has preguntado porque se ven miles de espejos y miles de personas parecidas a ti, pues la respuesta es simple, todas esas personas eres tú, pero en diferentes mundos, ya que el espejo es la llave para entrar a esos mundos, pero por desgracia o fortuna, el hombre no a encontrado la forma de entrar. Al igual que ocurre en nuestro mundo al poner dos espejos uno frente al otro, pasa en el mundo Pokemon, existen miles de diversos mundos Pokemon, y esta historia habla de uno de estos.

En el capitulo anterior, Ash apareció y se enfrento a Redic en un combate doble. Redic utilizo un aparato conocido como el AC-Reader, que permite utilizar las cartas de apoyo, que sirven para incrementar las habilidades de los pokemon. Ash demostró tener uno igual. Redic utilizo la carta de apoyo "Neblina" para que pudiera atrapar a May y quitarle la carta de Mew a May. ¿Lo conseguirá?

—Siempre preocupándote por los demás, ¿verdad May, si sigues con esa actitud, tarde o temprano morirás—

May quedo petrificada. Redic, el sujeto que intentaba robarse a Mew, estaba parado detrás de ella. Al voltear, ella pudo verlo a pesar de la neblina. Instintivamente trato de retroceder.

—No tiene caso, puedo verte perfectamente gracias a mis lentes que me permiten ver a través de la neblina.— dice Redic, acercándose a May

—No te acerques, o te quemare con Torchic.—

—¿Acaso lo olvidas? Tu torchic esta desmayado, no podrá ayudarte.—

—¿Ah si? Bueno, aun tengo los pokemon de Ash: ¡Treacko! ¡Noctowl! ¡Libérense!—

Treacko y Noctowl salen de las cartas.

—Muy lindo, pero aun tengo a mis Camerupt.—

Los Camerupt que lucharon contra Ash vuelven a aparecer. Aun están débiles, pero con la suficiente fortaleza para seguir peleando.

—Háganse cargo de ella. ¡LANZALLAMAS!—

Ambos Camerupt lanzan sus lanzallamas a los Pokemon de May

—Oh no... ¿uh?—

Los lanzallamas de los Camerupt fallan por poco y desaparecen

—Demonios, se me olvido que los Camerupt no pueden ver en la niebla. Tendré que usar otra táctica.— dice Redic

—Bien es mi oportunidad. Treacko Bala Semilla, Noctowl vuela.—

El Treacko utiliza su Bala Semilla sobre los Camerupt mientras que Noctowl vuela y sale de la neblina. La Bala Semilla de Treacko no les hizo mucho daño. Los Camerupt atacaron a Treacko con sus lanzallamas, pero estos vuelven a fallar.

—Treacko, usa Mazo— dice May

El Treacko ataca a los Camerupt con su cola y estos caen al suelo.

Ellos continúan lanzando sus Lanzallamas a Treacko que logra esquivarlos, pero entonces, uno de los lanzallamas le dio en la pierna y cayó. El otro Camerupt aprovecho y aplasto a Treacko con su cuerpo.

—¡Treacko!—

—Ha, eres estúpida, no sabes que los pokemons hierba son débiles contra los de fuego. Y aparte trataste de pelear con un pokemon hierba básico contra dos fuego evolucionados. ¿En que pensabas?— dice Redic

—Aun tengo una carta de triunfo. ¡AHORA NOCTOWL!—

—¿Qué?—

El Noctowl estaba fuera de la neblina, pero no estaba sobrevolando, esta juntando energía y ahora su cuerpo brillaba. Usando sus ojos desarrollados, observo los Camerupt en un ángulo perfecto para su ataque. Se lanzo contra ellos y entro a la neblina, que cambio a color rojo.

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunta Redic

—Noctowl! ¡Ataque del Cielo!— dice May

Noctowl se acerca los dos Camerupt y los golpeo con la Técnica de Ataque del Cielo. Una violenta explosión sacudió el lugar. Noctowl se acerco a May, los dos Camerupt habían sido vencidos.

—Excelente, hemos ga... CUIDADO!—

Un ataque de fuego se acerco a gran velocidad a May, pero Noctowl voló para protegerla y recibió el ataque. Noctowl cayó al suelo desmayado.

May volteo a ver de quien se trataba, era uno de los Camerupts. Al parecer, ese Camerupt uso al otro como escudo y se protegió de la mayor fuerza del ataque del cielo.

—Fue un buen intento, niña, pero yo soy mas experimentado. Ahora atácala mi Camerupt y tráeme a ese Mew.—

El Camerupt se abalanzo contra May. Cuando estaba por golpearla, un chorro de agua lo detuvo y lo arrojo contra una pared, haciendo que traspasara la pared y la siguiente.

—¿Pero que rayos?— dice Redic

Suicune cae frente a May y mira a Redic con furia.

—¡Suicune!— dice May feliz y aliviada

—pero como...— dice Redic

—De verdad que eres un tonto.—

Redic escucho la voz de Ash.

—¿De que hablas?— dice Redic

—¿No sabes con quien estas tratando? Es Suicune, el pokemon Legendario de la niebla. El puede crear nieblas mucho mas espesas que esta. ¿No estudiaste los Legendarios de Johto?—

—Demonios, se me olvido... pero aun así, no puedes verme y yo si...—

—Claro que puedo verte, te estas rascando la cabeza—

—¿Como?— pregunta Redic sorprendido.

—El estar entrenando por 3 años te enseña muchas cosas, y así puedo mirar bien a mi alrededor aun con niebla.—

—Pero aun así tus pokemon no...—

—Mis pokemon también pueden ver a través de la neblina, es por eso que están pateando el trasero a tus Migthyena—

—¡Mentira!—

—Ya me canso esta neblina. Dragonair, Tornado. Quilava Giro Fuego.—

Dragonair y Quilava hicieron lo que Ash les pidió. Un gran tornado de Fuego se formo y disipo la neblina fácilmente. Redic pudo observar que los Migthyena estaban derrotados, pero trataban de levantarse.

—Vamos, levántense— dice Redic.

—No servirá de Nada, ya les quite el aparato que los controlaba.— dice Ash, soltando dos pequeños discos al suelo.

—¿Qué es eso?— pregunta May

—Son discos de control, sirven para hacer que los pokemon sirvan a un humano en específico. Como los miembros de los Team Magma no son PokeCaptors, usan la Tecnología para controlar a los pokemon, sin este disco, ya no podrán controlarlos.— dice Ash

—Demonios—

—Ríndete Redic. Tus pokemon están vencidos y no hay quien te ayude.— dice Ash

Ash, May, Pikachu, Suicune, Quilava y Dragonair rodearon a Redic, dejándolo sin posibilidades de escape.

—Si escapas, mis pokemon te atacaran— dice Ash

—no... no es posible...— dice Redic

—Siempre fuiste un inútil, Redic—

El grupo voltea a ver a quien hablo. Del árbol, el sujeto que observaba la batalla bajo. Tenía un traje igual a Redic, pero parecía de un tono diferente.

—S-señor— dice Redic

—A si que tu eres el Lider, eh?— dice Ash

May camino y se coloco detrás de Ash por si ese sujeto trataba algo.

—Si, soy el Lider del grupo que ataco esta ciudad, Ash Ketchum.— dice El sujeto

—A si que sabes mi nombre, ¿eh?—

—He visto tus hazañas en Kanto y Johto. Iba a reclutarte para el Team Magma, pero veo que no querrás hacerlo.—

—Claro que no aceptare unírmeles.—

—Lo Sabia... eres un gran Captor Ash Ketchum, será un reto el vencerte, pero no aquí, no ahora. Lucharemos en otro momento y lugar. La próxima vez que nos veamos, sus Legendarios serán míos.— dice el Sujeto y desaparece.

—Espere maestro, yo también voy— dice Redic y sigue al Sujeto, dejando a sus pokemon en el lugar.

—Dejo a sus pokemon, es un hombre muy cruel— dice May

—A si son los miembros de los Teams. El Team Rocket era igual. Hay que quitarles el disco a los Houndooms y Camerupts.— dice Ash

—Si—

Varios momentos después, Ash y May lograron encontrar a los Houndooms y Camerupts y les quitaron los discos. Los pokemons eran felices.

—Bien, ya todo se acabo...— dice Ash

—Si...— dice May

May miraba a Ash muy extrañamente, parecía que estaba soñando.

"Vaya, de verdad que es un gran Captor. Nunca creí que fuese así de serio y calculador. Diferente al Ash que conozco... me agrada mas.." piensa May, mirando Ash sin darse cuenta de que el la estaba mirando

—¿Ocurre algo?— pregunta Ash

—¿eh?— sale del trance —Ah, no nada...— de repente le dio una fascinación por mirar sus pies.

Paso el rato hasta que Ash dijo.

—Oye May...—

—Dime—

—Me preguntaba...—

May comenzó a sonrojarse, ¿Qué le dirá? ¿Qué se pregunta?

—Me preguntaba... ¿Porque creíste que te mostraría mi ropa interior en un momento así?—

May casi se da contra el suelo.

—¿Cómo que que?— pregunta May

—Cuando iba a enseñarte del AC-Reader, tu dijiste que te iba a mostrar mi ropa interior. ¿Porque?—

—Ah, eso... no fue nada... solo se me salió...—

—¿Se te salió?... Aja! Así que en eso estabas pensando ¿Eh?—

May se puso roja al escuchar eso.

—NO ES CIERTO, MENTIRA—

—Fue lo primero que se te ocurrió... ¿Quieres verme en ropa interior, verdad?—

—No es cierto—

—Si lo es—

—Que no—

—Que si—

—Que no—

—Que si—

—Que no—

—Que si—

—Que no—

—Que si—

—Que no—

—Que si—

—Que no—

—Que si—

—¡¡QUE NOOO!— May le da un Puñetazo a Ash y este cae al suelo

—Ouch, eso me dolió—

—Te lo mereces— dice May, con la cara algo roja y retirándose

Después de un rato de permanecer en el suelo y pensando la situación, Ash llego a una conclusión...

—Si... me quiere ver en ropa interior...—

**Continuara...**

¿May querrá ver la ropa interior de Ash, ¿Ash se enfrentará pronto al Líder del Team Magma, ¿Y dónde está Bernard? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo de POKECARD CAPTOR MAY, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	11. Lo bueno, Lo malo y La Nueva Técnica

_POKECARD CAPTOR _

_MAY_

_Capitulo 11_

_Lo bueno, Lo malo y La Nueva Técnica_

¿Alguna vez haz puesto un espejo frente a otro, ¿te has preguntado porque se ven miles de espejos y miles de personas parecidas a ti, pues la respuesta es simple, todas esas personas eres tú, pero en diferentes mundos, ya que el espejo es la llave para entrar a esos mundos, pero por desgracia o fortuna, el hombre no a encontrado la forma de entrar. Al igual que ocurre en nuestro mundo al poner dos espejos uno frente al otro, pasa en el mundo Pokemon, existen miles de diversos mundos Pokemon, y esta historia habla de uno de estos.

En el capitulo anterior, Ash y Redic estaban en plena batalla, la ventaja parecía ser de Redic, ya que la neblina lo ayudaba mucho, usando esta misma trató de arrebatarle a May su carta de Mew, pero fue salvada por Suicune, al final Ash terminó por derrotar a Redic y la identidad del sujeto del árbol fue revelada, se trataba del líder del Team Magma, mas no dijo su nombre, el cual desafió a Ash para la próxima vez que se encontraran, después de esto, Ash y May se separaron para encontrar a Bernard.

En una de los callejones de la ciudad, dos integrantes del Team Magma habían acorralado a dos jovencitas, las cuales estaba aterradas, uno de ellos dijo:

—Ha, ha, ha, ha, parece que nos divertiremos el día de hoy, ¿no lo crees amigo?—

—Oh si, esto será algo muy divertido para relajarnos de este fastidioso trabajo—

—Bien, ¿que estamos esperando, vamos a divertirnos—

—Si

Los sujetos se les estaban acercando no con buenas intenciones, pero de pronto, de la nada un a voz dijo:

—Hey ustedes dos pervertidos, dejen a esas jóvenes, si no, se las tendrán que ver conmigo—

—¿Huh, quien es el muerto que está hablando—

Uno de los sujetos voltea para ver de quien se trataba, pero solo pudo ver la marca del tenis que usaba aquel que los había desafiado, ya que le lanzó una patada a la cara, el tipo cae al suelo desmayado y el otro dice

—Uh, te gusta jugar rudo, ¿verdad, bueno pues juguemos rudo—

El miembro restante lanzó un silbido y atendieron a su llamado un Houndoom y un Migthyena

—OK niño juguemos rudo—

—Muy bien, por cierto, mi nombre es Bernard—

—¿Huh, ¿porque ahora me dices tu nombre?—

—Porque quiero que recuerdes quien te pateó el trasero—

Esto hace que el sujeto se enoje

—**¡¡¡Basta de palabrerías, y comencemos la pelea!—**

—Ok como tu quieras, Scyzor, Charmeleon, libérense, yo los elijo —

Ahora todo estaba listo, ambos oponentes tenían a sus pokemon, Bernard dice

—Bien, pero si pierdes, recuerda que yo te di oportunidad de arreglar esto en forma pacífica—

—**A cállate estúpido,** **Mightyena, Houndoom ataquen usando Mordida**—

Los pokemon del Team Magma se lanzan sobre los de Bernard

—Scyzord, Charmeleon, evadan el ataque—

Scyzord, Charmeleon evaden el ataque

—Scyzord, usa Sumisión en Houndoom, Charmeleon, usa Golpe Dinamico en Migthyena—

—Scyzord—

—Char—

Los ataques golpean a los pokemon del sujeto del Team Magma y los dejan inconscientes

—¿Qué, ¿Cómo pasó esto, simplemente es imposible—

—Te lo advertí, ahora saca esa basura que está en el suelo y váyanse, antes de que me enoje de verdad—

—No creas que olvidaré esto…Bernard, nos volveremos a encontrar y te haré pagar por haberme hecho esta humillación—

El tipo carga a su amigo desmayado, Charmeleon y Scyzord regresan a sus cartas, Bernard se acerca a las chicas y les dice:

—¿Se encuentran bien?—

Las chicas no respondían porque estaban maravilladas con Bernard, ambas tenían ojos de estrella, y Bernard se estaba preocupando

—Uh, chicas, les estoy hablando, ¿se encuentran bien?— decía pasándoles la mano frente a sus ojos

May llegó detrás de Bernard, Bernard no había notado que May se encontraba detrás de él, en ese momento, las chicas reaccionaron, lo tomaron de los brazos y dijeron

—Somos tuyas, haz de nosotras lo que querías—

—¿En serio?—

—Uh-huh— Dicen las chicas afirmando con la cabeza

May había escuchado eso y estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol (para quienes han visto **Inuyasha**, es la típica escena de Sango y Miroku)

—BERNARD— Dijo May furiosa

Bernard sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda y pensó

—TT oh, ahora entiendo que es la causa efecto—

May le da un golpe a Bernard, el cual sale disparado a velocidad Mach 3 y se estrella contra el muro, en momentos llega Ash y le dice a May

—May, encontraste a Ber…—Ash ve que Bernard esta estrellado en el muro y las chicas lo consuelan

—Si, lo encontré—

—¿Qué paso?— pregunta Ash

—No preguntes...— dice May y se va...

Ash se acerca a Bernard

—Solo tengo algo que decir...— dice Ash

—¿Qué?— pregunta Bernard

—¿Como se siente?—

—Te- O-dio—

Más tarde

May, Ash y Bernard se encontraban caminando por las calles de la ciudad, de regreso a donde estaban antes del ataque. Después de todo, ahí estaban sus cosas. May iba muy delante de sus compañeros, mientras Ash y Bernard conversaban acerca de lo ocurrido.

—¿Entonces las salvaste de ser... ya sabes... por el Team Magma?— Pregunta Ash

—Exactamente, y debido a que las salve, me pidieron que las tomara— dice Bernard

—¿De qué forma?— pregunta Ash

Bernard le dice al oído algo a Ash, las chicas venían con Bernard y Ash, aunque iban abrasadas de Bernard

—Oooohhhh... de ESA forma...— dice Ash

—Si... y entonces May llego cuando dijeron eso y me mando a la pared—

—Esta celosa, es fácil ver que tu le gustas a ella.—

—¿Yo? Pero se ve que TÚ le gustas a ella—

Ambos se quedaron mirando entre si por un tiempo y luego dijeron al mismo tiempo:

—Nah, como le voy a gustar... aunque claro, tengo cierto atractivo.—

Sus pokemons se les quedaron viendo.

—Pika pi— (Presumidos...)

—Chiko chiko — (Eso no lo niego…)

—Cállense, ustedes que saben— dicen Ash y Bernard al mismo tiempo.

—Hu…chicas, podrían soltarme un momento, me siento acalorado—

—muy bien, tú nos salvaste y haremos todo lo que nos pidas— Dice una de ellas

Mientras tanto, May tenia ciertos problemas en que pensar...

—¿Por qué reaccione así? ¿Qué me esta pasando?—

—Torchic tor—

—No es anda Torchic, solo algo que estoy pensando.—

—Torchic—

—Ahh, apenas estoy en entrenamiento y ya un grupo de malvados viene a persegui... ¡OH NO!—

Ash y Bernard se detuvieron súbitamente al escuchar a May

—¿Qué pasa May?— Pregunta Ash

—¡DEBO REGRESAR A PETALBURG!— dice May

—¿Por qué?— pregunta Bernard

—Los del Team Magma dijeron que le habían preguntado a mi padre sobre mí. Debo regresar para ver que les paso.— dice May

—Espera May, a lo mejor era una trampa para que regreses a Petalburg y así te capturen.— dice Ash

—No importa, debo ir.—

May comienza a corres hacia la ruta que va a Petalburg, pero Ash la sostiene por detrás y evita que corra.

—¡SUÉLTAME! ¡DEBO IR!— dice May

—NO ESTAS PENSANDO CLARAMENTE, ¿POR QUÉ NO LOS LLAMAS POR TELEFONO?— dice Ash

—NO, DEBO IR A VER SI ESTAN BIEN! ¡SUÉLTAME ASH!—

—NO LO HARE, ¡ERES UNA NECIA!—

Bernard, que estaba viendo todo, decidió hablar. Y las chicas estaban detrás de él

—Yo podría ir...— y pensó —Y así me alejo de ella por un rato y de estas sofocantes chicas—

Ash y May dejan de pelear, pero Ash aun la sujeta por miedo a que escape

—¿Qué dijiste?— dice May

—Que yo iré a ver. Después de todo, iba a ir a Petalburg antes de encontrarme con ustedes ayer. Quiero recordar viejos tiempos.—

—Entonces iré contigo—

—No May, tu debes entrenar para ser una gran PokeCaptor. Quédate con Ash y entrena. La próxima vez, espero que ya seas buena.— dice Bernard

—Ok...— Dice May.

Bernard comienza a correr hacia la ruta a Petalburgo, liberó a su Dragonair, se montó en él y emprendió el viaje hacia Petalburg. Ash aun sostenía a May

—Les llamare cuando sepa que pasa. — dice Bernard

—¡Si!— dice May

Y Bernard se fue.

—Adiós amo Bernard, lo estaremos esperando— Gritaron las chicas

Bernard volteó y con una nerviosa sonrisa, claro que con los ojos cerrados para no ver la ira de May, se despidió de las chicas

—Si Bernard, yo también te estaré esperando— Pensó May furiosa de espaldas a las chicas y a Bernard

—Oh bueno, ya se fue...— dice Ash

May se tranquiliza y voltea con Ash

—Si, pero lo volveremos a ver pronto.— dice May

—Espero, no pude luchar contra el.—

—Bueno Ash, ya puedes solt...— May se detiene.

—¿Qué pasa May?— le pregunta Ash

—A-Ash... vas a morir ahora.— dice May, poniéndose roja de furia.

—¿uh? ¿Y ahora que hice?—

—Mira donde esta tu mano—

—¿mi mano?—

Ash se dio cuenta de que, mientras forcejeaba con May, su mano había quedado... bueno... ¿Cómo decirlo bien?... nah… la mano de Ash estaba en el pecho de May.

'Uh oh' pensó Ash, que rápidamente soltó a May y se alejo, pero aun estaba en rango de peligro. Estaba a 3 metros, lo que en defensa personal se conoce como la LINEA DE LA MUERTE

—Espera May, yo…yo no... yo no quise...—

—**¡AHORRATE TUS COMENTARIOS, ASH! ¡TORCHIC SORPRESA!—**

—**¡TOOOOORRR!—**

Los ojos de Torchic se encendieron en llamas y lanzo el ataque Sorpresa mas, valga la redundancia, sorprendente que haya hecho y bueno... el blanco era Ash... otra vez.

—TT ¡Mami!—

El sorprendente ataque sorpresa golpeo a Ash y lo dejo totalmente quemado. Normalmente acabaría ahí, pero esta vez, May estaba tan enardecida debido a lo que ocurrió con Bernard que continúo con el ataque. Además de que, para ella, su cuerpo era sagrado... en especial _esa_ parte... y nadie, absolutamente NADIE puede tocarla... (**Notas de X:** Ok ya fue mucho, vamos a la masacre...)

—**¡AHORA VOY YO, ASH!—** dice May

—Oo! ¿Hay mas?— dice Ash, asustado

—**¡TOMA ESTO!—**

May cerró su puño derecho y golpeo a Ash en la mandíbula y lo mando a volar varias calles, si calles... (**Notas de X:** algo así como ocurre cuando Narusegawa golpea a Keitaro en Love Hina y lo manda a volar). Ash cayó en una fuente llena de agua. Suerte que cayó ahí, para que sintiera alivio de las quemaduras. Un chorro de agua continuo cae sobre la cabeza de Ash. El solo puede decir una cosa.

—¡OOOUUCHH! ¡Eso dolió! ... nota mental, por mi propia seguridad, verificar donde terminan mis manos. Aunque... ahora me doy cuenta que May esta mas desarrollada que las chicas de su edad... ow xx — dice Ash antes de desmayarse.

Niños que estaban cerca y vieron como Ash caía del cielo, tomaron palitos de madera y comenzaron a picarlo con ellos, May y las chicas que seguían a Bernard también acudieron a ver como estaba Ash, ya que el era amigo de su salvador, una de ellas dice.

—¿Se encuentra bien?—

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, May les dice:

—Claro que está bien, él ya se esta acostumbrando a eso— les dice dándoles la espalda a ellas y a Ash

—Increíble que una niña pueda ser tan violenta—

Al escuchar eso May voltea con ellas y con un puño en alto y una vena en la frente apunto de reventar dice:

—¿**Qué es lo que dijeron?**—

—NO, nada— Dicen las chicas mientras corren de May

—Hmp, taradas—

¿Ash podrá sobrevivir a este nuevo ataque de May? ¿Bernard realizará el deseo de sus admiradoras? ¿May seguirá siendo violenta? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo de **POKECARD CAPTOR MAY, **no se lo pierdan

_**Continuara...**_

(**Notas de Lord: **Si Ash se estaba acostumbrando a las quemaduras, a ver como le va con esto Mwahahahahahahahahaha)

(**Notas de X:** Bueeeeeno... muchos dicen que lastimas a quien mas amas ¬-¬ ... esto es Amor Apache o.O)


	12. Mañas, Vendas, Gritos y ¿Latias?

_POKECARD CAPTOR _

_MAY_

_Capitulo 12_

_Mañas, Vendas, Gritos y... ¿Latias?_

¿Alguna vez haz puesto un espejo frente a otro?, ¿te has preguntado porque se ven miles de espejos y miles de personas parecidas a ti?, pues la respuesta es simple, todas esas personas eres tú, pero en diferentes mundos, ya que el espejo es la llave para entrar a esos mundos, pero por desgracia o fortuna, el hombre no a encontrado la forma de entrar. Al igual que ocurre en nuestro mundo al poner dos espejos uno frente al otro, pasa en el mundo Pokemon, existen miles de diversos mundos Pokemon, y esta historia habla de uno de estos.

En el capitulo anterior, Bernard se convirtió en héroe al rescatar a dos chicas del las perversas intenciones Team Magma y May aprendió una técnica nueva, la cual claro está, que probó en Ash, ahora el pobre de Ash no solo deberá incrementar su defensa especial para soportar el ataque Sorpresa de Torchic, sino también aumentar su defensa para aguantar el "May Punch"

De nueva cuenta el escenario es un hospital de noche, en esta ocasión vemos a Ash acostado y enyesado de todo el cuerpo, y cuando digo todo, es todo, May estaba sentada en una silla cercana a la cama

—ejejejeje— Se ríe May nerviosamente— Ash, disculpa, creo que esta vez se me pasó la mano, pero es que, es que **¡¡¡BERNARD!!!, NO CREÍ QUE SE CONVIRTIERA EN UN SUJETO CON ESAS MAÑAS** — May le dice a Ash

Ash solo apenas puede hablar, ya que no puede abrir bien la boca, porque como dije está enyesado de todo el cuerpo, solo se le ven los ojos

—TT ¿y yo que culpa tengo?—

—Ahh, en fin, creo que tengo que hablar con él apeas lo vuelva a ver—

—Lo que no entiendo es como de un golpe me rompiste todos los huesos de mi cuerpo—

—No mido mi fuerza—

En eso, un doctor y una enfermera entran y el doctor le dice a May

—Señorita, se acabaron las horas de visita—

—Muy bien doctor—

May se levanta y le dice a Ash

—Bueno Ash, estaré esperando que te recuperes, procura hacerlo, lo más pronto posible, tal vez esto ayude— Terminando de decir eso, May le da un beso en la frente a Ash... que no siente por las vendas en su cabeza... y se marcha

—Maldita sea, malditas bandas, las odio...— dice Ash

—Bueno hijo, es hora de tus alimentos— Dice el doctor

—¿Alimentos?, pero ¿por donde?, si mi boca esta en el…Oo! OH SANTA MADRE DE DIOS, ¡¡¡¡NO POR AHÍ!!!!—

—Enfermera, prepare al paciente—

—Si doctor—

Le enfermera voltea de lado a Ash y abre un pequeño compartimiento que Ash tenía en el trasero, dejándolo al aire, el Doctor trae una Maquina (UNA SONDA) le pone algo de gel y…

—Ok hijo, ponte flojito—

Ash no podía hablar, pero pensaba "TT Oh dios, ¿porque me pasa esto a mi?, ¿Qué maldad hice en mi otra vida?, ¿O acaso alguien se divierte con mi sufrimiento?"

(**Notas de Lord:** que come que adivina XD MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

(**Notas de X:** ¡NO LO PERMITIRE!)

Al mismo tiempo, en el cuarto de May

May se preparaba para dormirse, se había puesto la pijama y se había recostado en su cama. Torchic quiso dormirse a lado de ella, así que May lo subió a la cama y lo abrazo.

—Bueno Torchic, mañana será un gran día... solo espero que Ash se recupere como la otra vez...—

—Torchic...—

Ambas ya se estaban durmiendo cuando algo las despertó...

—**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...—**

May y Torchic se levantaron de golpe totalmente asustadas. No solo ellos, todos en el hospital se despertaron por el tremendo grito. May lo reconoció fácilmente.

—¿E-ese era Ash? ¿Q-que le están...?—

—**¡GGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!—**

Otro grito, pero esta vez era de alguien más, no de Ash, pero May estaba tan asustada que se tapo con la cobija y abrazo a Torchic con fuerza, haciendo que casi se asfixie. Entonces, otro grito.

—**¡TENGAN PIEDAD DE MIIIIIIIIiiiiii!— **

May se asusto aun más.

—¿Qué rayos hacen en este hospital? Pobre Ash espero que este bien—

May ni la mayoría de los presentes pudieron conciliar el sueño, debido a varios gritos que duraron hasta las 4 am.

A la mañana siguiente, 3 horas después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, una silueta entró, se acercó a la cama de May, se le quedó viendo y vio rastros de lágrimas en los ojos, el sujeto dijo:

—Buenos días May—

May reconoció la voz y lentamente abrió los ojos. Al ver de quien se trataba May gritó

—**¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAA!!!!, ¡¡¡¡EL FANTASMA DE ASH VIENE PARA CASTIGARMEEEEE NUEVAMENTE!!!!!, TORCHIC SORPRESA—**

—**¡TOOOOOORRRR!—**

El ataque Sorpresa de Tochic golpea al "fantasma" de Ash... nuevamente. Después del ataque y que la nube de humo se disipara, El fantasma habla:

—coff coff ¿Alguien mas siente un Dejavu?—

—A-Ash, ¿estas bien?—

—Déjame ver; me quemaste cuando me acabo de recuperar... estoy de maravilla... fue sarcasmo —

—¿Qué paso? ¿Porque los gritos? Escuche que te iban a... poner... una Sonda Truenos y Gritos se escuchan a lo lejos—

—Afortunadamente no era para mi... pero...— dice Ash, empezando con su flashback

(**Notas de Lord:** **TT** no, no, ¿donde está la sonda? )

(**Notas de X:** Ya calma y lee...)

**¡FLASHBACK TIME! Ash...**

—Ok hijo, ponte flojito—

Ash no podía hablar, pero pensaba "TT Oh dios, ¿porque me pasa esto a mi?, ¿Qué maldad hice en mi otra vida?, ¿O acaso alguien se divierte con mi sufrimiento?"

—Muy bien hijo, ahora... oh cielos... me equivoque...esto no es para ti.— dice el Doctor.

—¿Uh?— dice Ash —¿Nu ex paa i? ¿oces pa quen s?— (**Notas de X:** traducción '¿No es para mi? ¿Entonces para quien es?')

—Ah, es para el sujeto de a lado, es un estúpido dinosaurio morado, el se merece esto mas que nadie.—

"Qué alivio, pensé que era para mi... bien ahora puedo..." pensó Ash

—Enfermera, tráigame las inyecciones—

—Si doctor—

"¿Inyecciones? ¡TENGO FOBIA A LAS INYECCIONES!" pensó Ash

Comenzó a moverse como un pez fuera del agua al ver que la enfermera llego con 10 jeringas llenas de una sustancia verde.

—Es la misma sustancia de la semilla verde que te dimos ayer cuando estabas por morir. Como no puedes comerla, debemos inyectarte. Normalmente usaríamos 1, pero queremos que te recuperes lo más rápido posible— dice el Doctor, con una mirada malvada en la cara.

Entonces, Ash recibió la primera inyección.

—**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...—**

Mientras tanto, otro doctor usaba **LA SONDA** Truenos y Gritos a lo lejos en el dinosaurio morado.

—**¡GGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!—**

Entonces el doctor le dio la segunda inyección a Ash.

—**¡TENGAN PIEDAD DE MIIIIIIIIiiiiii!—**

Y así siguió toda la noche hasta las 4 de la mañana, no dejando dormir a los pacientes y aterrando a May. Y eran las 12 am

(**Notas de X:** ¿Estas satisfecho, Lord?)

(**Notas de Lord: **Uh, no está mal, pero digo sigo diciendo ke la sonda era mejor)

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

—bueno, ahora ves como me … oh que tonto soy— Dice Ash buscando entre sus cartas

—¿Huh?, ¿que sucede Ash?—

Ash trata de correr hacia su mochila la cual estaba detrás de él, pero debido a las dolorosas inyecciones, el pie derecho no le respondió bien y Ash se inclina con la mano derecha extendida

—¿Huh?, ¿que es esto tan suave?…¿y porque siento que entraré de nuevo al sufrimiento eterno? — Decía Ash mientras apretaba

—Ash— Dice May sonrojada y con una sonrisa

Ash voltea a ver a May y descubre que su mano esta en **_esa_** parte... otra vez (**Notas de X:** ¡FUE LORD! ¡LO JURO! XD)

Ash quita la mano enseguida y dice:

—M-May, lo, lo siento, te lo suplico, no uses a Torchic—

—No Ash, en esta ocasión no usaré a Torchic,—Decía May mientras se quitaba la blusa

—M-M-May—

_**PUFFF**_

De pronto algo lo saca de su sueño

—Ash, Ash, ¿te sientes bien?—

Ash regresa al mundo real y dice:

—¿Huh?, ¿era un sueño?—

—¿Un sueño?, más bien diría un alucinación, después de que dijiste: "que tonto soy", simplemente te desconectaste del mundo y eso me preocupó, ¿qué era lo que ibas a hacer?—

—Ah si, ya me acordé—

Ash saca una carta y dice:

—Siempre dejo que salga un rato para que no se aburra—

—¿Huh?, ¿de quien hablas?—

—De ella— Dice mostrando la carta de Latias a May

—¡OH!—

—Latias yo te elijo, libérate—

Latias aparece y Ash dice:

—Ok Latias, ahora transfórmate—

—La, La—

—¿Huh?, ¿a que se refiere?— Piensa May

De inmediato, Latias comienza a emitir un resplandor, el cual May se cubre

—Ah, ¿qué es eso?—

Después de eso, Latias ya no tenía su forma de pokemon, más bien ahora era una joven, de pelo café claro, boina blanca, Blusa verde y falda Blanca (**Notas de Lord:** para quienes han visto la película 5 de PKMN, Latias tomó la forma de Vianca) (**Notas de X**: Bianca, Dianka, Vianca, ya ni se como se llama ), ante este suceso, May estaba asombrada

—**¿QU-QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ?, ¿T-TODOS LOS POKEMON PUEDEN HACER ESO?**

—No, solo yo tengo esa habilidad— Dice Latias

Lo cual aun sorprende más a May

—**¿PUEDE HABLAR?—**

¿Ash continuará soñando despierto?, ¿May y Latias se llevarán bien?, ¿Latias siente algo por Ash?, No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de **POKECARD CAPTOR MAY** y descubran las repuestas a éstas preguntas

_**Continuara...**_


	13. Furia controlada

_**POKECARD CAPTOR   
MAY  
Capitulo 13  
Furia controlada**_

¿Alguna vez haz puesto un espejo frente a otro?, ¿te has preguntado porque se ven miles de espejos y miles de personas parecidas a ti?, pues la respuesta es simple, todas esas personas eres tú, pero en diferentes mundos, ya que el espejo es la llave para entrar a esos mundos, pero por desgracia o fortuna, el hombre no a encontrado la forma de entrar. Al igual que ocurre en nuestro mundo al poner dos espejos uno frente al otro, pasa en el mundo Pokemon, existen miles de diversos mundos Pokemon, y esta historia habla de uno de estos. 

En el capitulo anterior hubo dolor y sufrimiento (Notas de Lord: TT pero esta vez no fue Ash) (Notas de X: XD) y May descubrió que el otro pokemon legendario de Ash, es decir, Latias, puede transformarse en humano... y también...

May estaba sorprendida  
**—A-ASH, ELLA M-MOVIO SU BOCA Y HABLÓ—**  
—Si, ¿porque te sorprendes?— Dice Ash viendo la cara de sorpresa de May  
—De hecho, fue fácil aprender a hablar, solo tuve que leer la mente de Ash para aprender el idioma, y esta forma la usaba en AltoMare, el pueblo de donde vengo, esta chica fue una gran amiga mía y usando mi habilidad, la copie para poder caminar el la calle con libertad— Dice Latias  
—Bueno, ustedes si quieren pueden quedarse platicando, yo iré a tomar un baño— Dice Ash  
—Si, yo te acompaño— Dice Latias

May estaba confundida por lo que Latias dijo.

—Uh, Latias, no creo que sea una buena idea— Dice Ash nervioso  
—¿Pero porque?, recuerda que siempre nos bañamos juntos...—

Esto, provoco que May se enfureciera (Notas de X: ¿recuerdan como Akane Tendo se enfurecía por nada con Ranma? Bueno, así estaba May...) casi estaba a punto de comenzar el ataque en contra de Ash, pero, un anuncio por el alta voz lo salvó (Notas de Lord: lo se, lo se, yo también hubiera preferido que lo acribillara ahí, pero creo que dejaré descansar a Ash por un rato oTT-TTo)

—May Maple, May Maple, favor de presentarse en recepción, tiene una llamada—  
—¿Huh?, bueno, creo que iré a ver quien es.— Dice May saliendo de la habitación, mirando a Ash con desprecio.

Ash y Latias se quedan en el cuarto y Ash piensa

—Uff, me salvo la campana, gracias dios, mil gracias—  
—tehe Ash— Dice Latias abrazando a Ash por la espalda  
—hehehehe— Ash se ríe nerviosamente

Con May

May se sentó frente al videófono verde que se usan en todos los hospitales. Cuando contesto la llamada, Bernard apareció en la pantalla.

—Hola May—  
—Bernard. ¿Donde estas?—  
—Te estoy hablando desde Petalburgo—  
—¿Tan rápido?—  
—Bueno, recuerda que volé sobre mi Dragonair—  
—Oh.. cierto— dice May con una gota de sudor en la cabeza — ¿dime? ¿Cómo esta mi familia? ¿Están bien?—  
—Si, ellos están bien, solo unos pequeños raspones y moretones, pero nada de que preocuparse. —  
—¿Qué les paso?—  
—Bueno, según ellos, los del Team Magma llegaron el día después de que ustedes salieron de Petalburgo. Entraron por la fuerza y exigieron la carta de Mew, pero Norman les dijo que ya no estaba ahí. Fue entonces cuando a Max se le salio que estabas de viaje para ser una PokeCaptor y se enteraron que iban hacia Rutsboro. Se fueron no antes de golpearlos y de casi destruir la tienda. Afortunadamente ellos están bien. Ahora están con la policía desde hace unos días. Pero están bien, no te preocupes...—  
—Es un alivio, que bueno que están bien... Y... ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Te quedaras un rato en Petalburgo?—  
—Quizás si... quiero recordar viejos tiempos, además de admirar el paisaje...— dice Bernard.

En ese momento, una chica de cabello rosa, de la misma edad que ella, llega por detrás de Bernard y lo abraza.

—¡Bernard! Que bueno que regresaste!— dice la chica —Te extrañe mucho... ¿Ahora podemos hacer los preparativos para nuestra ceremonia de compromiso.—  
—**¿¿NUESTRA QUE??**— Dice Bernard —¿De que hablas?—  
—Tu sabes, nuestros padres acordaron eso, y tu dijiste que te casarías conmigo cuando teníamos 5 años— (Notas de X: promesas de la infancia... que lindo... XD)  
—¿Yo dije eso?— dice Bernard, que al darse cuenta de que May lo veía con furia desde el Videófono, trata de safarse del abrazo...  
—Bernard...— dice May, mirando al suelo y con una vena en la cabeza  
—¡No! ¡May! ¡Es un Malentendido! ¡Yo ni siquiera la conozco! ¡Esto es...— 

Pero la comunicación se interrumpe, debido a que May golpeo el Videófono y rompió la pantalla... y el aparato entero...

—Idiota...—

Con Bernard en Petalburgo

La chica de cabello rosa se soltó de Bernard, quien la miro fijamente ¬¬

—Rossette, tu sabes **MUY BIEN** que nosotros **NO** estamos comprometidos... nuestros padres **NI SIQUIERA** se conocen... ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—  
—Lo se, pero quería ver como reaccionaba May, sigue siendo la misma chica impulsiva y agresiva de siempre— dice Rossette y luego enseña la lengua.  
—mmm... Bueno... solo espero que Ash no haga nada de "eso" cuando May esta en "ese" estado — dice Bernard.

Con May en Rustboro

May aun tenía el puño donde antes se encontraba el Videófono y el auricular destrozado en la otra mano, aun en estado de ira incontrolable se dirigió hacia la habitación donde estaban Ash y Latias, pero no se dio cuenta de que una pequeña sombra la seguía.  
May abre la puerta de la habitación y ve algo que empeora su ira, ¿Qué es?… Latias estaba en cima de Ash, y Ash no traía nada más que una toalla que le cubría de la cintura para abajo, sus caras estaban a centímetros una de la otra, una de las manos de Ash estaba sobre la pierna izquierda de Latias y la ropa de Ash regada alrededor de ellos (Notas de Lord: oh Dios, espero que algo lo salve, porque si no, ni nuestro poder de autores podrá revivirlo) (Notas de X: ¡¡NI TODOS LOS PHONEIX DOWN DE UNIVERSO PODRAN REVIVIRLO!! oO) La cosa esta que arde...

**FLASHBACK TIME!!!!**  
Habitación de Latias y Ash, 2 minutos antes de "la sorpresa".

Ash estaba terminando de bañarse, él solo, ya que había convencido a Latias de no bañarse juntos, así que Latias espero afuera del baño. Adentro, Ash pensaba dentro de la bañera.

—Ahhh, que bueno que convencí a Latias, no quisiera pensar en el dolor que sentiría si May nos ve juntos en la bañera. Por cierto, esa llamada llego como una ayuda divina, debo agradarle a alguien de allá arriba—  
(Notas de X: XD)  
(Notas de Lord: ¬¬ )

Ash se salio de la tina, pero se dio cuenta de que no había metido su ropa limpia (igual a la de siempre), así que se envolvió la toalla en la cintura y salió por la ropa. Afuera, Latias observó que la ropa de Ash estaba al lado de ella, se levantó, la tomó y caminó hacia el baño, en ese momento Ash sale y Latias va a entregarle la ropa, pero entonces, Latias se resbala con un juguete de Torchic (una pelota con un Cyndaquil dibujado) que May usa para entretenerlo, y cae sobre Ash regando la ropa de Ash sobre ellos. Debido a la sorpresa, ni uno se dio cuenta que May había entrado a la habitación en ese momento. 

**TERMINA EL FLASHBACK **

Regresando al tiempo normal.

—**¡¡AAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH !! ¡¿PERO QUE $#" ESTAN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS?!**— 

"Oh cielos" piensa Ash "Me lleva..."

—M-May, no es lo que parece... si me das un segundo, puedo explicarte to...—  
—**¡UN SEGUNDO NECESITO PARA MANDARTE NUEVAMENTE A LA SALA DE EMERGENCIAS DONDE TE ESPERA "LA SONDA" **Truenos y Gritos se escuchan a lo lejos —

"Oh dios mió, esta mas enfadada que nunca, ¿Le paso algo con la llamada? ¡Por favor! Si alguien allá arriba me escucha **¡HAGAN ALGO!**" piensa Ash

May estaba apunto de darle el May Punch a Ash. Cuando estaba a centímetros de su rostro, de repente un aura morada la rodeo y sintió como la furia que sentía desaparecía como si nunca la hubiera tenido.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué paso? Estaba furiosa hace un segundo, pero ahora... ya no tengo deseos de hacerte conocer a tu creador... ¿Que paso?—  
—uh... May— dice Latias  
—¿Si?—  
—Mira detrás de ti...—

Los tres miran hacia atrás, y ven una luz celestial saliendo de un foco. En el centro estaba un Shuppet flotando en el aire (Notas de X: Voz Celestial junto con la Luz **¡AAAALELUYA!!)** pero entonces, el Shuppet cae al suelo, con remolinos en sus ojos. 

—¿Qué le paso?— pregunta May  
—Los Shuppets se alimentan de ira. Para que uno se desmaye eso quiere decir que comió mucha ira tuya y se atraganto.— dice Ash

Para que May se olvidara por completo de lo sucedido, Ash se levanta, saca una carta en blanco de su mochila, se la da a May y dice

—Toma esto May, es tu oportunidad—  
—¿Mi oportunidad? ¿para que?—  
—Si, es tu oportunidad para capturarlo—  
—Ah si, ¿bueno que hago?— Dice May al recibir la carta en blanco  
—Bueno, primer, debes…—

May lanza con fuerza la carta en blanco sobre el Shuppet y Ash dice

—**¡¿PERO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!, ¡ASÍ NO SE HACE!**—

Pero para sorpresa de Ash, el Shuppet entró en la carta y no opuso resistencia, debido a que estaba casi al borde de una congestión por ira, le fue muy fácil a May capturarlo, May recoge la carta de Shuppet y Ash dice:

—Bien May, ahora ya has hecho tu primer captura, felicidades, ahora si me disculpas…— Ash se retira sigilosamente con su ropa al baño

—¿A donde vas?— pregunta May  
—Por si no te has dado cuenta, solo ando con una toalla que cubre mis partes intimas... y se anda cayendo... así que, con su permiso..—

Ash entra al baño para cambiarse.

—oh... no lo vi...ah, por cierto, ¿sabes que tiene ropa interior de Chamander?— dice May a Laitas  
—Si, ya la eh visto en varias ocasiones—  
—**¿QUÉ? ¿C-CÓMO?, ¿CUANDO?, ¿DONDE?**— Dice May con una combinaron de sentimientos, que van desde la vergüenza, los celos y la furia

(Latias en forma chibi) Latias coloca el dedo índice de la mano derecha en su mejilla y dice:

—Bueno, en una ocasión él estaba peleando contra otro entrenador con un Alakasam, el Alakasam, el otro entrenador hizo que el Alakasam le bajara los pantalones para desconcentrarlo y la vi—  
—……— May estaba sin palabras, pero la ira poco a poco la iba consumiendo

Ash sale del baño

—bueno, creo que ahora podremos…— Ash no termina de decir su frase debido a que vio que May y Latas conversaban, algo bueno, pero lo malo era que el aura roja de May estaba comenzando a formarse—¿Huh?, ¿qué pasa?—

May voltea con Ash invadida por la ira y le dice:

—Ash, la **"SONDA" **truenos y gritos se escuchan a lo lejos te espera, prepárate a morir—  
—**¿QUÉ? ¿Y AHORA QUE HICE?**— Dice Ash aterrado

May se acercó a Ash con el puño cerrado y dispuesta a regresarlo a la sala de Urgencias

—M-May, por favor, ¿puedes explicarme porque me vas a mandar a la sala de urgencias? Otra ves—  
—Solo calla y recibe tu castigo—

Pero antes de que May hiciera algo, la caja donde guarda sus cartas comienza a brillar y Shuppet aparece detrás de ella.

—Shuuuuppet— Dice Shuppet por la felicidad

De nueva cuenta Shuupet se alimenta de la ira de May y termina de nueva cuenta con el estómago inchado y en el suelo, May ya estaba calmada

—¿Huh?, ¿qué era lo que iba a hacer?—  
"Uff, de la que me salve, mil gracias dios" Piensa Ash

(Notas de Lord: ¬¬ Me odio a mi mismo)

May voltea detrás de ella y ve a Shuppet en el suelo, lo levanta y dice:

—Oh, Shuppet, ¿qué haces ahí?, creí que estabas en tu carta—  
—Shuuuppet— Dice Shuppet con remolinos en los ojos

De pronto, May ve algo que Shuppet llevaba en el cuello

—¿Huh?, ¿qué es esto?, Ash, ¿puedes decirme que es esto?—

Ash examina el objeto y dice:

—Ah, esto es una Everstone—  
—¿Una Everstone?—  
—Si, a los pokemon les puedes poner ítems y este es uno de ellos—  
—Bueno, ¿pero que hace?—  
—Esta roca tiene el efecto de evitar que un pokemon evolucione, así que Shuppet no podrá evolucionar a menos que le quites esta roca—  
—Uh, ¿y su evolución es más grande que esta forma actual?—  
—Si, creo que a ti te llegaría a la cintura—  
—Pues entonces prefiero que se quede así de lindo— Dice May abrazando a Shuppet  
—Shuppet— Dice Shuppet feliz

¿Ash seguirá siendo salvado por el Shuppet?, ¿May aprenderá nuevas técnicas para maltratar a Ash? ¿Latias en realidad vio la ropa interior de Ash? ¿Bernard regresará con el equipo?. Estas y demás preguntas serán contestadas en el siguiente capitulo de **POKECARD CAPTOR MAY**, no se lo pierdan

Continuara...


	14. compras, captura y problemas de bolsas

Hey, hola, perdonen la tardanza, anduve algo ocupado con ciertas cosas de la escuela, por lo que no pude subir los capítulos… bueno, aquí están 3; del 14 al 16.

Disfrútenlos…

Y, si a alguien de aquí le interesa, acabo de subir la continuación de mi Fanfic, The N-Warriors Ep2: Zodiacal Rings Saga, por si a alguien se quiere ir a leerlo… bye

_POKECARD CAPTOR _

_MAY_

_Capitulo 14_

_De compras, nueva captura y problemas de bolsas_

¿Alguna vez haz puesto un espejo frente a otro?, ¿te has preguntado porque se ven miles de espejos y miles de personas parecidas a ti?, pues la respuesta es simple, todas esas personas eres tú, pero en diferentes mundos, ya que el espejo es la llave para entrar a esos mundos, pero por desgracia o fortuna, el hombre no a encontrado la forma de entrar. Al igual que ocurre en nuestro mundo al poner dos espejos uno frente al otro, pasa en el mundo Pokemon, existen miles de diversos mundos Pokemon, y esta historia habla de uno de estos.

En el capitulo anterior, no hubo sufrimiento oTTTTo, pero May capturó un Shuppet, lo cual le fue benéfico para Ash, ya que así fue como se pudo controlar la ira de May. Bueno, el grupo había dejado ya el edificio y se dirigía hacia la tienda de cartas para que May pudiera comprar más cartas. Durante el trayecto, Ash y Latias le explicaban a May lo que ocurrió antes de encontrarlos en el suelo. May lo entendió porque estaba mas calmada y por la recreación del suceso en su cerebro gracias al poder psíquico de Latias.

—Oh, ya veo, entonces no ocurrió "algo" como yo creía— dice May

—No, no ha ocurrido algo así... por ahora— dice Latias

—¿Qué dijiste?— dice May, que no escucho lo ultimo.

—No, nada...— dice Latias

—Además, técnicamente fue tu culpa— dice Ash — porque dejaste esa pelota fuera—

­­—Pika pi— dice el Pikachu de Ash, quien se había aburrido de estar en la carta y decidió salir.

—Fue de Torchic, esa pelota la andaba buscando, quien sabe donde la había dejado, pero ustedes la encontraron— dice May

—Bueno, bueno... hay que seguir—

Mientras caminaban, Ash le dice a May:

—Sabes May, hay algo que se me olvidaba decirte—

—¿De que se trata Ash?—

—Es algo más acerca del entrenamiento. Todos los pokemon tienen un ataque básico, es decir, el ataque sorpresa de Torchic, por mencionar un ejemplo, pero estos pueden cambiar, es decir, también pueden usar otros diferentes usando las Energy Cards—

—¿Energy Cards?, ¿Qué es eso?—

—Son estás—

Ash le muestra una carta amarilla, en la cual estaba dibujada una esfera con un rayo en el centro

—Esta es una energía de trueno, Pikachu puede hacer el ataque rayo (THUNDER SHOCK), el cual es su ataque básico, pero si combino tres energías de trueno en el AC-READER puede hacer un ataque llamado Chispa (SPARK) y si le aumento otra, puede hacer otro y así hasta juntar cinco y hacer el más fuerte, el ataque trueno (THUNDER)—

—¡Pika!—

—¿Y puedes ponerle más?—

—No, el máximo de cartas para equipar a un pokemon son 5, de otra manera, el pokemon tendría exceso de energía y su cuerpo no lo soportaría, lo que haría que se desmayase. Ah, pero no solo puedes equipar energías que sean de trueno a un trueno o de fuego a un fuego, puedes hacer combinaciones y realizar muy variados ataques—

—Oh, ¿Y como se que energías combinar para hacer cierto ataque?—

—Pues puedes guiarte por el AC-READER, él te puede dar las diversas combinaciones de energías para hacer cierto ataque—

—Oh, y ¿Dónde compro uno?—

—Pues en cualquier tienda de cartas— dice Ash

—¿Se pueden comprar en las tiendas?— pregunta May

—Si, pero debes mostrar tu Pokestaff para que el vendedor te venda uno— dice Ash (**Notas de Lord:** valga la redundancia ¬¬)

Estaban cerca de la tienda y Latias dice

—Ash, mira, ya casi llegamos, vamos— Latias se adelanta corriendo

—Hey, La…, uh es decir, Bianca, no corras, espéranos— Dice Ash corriendo detrás de Latias

—¿Huh?, ¿porque la llamó así?— Dice May

Los 4 llegaron a la tienda, primero Latias, luego Ash, Pikachu y por ultimo May. Caminaron al mostrador donde un hombre los atendió.

—Hola jóvenes, ¿En que les puedo ayudar?— Pregunto el sujeto dueño de la tienda.

—Hola, ¿Tiene AC-Readers?— Pregunta Ash, lo cual hace que el sujeto se sorprenda.

—¿AC-Readers? Si, tenemos, pero no se les pueden vender a personas comunes y corrientes— dice el sujeto, quien presiona un botón debajo de su mostrador, que hace que de las paredes aparezcan agujeros por los que salen miras láser, apunando a la frente de cada uno. May estaba asustada.

—Eh... mi padre no tiene de estos— dice May, señalando a la luz en su frente.

—Eh si, vera señor, nosotros no somos personas comunes. — dice Ash, tomando la llave que tenia colgando en el cuello, por debajo de la camisa. Con una pequeña luz, la llave se convierte en el PokeStaff Thunder, que Ash sujeta con su mano derecha. El sujeto se sorprende.

—Oh, ya veo, son PokeCaptors. Entonces si puedo vendérselos. Disculpen el sistema de seguridad, pero es para evitar que ladrones entren a la tienda y se lleven todo. — dice el sujeto, presionando el botón nuevamente y haciendo que los agujeros en las paredes se cierren.

"Espero que mi padre compre uno de estos." Piensa May

—Ok, ¿Cuántos AC-Readers quieren?— dice el sujeto

—Solo necesitamos uno, para una PokeCaptor de fuego— dice Ash

—Ok... un momento...—

El sujeto se va a buscar el AC-Reader. Tiempo después, regresa con 2 en mano.

—Aquí están, ¿Cuál modelo quiere?—

—May, decide, después de todo, es para ti.— dice Ash.

—Bueno...—

May observa ambos AC-R (**Notas de X:** Nos cansamos de escribir AC-Reader, así que lo dejamos así... se muestra nuestra flojera XD). 1 de ellos tenia el dibujo de Entei el otro de Moltres. May miro ambos durante un rato.

—Bueno... me llevo el de Entei. — dice May, tomando el AC-R de Entei. (**Nota de Lord:** MWAHAHAHAHAHA, I Win, I win, Entei y los demás legendarios de Johto GOBIERNAN!!!) (**Notas de X:** La verdad fue por un volado ¬-¬)

—Excelente decisión, jovencita.— dice el Sujeto

—Ok, ¿cuanto es?— pregunta May

—Es una oferta con descuento. 50,000 Yens— dice el sujeto.

—¡¡¿50,000 YENS?!! ¿ESTA LOCO?— pregunta May enfadada.

—May, te salio barato, a mi me costo casi los 100,000 Yens. Pude comprarlo solo después de la Torre de Kanto— dice Ash, lo cual hace que May voltee lentamente hacia Ash.

—¿Hablas enserio? ¿100,000 Yens?... P-pero, yo solo tengo 10,000 Yens, no puedo comprarlo. oTT-TTo — dice May, llorando

—mmm... no te preocupes, yo te lo compro.— dice Ash

—¿Qué qué?— pregunta May

—Si, yo lo pago, no hay problema...—

—¿Estas seguro? Es mucho...—

—Nah, estuve ahorrando en todo Johto, y tengo mas que el suficiente para comprarlo. No hay problema.—

May solo se le queda mirando sorprendida y piensa.

"A pesar de que lo he quemado, golpeado, insultado, mandarlo a la sala de urgencias, casi matarlo y aparte amenazarlo con **_LA SONDA_** Truenos y Gritos se escuchan a lo lejos , aun después de todo eso, el ¿me va a comprar el AC-R?, Es muy gentil, amable y generoso..."

—G-gracias— dice May apenada.

—No hay problema, después de todo aun eres mi alumna... a pesar de lo que me haz hecho...—

"Ya decía yo --U..." piensa May

Ash le entrega el dinero al sujeto, quien le da el AC-R. Ash entonces se lo entrega a May.

—Toma, es tuyo. Aprovéchalo ya que yo tuve que pasar por toda una Liga sin el. Tienes suerte de tenerme como Maestro.—

—Gracias...— dice May mirando al suelo.

Ash voltea a ver al sujeto.

—Muy bien, ahora vamos por las cartas.—

Tiempo después, May y compañía salieron de la tienda ya después de comprar varias cartas. Habían comprado diversas cartas de energía, en blanco y unas sorpresas. May noto que varias de las cartas en blanco tenían varias estrellas en la esquina superior derecha.

—Oye Ash, ¿Qué significan estas estrellas en las cartas en blanco?— pregunta May

—Oh, esas estrellas. Significan el nivel de las cartas: de 1 a 10 son los niveles. Existen 4 niveles; PokeCard, GreatCard, UltraCard y por ultimo la MasterCard (Notas de X: No, no la de crédito XD), la mas difícil de conseguir. Existen otras PokeCards, pero te lo diré después saliendo de la ciudad.— dice Ash

—¿PokeCard, GreatCard, UltraCard, MasterCard? Eso me suena a las PokeBalls del juego de Pokemon de GBA— dice May

—¡¡CALLA!!— dice Ash. —Bueno, no hay nada mas que hacer aquí, vamonos de esta ciudad a la siguiente... creo que la ciudad es Vendanturf, al este de aquí.—

—¿Qué esperamos? ¡¡VAMOS!!— dice May.

El grupo salen de la ciudad, sin darse cuenta de que unos sujetos de capa azul los vigilaban desde los edificios. 1hora después el grupo con Pikachu y Torchic fuera de sus cartas, estaba caminando por el bosque que conecta a Rustboro y a Vendanturf, cuando de pronto, de los arbustos de la derecha se escuchó algo, May se aferro al brazo de Ash con fuerza y cerró los ojos, debido a su fobia a los Sroomish que anteriormente los habían atacado

"Son ellos otra vez, que no se me acerquen". Piensa May

—May ¿qué te sucede, no me digas que aun no superas lo de los Sroomish?—

—¿Huh?, ¿qué sucedió?— Pregunta Latias aun en su forma humana

—Pues…—

Pero Ash no pudo explicar nada debido a que el ruido se volvió a escuchar, pero esta vez más fuerte y más cerca, así que May se aferro con más fuerza al brazo de Ash

—May, no siento mi brazo derecho—

May estaba tan asustada que no escuchó a Ash y el brazo se iba poniendo morado poco a poco, el sonido se hizo más fuerte, Ash, Latias, Pikachu y Torchic se prepararon para pelear, de los arbustos, un Bulbasaur hizo su aparición

—Bulba—

—May, mira, no son Sroomish, es un Bulbasaur — Le dice Ash a May

—¿Un que?— Pregunta May abriendo los ojos y contemplando al Bulbasaur

Entonces, el Bulbasaur uso uno de los más infalibles ataques que existen……_**THE PUPPY EYES OF DOOOOOM**……_May al verlo, no pudo resistirse y corrió a abrasarlo

—Que lindo—

Mientras que Ash…

—¡NO SIENTO MI BRAZO!—

—Espera Ash, yo te ayudo— Dice Latias

Latias (aun en forma humana) toca el brazo morado de Ash y de la mano de Latias comenzó a emerger una energía rosa, el cual rodeo el brazo de Ash, al instante, el brazo estaba como nuevo

—Wow, ¿ese fue tu poder de Recuperación?—

—hu-huh—

—bueno, pues gracias—

Latias se sonrojó ligeramente, Ash se le quedó viendo fijamente, mientras May, estaba engentada con el Bulbasaur. Después de observarlo cuidadosamente, se da cuenta de que la mancha de su frente tiene forma de dos corazones, lo cual hace que lo ame más...

—AAAAH, debe ser mió, lo quiero, lo quiero.—

—¿Bulba?—

El Bulbasaur ve a May y ahora ella usaba el ataque **_"THE PUPPY EYES OF DOOOOOOMMM!!"_** y el Bulbasaur no pudo resistirlo.

—Bulbasaur, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?— Dice May con los Puppy Eyes activos

— Bulba, Bulba— Dice Bulbasaur moviendo la cabeza de arriba para abajo o lo que es lo mismo diciendo que si

—OK, está decidido—

May saca una carta con el nivel de 4 estrellas que brilla y envuelve al Bulbasaur después de que el brillo desaparece, el Bulbasaur ya estaba dentro de la carta

—¡WOOOOOHOOOO!, ya tengo otro pokemon—

Debido al grito, Ash y Latias salieron de su trance

—¿Huh?, ¿qué sucede?— Pregunta Ash

—Ya tengo otro pokemon—

—¿Ya?, ¿tan pronto?, de veras que si mereces llamarte mi alumna—

—tehe gracias—

Latias ve que el sol se está metiendo y dice:

—Oigan creo que deberíamos acampar, ya que se está poniendo el sol—

—Oh, creo que tienes razón Latias, acampemos aquí—

—Bien— Dicen May y Latias

2 horas después, luego de la cena, estaban por dormirse así que Ash dijo

—Bien Latias, ya nos vamos a dormir, ahora vuelve a tu carta—

—Pero Ash, nunca eh dormido fuera de la carta, me gustaría dormir afuera con ustedes—

—Bueno, por mi está bien—

—Uh, Ash, por mi tampoco hay problema, pero el verdadero problema es que…— Dice May

—¿Huh? ¿Que sucede?— Pregunta Ash

—El problema es que solo tenemos dos bolsas de dormir y somos tres personas, ¿donde dormirá Latias?, imagino que usara su forma humana para dormir, ¿verdad?—Dice May

—Pues si, por dos razones, la primera es porque no quiero ser descubierta y la segunda es porque no quepo en la bolsa en mi forma Pokemon—Dice Latias

—Bueno... tienes un punto, pero aun queda el problema principal ¿Dónde vas a dormir?— pregunta May

—No te preocupes, yo dormiré en la misma bolsa que Ash— dice Latias, aforrándose del brazo izquierdo de Ash y sonriendo.

Ash y May quedan sorprendidos. May mira al suelo con el puño derecho levantado. Entonces May muestra la cara, pero en lugar de mostrarse enfadada, una sonrisa en su rostro aparece.

—Creo que tengo una mejor idea...— dice May

Minutos después se puede ver que May y Latias están dormidas en las bolsas, mientras que Ash se encuentra amarrado en un árbol. Latias mira de reojo a Ash y voltea con May.

—Oye, ¿No crees que es algo cruel?—Dice Latias

—Nah, así se forma el carácter— "Además de que aun recuerdo lo que dijo de que me veía mientras dormía, a lo mejor me hace cosas..." piensa May

Pero Ash la escucha y dice:

—¡¡¿QUË?!! ¡¡PARA EMPEZAR, SOY TU MAESTRO Y SOY MAYOR QUE TU!! ¡¡YO TENGO MAS CARÁCTER!!—

—Si, si, lo que digas, ya duérmete...— dice May cerrando los ojos y durmiéndose, al igual que Latias y dejan a Ash amarrado, y al ver que no puede hacer nada, decide dormirse...

¿Ash pescará un resfriado?, ¿May tendrá pesadillas por la noche?, ¿Latias se sentirá a gusto durmiendo sola? Encuentren las respuestas a estas preguntas en el próximo episodio de **POKECARD CAPTOR MAY, **no se lo pueden perder

_**Continuara...**_


	15. Como Latias conoció a Ash

_POKECARD CAPTOR _

_MAY_

_Capitulo 15_

_Sueños y Pesadillas_

_o_

_Como Latias conoció a Ash _

_(Pokemon Heroes)_

¿Alguna vez haz puesto un espejo frente a otro?, ¿te has preguntado porque se ven miles de espejos y miles de personas parecidas a ti?, pues la respuesta es simple, todas esas personas eres tú, pero en diferentes mundos, ya que el espejo es la llave para entrar a esos mundos, pero por desgracia o fortuna, el hombre no a encontrado la forma de entrar. Al igual que ocurre en nuestro mundo al poner dos espejos uno frente al otro, pasa en el mundo Pokemon, existen miles de diversos mundos Pokemon, y esta historia habla de uno de estos.

En el capitulo anterior, hubo compras, captura y un pequeño problemas, el cual May resolvió con inteligencia, bueno, eso pensaba, aunque Ash no concordaba con ella

Ya entrada la noche, May comienza a Soñar

INICIO DEL SUEÑO 

May se encuentra en las a fueras de lo que parece ser un templo, y puede observar claramente a Ash pelear contra otro sujeto de capucha azul, el cual usaba un Vaporeon y un Squirtle, Ash estaba usando a su Pikachu y a su Haunter.

—¿Huh?, es Ash, pero ¿porqué está peleando contra ese otro sujeto?, es más ¿Quién demonios es ese sujeto?—

Con forme la batalla avanzaba, Ash se veía en ventaja sobre el otro tipo. Pero entonces, llego un momento en la cual May sentía que había hecho algo mal, miro hacia Ash y vio que le decía algo, no escuchaba nada, pero por lo enojado que se veía, parecía que era algo malo. En ese momento, el sujeto con el que Ash luchaba le dio una orden al Vaporeon y este lanzo un rayo de hielo en contra de May.

—¿Huh?, e-este ataque v-viene hacía mí— Dice May paralizada del miedo, así que cierra los ojos.

El Rayo de Hielo se acercaba peligrosamente pero…

... nunca llega a golpearla...

—¿Qué pasó?—

De repente sintió un escalofrió en la espalda lo cual hizo que abriera los ojos para que viera la realidad.

Ash se había interpuesto y había recibido el ataque, siendo congelado en gran parte del cuerpo, solo el brazo derecho y la cabeza habían quedado libres. May corre y se inclina con Ash

—Ash, ¿P-por qué lo hiciste?—

Ash dice algo que May no puede escuchar.

—¿Qué?, no te entiendo—

De pronto, un helicóptero se aproxima a ellos y usando una red, se lleva a Ash y al otro sujeto, May al verse impotente, no le quedó más remedio que gritar

—**¡¡AAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHH!!**

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

May se levanta de golpe y se da cuenta de que aun estaba en el bosque, que todo había sido un sueño.

—ahhhh, parece que todo fue un sueño—

Voltea hacia la bolsa de Latias y se da cuenta de que Latias no estaba.

—¿Huh?, Latias, ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?—

Voltea a ver hacia donde estaba Ash, y Latias se encontraba con él, recostada en sus piernas y una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Parece que lo quiere mucho". Piensa May. "Me da algo de celos... ¿Pero porque?"

May miro hacia el cielo y descubro que aun era de noche.

"Aun no ha amanecido, mejor dormiré otra vez..."

Y May se vuelve a recostar, pensando aun en ese sueño que parecía tan real.

Varias horas después.

May se despertó lentamente al percibir un rico aroma.

—Buenos días, May—

May se despertó lentamente. Cuando miro hacia un lado, observo como Latias en su forma humana se encontraba frente a una fogata y parecía que estaba cocinando.

—Espero que te gusten los huevos revueltos. Eso es lo que estoy preparando de desayuno.— dice Latias

—¿Sabes cocinar? ¿Cómo?— Pregunta May

—En AltoMare, mi mejor amiga, Bianca, me enseño a cocinar un poco, por si se necesitaba. —

—Oh... ya veo... ¿Donde esta Ash?— Pregunta May

—Ah, el fue al rió a buscar un poco de Agua, se nos olvido llenar nuestros termos en la ciudad.—

—Ya veo... Oye, Ash te había dicho "Bianca" en la ciudad antes de llegar a la tienda de cartas ¿Por qué?—

—Tu bien debes de saber, soy un pokemon legendario, por lo cual muchas personas no dudarían en atraparme, es por eso que me transformo y también es por eso que Ash me llama 'Bianca', por el nombre de mi amiga.—

—oh... Latias...—

—Dime..—

—¿Cómo fue que conociste a Ash?— dice May mirando al suelo.

Latias lo pensó por un momento y luego dijo:

—Fue hace unos 2 meses...—

**¡¡FLASHBACK TIME!!** (**Notas de X:** ¡ADVERTENCIA! SPOILERS DE LA PELÍCULA "POKEMON HEROES"... aunque con modificaciones. Si no la han visto, lean bajo su propio riesgo... aunque creo que ya todos aquí la vieron XD)

Hace 2 Meses, AltoMare

AltoMare, una ciudad con leyendas. Por sobre sus cielos, 2 Pokemon legendarios volaban sin ser vistos debido a sus poderes de invisibilidad. 1 de Ellos era Latias, y el otro era su hermano mayor, Latios. Ambos sobrevolaban el muelle donde 1 barco lleno de turistas había llegado. De entre la multitud, Latias vio a un chico moreno con una gorra roja y chamarra azul, era Ash Ketchum (Con la ropa de Hoenn), con su fiel Pikachu en el hombro.

"Después de la batalla en la Torre de Johto, el había llegado a AltoMare debido a que quería tomar un pequeño descanso antes de iniciar en Hoenn."

Latias miro a Ash mientras recordaba como hace unas semanas Bianca y ella (Transformada en Bianca) observaban por la Televisión el Torneo en la Torre de Batallas de Johto. Fue cuando ella vio a Ash en la televisión.

"Desde que lo vi por la televisión en Johto, supe que el era algo especial. Había algo en el que me atraía. Quería ser el pokemon de el, no de ningún otro Pokecaptor"

Latias vio como Ash caminaba por la ciudad, con TODOS sus Pokemon fuera de sus cartas (Menos Suicune) (**Notas de X:** Si, ya lo tenia para ese momento.) para que pudieran admirar la ciudad.

"Cuando llego a la ciudad, quise conocerlo frente a frente. No podía hablar muy bien el lenguaje humano, así que nunca hable con el."

Pikachu quería tomar agua, así que fue a un bebedero para calmar su sed. Desafortunadamente no podía abrirla. En ese momento, el agua comenzó a correr del grifo. Pikachu miro hacia arriba y observo que una chica (Latias en forma Humana) había abierto el grifo para que el tomara. Poco después, Ash llego tras de Pikachu, fue cuando Latias lo miro cara a cara.

"_**Primero me encontré con su Pikachu, cuando el tenia sed, así que le di agua. Fue cuando Ash llego y me saludo. Decidí jugar un poco y me eche a correr, el siguiéndome. Seguimos jugando hasta que el me perdió de vista. Decidí caminar un poco y luego volver a buscarlo... pero..."**_

Latias iba caminando por la orilla de un canal, cuando 2 chicas llegaron en una lancha y la atacaron con sus Pokemons, haciendo que quedara amarrada. Cuando estaban por capturarla, Ash llego con sus Pokemon, la liberaron y se echaron a correr.

"Unas chicas me atacaron y Ash llego para salvarme de ellas... "

Ash y Latias corrieron por la ciudad. Latias corrió hacia otro lado indicándole a Ash que la siguiera. Ash se sorprendió cuando Latias cruzo a través de una pared, pero el también la atravesó. Cuando Ash abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un hermoso jardín, que según la guía turística, no debería estar ahí. Camino durante un rato y vio a Latias (Forma humana) columpiándose en un juego. Cuando se acerco, una fuerza invisible lo ataco. Ash se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un pokemon que nunca había visto; Latios. Latios ataco a Ash y a sus pokemon. En ese momento, Lorenzo y Bianca llegaron al jardín. Ash se sorprendió al ver a 2 chicas iguales y se pregunto si eran gemelas. Bianca ordeno a Latios atacar a Ash, pero Latias (Forma humana) se interpuso, y usando su poder psíquico, hizo que Latios, Lorenzo y Bianca entendieran todo lo ocurrido. Despues, Ash se entero que la chica que había conocido era en realidad Latias, un pokemon legendario. Jugaron durante horas, Bianca le contó acerca de la leyenda de Latios y Latias, cosa que Ash estaba intrigado. Poco después, Ash tenía que irse a dormir, así que se fue.

"Guie a Ash hacia el Jardín Secreto donde yo puedo andar en mi forma Pokemon sin temer a que me atrapen. En ese momento, mi hermano, Latios, ataco a Ash y a sus pokemon debido a que eran intrusos en el jardín. Mis amigos Lorenzo y Bianca llegaron después y use mi poder para hacerles ver lo ocurrido y que Ash y sus pokemon no eran ladrones, sino héroes. Después de jugar durante horas, Ash tuvo que irse a dormir, por lo cual lo dejamos para el día siguiente... pero..."

Las mismas chicas que intentaron atrapar a Latias entraron al Jardín Secreto. Latios intento luchar pero fue capturado. Latias logro escapar apenas, con heridas en todo el cuerpo que sangraban. Nado por los canales en su forma invisible, aunque se podía ver el rastro de sangre que dejaba. Voló hacia el hotel donde Ash se hospedaba. Cuando entro a su cuarto, se convirtió en Bianca. Ash se despertó y camino hacia ella, pero Latias no tuvo mas fuerzas debido a las heridas y se desmayo en sus brazos. Ash trato sus heridas lo mejor que pudo. Cuando despertó, Latias le explico lo ocurrido usando su poder psíquico para hablar con el mentalmente.

"Al despertar, me di cuenta que había tratado mis heridas, y le explique lo ocurrido: Esas chicas habían llegado para activar El Arma de Altomare. Ash pregunto que era y le explique que en AltoMare había un arma que solo se podía activar cuando Latios o Latias le dieran la energía a una maquina que funcionaba con una joya legendaria; La Soul Drew. Justo en ese momento, el arma había sido activada y la ciudad había sido cerrada. Puertas, ventanas, canales, pasillos, Todo había sido sellado. Ash y Yo logramos salir del edificio antes de que fuera sellado. Entonces fuimos a donde el arma estaba; el museo... pero algo nos esperaba..."

Al llegar al museo, observaron algo que los dejó helados; no uno, ni dos, sino decenas de Kabutops, además de 1 Aerodactyl, protegían la entrada. Ash convoco a todos sus pokemon y lucho contra ellos. Latias regreso a su forma normal y también lucho, aunque las heridas aun seguían abiertas. Después de unos momentos, la mayoría de los Pokemon de Ash habían sido derrotados, dejando solo a Pikachu y a un Charizard heridos. Fue cuando Ash utilizo su carta del triunfo; la carta de Suicune. El Legendario pokemon del agua apareció frente a ellos, uso sus poderes para controlar el agua que había en los canales y los ataco con ella. Cuando los Kabutops habían sido derrotados, Suicune se concentro en Aerodactyl, mientras que Ash y Latias entraban al museo.

"Cuando entramos, Vimos a Lorenzo y Bianca atrapados y como mi hermano Latios sufría dentro de una especie de esfera. Ash y yo intentamos abrirla y lo logramos, pero descubrimos algo malo. Habíamos liberado el poder del arma."

La Soul Drew emitía un color negro. Luego, comenzó a escucharse algo afuera. Cuando todos salieron del museo, vieron que el agua de los canales se retiraba, dejándolos secos. Luego observaron algo en el horizonte que los dejó asustados; una ola gigantesca con el poder de destruir la ciudad se acercaba peligrosamente. Suicune que había derrotado a Aerodactyl que desapareció, miro hacia el horizonte mirando la ola que se acercaba.

"La ola amenazaba con destruir la ciudad, y supimos que solo había una forma de detenerla, Latios y Yo debíamos detenerla con nuestros poderes..."

Latios y Latias volaron hacia la ola y usaron sus poderes para suprimirla, pero no eran suficientes. Latios entonces uso sus poderes para tele transportar a Latias de nuevo a la ciudad. Latias entendió lo que iba a hacer; Latios iba a sacrificarse.

"Pensé que mi hermano iba a sacrificarse y eso iba a hacer, voló hacia la ola y comenzó a incrementar su poder a un nivel que su cuerpo no podría soportar. Cuando estaba por liberarlo, ocurrió algo..."

Latios comenzó a reunir energía, un brillo azul lo cubría. Cuando iba a liberarlo, sintió una presencia detrás de el. Al mirar hacia atrás observo a alguien que se acercaba. Desde la ciudad, Ash, Latias, Bianca y Lorenzo observaron como, el Legendario Pokemon del Agua, Suicune, corría rápidamente sobre la superficie del agua hacia donde estaba Latios, la misma energía azul lo cubría. Cuando estaba debajo de Latios, aun parado en el agua, Suicune lanzo un rugido que Latios entendió bien y bajo a nivel de Suicune. Un gran destello de energía salió de ambos pokemon que no dejo verlos. Cuando el brillo ceso, la ola había desaparecido y las aguas habían regresado.

"Unos minutos después, sobre un bote, todos comenzamos a buscar a Latios y a Suicune, temiendo lo peor. Cuando estaba apunto de llorar, Bianca observo una figura sobre el agua. Se trataba de Suicune, quien llevaba a Latios en su espalda. Al parecer, Suicune había entendido perfectamente lo que Latios iba a hacer y decidió ayudarlo con su poder para que no sacrificara su vida. Mi hermano Latios aun estaba vivo y estaba feliz por eso. Ya después..."

Unos días después de lo ocurrido, Ash tenía que partir. Hicieron una fiesta de despedida en el jardín, donde todos los Pokemon de Ash se divertían. Latios hablo con Suicune toda la noche usando sus poderes mentales, después de todo, le debía la vida.

"Al día siguiente, Ash estaba por abordar el barco y yo me despedí de el (en mi forma humana). Pero entonces, Bianca y Lorenzo me dijeron que si quería irme con el. Yo respondí con un si, moviendo mi cabeza de arriba hacia abajo pero sabia que no podía irme. Entonces mi hermano (transformado en humano) coloco una mano sobre mi hombro y asintió con la cabeza, diciéndome con su poder mental que podía ir, que no me preocupara por la ciudad, que el la protegería, que yo debía seguir mi sueño, que era explorar el mundo. Me despedí de ellos y subí al barco. Ash se sorprendió mucho cuando lo abrace por la espalda y reí. Le dije que quería ir con él para explorar el mundo y que no aceptaría un no como respuesta. El sonrió y saco una carta blanca de su bolsillo y me dijo que si quería ser su pokemon que entrara. Yo acepte y entre a la carta, ahora era su pokemon. Me libero después y pasamos el resto del viaje juntos, esperando llegar a Hoenn"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK (Notas de X: ¡UFFF! Cielos, fue muy largo ) 

(**Notas de Lord:** Pero Genial )

May se dio cuenta de que Latias sentía algo por Ash, aunque ella estaba confundida, al sentirse celosa de Latias y no saber porque, no sabía si ella también sentía algo por él, tenía un conflicto de sentimientos en su interior, May seguía mirando al suelo, Latias al ver que no levantaba la mirada dijo (**Notas de Lord**: Latias tendrá la forma humana hasta que X o Yo digamos lo contrario, OK?, OK, continuemos…)

—May, ¿te sientes bien?—

May entonces levanta la mirada de golpe y sonriendo le dice a Latias

—si, no te preocupes—

Ash había regresado con los termos, al ver que Latais y May estaban platicando dice

—Oh, buenos días May, me da gusto que ya te hayas despertado—

—Buenos días Ash—

—¿Latias, ya está listo el desayuno?—

—Hu-huh — Responde Latias sonriendo

—Bueno, pues entonces desayunemos, ¿les parece?—

—Muy bien— Responden Latias y May

Los tres habían terminado de desayunar, Ash dice

—ahhh, estuvo delicioso el desayuno, muchas gracias Latias—

—De nada, me alegra que te haya gustado— Responde Latias sonriendo

May ve la escena y vuelve a bajar la mirada

"Le gustan las mujeres que sepan cocinar, yo ni siquiera… un segundo, ¿porque estoy pensando esto?" Piensa May

Ash al verla, le dice

—May, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿no te gustó el desayuno?—

May reacciona levanta la mirada y dice

—Si, estoy bien, y Latias, estuvo delicioso, gracias—

—De nada— Latias nuevamente responde sonriendo

—Bueno, ahora que ya llenamos el estómago, vamos a la siguiente ciudad, eh escuchado que hay un templo ahí, sería muy bueno para ti May, tu primer pelea en un templo—

— Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos?, vamos— Dice May animada

Los tres se levantan, May iba a delante de Ash y Latias pero… de nueva cuenta los arbustos comenzaron a moverse, May se gira corre con Ash y…

"TTTT otra vez no, Dios ¿Cuándo superará es miedo?" Piensa Ash

Esta vez lo abraza de frente aforrándose a su cuello

—**¡¡¡AAAAASSSHH!!!—**

—M-May c-cálmate— Dice Ash con May aferrada a su cuello

Un Ralts aparece de entre los arbustos

—¿Ralts?— Dice el Ralts

—May, cálmate, mira es otro lindo pokemon— Dice Latias

—¿Huh?—

May ve al Ralts, se tranquiliza y suelta a Ash, Ash cae al suelo

—Que lindo—

Latias trataba de que el espíritu de Ash se quedara en su cuerpo, mientras que May estaba engentada con el Ralts, May se acerca a el, pero esta vez no iba a ser tan fácil. El Ralts usa su ataque de gruñido, y May al escuchar esto, se detiene y dice

—Uh, así que eres una pequeña fierecilla, muy bien, entonces juguemos a tu modo—

Ash que se había recuperado le dice

—May, usa a Shuppet— Le dice Ash aun en el suelo y en brazos de Latias

—A Shuppet, ¿pero porque?—

—Por dos razones, la primera Shuppet es fantasma y Ralts es Psiquico, y los fantasmas son fuertes contra los Psiquicos y la otra.— Dice Ash — "Sirve de que yo me quedo aquí tranquilito en brazos de Latias y Shuppet clama tu ira" Piensa Ash

—¿Cuál es la otra razón Ash?—

—Uh, no creo que nada más era eso— Dice Ash sonriendo nerviosamente pegándose mas al pecho de Latias

—Ok, así lo haré— Dice May viendo al Ralts

May saca una carta y dice

—Shuppet, yo te elijo, libérate

Shuppet aparece en el campo de batalla, May usa el AC-R (ACREADER) para ver los ataques de Shuppet

—OK Shuppet, veamos que podemos hacer—

—Shuppet—

May observa bien la pantalla y dice

—Bueno, creo que solo compré dos energías oscuras, así que, Shuppet usa Sombra de Lengüetazo (LICK)— Dice May deslizando una energía oscura por el AC-R

—Shuppet—

Shuppet lanza el ataque el Ralts lo recibe, pero aun seguía de pie, El AC-R mostraba la figura de Shuppet y debajo de esta, aparece una marca en forma de carta de color gris oscuro

—¿Huh?, Ash, me puedes decir, ¿qué es esto?—

"Maldición, tan a gusto que estaba". Piensa Ash

Ash se levanta de donde estaba y va con May, al llegar May le dice

—Ash, ¿qué es esto?— Le dice apuntando a la marca roja que había aparecido debajo de la imagen de Shuppet en el AC-R

—Ah, eso, eso indica que tu pokemon tiene una energía equipada, ¿recuerdas que te dije que a los pokemon solo se le pueden equipar 5 energías?—

—Si—

—Bueno, esa marca te indica que Shuppet tiene una energía equipada, por cada energía que pases en el AC-R, irán apareciendo marcas, cuando tengas las marcas necesarias, podrás realizar varios ataques y el color significa fantasma, ya sabes según los colores que requiera un ataque, son las energías que debes usar—

—Ah, OK, gracias—

—Bueno si me disculpas—

May continua con la batalla y Ash regresa con Latias

—Bien Ralts sigamos, Shuppet, usa Sombra de la Noche (NIGHT SHADE)— Dice May pasando otra carta Oscura

—Shuppet—

El ataque golpea directo al Ralts y cae desmayado, May saca una carta en blanco de nivel 3 y la arroja, Ash la ve y le grita

—**!!!!HEY, YA TE DIJE QUE ASÍ NO…!!!**

El Ralts entra en la carta y May atrapa a otro pokemon

—es— Dice Ash sorprendido

May recoge la carta y dice

—**¡¡¡YAAAAAHOOOOO!!!**, ya tengo otro pokemon, Ash, ¿me viste?, ¿lo hice bien?—

May esperaba que Ash la felicitara, pero al verlo donde estaba se quedó muda

—jejeje, ¿bien hecho?— Dice Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa

May estaba furiosa, tan furiosa, que quemó el poco pasto que la rodeaba con su aura

"Dios, primero la gloria y ahora el infierno". Piensa Ash

—Ash— Dice May invadida por la ira

—¿Si?—

—Espero que hayas disfrutado tu vida, porque** ¡¡¡AQUÍ SE ACABA!!!**—

May estaba por atacar a Ash, pero de nuevo Shuppet intervino absorbiendo la ira de May, congestionándose y cayendo al suelo

—Shuppet —

May reacciona y justo antes de asestar el golpe en el rostro de Ash, se detiene

—¿uh? y ahora ¿Por qué iba a golpearte?—

"Gracias Dios, Gracias que encontró ese Shuppet" TTTT. Piensa Ash

May voltea con Shuppet lo levanta y dice:

—Diste muy buena pelea Shuppet y gracias a ti, ya tengo otro pokemon, ahora descansa— May le da un beso a Shuppet en la frente y shuppet entra en la carta

Ash lo ve y piensa

"Maldito Shuppet afortunado, pero gracias por salvarme "

Ash se levanta y dice:

—Ok, ahora si, vamos a Vendartuf para que May y yo podamos pelear en el templo de la ciudad—

—Bien— Dicen May y Latias

Ash y Latias se levantan y todos se dirigen a la siguiente ciudad

¿Ash seguirá siendo salvado por Shuppet?, ¿Latias confesará sus sentimientos por Ash?

Y ¿Qué significado tendrá el sueño de May?. Estas y otras preguntas serán respondidas en el siguiente capitulo de **POKECARD CAPTOR MAY**, no se lo pierdan

_**Continuara...**_


	16. Captura y Promesas de Noche

_POKECARD CAPTOR _

_MAY_

_Capitulo 16_

_Captura en la Oscuridad y promesas de noche_

¿Alguna vez haz puesto un espejo frente a otro?, ¿te has preguntado porque se ven miles de espejos y miles de personas parecidas a ti?, pues la respuesta es simple, todas esas personas eres tú, pero en diferentes mundos, ya que el espejo es la llave para entrar a esos mundos, pero por desgracia o fortuna, el hombre no a encontrado la forma de entrar. Al igual que ocurre en nuestro mundo al poner dos espejos uno frente al otro, pasa en el mundo Pokemon, existen miles de diversos mundos Pokemon, y esta historia habla de uno de estos.

En el capitulo anterior, el grupo se dirigía hacia Vendartuf, para que May peleara en el Templo de esa ciudad, el camino había sido pacífico, hasta que…

—¿Qué es esto?—Dice May

—Al parecer es el túnel de roca que conecta a Rustboro y a Vendartuf— Dice Ash

—¿Tendremos que entrar en él?— Pregunta May asustada

—Pues, a menos que conozcas otra manera de llegar a Vendartuf, debemos de entrar— Dice Ash

—B-bueno—

—May, acaso ¿le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?— Dice Latias

(**Notas de Lord:** Recuerden que Latias tiene la forma humana, a menos que **X** o **YO** digamos lo contrario)

—B-bueno…yo…—

—May, mientras estés conmigo, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, ¿entendiste? —Dice Ash

—Gracias Ash— Dice May sonrojada

—OK, entonces entremos— Dice Ash

—Bien—Dicen May y Latias

El equipo entra en el túnel May iba a ferrada del brazo de Ash, Latias no se queda atrás y se agarra del otro, Ash Dice:

—Latias, ¿tú también le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?

—No, pero me gusta ir del brazo contigo —

—OK, a mi también me agrada—

May escucha eso, pero debido al temor, no pudo hacer nada, (**Notas de Lord:** oTTTTo no hay golpiza para Ash), al llegar a la mitad del túnel, se encuentran con un anciano y un integrante del Team Magma, el cual estaba robando el Wingull del anciano

—No, por favor, no te lleves a Pecko, es mi único compañero— Le dice el anciano al sujeto del Team Magma, el cual tenía agarrado al Wingull

—Calla anciano, este Wingull es ahora propiedad del Team Magma—

May, Latias y Ash, ven la escena y May dice:

—Ash, pobre señor, debemos hacer algo—

—Claro que haré algo, aunque, oh si, lo olvidaba, **¡¡¡MIS MANOS ESTÁN INMOVILIZADAS GRACIAS A TI Y A LATIAS!!!**—Dice Ash "Y no es que me desagrade, pero así no puedo pelear" Piensa Ash

—Oh, lo siento—Dice May soltándose de Ash

Latias también suelta a Ash

—Bien, ahora si, que la acción comience—

—No Ash, espera, déjame hacer esto a mi— Dice May

—May ¿estás segura?— Dice Ash

—Si, es hora de que deje de ser una niña asustadiza y llorona y comience a pelear mis propias batallas—

—OK— Dice Ash levantando su pulgar —Bien, si sigues así, llegarás a ser una grandiosa Pokecaptor, igual a tu madre— Piensa Ash

—Si...—

May camina hacia el anciano y le grita al miembro del Team Magma.

—Oye tu, rata inmunda—

El sujeto se voltea

—¿Quién me llama así?—

—Yo, futura PokeCaptor y vengo aquí para detener tus malvados planes—

—Ha, una niña pequeña como tu no podrá detenerme a mi, un miembro del poderoso Team Magma.—

—Ya veras y te detendré.—

—¡Calla, admira a mi poderoso pokemon! ¡SAL DE AHI!—

De entre las rocas, una sombra enorme se refleja en las paredes. May se asusta un poco pero se mantiene en pie. La sombra se hace mas grande y mas grande hasta que... desaparece.

—¿Uh? ¿Dónde esta?— pregunta May

—uh... May... abajo...— dice Latias

May mira hacia abajo y observa que de las rocas un pokemon aparece... May lo mira y, no se asusta, sino se iré.

—¿Un Seedot? ¿Tu poderoso pokemon es un Seedot?— dice May riendose

—¡CALLA! Apenas estoy empezando con esto de ser malvado, pero estoy seguro de que este pokemon es poderoso, ya que el mismo jefe del Team Magma me lo dio.—

—Poderoso ¿eh?— dice Ash, presionando unos botones en su AC-R. Un numero aparece en la pantalla y Ash se sorprenda. —¿5? ¿TU SEEDOT ES DE NIVEL 5? ¡NO ME HAGAS REIR!—

—Oye, apenas va a subir a nivel 6— dice el sujeto...

—May... acábalo rápido. Con tanta experiencia que tiene Torchic debido a el entrenamiento conmigo ya debe estar a nivel 10— dice Ash

—Ok... ¡TORCHIC YO TE ELIJO! ¡LIBERATE!—

May saca su Pokestaff Fire y convoca a Torchic.

—Ha— dice el sujeto —Aunque tu pokemon sea de fuego, no perderemos tan fácilmente. ¡SEEDOT, CABEZASO!—

El Seedot se lanza contra Torchic

—¡TORCHIC, SORPRESA! ¡PIENSA QUE ES ASH AL QUE LE APUNTAS!—

—¿tor?—

El Torchic observa al Seedot que se acercaba y se imagina la cara de Ash en el. Sus ojos brillaron como flamas ardientes.

—**¡¡TOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR!!—**

Torchic lanza el ataque Sorpresa, las esferas de fuego se unen en un poderoso rayo de fuego. El Seedot vio el ataque y sus ojos crecieron al amaño de 2 enormes platos. Fue lo único que pudo hacer antes de que el fuego lo alcanzara y cayera al suelo con remolinos en los ojos y quemaduras de 3er grado. El sujeto del Team Magma también es alcanzado por el fuego y queda igual que el Seedot. Suelta al Winigull, se levanta y se va, El Wingull vuela con su dueño

—Pecko—

—Wingull—

El anciano abraza a su Wingull, May estaba extasiada bailando como una demente por haberle ganado al sujeto del Team Magma

—SI, gane, gane, soy la mejor, soy la número uno, ¿pueden sentirlo?, yo si, yo si lo siento, **¡¡¡YEEEEEAAAAAH!!!** —

—Uh, May, no es para tanto, ¿no crees?—Dice Latias

"Exagerada" Piensa Ash

El anciano les agradece a los chicos que lo ayudaron a rescatar a su apreciado compañero

—Estoy agradecido, con ustedes, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes no duden en pedirlo, ya vivo en el bosque a las afueras de Petalburg, no duden en visitarme si necesitan algo—

—Descuide, así lo haremos— Dice Ash

—Bueno, nos vemos, vamos Pecko—

—Wingull—

El anciano y el Wingull se marchan, May aun estaba histérica por su victoria

—Vaya, creo que ya se le quitó el miedo a la oscuridad— Dice Ash

—Así parece— Dice Latias

Después de su baile de la victoria se da cuanta de que el Seedot había sido abandonado, así que se acerca y lo levanta

—Pequeño, ¿Te encuentras bien?—

—Seedot—

—Fuiste abandonado por ese sujeto ruin, no mereces estar con un tipo tan cruel como él, ¿qué te parece si vienes conmigo?—

—Seedot, Seedot— Dice el Seedot afirmando con la cabeza

—Ok, entonces bienvenido Seedot— May saca una carta, ésta comienza a brillar junto con el Seedot y el Seedot entra en la carta

El grupo recorre el túnel y llegan a Vendartuf ya de tarde casi noche.

—Bien, ¿qué estamos esperando? Vamos de una vez al Templo para derrotar al…uh…Ash, ¿cómo se llama el sujeto que voy a derrotar en el templo?—Dice May

—Maestro del templo— Dice Ash

—OK, entonces vamos a derrotar a ese Maestro del Templo—

—May, tranquila, ¿no crees que primero deberíamos comer?— Dice Latias

—¿Ya tienes hambre?, pues yo aun no, todavía puedo resistir mas sin comer—

**GRRRRRRRR **(Ruido del estómago de May)

—¿Qué me decías?— Dice Latias

—eh, jejejejeje, creo que tienes razón, primero deberíamos comer algo— Dice May sonrojada de vergüenza

—Bueno, entonces vamos al PCRH (PokeCaptor Rest House) de esta ciudad para que comamos algo—

—¿PCRH? ¿qué es eso?— Dice May

—¿Recuerdas el edificio de tres pisos en Rustboro?—

—Si, ¿qué con eso?—

—Pues ese es el PCRH—

—**¡¡¿QUÉ?!! ¡¡PERO SI ESO NO ES UNA CASA!! ¡¡ES UN EDIFICIO!!**—

—Oye, así empezaron y la flojera les impidió cambiar el nombre**—**

—Oh bueno, entonces vamos**—**

Ya en el PCRH, el grupo se encuentra comiendo y May dice:

—Ash, después de comer ¿vamos a ir al templo?—

—May, ya casi es de noche, ¿sabías que el Templo no es un autoservicio de 24 hrs.?, los sujetos de ahí deben descansar, así que no creo que lo encontremos abierto si vamos—

—Oh bueno, entonces vamos mañana muy temprano, quiero ser la primera en pelear contra el Maestro del Templo—

—Como quieras—

La noche había caído, May Latias y Ash estaban en la habitación, May estaba en la parte de debajo de la litera de la izquierda, Ash estaba también en la parte de abajo, pero de la litera de la derecha, Latias estaba en la parte superior de la litera de la derecha y ya se había dormido

—May, ¿May, ya estás dormida?—Dice Ash

—No, estoy muy emocionada por haber ganado mi primer batalla y no puedo dormir bien—

—Sabes, hay algo que quiero decirte—

—¿De que se trata?—

—Bueno…pues…—

Ash se levanta, llega a la cama de May y se sienta en ella

—Ash—

—Quiero decirte que si alguna vez, por cualquier razón, me pasa algo, no importa si es tu culpa o no, quiero que continúes peleando. Pude ver que tú tienes mucho potencial y sería un desperdicio si te retiras por cualquier cosa que a mí me pase, quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase tú vas a continuar con migo o sin mi—

—Ash…yo—

—Promételo—

—OK, Ash, lo prometo— Dice May colocando la mano en la mejilla derecha de Ash

Ash toma la mano de May y dice:

—Gracias May, ahora me siento mucho más tranquilo—

Ash se levanta, se va a su cama y se acuesta, May voltea a verlo y piensa

"Te prometo Ash que me convertiré en la mejor Pokecaptor, igual que mi madre"

May cierra los ojos y se queda dormida.

Al día siguiente

—¡¡AAAhhhh!! Es un hermoso día para ganar en el Templo— dice May

Después de desayunar, el equipo salio del PCRH en dirección al templo de Vendartuf.

—May, ¿Ya sabes que pokemons vas a usar?— Pregunta Latias

—bueno... no tengo idea..— dice May

—He oído que el Maestro de ese templo es un PokeCaptor que usa Pokemons eléctricos, así que los pokemon Tierra o Planta serán de ayuda.— dice Ash

—Muy bien, entonces usare a mi Bulbasaur, pero no se a quien mas...— dice May

—Yo digo que uses a Torchic, porque tienes mucha experiencia con el, además de que si el Maestro usa un Magneton o Magnemite, puedes pelar con el.— dice Ash

—¿Y el tercero?— pregunta May

—mmm... quizás el Seedot que obtuviste en la cueva, porque es planta y aguanta los ataques eléctricos mas que los otros.— dice Ash

—Oh... muy bien, esta decidido...— dice May

—miren, ya llegamos— dice Latias

Frente a ellos, el templo de Vendartuf se encontraba, con las puertas abiertas esperando a cualquier Captor.

—Muy bien, aquí se inicia mi aventura...— dice May, corriendo al templo

— ¡Hey May! ¡Espéranos!— dice Ash, corriendo para alcanzar a May, con Latias de cerca.

La primer batalla de May en un Templo esta por comenzar.

¿Pasará algo entre May y Ash?, ¿May saldrá victoriosa en su primer batalla de Templo?, ¿Por qué Ash le hizo prometer eso a May?. Estas y más preguntas serán contestadas en el siguiente capitulo de **POKECARD CAPTOR MAY** no se lo pueden perder

_**Continuara...**_


	17. Batalla en el Templo de Vendartuf

_POKECARD CAPTOR _

_MAY_

_Capitulo 17_

_Batalla en el Templo de Vendartuf_

¿Alguna vez haz puesto un espejo frente a otro?, ¿te has preguntado porque se ven miles de espejos y miles de personas parecidas a ti?, pues la respuesta es simple, todas esas personas eres tú, pero en diferentes mundos, ya que el espejo es la llave para entrar a esos mundos, pero por desgracia o fortuna, el hombre no a encontrado la forma de entrar. Al igual que ocurre en nuestro mundo al poner dos espejos uno frente al otro, pasa en el mundo Pokemon, existen miles de diversos mundos Pokemon, y esta historia habla de uno de estos.

En el capitulo anterior, nuestros héroes, May, Ash, Latias (forma Humana), Pikachu y Torchic cruzaron por un túnel donde se enfrentaron a un miembro débil del Team magma, que dejo a su Seedot al huir. May capturo al Seedot. Llegaron a Vendartuf a luchar en el templo y durante la noche, Ash le hizo prometer algo a May. Ya era de día, estaban frente al Templo, la primer batalla de May en un Templo empezaba.

El grupo entro al templo y descubrieron que estaba completamente solo. Pero, al avanzar unos paso, un rugido los detuvo.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Pregunto May

—Preparate, May, hay algo aquí adentro.— dice Ash

De una esquina oscura, 2 ojos aparecieron, mirando al grupo ferozmente. May, totalmente aterrada, quiso correr y salir del Templo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer un paso hacia atrás, Ash tomo su mano con la suya y le dio un ligero apretón. May se sonrojo ligeramente y miro a Ash, quien miraba a los ojos rojos de la criatura.

—No corras, hay que pelear.—

La criatura salió de las sombras y mostraba su verdadera apariencia: un Raikou.

—Es un Raikou, ¿Pero que hace aquí?— pregunta Ash

Latias mira al Raikou con detenimiento, y luego dice.

—May, ataca al Raikou con Torchic.—

—¿Qué?—

May y Ash miraron a Latias.

—Solo atácalo, confía en mi, May.—

May no sabia que hacer, pero por alguna razón, May confiaba en Latias.

—Muy bien, Torchic Ataca.—

—¿Tor?—

—Vamos, confía en mi.—

—Torchic—

Torchic mira al Raikou y lo ataca con un ataque Sorpresa. Para sorpresa de todos, el Raikou no se movió y recibió el ataque directamente. Luego, el Raikou cayo al suelo y... ¿Su cabeza exploto?

—¿Qué rayos...?— dice Ash

—Es un Robot...— dice May

—Jóvenes PokeCaptors, han pasado mi prueba.—

Las luces del Templo se encienden, dejando ver que el grupo estaba en un estadio de batallas. Mirando hacia arriba, el grupo pudo ver a un hombre bajito, gordito y canoso, pero su cara se mostraba alegre y joven.

—¿Quién eres tu?— pregunta May

—Mi nombre es Watson, Maestro del Templo de Vendartuf.— dice el gordito.

—¿A que te refieres a prueba?— pregunta May

—El Raikou que vieron era un Raikou mecánico, que uso para probar el valor de los PokeCaptors que intentan retarme. Normalmente muchos no tienen confianza en ellos y sus pokemon, por eso huyen asustados, con eso no son dignos de luchar contra mi.— dice Watson.

May se sentía apenada, de no haber sido por Ash, ella hubiera corrido del templo igual que los muchos otros que han fallado. May miro a Ash de reojo y se sonrojo un poco.

"Es muy valiente. Confía en sus pokemons tanto que no se inmuto al ver los ojos rojos del Raikou, estaba dispuesto a luchar con el. Creo que no tengo el valor suficiente para luchar aquí." Piensa May, agachando la cabeza debido a la tristeza.

Ash voltea a ver a May y, como leyendo su mente, dice.

—Es bueno tener miedo. No te preocupes, se que lo harás bien.—

—Ash...—

—Muy bien, jóvenes, ¿Quién de ustedes es el que se va a enfrentar a mi?— dice Watson.

May mira de nuevo a Ash, quien asiente con la cabeza. May da un paso al frente y dice:

—Mi nombre es May Maple y he venido a tener una pelea contra usted.—

—Muy bien, que comience la pelea—

Watson baja al estado y ambos se colocan en extremos opuestos. Ash, Pikachu y Latias suben al segundo piso para mirar la pelea desde arriba.

—La pelea puede ser de 2 formas: 1- de 3 pokemon en combates de uno a uno o 2- Combate doble de solo dos pokemons a usar, sin cambios. ¿Cuál prefieres?— dice Watson

—¡May! ¡Elige la de 1 contra 1. Como eres principiante, una batalla doble es mucho para ti.— dice Ash desde el segundo piso.

—Muy bien, 3 pokemons en combates de uno a uno.—

—¿Es tu decisión? Bien, entonces solo se pueden 3 pokemons, solo tu puedes hacer cambios. Se permiten el uso de AC-Rs, pero yo no lo usare, para que sea mas justo. Muy bien. ¡QUE LA DIVERSIÓN COMIENCE!—

Watson hace aparecer su PokeStaff, un PokeStaff Thunder muy diferente al de Ash. May hace aparecer su PokeStaff Fire.

—Muy bien, mi primer pokemon será... ¡MAREEP! ¡YO TE ELIJO!— dice Watson

Watson saca una carta y la golpea con el PokeStaff. Un Mareep sale de ella.

—Y mi primer pokemon será... ¡BULBASAUR! ¡LIBERATE!— dice May, invocando a su Bulbasaur.

—Muy bien... Mareep, usa tu ataque de Cabezazo en Bulbasaur—

—Esquívalo Bulbasaur—

—Continua así, Mareep—

Mareep se lanza a cabecear a Bulbasaur, pero este esquiva los ataques uno a uno. May entonces saca unas cartas de su portacartas. Y las coloca en el AC-R.

—¡PokeCarta! ¡Energía de hierba! ¡Actívate!—

Un aura verde rodea a Bulbasaur por un instante y se vuelve mas fuerte, cabeceando al Mareep fuertemente.

—¡Bulbasaur, Latigo Zepa!—

Bulbasaur usa su Látigo Zepa para amarrar a Mareep y así evitar que se mueva, apretándolo fuertemente. May estaba confiada, pero entonces, Watson se rie, pero no en todo de burla, si no de diversion.

—HAHAHAHAHAHA, ¿Quieres empezar rudo, eh? Veamos que te parece esto. ¡Mareep! ¡Atac-Trueno!—

Mareep usa Atac-Trueno en Bulabsaur y este recibe un gran daño, dejando a May sorprendida.

—¿no se supone que los Pokemon hierba eran resistentes a los Eléctricos?— pregunta May

—¡May! Es porque Bulbasaur estaba conectado a Mareep en el momento del trueno. No vuelvas a sujetarlo con Látigo Zepa, úsalo para atacar a distancia.— dice Ash

—Muy bien. Bulbasaur, levántate, aun no hemos caído.— dice May, su Bulbasaur levantándose. May saca otra carta de su estuche y la pasa por el AC-R —¡PokeCard! ¡Energia de hierba! ¡Activate!—

Ambos pokemons se miran a los ojos.

—Mareep, Atac-Trueno—

—Bulbasaur, Hojas Navaja—

Ambos pokemon lanzan sus ataques al mismo tiempo y estos chocan en el aire. Después de un momento, ambos ataques se repelen y van hacia sus objetivos. Pero entonces, May activa una carta, justo antes de que el Trueno golpee a Bulbasaur.

—¡PokeCard! ¡TM Ataque Rapido! ¡Actívate!—

justo antes de que lo tocara, Bulbasaur uso su nueva velocidad para evitar el Atac-trueno y correr hacia Mareep, quien logro evitar las hojas navaja pero estaba a merced de Bulbasaur.

—¡Latigo Zepa!—

Bulbasaur paso a lado de Mareep, pero su Latigo Zepa lo sujeto por el cuello y lo arrastro unos metros. Bulbasaur se detuvo y lanzo a Mareep contra la pared, dejándolo noqueado.

—Mareep, regresa.— Watson regresa a la carta a Mareep. —HAHAHAHAHA, tienes unos buenos trucos, niña, pero ahora voy otra vez. ¡MAGNETON! ¡YO TE ELIGO!—

Un Magneton sale de la carta y May sonríe un poco.

"Como Ash dijo." —Bulbasaur, Regresa. ¡TORCHIC! ¡LIBERATE!—

De la carta, Torchic sale.

—Uno fuego contra uno Metal, me lo esperaba, pero te diré que mi Magneton es resistente al fuego. ¡ATACA!— dice Watson, su Magneton lanzándose contra el Torchic.

—Si, pero nosotros tenemos un truco bajo la manga.— dice May, sacando 2 cartas de su estuche.

—¿uh?—

—¡PokeCard! ¡Energia de Fuego x2! ¡Actívate!—

—Aun así, no podrás contra mi Magneton—

—Ese no es nuestro plan—

Torchic emite un aura roja por unos segundos y luego desaparece.

—¡Torchic, Sorpresa! Imagina que es Ash— dice May, haciendo que Ash se caiga de su asiento.

—¿Qué?— pregunta Watson

—¿Torchic?—

Torchic voltea a ver a Magneton e imagina la cara de Ash en el. Fuego arde en sus ojos... otra vez.

—**¡TOOOOOOOORRR!—**

El ataque sorpresa, sumado con las cartas de fuego, multiplicado con la... motivación... hizo que el ataque de Torchic fuera 10 veces mas fuerte de lo normal. Magneton recibió el ataque y cayo desmayado.

—¡Magneton!—

—¡SI! ¡2 Menos y falta 1!— dice May, celebrando antes de tiempo.

En el segundo piso

—Que bueno que sirvo de motivación— dice Ash sarcásticamente

—Míralo por el lado bueno, May va ganando— dice Latias

—Eso si...—

Abajo.

—Muy bien, es todo o nada. ¡ELECTRIKE! ¡YO TE ELIJO!—

El pokemon, Electrike aparece en el campo.

—Muy bien Torchic, por la victoria ¡Sorpresa! Imagina que es Ash— dice May

—¡MAY! ¡EL NO CAERA NUEVAMENTE!— dice Ash

Torchic voltea a ver a Electrike e imagina la cara de Ash en el. Fuego arde en sus ojos... otra vez.

—**¡TOOOOOOOORRR!—**

El ataque sorpresa se acerca a Electrike, pero este lo evita y corre detrás de Torchic a gran velocidad.

—¿Qué?— Pregunta May

—¡ImpacTrueno!— ordena Watson

El ataque Electrico golpea a Torchic con fuerza, desmayándolo.

—¡Torchic!— May corre al encuentro con Torchic y lo abraza —Buen trabajo Torchic, regresa— Torchic entra a la carta.

—Vamos May, puedes ganar...— dice Ash

May regresa a su lugar y saca otra carta de Pokemon.

—Seedot, es tu turno—

De la carta, el Seedot que atrapo en la cueva aparece, listo para la pelea.

—Embestida, Seedot.—

El Seedot trata de embestir a Electrike, pero este usa su velocidad y logra evitarlo.

—¡Acabalo, Electrike! ¡Trueno!—

Electrike usa el ataque mas poderoso de los pokemon Eléctricos y le da a Seedot. Debido a su resistencia, Seedot no cae fácilmente, pero no lograra resistir el Trueno por mucho tiempo. Seedot estaba por rendirse cuando escucho la voz de May.

—Vamos, Seedot, confío en ti.—

_Confío en Ti_ ... esas palabras le llegaron al corazón a Seedot. Sus antiguos amos no lo trataban así, nunca le daban ánimos, siempre lo trataban mal y, claro, nunca confiaban en el. Pero ahora, su nueva dueña, confiaba en que el ganaría... y debía hacerlo por ella.

Con un fuerte grito, una luz blanca rodeo a Seedot y disipo el Trueno, dejando a todos asombrados.

—¿Qué pasa?— Pregunta May

—No puede ser...— dice Ash, llamando la atención de May

—¿Qué pasa Ash?— pregunta May

—Seedot esta evolucionando. Nunca había visto que un Pokemon evolucione en medio de una pelea. Es sorprendente—

—¿Evolucionando?—

La figura del Seedot comenzó a crecer lentamente hasta cierto punto y luego la luz se disipo, dejando ver su nueva apariencia; Nuzzleaf.

—¡NUZZLEAF!—

—Es un Nuzzleaf. ¡May! ¡Usa las cartas de hierba!— dice Ash

—Si... ¡PokeCard! ¡Energia de Hierba x 4! ¡Actívate!—

May coloco 4 energías en Nuzzleaf, quien emitió un aura verde por unos minutos.

—Ataque Rápido, Electrike!— dice Watson.

Electrike desapareció de vista, pero may ya estaba lista.

—¡PokeCard! ¡TM Ataque Rápido! ¡Actívate!—

Nuzzleaf también desapareció por un momento. Luego, Electrike apareció en el suelo, y Nuzzleaf cerca de el. Electrike trato de levantarse, pero May no lo dejaría.

—¡Nuzzleaf, Bala Semilla!—

Con las 4 energías, la bala Semilla de Nuzzleaf era muy fuerte para que Electrike lo resistiera. Al recibirlas, Electrike cayo al suelo, derrotado.

—¡Gano!— dice Ash

—¿Gano?— dice Latias

—¿Gane?— dice May, quien se comienza a reír y empieza a bailar —¡SI! ¡GANE! ¿Quién es la buena? ¡YO soy la buena!— Entonces May corre al campo y abraza a Nuzzleaf contra su pecho con todas sus fuerzas. —¡Ganamos!—

—Nuzzleaf!—

"Maldito Nuzzleaf afortunado... oh bueno..." piensa Ash.

—Niña, haz ganado. Debo admitir que hace mucho que no me divertía como ahora. Felicidades, eres una excelente PokeCaptor.— dice Watson

—Bueno... eso es porque tengo un excelente maestro...— dice May mirando hacia Ash sonrojada. Ash solo sonríe y asiente con la cabeza

—Bueno... toma, este es el cristal Yeristald que le doy a cada PokeCaptor que gana en este Templo.— dice Watson, sacando una gema que era color Amarillo, Azul y Verde al mismo tiempo.

—¿No tiene un nombre? Ya sabe, ¿Yeristal Trueno?, ¿Dinamo? ¿Algo?— pregunta May

—¿uh?—

En eso Ash y Latias bajan a la arena.

—Lo siento, ella esta traumada con los juegos de Pokemon de GameBoy, piensa que los Yeristald son como las Medallas.— dice Ash

—Ya veo... bueno niña, toma.— dice Watson, entregándole la gema.

—Gracias... ¡SI! ¡GANE UNA YERISTALD!—

—Torchic/Bulba/Nuzzleaf— dicen los Pokemon

May estaba feliz, había Ganado su primer batalla en un templo. Su primer paso para ser una PokeCaptor como su Madre.

_**Continuara...**_


	18. Un Evento Desafortunado

Antes que nada, hola a todos, gracias por mandarnos sus reviews, estamos felices de ver que les gusta nuestro fic...

ahora una cosa que quizas no haya mencionado antes... alguien me habia dicho de porque no ha salido Brendan o Drew... bueno, Drew no estoy seguro, a mi compañero de fic no le agrada mucho que digamos... pero Brendan si... pero ya salio, aqui Brendan es Bernard

¿Porque? bueno, digamos que a mi compañero de fic no le agrada mucho el nombre, pero si el personaje... asi que, si se preguntan donde esta Brendan, pues ese es Bernard... ok?

bueno, ahora con el fic... bye..._  
_

_POKECARD CAPTOR _

_MAY_

_Capitulo 18_

_Un Evento desafortunado_

¿Alguna vez haz puesto un espejo frente a otro¿te has preguntado porque se ven miles de espejos y miles de personas parecidas a ti?, pues la respuesta es simple, todas esas personas eres tú, pero en diferentes mundos, ya que el espejo es la llave para entrar a esos mundos, pero por desgracia o fortuna, el hombre no a encontrado la forma de entrar. Al igual que ocurre en nuestro mundo al poner dos espejos uno frente al otro, pasa en el mundo Pokemon, existen miles de diversos mundos Pokemon, y esta historia habla de uno de estos.

En el capitulo anterior, May había ganado su primer…… cristal (**Notas de Lord:** Ja, pensaron ke diría medalla? XD) en el Templo de Vendartuf, May estaba emocionada con esto, tan emocionada, que no se daba cuenta que su ego iba creciendo. El equipo se encontraba caminando por las calles de Vendartuf en camino al PCRH. Eran las 12:00 del medio día, el cielo estaba medio nublado, pero era un excelente día.

—Hay, pero que buena soy, ya quiero ir al siguiente templo para ganar mi próximo cristal— Dice May

—Uh, May¿no crees que es malo el exceso de confianza?— Pregunta Latias (aun en forma humana)

—Confiada, no, desesperada si— le responde May a Latias

Por el camino pasaron por un cine, al ver el póster que tenían el la pared, de las películas que estaban proyectando, Ash se detuvo de golpe y se quedó mudo, May y Latias no se dieron cuenta de que Ash no estaba si no hasta un a cuadra adelante

—Bueno, pero es normal estar así¿no es verdad Ash?— Dice May

—¿Ash?—Pregunta Latias

—Hey!. ¿Dónde esta Ash?. ¿que no se supone que venía con nosotras?— Pregunta May

—Pues hace un momento iba al lado tuyo¿no?— Dice Latias

—Si, pero…— May voltea hacia atrás y ve que Ash se había detenido en el cine, viendo embobado algo—Mira Lat…quiero decir, mira Bianca, allá está—

Las dos regresan hasta donde estaba Ash, al llegar May dice:

—Ash¿Qué demonios estás viendo tan embobado?—

May voltea a ver al póster que Ash estaba viendo y se da cuenta de que era una película, pero no cualquier película, se trataba de **_"FINAL FANTASY VII: ADVENT CHILDREN" _(Notas de X:** Salio hace un año, si, pero no importa...)_  
_

—¿Qué?.¿por esa película estas así?, no veo que tiene de genial— Dice May

—¿Hablas en serio?, esta película la eh estado esperando por mucho tiempo, no sabía que ya estaban pasándola—

—¬¬¿no me digas que vamos a entrar?— Dice May

—Tú lo has dicho —

Entonces Ash la toma del brazo y la fuerza a entrar, aunque no se dieron cuenta de que los sujetos de capucha azul, los vieron entrar en el cine. Los tres entran en el cine y comienzan a buscar asientos, debido a que la película aun no había comenzado, en vez de eso, estaban pasando cortos de otras películas

—Ash, aquí hay tres lugares— Dice Latias

Esta es la forma en la que se sentaron, de izquierda a derecha estaba May, Ash y Latias encima de Ash abrazándolo por el cuello. (**Notas de Lord:** Y luego dice que no me cae bien) (**Notas de X: **No te cae bien ¬¬ XD)

—Uh, Latias ¿Porque te sentaste aquí habiendo un lugar al lado?—Pregunta Ash

—Bueno, porque tú me habías dicho que en un cine, los enamorados hacían cosas que no se atreven a hacer en público—

Ash volteó lentamente con May, para ver lo que le esperaba, pero por fortuna, May estaba tan cansada que estaba dormida

"Uff, de la que me salve". Piensa Ash.—Latias, no me molesta que estés aquí, pero no voy a poder ver bien la película si estas aquí, así que por favor, siéntate aquí, a mi lado—

—Muy bien Ash—

Latias se sienta a la derecha de Ash, Latias levanta el brazo derecho de Ash, lo coloca alrededor de su cuerpo y se recarga en su hombro

"Ash". Piensa Latias

La Película estaba comenzando May abrió un poco los ojos y ve que en la pantalla decía**_ "A Square Enix Film"_** Entonces May abre los ojos por completo y dice:

—**¡¡¡¿EHHHH!!!. ¿SQUARE ENIX?**—

—¿Qué sucede May?. ¿Conoces a alguien que trabaje en esa compañía?— Pregunta Ash

—No, pero es que esa es mi compañía de videojuegos favorita— Dice May viendo

(**Notas de Lord:** Gustos míos ke le transmití a May XD)

(**Notas de X: **¿No se supone que ella es de Nintendo? XP)

—¿Y no sabias que ellos hicieron esta película?—Dice Ash

—No, no…sa…bia—Dice May pausada al ver que Latias estaba muy abrazada con Ash

May comenzó a sentir como la ira la invadía, Ash estaba aterrado

—M-May, p-por favor, estamos en un lugar público y eh esperado esta película por mucho tiempo, así que por favor, quémame, descuartízame o lo que me quieras hacer, pero que sea después de la película ¿si?, tómalo como el último deseo de alguien que va a morir¿quieres?—

—OK Ash, pero solo porque es algo que has esperado por mucho tiempo. Aunque la proxima vez no tendré tanta consideración.—

—Gracias, gracias May, eres la mejor—

—Eso no te lo discuto—

Ya casi al final de la película

—Bien, esta es la parte que estuve esperando, la batalla de Sephiroth y Cloud— Dice Ash, aun con Latias recargada en su hombro

May también estaba muy emocionada, pero justo cuando iba a comenzar la pelea, es interrumpida.

**¡¡¡BOOOOM!!!**

La pantalla del cine explota.

—Ash. ¿qué pasa?— Pregunta May

—No lo se—

Latias se aferró a Ash, la explosión había provocado que la mayoría de la audiencia abandonara el cine, solo May, Latias , Ash y unos cuantos que estaban esperando la batalla de Cloud y Sephiroth se quedaron, del agujero de la pared emergieron dos personajes, los encapuchados que estaban siguiendo a May y los demás, May, Latías y Ash se levantando sus asiento y May dice:

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? y ¿Cómo se atreven a interrumpir la película?—

—Hmm, tú debes de ser May Maple, y él Ash Ketchum, pero la otra chica no la conozco— Dice uno de los sujetos

—¡¿Huh?!. ¿Cómo saben eso?—

—Fácil, porque nosotros somos miembros del Team Aqua, mi nombre es Nadin y él es Dennis— Dice Nadin

—Y hemos venido por ti, Ash Ketchum, nuestro líder Archie quiere hablar contigo—

—Pero yo no lo conozco— Dice Ash

—Eso no importa, aun así te llevaremos, aunque sea a la fuerza— Dice Dennis

De pronto, se desploma otra parte de la pared creando una cortina de humo

—May, Bianca, es nuestra oportunidad, vamonos de aquí— Dice Ash

—Pero Ash, tú y yo podremos acabar con ellos fácilmente— Dice May

—Puede que si, pero no quiero que me cobren por los daños a este cine—

—…………— May y Latias se quedaron viendo a Ash

—OK, corramos— Dice Ash

—Bien— Dicen May y Latias

Latias se adelanta y Ash detiene a May

—May, espera—

—¿Qué sucede Ash?—

—Es probable que estén buscando esto, así que quiero que lo conserves por si acaso—Dice Ash entregándole las cartas de Suicune y la carta de Latias, solo que la de Latias, la imagen estaba en blanco, debido a que ella esta afuera.

—P-Pero Ash—

—Solo consérvalas, es por si acaso—

—E-esta bien—

—Bueno, ahora vámonos—

—Si—

El grupo corre a un lugar amplio para pelear, pero sin darse cuenta llegan a las afueras del templo de Vendartuf, Nadin y Dennis se les adelantan y aparecen frente a ellos

—¿Aquí si quieren pelear?— Pregunta Dennis

—SI, aquí será donde les daré una lección— Dice May

—Pero May— Dice Ash

—OK entonces que así sea, tú serás la primera en caer vencida niña—

—Eso ya lo veremos— Dice May

La pelea entonces era entre Dennis y May

"Bien, entonces son equipo Aqua, lo que quiere decir que usarán pokemons de agua, bien". Piensa May— Minum YO TE ELIJO, LIBERATE—

Dice May convocando a Minum y sacando su PokeStaff, Minum aparece en el campo de batalla

—Con que un Minum, bueno, entonces esto será entretenido— Dice Dennis

Latias, Ash y Nadin, estaban de espectadores ambos detrás de cada peleador, Dennis comienza a silbar y un Vaporeon aparece frente a él

—¿Un Vaporeon?, que lindo, siempre quise ver uno en vivo— Dice May

—Hmp, bien, entonces comienza a ataca tú— Dice Dennis

—Muy bien—

May saca cartas de su porta cartas y al pasarlas por el AC-R dice:

—Poke Card, Energía de trueno x2, Activate, Minum, usa Atac-Trueno—

—Vaporeon, esquívalo—

El Vaporeon esquiva el ataque eléctrico de Minum, May estaba sorprendida

—Wow ese Vaporeon es muy veloz—

—Creerás que estoy loco al enfrentar un tipo agua contra un tipo trueno¿Verdad?—

—Pues si—

—Pero te tengo una sorpresa—

Dennis saca una carta, la pasa por su AC-R y dice

—¡PokeCard!. ¡TM Terremoto!.¡Activate¡—

—¿Qué?— Dice May

Vaporeon usa terremoto, causando que todos pierdan el equilibrio y Minum caiga noqueado

—Muy bien Niña ¿Quién es el siguiente?—

"Maldición ¿a quien tengo para acabar con ese Vaporeon?, hmm, creo que ya se a quien usar"—Minum, regresa— Dice May metiendo a Minum a su carta

Saca otra carta y dice

—BULBASAUR, YO TE ELIJO, LIBERATE —

May convoca a Bulbasaur

—Buena elección¿pero crees que podrás conmigo?— dice Dennis

—Averigüémoslo— dice May

"Esto esta mal" piensa Ash "Si ese Vaporeon esta al nivel necesario, entonces puede tener..."

May saca dos cartas las pasa por el AC-R y dice:

—PokeCard Energia de hierba x2, Activate—

—¿Piensas atacar o no?—

—Bulbasaur, usa Hojas Navaja—

—Lo esperaba¡Rayo de Hielo!—

—¿Qué?—

"Uh Oh" piensa Ash

Vaporeon utilizó Rayo de Hielo, el cual congeló las hojas de Bulbasaur y cayeron al suelo, pero no solo eso, el rayo también alcanzo a golpear a Bulbasaur y éste cayo desmayado

—Vamos¿Qué pasa?. ¿ese es todo tu poder?, me decepcionas, creí que sería una pelea entretenida, pero ya veo que no—

"Maldición. ¿qué pokemon puedo usar? Si uso a Nuzzleaf será lo mismo, de hecho no hay nadie a quién pueda usar" Piensa May viendo a Dennis

—¿Y bien?. ¿Te rindes?—

—Eso jamás— Dice May "Bien no tengo de otra"

May saca otra carta

—TORCHIC, YO TE ELIJO LIBERATE— dice May

"Pero que demo..." piensa Ash "El ego se le ha subido a la cabeza..."

Ahora Torchic aparece en el campo

—Un Torchic ¿estás loca?—

May revisa en el AC-R los ataques de Torchi y ve algo que le interesa

"Con que, Ráfaga Ardiente (Blast Burn) bien, necesito 5 energías de fuego. Pero no creo que eso sea suficiente. Así que usare 6". Piensa May

May saca 6 energías de fuego. Esto llama la atención de Ash y le dice:

—May ¿estás loca? Si usas eso Torchic no lo soportará. Es mucha energía.—

—**_Silencio Ash, es mi pelea y debo ganar a como de lugar_**— Del grita May volteando con Ash, enojada.

"May" Piensa Ash

May pasa las 6 cartas por el AC-R y dice

—PokeCard Energía de fuego x6¡Activate! —

"¿Está loca? o solo desesperada por ganarle a Dennis". Piensa Nadin

—Torchic usa Ráfaga Ardiente—

—¡Torchic!... ¡CHIIIIC!—

Pero... en lugar de usar el ataque, Torchic estaba sobrecargado de energía de fuego y cae desmayado al suelo debido al exceso de energía

—Torchic— Dice May asustada

—¡**MAY!**—

May voltea ver a Ash, quien estaba muy molesto.

—**MAY¿Estas loca, mujer? Nunca debes de extralimitar a tus pokemon, lo que acabas de hacer es un acto ninguna persona que se haga llamar PokeCaptor haría. El sobrecargar de energías a tus Pokemons es lo mismo que hacerlos sufrir con palos y piedras. ¡Eso es algo que tu madre Caroline sabia muy bien¡NO TE PARECES EN NADA A ELLA!**—

Las palabras de Ash lograron herir a May, así que volvió a caer al suelo, bajo la mirada y comenzó a pensar:

"¿No soy como mi madre?, no, no me parezco a ella, soy un fracaso. ¿Cómo pude hacer eso? Ash me lo había dicho antes de llegar a Vendartuf. ¿Cómo lo olvide?"

—Ok Ash, espero que tú me puedas dar una mejor batalla— Dice Dennos

—Claro que si—

Ash saca su Pokestaff y convoca a Haunter y a Pikachu

—Hmm ¿así que quieres una batalla doble?, bueno—

Dennis le dice a Nadin

—Nadin, necesito que me prestes a tu Squirtle—

—Seguro—

Nadin silva y el Squirtle aparece

—Squirtle, quiero que obedezcas a Dennis—

—Squirtle, squirtle— Dice el Squirtle

La pelea comienza, y minutos después, se veía más a favor de Ash, Dennis estaba perdiendo terreno.

"Maldición, si esto continua así, perderé" Pensaba Dennis

—¿Te Parece mejor entretenimiento?— dice Ash

—**Cállate y pelea**— dice Dennis

May se levanta y le dice a Ash

—Ash... yo...—

—No molestes May, estoy en medio de una pelea, quédate atrás—

May se sentía dolida por las palabras de Ash, que le hablo con un tono cortante, aunque sabía que él tenía razón de estar molesto por lo que ella le había dicho antes. Ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—M-muy bien Ash, como tu digas—

May se queda detrás de Ash junto con Latias. Entonces Dennis ve su oportunidad

"Creo que ya se que hacer" piensa

Dennis volvió a ordenar a Vaporeon que usara su rayo de hielo, pero esta ves en otro blanco

—**¡¡¡VAPOREON RAYO DE HIELO CONTRA MAY!!!**—

—**¿QUÉ?— **Dice Ash sorprendido

Vaporeon gira a su derecha para ponerse en línea directa con May y usa su ataque. El ataque comenzó a avanzar peligrosamente, May no se dio cuenta hasta que casi le llegaba el ataque, en eso recordó algo...

"E-esto es igual a...". Piensa May cerrando los ojos

Justo antes de que el ataque la golpeara, Ash la empujo del camino. El ataque de Rayo de Hielo no le dio directamente, pero fue lo suficiente para congelar sus piernas y manos. May se estaba levantando y lo vio, tirado, temblando y semi-congelado. Quiso correr hacia su lado, pero el Chorro de Agua de Squirtle lo impidió. Ash dijo.

—May, vete, no te preocupes por mi.—

—P-Pero Ash...—

Latias quería tratar de quitar el hielo que envolvía a Ash con su técnica de restauración, pero Ash la detiene.

—-No, Bianca, no lo hagas, si ellos se dan cuenta de quien eres, también tratarán de llevarte, así que por favor obedece a May en todo—

—Ash—

De pronto un helicóptero llega al lugar donde estaban peleando

—¿Huh?. ¿Cómo se enteraron?— Le pregunta Dennis a Nadin

—Yo los llamé—

—Por eso me gustas, porque eres muy lista—

El Helicóptero deja caer unas cuerdas y Dennis y Nadin se sujetan a ellas, después se colocan en cima de Ash y dejan caer una enorme pinza y agarran a Ash. May y Latias tratan de acercarse, pero el Team Aqua les lanza una pequeña bomba que exploto frente a ellas, lo que hizo que cayeran al suelo, llenándolas de polvo. Ash las mira y piensa

"Buena suerte May, espero que cumplas tu sueño..." piensa Ash.

La enorme pinza sube a Ash al helicóptero y los demás del Team Aqua suben a el, alejándose del lugar. May y Latias se levantan solo para ver como el helicóptero se aleja. No tienen más opción que gritar el nombre de su amigo.

—**¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHH!!!—**

Debido a todo el alboroto, Watson sale del templo.

—¿Qué es todo este alboroto?—

Aunque lo único que puede ver es a May y a Latias gritando el nombre de Ash y un helicóptero alejándose. May cae sobre sus rodillas, mirando al helicóptero que se va. Las lágrimas de sus ojos caen continuamente al suelo.

¿Qué es lo que Archie quiere con Ash?. ¿May tendrá la fuerza suficiente para continuar la aventura sin su maestro?. ¿Y como es que May y Latias rescatarán a Ash ?. No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de **POKECARD CAPTOR MAY** para descubrir las respuestas a estas preguntas.

_**Continuara...**_

no se lo esperaban, verdad?


	19. ¿Promesa rota? Comienzo de la busqueda

**POKECARD CAPTOR **

**MAY**

**Capitulo 19**

**¿Promesa rota?,**

**El comienzo de la Búsqueda**

¿Alguna vez haz puesto un espejo frente a otro¿te has preguntado porque se ven miles de espejos y miles de personas parecidas a ti?, pues la respuesta es simple, todas esas personas eres tú, pero en diferentes mundos, ya que el espejo es la llave para entrar a esos mundos, pero por desgracia o fortuna, el hombre no a encontrado la forma de entrar. Al igual que ocurre en nuestro mundo al poner dos espejos uno frente al otro, pasa en el mundo Pokemon, existen miles de diversos mundos Pokemon, y esta historia habla de uno de estos.

* * *

En el capitulo anterior, debido a una mala decisión de May, Ash fue capturado, ahora May y Latias tienen que continuar su aventura sin él, aunque May se sentía culpable porque debido a una irresponsable acción de su parte, Ash fue hecho prisionero del Team Aqua, rompiendo así su promesa 

May estaba de rodillas en el suelo con la mirada abajo y llorando incontrolablemente, no pudiendo creer lo que había ocurrido; Ash ahora ya no estaba a su lado para aconsejarla.

Ella no era la única que estaba sufriendo. Latias también lo estaba, pero a diferencia de May, ella estaba mas tranquila. Sabía que si ella también perdía calma, jamás podrían encontrar a Ash. Watson, que había presenciado el acontecimiento, se acercó a las chicas. Latias (aun en forma humana) decidió que debían hacer algo y se acerca a May

—May, no te preocupes, te prometo que rescataremos a Ash. No podemos quedarnos aquí, hay que buscarlo.—

May voltea con Latias con lágrimas en los ojos y molesta le dice:

— **¡¿Y qué piensas hacer?!. ¿cómo planeas pelear contra ellos? Apenas estoy empezando en esto de ser Pokecaptor, no creo que tenga la fuerza suficiente para pelar contra ellos. Soy una fracasada, nunca debí haber naci…**—

**¡¡¡SLAP!!!**

Antes de que May pudiera terminar de hablar, Latias le da una bofetada muy fuerte, tanto que dejo su mano impresa en su mejilla.

"L-Latias". Piensa May tocando la mejilla donde Latias la había golpeado. Latias parecía enojada.

—**¿Y crees que a mi no me duele?. ¿Crees que no me importa? Pues tengo noticias, yo también tengo sentimientos y me duele mucho porque él es una persona muy querida para mi, pero, no puedo permitir que las dos perdamos la calma, ya que si lo hacemos, jamás podremos encontrar a Ash. Quizás me vea clamada por fuera, pero no, por dentro estoy destrozada, tanto como tu!**— Le dice Latias a May con lágrimas en los ojos.

May miro al piso, las lagrimas aun caían de sus ojos, aunque ya tanto. Otra vez se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos, y no podía permitir que ocurriera nuevamente. Mirando hacia Latias, dijo:

—T-tienes toda la razón, Bianca. Discúlpame, no tome en cuenta tus sentimientos, pero te prometo que ya no volverá a pasar.— dice mientras se seca las lagrimas de los ojos.

Latias sonríe y también seca sus lagrimas.

—Bien, ahora hay que prepararnos para buscar a Ash.—

—Pero ¿Cómo es que vamos a pelear contra el Team Aqua nosotras solas¿cómo vamos a encontrar a Ash?— pregunta May

—Conozco a alguien quien nos puede ayudar en esto.—

—¿A si?. ¿Quién?—

—Mi hermano..—

—¿Tu hermano?... ¡TU HERMANO!.¡PERO EL ES...!—

—Exacto, el nos ayudara en esto...— Dice Latias

Watson, que había llegado con Latias y May, escucho lo ultimo y dijo:

—¿Tu hermano?. ¿Quién es?. ¿A caso él es un gran PokeCaptor? porque si quieren pelear contra el Team Aqua necesitaran toda la ayuda posible—

Latias volteo a ver a Watson, cerro los ojos y sonrió nerviosamente:

—Eh...si... si es un gran PokeCaptor. Muy bueno...—

—Me encantaría ayudarles, pero debido a mi compromiso no puedo, espero lo entiendan—

May y Latias se levantan y Latias dice

—Si, lo entendemos y se lo agradecemos— Dice Latias

—Bueno, solo me queda desearles buena suerte... y esta carta...— Dice Watson con una gran sonrisa característica de él, sacando una carta de su bolsillo y entregándosela a May.

—¿Qué es esto?— pregunta May

—Es una de las cartas especiales que tienen los Maestros de Templos, te ayudara mucho si la combinas con algún Pokemon Electrico. Usala solo si es necesario.—

—Ya veo...Gracias— Dice May

—Si, gracias por todo... vamos May— Dice Latias, alejándose del lugar.

Ambas van de regreso al PCRH, en lugar de comer, van directo a la habitación, Latias se acuesta en la litera derecha y May en la izquierda. Momentos después, May voltea con Latias y le dice

—Oye Latias¿Como vamos a encontrar a Latios?—

—No te preocupes, él y yo tenemos un vínculo especial, me refiero a que él siente donde me encuentro y yo siento donde se encuentra—

—Ah, que lindo, un vínculo de hermanos... ya desearía que Max y yo nos llevemos así...—

—Si, aunque nuestro único problema será conseguir un bote—

—¿Un bote¿Para que?—

—Siento que mi hermano se encuentra en una isla donde nos gusta descansar y pasar un buen rato—

May se sienta en la cama y comienza a pensar. Después de un rato, se le ocurre algo.

—¡Ya se!— dice May

—¿Qué pasa?— dice Latias

—¿Recuerdas al anciano que salvamos en el túnel?—

—Si¿Qué con eso?—

—Es probable que él pueda ayudarnos—

Latias también se sienta y dice:

—¿Porque?—

—El nos había dicho que el tenia un barco, quizás podamos usarlo.—

—Pero May¿sabes donde encontrarlo?—

—Si, según recuerdo, nos dijo que vivía en las afueras de Petalburgo, pero estamos en Vendartuf¿cómo llegaremos allá tan rápido?—

Latias se levanta y dice

—Déjamelo a mí—

Un destello de luz rodea a Latias haciendo que May cierre los ojos. Al abrirlos, Latias había cambiado a su forma pokemon. May sorprendida dice

—Pero Latias¿Sabes volar?—

—_Por supuesto, ahora sube_— Latias le dice a May hablando por telepatía

May sube en Latias, y Latias inmediatamente usa su camuflaje para que ella y May sean invisibles

—_Ok May sujétate_—

—Muy bien—

Inmediatamente, Latias sale volando por la ventana y gracias al camuflaje, la gente solo puede ver como las cortinas del cuarto se mueven.

Tiempo después, Latias vuela sobre Rustboro y llega a pasar por un muelle cerca del mar. May mira hacia abajo.

—Latias, baja por favor, ahí debe ser—

—_OK_—

Latias baja y al llegar cerca del suelo, May se baja y Latias se transforma de nuevo en Bianca

—¿Estás segura?— Pregunta Latias

—Si mal no recuerdo, a los Wingull les gusta estar cerca del mar, es muy posible que aquí viva ese anciano—

—OK, vamos a ver—

May observa y ve una casa cerca al lugar.

—Ahí debe ser, vamos.—

Se acercan a la casa y toca la puerta

—Buenas tardes¿hay alguien aquí?— dice May

—Un momento por favor— la voz de una joven que provenía desde el interior se escucha.

De inmediato, ante May y Latias aparece una joven de cabello rojo blusa negra a mitad del torso con un dibujo de una flama y un pantalón celeste

—¿Qué se les ofrece?— Dice la joven

—D-Disculpa, estamos buscando a un anciano dueño de un Wingull llamado Pecko¿vive aquí?— Dice May

—Ah, si es mi abuelo, y si aquí vive, pero por el momento no se encuentra, pero pasen y me dicen que se les ofrece—

—Ok— Dice May

Entran y se sientan en la mesa, la joven de cabello rojo dice:

—Bueno, me presentare. Mi nombre es Flannery (**Notas de X: _¡DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNN!_**), y ustedes son…—

—Mi nombre es May Maple y ella es Bianca Montante—

—Bien¿y que quieren con el abuelo?— Dice Flannery

—Pues…— Dice May apenada

De pronto Flannery golpe la mesa con amabas manos y dice asustada

—**¡No me digan que las convenció de venir a su casa y hacer "algo" pervertido!**—

Se ve un arbusto seco de esos del desierto pasando a lado de ellas, cosa extraña porque están dentro de una casa y cerca del mar. (**Notas de X: **Pero, como saben, todo puede ocurrir aquí XD)

—¡N-NO¿CÓMO CREES?— Dice May sonrojada y asustada

—Ahh, menos mal, bueno, entonces...— Dice Flannery tranquilizándose

—Bueno, esto es lo que pasa— Dice May

May le cuenta toda la historia desde cuando rescatan a Pecko, hasta cuando llegan a su casa, bueno, omitiendo que Bianca es Latias

—Oh, ya veo, así que ese sujeto se vengo secuestrando a Pecko y ustedes ayudaron a mi abuelo a rescatarlo— dice Flannery

—Así es, pero¿ya conocías al chico del Team Magma que secuestro a Pecko?— dice Latias

—Pues en cierta forma, un día ese mismo sujeto vino para invitarme a unirme al Team Magma, ya que conocían mis habilidades como Pokecaptor…—

—¿Tú también eres una PokeCaptor?— Pregunta Latias

—Si lo soy, y ese sujeto lo sabia. Al negarme, el sujeto me retó y como sabrán, le gane fácilmente, pero me dijo que me arrepentiría, yo no le hice cazo pero ahora que me cuentan, veo como fue que trato de vengarse, pero gracias a ustedes él no pudo hacerle nada a Pecko, y bien, si ustedes necesitan ayuda y mi abuelo dijo que las ayudaría, eso haré yo en su lugar—

—Gracias— Dice May

—Ok, dijeron que necesitan un bote¿verdad?— Pregunta Flannery

—Hu-huh— Responden May y Latias

—Ok entonces todas a bordo—

Flannery las conduce hasta el muelle donde el bote en forma de Wingull las espera. **(Notas de Lord: ****¬ ** un bote con esas tres bellezas a bordo, DIOS, yo también me embarco, y ¿Quién no lo haría? Bueno, continuemos…) (**Notas de X: **tienes un punto...)

—Muy bien chicas, elevemos anclas— Dice Flannery

—OK — Dicen May y Latias

Entonces, las chicas suben al bote. "**_El espíritu Wingull_**" decía en la parte trasera del Bote. Flannnery subió a la parte superior del bote, May y Latias a la parte trasera. El bote se aleja de la orilla, justo cuando el anciano regresa y ve a su bote irse.

—¡FLANNERY!. ¿QUÉ NO TE DIJE DE QUE NO TOMARAS MI BOTE SIN MI PERMISO?—

—¡Lo siento abuelo!. ¡Es una emergencia!—

—¡NIÑA MALCRIADA!. ¡YA VERAS CUANDO TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA!—

El bote se aleja de la orilla, donde se ve a un anciano furioso, una Flannery riéndose a carcajadas y a May y Latias sonriendo nerviosamente con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas.

—OK chicas ¿A dónde vamos?— pregunta Flannery

—Hay que tomar la ruta marítima que se encuentra entre Dewford Town y Slateport City, ahí veremos a mi hermano—Dice Latias

—OK, entonces vamos para allá— Dice Flannery poniendo en marcha el barco

Durante el trayecto, May se encontraba recargada en el barco observando el Mar, conforme veía las olas que se formaban por el andar del barco, veía todo lo que había pasado con Ash, desde que lo conoció hasta aquel día de la tragedia.

"Ash". Pensó May

Latias que se encontraba del otro lado observó que estaba pensativa y se acercó a ella

—May¿estás preocupada por Ash?—Pregunta Latias

—Claro que si, no se si esos tipos le harán algo malo— Dice May volteando con Latias

—No te preocupes, te aseguro que está bien—

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—

—Mi corazón lo presiente—

—Espero que si esté bien, por cierto¿Por qué necesitamos un barco?. ¿No es más fácil si tu me llevaras volando a esa isla?—

—La verdad si es más fácil, pero el problema es que yo no tengo la fortaleza de mi hermano, así que no puedo soportar a una persona mucho tiempo en mi espalda, por eso te dije que consiguiéramos un barco—

—Ya veo—

Varias horas después, Latias se encontraba dormida, Flannery seguía navegando y May... bueno, como ella no era una chica de mar, digamos que no estaba muy bien que digamos y estaba recargada en la orilla del bote, mirando al mar. Se encontraba pálida... MUY pálida.

—Gak, creo que ahí va mi desayuno...— dice May

—Veo que no haz estado en el mar.— dice Flannery

—Si he estado, pero nunca durante tanto tiempo.—

—Ya veo... oye, es una lastima lo que le ocurrió a tu amigo.—

Al escuchar eso, May se deprimió un poco.

—Si, y lo peor es porque fue mi culpa..—

—No te desanimes. Ya veras que lo rescataran. Si gustan puedo ir con ustedes, yo, la sorprendente Flannery seré de gran ayuda para ustedes.— dice Flannery, levantando su puño derecho hacia el cielo. May sonríe un poco.

—Gracias, serás de gran ayuda.—

—Por supuesto...— Entonces, la cara de Flannery cambio de ser sonriente a ser picara. —y dime...—

—¿uh?—

—Ese chico, Ash... ¿Te gusta?—

May entonces se sonroja un poco.

—¿eh? Bueno...—

—oh... ya veo... entonces es tu novio..—

La cara de May se vuelve tan roja como un el cabello de Flannery o como la ropa que ella llevaba puesta.

—¡C-claro que no!. ¡El es solo un gran amigo y maestro!. ¡No es mi novio ni me gusta!—

—¿Entonces porque te sonrojas?—

—Bueno... yo...— dice May mirando al suelo.

—Lo sabia, te gusta, solo que no lo has aceptado. Yo puedo ver fácilmente eso, hahahaha...—

Mientras Flannery reía, May miraba al piso, aun con la cara roja, y pensaba:

"Claro que no, esa Flannery esta loca, a mi no me gusta Ash..." entonces sintió un pequeño dolor en su estomago "¿Qué fue eso?. ¿Acaso ese dolor me indica que de verdad me gusta Ash? El... ¿me gusta?"

El solo pensamiento la hizo sonrojase mas, pero entonces, Flannery la saco de sus pensamientos.

—¡OLAS!—

—¿uh?—

Las olas sacudieron el bote de arriba abajo, arriba a bajo, arriba, abajo... El dolor en el estomago de May crecía mas y tuvo que recargarse en la orilla del barco mirando al agua para... bueno... vomitar.

—Gak, no... no era porque me guste Ash... por poco y caigo en la trampa de mi organismo... ow, ahí va mi cena de ayer... ¿Yo comí eso?—

Flannery aun estaba al timón del barco, pero unos metros antes de llegar a Dewford, el barco comenzó a averiarse, Flannery no podía desacelerar. Latias comenzó a despertarse por el ruido que hacia el motor. Al sentir que algo andaba mal Flannery les dice a May y a Latias.

—Chicas, tendremos que hacer una pequeña escala en Dewford para reparar el barco—

—OK, por nosotras está bien— Dice May

—OK, entonces sujétense de donde puedan, porque será algo turbulenta nuestra llegada—

—Uh oh— Responden May y Latias

Al escuchar esto, May/Latias tubo que sostenerse de lo mas cercano a ella... ósea Latias/May.

Flanney uso toda su habilidad para no estrellarse contra los demás barcos pero terminó estrenándose contra un muelle vacío. Después del impacto, el barco tenía aun mas daño, pero por fin se había detenido

"Mi abuelo va a matarme". Pensaba Flannery —¿Se encuentran bien chicas?—

—eh estado mejor, pero si, estoy bien—Dice May inspeccionándose—Veamos, dos brazos, mi cabeza, dos ojos, dos orejas, mis piernas…mis piernas—

May comienza a sobar sus piernas, pero por más que sobaba no las sentía, así que gritó

—**¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡NO SIENTO MIS PIERNAS!!!**, **¡¡¡NO SIENTO MIS PIERNAS¡¡WAAAAAHHH!!**— Gritaba May golpeándose las piernas

—Uh May—

—¿Qué sucede Bianca?—

—¿Podrías quitarte?, pesas mucho—

—¿HUH?—

May se da cuenta de que estaba encima de Latias (**Notas de Lord:** ¬ adoro estas escenas…) y las piernas que estaba golpeando eran las de Latias

—Uh, l-lo siento— Dice May apenada

—Descuida, estoy bien— "Pero apenas pueda cobraré venganza ¬¬". Pensaba Latias

—OK, si ya terminaron de hacer drama, muévanse, vamos a buscar el taller de la ciudad y comprar lo necesario para reparar el barco—

—OK— Responden May y Latias

Las chicas caminaban por la ciudad y se toparon con un anciano y…

¿Quién es el anciano con el que se toparon¿Latias se vengará de May? y ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán en Dewford? No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de **POKECARD CAPTOR MAY** para descubrir las respuestas a estas preguntas

_**Continuara...**_


	20. Encuentro Inesperado

**_POKECARD CAPTOR _**

**_MAY_**

**_Capitulo 20_**

**_Encuentro Inesperado_**

¿Alguna vez haz puesto un espejo frente a otro?¿te has preguntado porque se ven miles de espejos y miles de personas parecidas a ti?, pues la respuesta es simple, todas esas personas eres tú, pero en diferentes mundos, ya que el espejo es la llave para entrar a esos mundos, pero por desgracia o fortuna, el hombre no a encontrado la forma de entrar. Al igual que ocurre en nuestro mundo al poner dos espejos uno frente al otro, pasa en el mundo Pokemon, existen miles de diversos mundos Pokemon, y esta historia habla de uno de estos.

* * *

En el capitulo anterior May y Latias decidieron ir a buscar a Ash, interrumpiendo así las batallas de May en los templos, pero más importante que eso, May estaba rompiendo la promesa que le había hecho a Ash aquella noche. En su camino May decide pedirle ayuda al anciano que habían ayudado en el Túnel que conducía hacia Vendartuf, pero al no encontrarse en casa, la nieta del anciano Flannery decide ayudarlas, pero en su trayecto a la ruta marina donde se supone encontrarían a Latios, el bote sufre una avería y ahora están bardas en Dewford. 

Flannery decide que hay que buscar una tienda de refacciones para reparar el bote, pero entre las calles, las chicas se topan con un anciano.

May y las demás estaban caminando por las calles de Dewford buscando la tienda de refacciones, pero al no encontrarla deciden preguntar al anciano que se encontraba varios metros delante de ellas, May y las demás corrieron hasta él, May le gritó

—Señor, señor—

— ¿Huh?—

El anciano voltea con las chicas, las chicas estaban frente a él y cuando Latias ve la cara del anciano se le lanza y lo abraza diciendo

—Lorenzo—

May y Flannery estaban desconcertadas

—¿?—

—Bianca¿pero como es que volviste tan pronto?, y ¿dónde esta el llavero de Medichamp que ibas a comprar?—

— ¿Huh?¿qué es un llavero?—

— ¿No sabes que es?... espera un segundo ¿**LATIAS**?— Dice el anciano sorprendido

—Hu-huh — Dice Latias abrazada a Lorenzo con una sonrisa

Al escuchar como es que el anciano le había llamado a Bianca, Flannery le pregunta a May

—M-May ¿c-cómo llamo el anciano a Bianca?—

—je, je, je, je, es una larga historia— Dice May riéndose nerviosamente y con una gota de sudor en la frente

Latias suelta a Lorenzo y Lorenzo muy sorprendido dice

—Pero ¿como es que puedes hablar tan bien?—

—Ash me enseñó—

—Hmm, ya veo, y ¿Quiénes son tus amigas?— Dijo Lorenzo viendo a May y a Flannery

—Ella es May y ella es Flannery—

—Mucho gusto— Dicen May y Flannery

—Chicas él es Lorenzo el abuelo de mi amiga Bianca— Dice Latias

—Mucho gusto, estoy feliz al ver que estas bien... por cierto Latias¿Dónde está Ash?— Dice Lorenzo

Latias se deprime un poco, pero antes de responderle, llega una chica parecida a la forma humana de Latias, la verdadera Bianca.

—Abuelo ya vol… ¿Latias?¿Eres tu?—

Latias abraza a Bianca

—Bianca—

Ante esto, Flannery estaba confundida

— ¿S-Son G-Gemelas?—

—Ahora entiendo— Dice May 

—¿Ah si?, pues yo no, explícame— Dice Flannery

Latias deja de abrazar a Bianca y Bianca le dice

—Pero Latias¿cómo es que puedes hablar?— dice Bianca

—Ash me enseñó—

—¿Ah si? y ¿Dónde está el?¿No viene contigo?—

Pero Latias se vuelve a deprimir. May también se deprime un poco. Latias entonces se repone y dice

—Bueno, se los explicare...—

—Bueno, eso espero, porque estoy muy confundida— Dice Flannery

—Lo que pasa es que...—

May les cuenta a Bianca y a Lorenzo todo lo que les pasó desde el principio hasta la tragedia, ahora si, sin omitir que Bianca es Latias, a lo que Flannery dice, en voz alta.

—Hey¿Por qué antes habías omitido que Bianca es Latias? uno de los pokemon legendarios.—

May entonces cubre la boca de Flannery y le dice en voz baja.

—Guarda silencio. Disculpa, pero queríamos mantener su identidad en secreto y ahora lo dije porque Lorenzo y Bianca eran los que antes cuidaban de Latios y Latias— dice May

—Un segundo eso quiere decir que…**¡¡¡ESTAMOS BUSCANDO A LATIOS!!!**— grita Flannery

May le vuelve a tapar la boca

—¡Te dije que guardaras silencio!—

—L-lo siento, hehe—

Momentos después

—Pues si, así es, buscamos a Latios— Dice May

—Oh, que bien, siempre quise ver a Latios, es uno de mis pokemon favoritos— Dice Flannery con estrellas en los ojos

—Yo pensé que te gustaban los pokemon de fuego— dice May

—Aparte de los de fuego, el es uno de mis favoritos—

—oh...—

—Bueno, pero ¿qué hacen en Dewford?, se supone que Latios está en la Southern Island, en su descanso— Dice Lorenzo

—Para allá íbamos, pero nuestro bote se daño y por eso estamos aquí— Dice Latias

May pudo observar que Bianca estaba deprimida y le dice

—No te preocupes Bianca, con la ayuda de Latios y Flannery, te aseguro que traeremos a Ash, de vuelta, te lo prometo— Dice May levantando el pulgar y cerrando el ojo derecho

(**Notas de Lord:** Para los que han visto Naruto, esa es la **_"Nice guy pose"_**)

(**Notas de X: **Ya Lee ¬¬)

—Si— Dice Bianca afirmando con la cabeza "Y pensar que ella era la mas deprimida ¬¬" piensa Latias

—Bueno, pero por el momento estamos buscando una tienda de refacciones. ¿han visto alguna?— Dice Flannery

—Oh si, sigan por esta calle y en la esquina frente a la farmacia hay una.—

—OK, muchas gracias, bueno chicas, vamos—

—Bien— Dicen May y Latias

Las chicas se van y se despiden de Lorenzo y Bianca

—Adiós Lorenzo, Adiós Bianca—

—Adiós y cuídense, ah y May cuando querías puedes pasar por AltoMare y visitarnos— Dice Lorenzo

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta—

May observa que Bianca estaba muy pensativa

"Se ve que ella también quiere mucho a Ash, hmmm, bueno, al parecer la competencia está dura. ¿Huh?, Hey¿Por qué pensé en eso?, no, no, no, debo concentrarme, tenemos que encontrar a Latios"

Unos metros después May y las chicas habían llegado a la tiende de refacciones el anuncio de la tiende decía **Muscule: Refaction Store**

—Al parecer es aquí— Dice May

—Bueno, entremos, no ganamos nada quedándonos aquí afuera— Dice Flannery

Al entrar una chica de la edad de May con el cabello azul les dice

—Buenos días, en que puedo ayudarles—

May y las demás se acercan al mostrador, la chica traía un gafete que decía **"Shana"** (**Notas de X: _¡DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNN! _**)

—Buenos días, uh, Shana necesitamos unas refacciones para un motor de bote. ¿tendrás algunas?—

—Uh, no se, déjenme preguntarle al dueño... Brawly tenemos clientes, ven por favor— (**Notas de X: _¡Y MAS DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNN! _**)

—Ahora voy— Grita un joven desde la parte trasera de la tienda

—Un momento, por favor— Dice Shana

—OK— Dice Flannery

De inmediato llega Brawly, el jefe de Shana, un joven mayor que Flannery de cabello verde azulado apareció frente a las chicas, Flannery estaba impactada

(**Notas de Lord:** si se están preguntando "¿Lord Sesshoumaru hará sufrir a Brawly?" les diré que… **¡NO!, **me agrada el sujeto, aunque no me agrada eso de compartir a Flannery ¬¬, pero bueno, como dije antes, me agrada el sujeto y también saldrá poco por eso lo dejare admirar a Flannery por poco tiempo, OK, sigamos…)

—Bueno. ¿qué pasa?—

—Estas chicas quieren refacciones para el motor de su bote—

—Ok, entonces yo las atiendo, tú ve a acomodar unas cosas allá atrás—

—OK—

Shana se va y Brawly dice

—Bien y ¿que es exactamente lo que buscan?—

—P-Pues, el motor del barco estaba haciendo mucho ruido y los frenos no me funcionaron, por eso creo que solo necesitaremos un poco de líquido para frenos y unas bujías nuevas— Dice Flannery sonrojada

—Hmm, es probable que solo necesiten el Líquido para frenos, es más, yo mismo les revisaré su motor, bueno digo si están de acuerdo—

—P-Por supuesto, que si, je, je, je, je— Dice Flannery riéndose nerviosamente

**(Notas de Lord:** Hey, no se si un barco también use eso, pero bueno sigamos con la historia…)

—OK, entonces vamos, Shana trae mis herramientas—

—OK—Grita Kelly desde detrás de la tienda

May y Latias solo veían fijamente a Flannery ¬¬.

Minutos después, las chicas estaban en el Bote y Brawly estaba en la zona del motor junto con Shana revisando el estado del mismo.

— ¿Como lo ves?¿tiene algún daño grave?— Grita Flannery desde afuera

—Pues no, la verdad era como yo lo decía…Shana aprieta ahí— Dice Brawly desde adentro del bote

—ya voy—

El bote estaba muy metido en tierra, Brawly y Shana salen del bote y Brawly dice

—Como les había dicho, solo era cuestión de ajustarlo un poco y cambiarle el líquido de frenos—

Brawly y Shana bajan del bote

—Muchas gracias Brawly— Dice Flannery sonrojada

—No fue nada—

—Uh, pero Flannery. ¿Cómo vamos a mover el bote?, estamos muy metidas en tierra y no creo que las tres juntas podamos moverlo— Dice May

—Tienes razón May. ¿Cómo lo moveremos?— Dice Flannery

—Quizá deberían empujar— dice Shana

—Bueno, ya que...—dice May

May, Latias, Flannery, Shana y Brawly empujan el bote, con MUCHO esfuerzo, y logran ponerlo en el agua.

—Bueno Brawly. ¿cuánto te debemos ?— Dice Flannery, sonrojada y mirando hacia el suelo

—Olvídenlo, no es nada— Dice Brawly

— ¿E-En serio?— Dice Flannery, aun sonrojada, pero levantando la mirada de golpe

—Si, la verdad, no fue nada—

—B-Bueno, pues muchas gracias—

Las chicas estaban por subirse al bote y Brawly y Shana se estaban yendo, cuando…

—Ah, Flannery, un momento…— Brawly detiene a Flannery

— ¿Huh?— Flannery se detiene al escuchar que Brawly la llama

Brawly saca un papel de su bolsillo y se lo entrega

—Aquí está mi numero, para cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca y lo digo en serio, cualquier cosa, bueno, nos vemos—

Brawly regresa con Shana y Flannery se sube al bote con May y Latias, pero…

—Flannery. ¿te sientes bien?—Pregunta Latias

—S-Si. ¿porque preguntas?—

—Tienes la cara roja, tan roja como tu pelo o mi ropa…uh. ¡AH YA SE! ya se lo que sucede, te gustó ese tal Brawly. ¿verdad?—Dice May con una cara picara.

—¿Yo? Uh…pues…—Dice Flannery

May y Latias se abrazan y dicen en coro **(Notas de Lord:** ¬**) (Notas de X: ** --U...)

—Lo sabíamos, lo sabíamos, tomamos eso como un "Si"—

—Hey ustedes ya cálmense, será mejor que nos dejemos de tonterías y nos pongamos en marcha— Dice Flannery

—OK— Dicen May y Latias en coro.

Flannery sube a la parte alta del bote para conducirlo hacia la Aeon Island, mientras que May y Latias estaban en la parte baja.

"Pues la verdad Brawly si es muy apuesto, me gustaría salir con él algún día" Pensaba Flannery mientras dirigía el bote

¿Brawly y Flannery se volverán ah encontrar?¿Latias encontrará su hermano? y ¿Un bote usa bujías y líquido de frenos? (**Notas de X: **¿Por qué no solo dijiste aceite? oO?) Descubran las respuestas a estas preguntas en el siguiente capitulo de **POKECARD CAPTOR MAY**, no se lo pierdan

_**Continuara...**_


	21. Latios

**_POKECARD CAPTOR _**

**_MAY_**

**_Capitulo 21_**

**_Latios_**

¿Alguna vez haz puesto un espejo frente a otro?¿te has preguntado porque se ven miles de espejos y miles de personas parecidas a ti?, pues la respuesta es simple, todas esas personas eres tú, pero en diferentes mundos, ya que el espejo es la llave para entrar a esos mundos, pero por desgracia o fortuna, el hombre no a encontrado la forma de entrar. Al igual que ocurre en nuestro mundo al poner dos espejos uno frente al otro, pasa en el mundo Pokemon, existen miles de diversos mundos Pokemon, y esta historia habla de uno de estos.

* * *

En el capitulo anterior las chicas habían tenido una pequeña avería en el bote y se habían desviado a Dewford, donde se reencontraron con Lorenzo y Bianca y Flannery conoció a Brawly del cual se puede decir que se enamoro. Por fin habían reparado el bote y ahora estaban en rumbo a Southern Island para encontrarse con Latios. 

Durante el camino May no se sentía muy bien, al igual que antes, estaba en la orilla del bote devolviendo su almuerzo, comida y cena

-blaf, demonios, odio el mar, odio el mar, aunque es lindo, pero…blaf-

-Ha, ha, ha, ha, se ve que el mar y tú son como el agua y el aceite, no se mezclan- Le dice Flannery a May desde la parte de arriba del bote

"Te diría algo, pero estoy demasiado ocupada como para contestarte" Piensa May

Mientras tanto, Latias estaba sentada en la otra orilla observando el mar y pensando en Ash

-ahhhh-

-**TIERRA A LA VISTA**-Grita Flannery desde arriba

-¿Huh?- Dicen May y Latias

El bote se estaba acercando a una isla, Flannery comenzó a disminuir la velocidad del bote para llegar a la isla, El bote llega a la isla y las chicas bajan del bote, May se arrodilla en la playa y dice

-Tierra, por fin tierra- Dice besando la arena de la playa

-No seas exagerada- Dice Flannery

-Vamos chicas, presiento que mi hermano está cerca-

-Muy bien-dicen May y Flannery

Las chicas se adentran en la espesa selva de la isla, el los árboles de la isla se podían ver a varios Vigorots y Slakings paseándose entre las ramas, lo cual asustó a May un poco y tomo del brazo a Flannery

-No me digas que te da miedo, esos lindos micos-

-P-Pues un poco-

De pronto unos inofensivos y tiernos Shroomish corren frente al grupo y May los ve

-**¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**-

May ahora abraza…ejem quiero decir ahorca a Flannery debido a su Shroomish fobia

-¡Ugh!, M-May, no puedo respirar- Dice Flannery poniéndose azul

May suelta a Flannery y dice:

-L-Lo siento mucho Flannery-

-Puedes decirme ¿Por qué te aterran los Sroomish?- Dice Flannery sobándose el cuello

-Pues…-

May le cuanta lo que le había sucedido anteriormente con unos Sroomish y Flannery dice:

-Oh, ahora entiendo-

Latias iba delante de ellas y no pasó mucho cuando gritó

-**¡HEMOS LLEGADO!**-

May y Flannery corrieron hasta donde estaba Latias, salieron de la espesa selva y llegaron a una planicie, al centro de la planicie se encontraba una pequeña Meseta y digo pequeña, porque se podía llegar corriendo a la cima, las chicas observaron que algo salió volando de entre la selva y se dirigió hacia la pequeña meseta, Latias dijo

-Es mi hermano, vamos-

Las tres se dirigieron corriendo hacia donde había ido Latios. El se había ido volando y misteriosamente desapareció en el aire.

-¿Uh?¿a dónde fue?- pregunta May

-No se preocupen- dice Latias -Es cerca.-

Latias camina hacia una pared formada por ramas. Al tocarla, Latias desaparece en la pared, lo que asusta un poco a May y Flannery. Ambas se acercan a la pared. Entonces, ambas se asustan cuando la cabeza de Latias reaparece en la pared.

-Vamos chicas, entren- dice Latias

- ¿Es seguro?- pregunta Flannery

-Claro, vamos-

May y Flannery se miran y asienten con la cabeza. Ambas caminan hacia la pared y desaparecen. Al volver a abrir los ojos, se dan cuenta de que están en un túnel con una salida y Latias esta en ella. Cuando salen del túnel, pueden ver un hermoso jardín, lleno de flores y árboles. Los árboles eran tan grandes que parte de sus ramas bloqueaban un poco la luz del sol, formando un ambiente perfecto. La atmósfera que se sentía en el lugar era de paz absoluta. Al verlo, May y Flannery quedaron asombradas.

-Es increíble...- dice May

Prácticamente era una replica exacta del jardín secreto en Altomare, pero con mas juegos y adornos... aparte de una ¿televisión?.

-¡Hey!¿Qué hace una Televisión aquí?- pregunta Flannery

-Oh, eso... lo que pasa es que a mi hermano le gusto mucho este invento de los humanos y por eso lo trajo aquí.- dice Latias

-¿Cómo funciona sin electricidad? No creo que tengan fuente de poder por aquí. ¿oh si?- pregunta May

-No, usamos nuestro poder psíquico para hacer que funcione. Al principio era difícil, pero podemos hacerlo ahora.-

-oh... ¿Y tu hermano?- pregunta Flannery

En respuesta, un fuerte viento se sintió y las chicas pudieron ver como algo se movía entre el lugar. Una figura translucida se movía alrededor de ellas. De repente, una esfera de luz salió de la nada a gran velocidad hacia las chicas. Latias (aun en forma humana) se coloco en la trayectoria de la esfera y alzo ambos brazos hacia delante. Usando su poder psíquico, logro disminuir la velocidad de aquella esfera y detenerla con las manos. Un poco mas de poder psíquico y la esfera desapareció. La figura translucida apareció frente a ellas, revelando su verdadera identidad, Latios, el pokemon Legendario. May y Flannery se disponían a sacar sus báculos para la pelea, pero Latias hizo una señal de que no hicieran nada. Se acerco a Latios y lo miro a los ojos. Latios inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba.

- _¿De que se trata hermana?_- Dijo Latios comunicándose con Telepatía con las chicas

Pero antes de que respondiera, May se enfado y dijo:

- ¿Pero que clase de hermano eres tú. ¿ni siquiera vas a preguntarle a tu hermana como ah estado?, o de perdido saludarla- dice May

-_Ella se fue con Ash, por eso no me preocupo por su estado, se que Ash la trata bien_-

-Pero ni siquiera te alegra verla-

-_Una cosa es que yo no exprese mi alegría y otra muy diferente es que no me alegre verla, yo soy de esas "personas" a las que no les gusta mostrar sus sentimientos_-

"Pero que sujeto tan odioso". Pensó May girando la cabeza para otro lado

-_Bueno hermana. ¿qué se les ofrece?_-

-Bien hermano, esto es lo que sucede- Dice Latias un poco deprimida

Latias le cuenta lo que sucedió con Ash

-_Hmm, ya veo, entonces el Team Aqua secuestró a Ash por la torpeza de esta joven_-

-Hey, mi nombre es May, May Maple y que se te quede grabado Latios- Dice May enojada

-Y yo soy Flannery, mucho gusto-

-_Si, como sea, entonces según lo que me dijeron, ustedes ¿quieren que las ayude para rescatar a Ash?_-

-Si no es mucha molestia hermano-

-_Hmm…_-

Latios cierra los ojos y mira hacia al cielo.

-...-

-Por favor hermano, hazlo por mi- Dice Latias

-Ja, pero que engreído, se ve que te gusta que te rueguen, pero adivina que amigo, yo no soy de las que ruegan, así que mejor vamonos chicas, creo que él no podrá ayudarnos- dice May

-P-pero May. ¿como salvaremos a Ash?- dice Latias

-Pues creo que con la ayuda de Flannery es suficiente, dejemos a este sujeto aquí y vamonos de una vez- Dice May bajando la meseta

-_Ustedes 3 no podrán solas-_

-¿A si?¿Por qué?- dice May

_-Yo me enfrente con ellos, y no pude derrotarlos. Eso fue hace una semana.-_

-Ha, que ayuda, no pudiste vencerlos. ¿Por qué vamos a pedir tu ayuda si eres un debilucho?-

Latios miro a May a los ojos. Los ojos de Latios brillaron y May se sintió mareada.

_-He leído tu mente, y se por tu batalla con el miembro del Team Aqua que no sirves para la pelea. -_

-¿Qué dices?¡CALLATE!-

_-No solo eso... también pude ver el conflicto dentro de ti-_

-¿qué?-

Por alguna extraña razón May no pudo ver nada mas que a Latios y todo se volvió oscuro mientras recordaba los sucesos que llevaron al secuestro de Ash.

_-A si es, aun no puedes superar el dolor que sentiste al ver como Ash era secuestrado por tu culpa, aun no puedes hacerlo... y no solo eso, estas rompiendo la promesa que le hiciste. -_

-¿Promesa?¿Qué promesa? Oh...-

_**¡FLASHBACK TIME!**_

_-Quiero decirte que si alguna vez, por cualquier razón, me pasa algo, no importa si es tu culpa o no, quiero que continúes peleando. Pude ver que tú tienes mucho potencial y sería un desperdicio si te retiras por cualquier cosa que a mí me pase, quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase tú vas a continuar conmigo o sin mi-_

_-Ash…yo-_

_-Promételo-_

_-OK, Ash, lo prometo- Dice May colocando la mano en la mejilla derecha de Ash_

_Ash toma la mano de May y dice:_

_-Gracias May, ahora me siento mucho más tranquilo-_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Oh no...-

_-Si, la promesa que le hiciste, la haz roto. No mereces ser una PokeCaptor, no mereces tener los pokemons que tienes y, definitivamente, no mereces la confianza, respeto y cariño que Ash te tiene.-_

May se deja caer sobre sus rodillas y mira al suelo, pero ni una sola lagrima cae de sus ojos.

_-En tu estado, no serias de gran ayuda contra el Team Aqua, será mejor que te vayas...-_

-Pero hermano...- dice Latias

Todos se callan...

-No...-

_-¿uh?-_

Latios voltea a ver a May, quien levanta la cabeza y muestra sus ojos, no llenos de lagrimas, sino de decisión.

-No, quizás rompí esa promesa, pero yo hice otra; Que rescataría a Ash, cueste lo que cueste. El es mi maestro y amigo, no puedo dejar que esos sujetos se salgan con la suya.-

Latios ve a May admirado

-No me rendiré, lo encontrare y salvare... y me disculpare de todas las veces que lo he tratado mal, pero debo hacerlo...-

Latios ve a May con una cara seria.

_-Entiendo... veo que tienes una gran decisión... La batalla contra el Team Aqua será difícil. ¿Estas preparada?-_

-Claro, por Ash, haré lo que sea...-

_-Bien... entonces iré con ustedes. Debo saldar cuentas con el Team Aqua y patearles el trasero a esos sujetos...-_

May mira a Latios con felicidad.

-Muchas gracias, Latios-

_-No-_

-¿uh?-

Entonces, Latios comienza a brillar y cambia su forma. Ahora era un chico de unos 16 años, de 1.70 de altura, cabello parecido al de Gary Oak, pero de color azul, sus ojos igual. Tenia una camisa azul con el símbolo de un sol en el frente y un chaleco blanco con una figura de un dragon en la espalda, tenia pantalón negro y tenis grises.

_-Cuando te refieras a mi en publico, llámame Vincent...-_

-oh... extravagante...- dice May

-Oh si, me gusta mucho tu ropa- dice Flannery

-Bueno, debemos irnos, hay que buscar a Ash y vencer al Team Aqua... yo se donde esta su base...- dice Latios hablando normalmente

-¿P-puedes hablar usando la boca?- pregunta May

-Si, yo aprendí hace unos meses...-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?- pregunta Latias en forma humana

-Nunca lo preguntaste...-

Las chicas casi de dan contra el suelo.

-¿Qué?-

-En fin, ahora vamonos- Dice Latios

-Muy bien- Dicen las chicas

De regreso por la selva, una sombra se les pone en frente

-¿Q-Qué es eso?- Dice May agarrándose del brazo de Flannery

-Pues creo que es un…-

-Scyzor- Dice Scyzor

-Ha. ¿cómo pretendes enfrentarte al Team Aqua si le temes a un Scyor?- Dice Latios

-Hermano- Dice Latias

-Me dio miedo porque me sorprendió, pero ya veras lo que puedo hacer- Dice May soltando a Flannery

May saca su Pokestaff de Fuego y la carta de Torchic y dice:

-¡Torchic! libérate, yo te elijo- Dice May sacando a Torchic de su carta "Según recuerdo Ash me dijo que los pokemon acero son débiles contra los de fuego, así que esto será fácil" Piensa May

-Torchic tor-

-OK, que comience la acción-

Flannery, Latias y Latios eran espectadores de la pelea de May

-OK, Pokecard Fire Energy x2 ¡Activate!-

May desliza las cartas de energía por su AC-R (**Notas de Lord:** Deslizar dos cartas al mismo tiempo es permitido, más de tres puede sobrecargar al pokemon y causar que se desmaye…OK sigamos…) y dice:

-Torchic usa Lanzallamas-

-Torchic Tor-

El Scyzor parecía cansado, debido a que había tenido una batalla antes de toparse con May, así que no pudo esquivar el ataque de Torchic, el cual le pegó de lleno

**-¡¡¡Scyzor!!!-**

-Muy bien- Dice May

Entonces May saca una carta en blanco y se la lanza a Scyzord

-**¡¡MAY, PERO¿QUÉ HACES?, ASI NO…**-Dice Flannery muy alterada

El Scizor entra en la carta sin oponer resistencia

-…se hace- Flannery termina su frase

May se acerca y toma la carta, la levanta y dice:

-¡¡¡SIII, TENGO UN SCYZOR!!!-

- ¿Y tienes que hacer todas esas tonterías?- Dice Latios

-Perdón pero mientras no me mantengas, abstente de opinar- Le dice May a Latios

-………-Latios se queda sin palabras.- "Tarada" Piensa Latios

-Oye May. ¿Dónde o quien te enseño a capturar pokemon de esa forma?- Pregunta Flannery

-Pues la verdad, no estoy muy segura de quien o de donde aprendí esta manera de capturar, lo único que si se es que me resulta-

-Ok, ahora si. ¿podemos irnos?- Dice Latios

-OK- Responden las chicas

Mientras el grupo se adelante, Flannery se queda rezagada pensando

"Es extraño, podría jurar que esa forma de capturar pokemon la había visto antes. ¿pero de quien?"

-Flannery date prisa o te dejaremos- grita Latias

Flanenry reacciona

-¡¿Huh?!, **¡HEY, NO PUEDEN DEJARME AQUÍ YO SOY QUIEN CONDUCE EL BARCO!**- Dice Flannery y corre para alcanzar al grupo

¿May podrá derrotar al Team Aqua y rescatar a Ash?¿Flannery se dará cuenta de que May es hija de Caroline? y ¿Latios se quedará con May?. Encuentren las respuestas a estas preguntas en el próximo capitulo de **POKECARD CAPTOR MAY**, no se lo pueden perder

_**Continuara...**_


	22. Enlace del corazón

_**POKECARD CAPTOR **_

_**MAY**_

_**Capitulo 22**_

_** Enlace del corazón**__  
_

¿Alguna vez haz puesto un espejo frente a otro?¿te has preguntado porque se ven miles de espejos y miles de personas parecidas a ti?, pues la respuesta es simple, todas esas personas eres tú, pero en diferentes mundos, ya que el espejo es la llave para entrar a esos mundos, pero por desgracia o fortuna, el hombre no a encontrado la forma de entrar. Al igual que ocurre en nuestro mundo al poner dos espejos uno frente al otro, pasa en el mundo Pokemon, existen miles de diversos mundos Pokemon, y esta historia habla de uno de estos.

* * *

En el capitulo anterior May, Latias y Flannery encontraron a Latios y lo convencieron de que las ayudara para rescatar a Ash del Team Aqua. May capturó un Scyzor y ahora están de vuelta en el barco **(Notas de Lord:** Latias y Latios tendrán la forma Humana hasta que X o YO digamos lo contrario…OK Comencemos… 

—Y bien. ¿a donde vamos?— Dice Flannery

—Pues no se. ¿alguien tiene una idea?— Dice Latias

—¿Qué¿se lanzaron a buscar a Ash sin saber a donde ir?—

—Pues si, he, he, he— Dice May riéndose nerviosamente

Latios estaba sentado en una de las orillas del barco, mirando hacia el mar dice

—Saben, escuche que el Team Aqua esta buscando el Corazón del Mar— Dice Latios

—¿El Corazón del Mar?¿qué es eso?— Dice May

Se levanta y dice

—Es el Zafiro más azul y brillante que existe en todo Hoenn, pero también es…— Dice Latios

—¿Qué es?¿Qué es?— Dice May impaciente

—El Corazón de Kyogre— Dice Latias

—¿El Corazón de Kyogre?— Dice Flannery

—¿K-Kyogre?— Dice May sorprendida

—Así es, Kyogre el legendario pokemon continental quien según dice la leyenda, la batalla de él y Groundon fue la que creo el continente de Hoenn— Dice Latios

—Pero que no saben que si despiertan a Kyogre será el fin— Dice Flannery

—Díselo a ellos— Dice Latios

—Entonces si el Team Aqua quiere despertar a Kyogre, eso significa que el Team Magma. ¿quiere despertar a Groundon?— Dice Latias

—Creo que si— Dice Latios

—Pero. ¿porque se llevaron a Ash?— Dice May

—Solo puedo imaginar que ellos lo usaran para poder controlar el poder de Kyogre, ya que deben conocer bien sus habilidades de Pokecaptor— Dice Latios

—Pero si ellos quieren a Ash para controlar a Kyogre¿a quien usaran los del Team Magma para controlar a Groundon?— Dice Flannery

—Eso no lo se, pero lo que si se es que El Corazón del Mar y El Corazón del Magma se exhiben en el museo de Slateport City, es probable que ambos equipos traten de robarlos, si queremos averiguar el escondite del Team Aqua, debemos ir a Slateport y detener al Team Aqua antes de que roben el Zafiro y así sabremos donde se esconden— Dice Latios

—Si— Dice May

—Muy bien, entonces a Slateport— Dice Flannery

Y durante el trayecto, May aun no se acostumbra, ya que estaba a la orilla del barco

—¡Blaf! Oh demonios, no se donde me cabe todo eso, si sigo así, no tendré que preocuparme por subir de peso—

En la otra orilla estaban Latios y Latias

—May, veo que aun no te acostumbras— Dice Latias

—Pues espero hacerlo pronto porque si sigo así, lo próximo que vomite serán mis intestinos, ya que no creo que me quede comida dentro del estómago—

Latios estaba tranquilo observando el mar, el sol se estaba metiendo, Latias observa que Latios estaba muy pensativo y le dice:

—Hermano. ¿en que estas pensando?—

—En nada—

Se levanta y se va hacia la parte baja donde se encuentran los cuartos del barco, May se acerca a Latias y ya más recuperada dice:

—¿Cuál es el problema con tu hermano?—

—ahhhh, lo conozco tan bien, y se que aun sigue pensando en la derrota que tuvo con el Team Aqua, él no acepta una derrota tan fácil, estoy segura de que no estaba descansando en el Southern Island, estoy bien segura de que estaba entrenando para derrotar al Team Aqua—

—Oh ya veo—

Flannery detiene el barco, baja con May y Latias y les dice:

—Bueno, será mejor que bajemos a cenar, no se ustedes, pero yo me muero de hambre—

—Si, yo también— Dice May agarrándose el estómago

Las chicas bajan para cenar, después de cenar tranquilamente, Flannery dice

—May, hay algo que quiero preguntarte—

—Si, dime—

—Esa manera de atrapar pokemon¿dónde la aprendiste?¿Ash te la enseñó?—

—No, Ash no me la enseñó, no estoy muy segura, pero creo que esa era la técnica de mi madre—

—¿Por qué no estas segura?—

—Pues porque yo apenas tenía 2 años cuando ella me enseñó como capturar pokemon, en ese entonces yo no lo entendía muy bien, pero creo que en mi cerebro se quedó grabada esa técnica¿porque?¿está mal que lo haga de esa manera?—

—No, no, es que me pareció muy peculiar esa manera de atrapar pokemon y por cierto. ¿cómo se llamaba tu madre?—

—El nombre de mi madre era Caroline—

Flannery se levanta y muy sorprendida dice:

—**¡¿CAROLINE?!¿LA MAS HABIL Y EXPERTA POKECAPTOR?**—

—Si, esa era mi madre— Dice May con una gota de sudor en la frente

—Asombroso, así que eres la hija de Caroline—

—Sip— Dice May sonriente

—Por cierto May, escuche que ella fue la única que pudo atrapar a Mew y después…—

May se deprime un poco

—Oh, lo siento May— Dice Flannery

—Descuida, eso ya lo eh superado—

—Pero. ¿es verdad que atrapó a Mew?—

—Claro que es verdad—

May busca entre sus cartas, saca la carta de Mew y se la muestra a Flannery

—Mira—

Flannery se queda muda y muy sorprendida al ver la carta del legendario Mew

—Este es el regalo que me dejó mi madre— Dice May sosteniendo la carta de Mew

—Pero imagino que aun no lo haz usado— Dice Flannery

—Pues no, según Ash, aun no tengo la suficiente energía para poder liberarlo—

—Prométeme que cuando puedas liberarlo tendrás una batalla conmigo—

—Claro, es una promesa—

May guarda la carta de Mew y dice

—Oye Látias, tu…—

Latias estaba profundamente dormida

—Creo que estaba muy cansada, será mejor que nosotros también descansemos— Dice

Flannery

—Si— Dice May

May carga a Latias en la espalda (**Notas de Lord:** Mis escenas favoritas, no se ustedes ¬) (**Notas de X: **lol)y se la lleva al cuarto. Las chicas y Latios duermen (Latios y Latias en uno y May y Flannery en otro... ¿qué?) para estar recuperados en la mañana.

A las 3 de la mañana, Latias se despertó de su cama porque tenia sed y fue a tomar un vaso con agua a la cocina. Cuando regreso a la habitación, vio que Latios no se encontraba en el sillón (**Notas de X: **Era solo 1 cama individual, así que Latios se la dio a Latias y el se durmió en un sillón...) ¿Cuándo habrá salido? Se pregunto. ¿Salió antes de que ella despertara o cuando ella salió a tomar agua?. Algo le dijo que saliera a la cubierta, así que tomo un abrigo debido a que estaba en pijamas... que tenían dibujitos de Pikachu (algo que le hacia recordar a Ash) y fue a la cubierta.

Mientras tanto, en la cubierta.

Latios se encontraba mirando el cielo. Estaba despejado, varias estrellas brillaban intensamente, pero eran tenues en comparación con el brillo de la Luna que iluminaba todo. Mientras miraba el cielo, Latios se pregunto:

"¿Será estos acontecimientos los que están escritos en la leyenda?¿Será acaso que la leyenda del fin del mundo se cumplirá? Y si es así ¿Se podrá detener de alguna forma?'

—¿Hermano?—

Latios miro hacia atrás y vio a Latias con un abrigo para cubrir su delicado cuerpo del frió de la noche. Latios entonces bloqueo su mente para evitar que ella leyese sus pensamientos.

'No puedo dejar que vea lo que pienso. Ella no conoce de la leyenda, debe saber, pero no ahora, no en este momento...' —Hermana¿Te desperté?—

—No... ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?—

—No mucho, unos 5 minutos, quería tomar aire fresco... —

—Oh... —

Latias se acerco a Latios quien miraba el mar cerca de la orilla del barco.

—Es hermoso... — dice Latias

—¿uh? —

—El océano... es hermoso en la noche... como desearía que Ash estuviera aquí para mirarlo juntos... —

—¿Tan fuerte son tus sentimientos hacia ese humano? —

—Si, lo son... —

—Sabes bien que es una perdida de tiempo, no es posible una relación entre un humano y un pokemon. Lo único que pasara es que sufras. Cuando el encuentre a alguien a quien ame con todo su corazón, no podrás hacer nada para cambiarlo... —

Latias callo por un momento. Todo lo que dijo su hermano era cierto, era solo una perdida de tiempo, pero por alguna razón, para ella no lo era...

—Lo se... pero aun así, estoy dispuesta a estar con el hasta que eso ocurra. Cuando el me capturo, jure ser siempre su pokemon, no importa nada mas. Por eso lo quiero encontrar, para poder estar a su lado.. —

Latios mira indiferentemente el mar.

—He, no has cambiado, sigues siendo la misma de siempre... pero por algún motivo, siento que eres mas fuerte, aunque tu poder no haya aumentado... —

—Y tu sigues siendo el mismo hermano frió... pero siento que estas mejorando... —

Ambos comenzaron a reír durante un momento. Cuando la risa ceso, ambos miraron hacia el horizonte. Latias recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Latios y este rodeo con su brazo a Latias para abrazarla. Después de un rato, Latias dijo:

—Hermano. ¿Crees que encontremos a Ash pronto? —

—Lo haremos, siempre y cuando tu corazón este conectado a el, lo encontraremos. Solo ten fe... —

—Si... —

Ambos miraban hacia el mar, sin saber que en la puerta, alguien los observaba y se retira.

May regresa a su habitación donde estaba Flannery dormida en una de las camas, con todas las sabanas por si ningún lado. May se acuesta en su cama y se cubre con las sabanas. May comienza a pensar mientras trata de contener las lagrimas.

'Se que quiero encontrarlo, entonces ¿por qué no me siento tan comprometida en encontrarlo como Latias? Cuando ellos 2 estaban juntos, siempre sentía un vació en mi corazón, y ahora que no esta, ese vació es mas grande. Aun así. ¿por qué no estoy como Latias. ¿Acaso mi corazón no esta conectado a el como el de Latias?¿Qué es esto que siento?...'

May se fue a dormir mientras lagrimas escurrían por sus ojos.

Al día siguiente.

May seguía dormida en la cama. Torchic se acerco a ella y trato de despertarla.

—¿Torchic?—

Torchic se acerco a la cara de May y comenzó a picarla despacio en la nariz. Al ver que no despertaba, decidió usar el arma secreta: el ataque Picotazo.

—¡TOOORCHIC CHIC CHIC!—

—¡AAAAIIIIEEEEEE!—

El ataque fue efectivo, May inmediatamente se levanto de su cama y se sujeto la nariz.

—Ow… Torchic, no deberías ser tan rudo... ¿qué hora es?— May se fija en un reloj —¡¿LAS 2 DE LA TARDE?!¿POR QUÉ TAN TARDE?¿Por qué no me despertaste mas temprano, Torchic?—

—Torchic tor...—

—¿Qué intentaste pero no despertaba y te quedaste dormido?¿Y porque hasta ahora? —

—Torchic...—

—¿Por qué tenias hambre? Ya no te vuelvo a usar de despertador... Bueno salgamos a desayunar... digo comer...—

May se acerca a la puerta cuando Torchic le habla.

—Torchic tor...—

—¿Qué?¿Qué mire abajo? Por... oh si tonta de mi... como hacia calor me dormí en ropa interior, ya iba a salir así... bueno deja me cambio.—

Unos minutos después, May ya se había cambiado y salió de su habitación. Cuando llego a la cubierta, Flannery la recibió.

—Buenos días dormilona. ¿Dormiste bien?—

—Como piedra... ¿dónde estamos?—

—Ya vamos a llegar, ahí esta la ciudad.—

—oh... bien, vamos...—

—Bien... vamos...—

Las chicas se alistaban para desembarcar, mientras Latios miraba la ciudad con detenimiento.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento de esta ciudad... espero me equivoque.—

Latios regresa a su habitación y se dispone a prepararse, sin saber que algo iba a ocurrir en la ciudad a la que llegaban.

**_Continuara..._**


	23. El Corazón del Mar y Corazon del Magma

**POKECARD CAPTOR  
MAY **

Capitulo 23  
El Corazón del Mar y  
El Corazón del Magma

¿Alguna vez haz puesto un espejo frente a otro?¿te has preguntado porque se ven miles de espejos y miles de personas parecidas a ti?, pues la respuesta es simple, todas esas personas eres tú, pero en diferentes mundos, ya que el espejo es la llave para entrar a esos mundos, pero por desgracia o fortuna, el hombre no a encontrado la forma de entrar. Al igual que ocurre en nuestro mundo al poner dos espejos uno frente al otro, pasa en el mundo Pokemon, existen miles de diversos mundos Pokemon, y esta historia habla de uno de estos.

* * *

En el capitulo anterior, las chicas y Latios estaban hablando y Flannery se dio cuenta de que May es hija de Caroline, la habilidosa Pokecaptor, pero no solo eso, sino que Latios les dijo el posible motivo que tenía el Team Aqua para secuestrar a Ash, sabiendo eso, el grupo se dirigió hacia Slateport para evitar que ambos Teams robaran las joyas que levantarían a los legendarios pokemon continentales. 

Mientras tanto el barco estaba arribando a Slateport, Flannery lo ancla en el muelle y dice

—Ok chicos, hemos llegado—  
—Bien, bajemos de aquí porque ya siento que mi estómago quiere salir a saldarlos— Dice May  
—OK— Dice Flanenry

El grupo baja del barco y apenas pisan tierra, May se da cuenta de que había una especie de feria en la ciudad

—**¡¡¡AAAAHH!!!¡¡¡UNA FERIA, UNA FERIA!!**— Dice May saltando de alegría  
—Pero May, no tenemos…**¡¡¡TIEMPOOOOO!!**— Grito Flannery ya que May la agarro de la mano y corrió con ella a uno de los juegos  
—Ahh. ¿dónde demonios tiene el switch de apagado esa chica?— Dice Latios  
—Pues hasta ahora no lo eh encontrado— Dice Latias  
—Pues que remedio, vamos con ellas—  
—OK — Dice Latias sujetándose del brazo de su hermano  
—Oye. ¿tienes que ir así?—  
—Hu-huh. ¿porque?¿te molesta?— Dice Latias con los ojos llorosos  
—Ahhh, no para nada— Dice Latios con una gota de sudor en la frente  
—Ok, entonces vamos— Dice Latias sonriente  
"Demonios, siempre hace lo mismo para convencerme" ¬¬ — Dice Latios

May y Flannery se detienen en un concurso de tiro de unos cilindros, al llegar al puesto el dueño les dice

—Adelante jovencita, si tiras los cilindros ganarás un pokemon de peluche—  
—**¡¡¡KYYAAAAA!!!**— Grita May de la emoción con las manos juntas  
—Bueno aquí tienes—

El sujeto le entrega un pequeño rifle a May, en ese momento Latios y Latias iban llegando

—Ok, haré mi mejor esfuerzo—

May toma el rifle y dispara, derrumbando los cilindros

—Buen tiro jovencita, aquí tienes tu premio— Dice el sujeto

El dueño del puesto le entrega un Febbas de peluche a May

—Ah, que lindo, un Febbas, gracias— Dice May nerviosa y con una gota de sudor en su frente

Latios estaba muy serio, pero dejo escapar una leve sonrisa de burla y May lo observó

"Ah, con que esas tenemos ¬¬"—Pensó May—Bien creo que llamaré Vincent a este lindo Febbas— Dijo May viendo de reojo a Latios

De inmediato a Latios se le quitaron las ganas de reírse

—Como quieras— Dice Latios  
—Bueno hermano, es tu turno, quiero que ganes ese lindo Pikachu de peluche para mí— Dice Latias  
—Pero…—  
—Por favor— Dice Latias usando su técnica infalible para convencer a Latios  
—Está bien—

Latios toma el rifle, calcula por unos segundos y dispara, el corcho golpea y derriba un cilindro, de inmediato el corcho rebota y golpea al otro y luego al otro, derribando a los tres, Latios se levanta

—A-Asombroso— Dicen May y Flannery muy sorprendidas

Latios deja el rifle en el puesto y dice

—Hmp, es juego de niños—

El dueño estaba asombrado también

—Uh…vaya chico, a eso llamo yo un tiro de suerte, pero bueno aquí está tu premio—

El dueño del local entrega no solo el Pikachu de peluche, sino que también un Pichu y un Raichu de peluche a Latias

—Gracias hermano— Dice Latias dulcemente y con estrellas en los ojos  
—Hmp, como quieras— Dice Latios dándole la espalda a las chicas  
—Hey chico. ¿donde aprendiste a hacer eso?— Dice El sujeto dueño del local  
—Uh, por ahí— Dice Latios  
—Ok chicas, voy yo.— dice Flannery mientras toma el rifle.

Flannery se concentra un poco y dispara el rifle. El corcho se acerca al cilindro... y falla. El corcho choca con una varilla de metal y se acerca a Flannery, quien al verlo se agacha justo a tiempo para evitar el corcho. El corcho sigue su cruzó hasta que esta por golpear a un sujeto con lentes oscuros y ropas rojas. El grupo puede ver como el corcho se acerca al sujeto. El sujeto simplemente se detiene justo en frente del rango del corcho y lo detiene con una mano. El sujeto solo soltó el corcho en el suelo, miro al grupo por unos segundos y luego se retiro entre la gente. Latios miro al sujeto y pensó:

"Ese sujeto... hay algo extraño en el..."  
—Vaya¿vieron eso? Lo detuvo con una mano— dice Flannery  
—Si que es hábil— dice May

De pronto una alarma suena en el Museo y el dueño sale diciendo

—**¡HAN ROBADO EL CORAZÓN DEL MAGMA Y DEL MAR!**—

Toda la gente queda sorprendida, incluyendo al grupo, Latios dice

—Vamos—  
— ¿A donde?— Pregunta May  
—Solo síganme, estoy seguro de que aquel sujeto tiene que ver con esto —  
—Ok— Dicen las chicas

El grupo corre entre las personas buscando al sujeto por todas partes, pero por mas que lo buscaban no lo encontraban entre tanta gente.

— ¿A dónde demonios habrá ido?— Dice Flannery  
—No se, hay que seguir buscándolo— dice May

Así continuaron durante un buen rato sin encontrar señales de el sujeto. Entonces, Latias voltea a la playa y ve a una persona que parecía ser él caminando tranquilamente.

—Chicos, creo que lo encontré— Dice Latias  
— ¿Es el?— pregunta Flannery  
—Si, es el— dice May  
—OK, vamos— Dice Latios

El grupo corre hasta la playa, donde encuentran al tipo de gafas

—HEY, ESPERA UN MOMENTO— Grita May  
— ¿Huh?—

El sujeto se detiene y voltea a ver al grupo

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren?— dice el sujeto  
—Entréganos las gemas— Dice Flannery  
— ¿Gemas?¿pero de que están hablando?—  
—No mientas, sabemos que tú robaste el corazón del Mar y del Magma— Dice May  
— ¿A si?¿Tienen pruebas?—  
—Uh…este…yo…Hey, es cierto¿Qué pruebas tenemos?— Dice May volteando a Latios  
—Solo con que yo lo diga es suficiente— Dice Latios  
—Ok, eso es suficiente para mi— Dice Flannery  
—Claro como tú digas Vincent Holmes— Dice May sarcásticamente  
—Así que déjate de estupideces y regrésanos las joyas— dice Latios  
— ¿Y que si no quiero?— dice el sujeto  
—Pues tendremos que hacerlo por la fuerza— dice Latios  
—Que así sea...—

El tipo da un silbido y se ve algo a lo lejos que viene a una gran velocidad en dirección a ellos.

— ¿Qué es eso?— Dice Latias

Se trataba de, no uno, ni dos, sino seis Houndooms que venía a ayudar al tipo. Los Houndoom llega con el tipo y el tipo ríe mientras dice:

—Les presento a mis mascotas, a ellos no les gusta que se hagan las cosas a la fuerza, pero cuando no hay remedio, bueno, ellos son mis negociadores—  
—Muy bien, entonces que comiencen las negociaciones hostiles— Dice May apunto de sacar una carta

Todos se preparaban para atacarse, pero en ese momento, una granada de humo cae en el centro de el lugar.

—Pero que demonios— Dice May

Pero el sujeto se dio cuenta de que se trataba.

—Maldición, el Team Aqua— Dice el sujeto de ropas rojas  
— ¿Huh?—Dice May

El humo comenzó a expandirse, pero antes de que se disipara por completo, se escucho una voz que dijo

—¡Pokecard!¡Black Glasess!¡Actívate!—  
— ¿Huh?— Dice May  
—Golduck, ahora tráeme el Corazón del Mar—  
—Golduck— Dice Golduck

Entre el humo, se puede ver una sombra que golpeo al tipo de ropas rojas, y este dejo caer dos piedras, una roja y una azul, Golduck agarró la roja. Cuando el humo se disipo vieron al Golduck regresar con otro sujeto que vestía ropas azules y gafas negras. Dicho sujeto dijo:

—Yo me quedare con esto—  
—¿Quién eres tu?— pregunta May  
—Soy miembro del Team Aqua, he venido por estas rocas. Muchas gracias, pero me quedare con el otro. Golduck, ve por el corazón del mar—  
—¡Golduck!—

Golduck se lanza nuevamente por a otra roca que estaba en el suelo, pero entonces, uno de los Houndooms se interpone en el camino.

—¿Qué?— dice el sujeto del Team Aqua  
—No se saldrán con la suya— dice el sujeto del Team Magma mientras toma la joya en sus manos. —Ustedes se quedaran con la joya del Magma, yo me quedare con la del Mar, así no podrás realizar sus planes.—  
—¿A si? pues lucharemos por las rocas— dice el sujeto del Team Aqua mientras se prepara para luchar  
—¡Ya es suficiente!—

Un helicóptero baja y se acerca al sujeto del Team Aqua. En la puerta del helicóptero, un joven de al menos unos 14 años, moreno, de cabello negro estaba mirando. El joven tenía ropas negras y una gabardina del mismo color, tenía unos lentes oscuros que evitaban que vieran sus ojos (**Notas de X:** piensen en Neo de Matrix, bueno así estaba vestido.)

—El maestro ha dicho que debemos regresar con el corazón de Magma, ya después regresaremos por el otro. Vamos— dice el sujeto de negro  
—Esta bien.— dice el sujeto del TA y voltea a ver a los demás —Tienen suerte, pronto sabrán de nosotros.—  
—Maldición, Ok, esto será para después— Dice el sujeto del TM lanzando una bomba de humo y desapareciendo en el humo  
—Demonios, se escapó— Dice Latios  
—Nos volveremos a ver.— dice el sujeto del TA mientras entra en el helicóptero. El sujeto de negro voltea a ver al grupo, en especial a May y Latias. El sonríe y la puerta del helicóptero se cierra y se aleja del lugar.

El helicóptero se retira, y Latias se quedo viendo al sujeto de gabardina negra. Luego se dio cuenta de algo y dijo

—Ash—

May se sorprende y le dice a Latias

— ¡¿Qué haz dicho?!—  
—Estoy segura de que Ash estaba en ese helicóptero, mi corazón reaccionó cuando vi a esa persona de gabardina negra—  
—¿Estas segura de eso?— pregunta Flannery  
—Si, debido a mi conexión con el, pude darme cuenta de que se trataba de él.— dice Latias

May solo se queda mirando al helicóptero y piensa.

"Ash, me alegro de que estés bien, pero¿Qué pasó?¿De verdad eras tú?¿Porque estas ayudando al Team Aqua?". Piensa May

El grupo se quedo mirando el helicóptero alejarse, teniendo muchas preguntas en sus mentes.

¿Era Ash el tipo de gabardina negra y gafas oscuras¿Los Equipos Aqua y Magma volverán a hacer de las suyas?¿El grupo de May recuperará las gemas?. No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de POKECARD CAPTOR MAY y descubran las respuestas a estas preguntas

**Continuara...  
**


	24. Entrenamiento a mitad de la noche pt1

_**POKECARD CAPTOR **_

_**MAY**_

_**Capitulo 24**_

_**Entrenamiento a mitad de la noche**_

_**1era. Parte**_

¿Alguna vez haz puesto un espejo frente a otro?¿te has preguntado porque se ven miles de espejos y miles de personas parecidas a ti?, pues la respuesta es simple, todas esas personas eres tú, pero en diferentes mundos, ya que el espejo es la llave para entrar a esos mundos, pero por desgracia o fortuna, el hombre no a encontrado la forma de entrar. Al igual que ocurre en nuestro mundo al poner dos espejos uno frente al otro, pasa en el mundo Pokemon, existen miles de diversos mundos Pokemon, y esta historia habla de uno de estos.

* * *

En el capitulo anterior May y los demás habían llegado a Slateport y llegaron en el mejor momento posible, ya que se celebraba un festival en la ciudad, May ganó un…Uh… lindo Febbas al cual bautizó con el nombre de Vincent, lo cual no le gustó mucho a Latios, Latios ganó unos muñecos para su hermana y todo iba viento en popa, hasta que se toparon con el Team Magma, el cual había robado el corazón del Mar y el corazón de Magma del museo de la ciudad. Al tratar de detenerlos, el Team Aqua se interpone y justo en ese momento, un misterioso personaje de gabardina negra y gafas oscuras aparece, Latias lo identifica como Ash, ya que su corazón reaccionó al verlo, pero¿Por qué Ash estaba ayudando al Team Aqua?¿Será un plan secreto de Ash para destruir al Team Aqua?, pues eso habrá que descubrirlo.

Era de noche. May y los demás estaban en el PCRH de esa ciudad (PokeCaptor Rest House), May estaba recostada en el cuarto, Latias, Latios y Flannery estaban en el sauna. Mientras May estaba recostada estaba pensando en todos los momentos que había pasado con Ash, en especial aquel momento

_FLASHBACK TIME_

_— MAY. ¿Estas loca, mujer? Nunca debes de extralimitar a tus pokemon, lo que acabas de hacer es un acto ninguna persona que se haga llamar PokeCaptor haría. El sobrecargar de energías a tus Pokemons es lo mismo que hacerlos sufrir con palos y piedras. ¡Eso es algo que tu madre Caroline sabia muy bien!¡NO TE PARECES EN NADA A ELLA!—_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

"Ash. ¿Qué sucede?¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?¿Será para darme una lección?, eso espero... "

Mientras tanto, en el sauna (**Notas de Lord: **Todos traen traje de baño, pero hey, esto es imaginación, imagínense lo que quieran ) los 3 se encontraban relajándose de las agotadoras acciones que se llevaron a cabo ese día:

—Ah, esto es vida— Dice Flannery

—uhhh— suspira Latias

—Oye. ¿qué te ocurre?—

—No es nada—

—¿Nada?, la gente no suspira por nada, anda, dime que te pasa—

—Lo que pasa es que está pensando en que si su presentimiento fue verdadero— Dice Latios

— ¿Eso es verdad Latias?— Dice Flannery

—Pues si, aun estoy muy inquieta por esa sensación que tuve al ver a aquel sujeto de gabardina negra—

Los tres estaban sentados en el jacuzzi, Latias junta sus piernas, las dobla y las agarra con las manos, al hacer eso recuerda el momento en el que vio a aquel sujeto y la forma en la que le sonrió a ella y a May

—Descuida, te aseguro de que si ese fuera Ash, él tendrá sus razones para haber hecho eso— Dice Flannery

—Eso espero, pero por alguna razón pienso que no es así...—

Latios se levanta y dice muy exaltado

— ¿Porqué estamos perdiendo el tempo aquí? Mientras estamos aquí, los Teams tratarán de despertar a los continentales y el mundo tal y como lo conocemos se acabará—

Flannery también se levanta y dice

—Oye, pero ¿no lo viste?, los Team son rivales, y cada quien tiene la piedra del otro, eso nos dará algo de tiempo. ¿no lo crees?—

—Hermano, ella tiene mucha razón, además debemos descansar un poco, no importa que tú y yo seamos pokemon legendarios, también nos cansamos. ¿no?— Dice Latias

Latios piensa por un momento y luego dice

—Hagan lo que quieran...— Dice Latios y sale del sauna

—Vaya, es muy arrogante. ¿verdad Latias?— dice Flannery

Pero Latias solo miro al agua y se quedo pensando.

Latios sale del sauna y se dirige hacia la habitación donde May estaba recostada, Latios entra en la habitación, May se levanta de golpe y dice

— ¡Ash!—

—Uh…no, no lo creo— Dice Latios

—Disculpa Vincent, creí que eras Ash—

Latios se recuesta en la litera de la derecha (**Notas de Lord:** May estaba en la izquierda) y le da la espalda a May

—Oye, no es queme incumba, pero ¿Por qué estas tan interesada en ese sujeto?, entiendo a mi hermana, pero ¿y tú? —

May se sienta en la cama sonrojada y dice

—Bueno…pues…yo…—

May se pone más roja y molesta dice

—**¡Hey, en eso tienes razón, no es de tu incumbencia!**— Dice May y se acuesta también dándole la espalda a Latios

—He, recuerda que puedo leer tu mente y tus sentimientos... y por lo que presiento, tus sentimientos son iguales a los de mi hermana.—

—¿A que te refieres?—

—A que estas enamorada de el—

—¿Bromeas?¿Cómo puedes pensar en que a mi me guste el?—

—Yo no lo pensé, TU lo hiciste...—

—Solo déjame sola...—

—Esta bien...— dice Latios y se levanta de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, Latios dice:

—Será mejor que aclares y aceptes tus sentimientos, ya que probablemente tengamos que luchar contra Ash en un futuro.—

—No lucharemos contra él, estoy segura. Si el esta ayudando al Team Aqua, se que es por un motivo.—

—Te equivocas—

May voltea a ver a Latios con furia.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—

—Leí la mente de Ash y no pude encontrar algo que dijera que solo esta actuando. No se que pasa pero se una cosa: el ahora es nuestro enemigo.—

—**¡MIENTES!—**

—Piensa lo que quieras, pero yo iré a entrenar. No me importa si tu te la pasas llorando y esperando a que todo salga bien, pero yo tratare de que pase, porque estoy consiente de que el es nuestro enemigo y estoy dispuesto a luchar contra el para regresarlo con mi hermana. La pregunta es¿Tu estas dispuesta a luchar contra el para regresarlo con nosotros?¿Contigo?—

May se quedo callada, no supo que decir o como contrarrestar lo que había dicho Latios. Quería convencerse de que era mentira, pero sabía que no podía. Latios solo dio media vuelta y se fue.

—Solo piensa en lo que acabo de decir y toma una decisión.—

Latios deja a May sola para que pueda pensar en lo ocurrido. May se recostó en la cama nuevamente y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

_3 horas después._

La luna llena alumbraba la ciudad dormida de Slateport, su gente se encontraba dormida esperando a que llegara el amanecer para empezar sus rutinas diarias. Mientras todos dormían, una figura solitaria saltaba de edificio en edificio. Se trataba de Latios (forma humana), quien rondaba por la ciudad. Latios se paro sobre la antena de un edificio y miro a las luces de la ciudad.

—Los humanos son una raza deprimente, pero admito que en el caos que llaman civilización, crean muchas cosas hermosas. No puedo imaginarme un mundo donde no existan los humanos. Seria un mundo ajeno, alienígeno... y probablemente aburrido...—

Latios mira nuevamente a la ciudad y piensa.

"Por la culpa de unos cuantos, humanos y pokemons sufrirán el fin del mundo. En esta batalla, todas las razas de este planeta deberán unirse para luchar contra un enemigo en común, un enemigo, mas fuerte que los Teams, mas poderoso que los Legendarios... probablemente no salgamos con vida."

—¿Hermano?—

Latios gira rápidamente hacia atrás y ve a Latias en su forma humana, quien estaba sobre un techo en el edificio vecino.

"No pude percibir su presencia" pensó Latios "Eso solo se puede lograr si se hace mas fuerte. ¿Acaso se volvió mas fuerte en estos 3 meses?"

—¿Qué pasa, Hermano?¿por qué andas rondando la ciudad tan noche?—

—Solo quería estar solo para pensar. A veces hacia eso cuando estábamos en Altomare.—

—Oh... ya veo...—

—Hermana. ¿por qué estas aquí? —

—Quiero pedirte un favor—

—¿A si?¿Cuál es?—

—Pelea conmigo...—

Dicho favor sorprendió a Latios, quien miro extrañado a Latias.

—¿Hablas enserio?—

—Si, quiero que pelees conmigo—

—¿Por qué?—

—Quiero ver si soy más fuerte ahora. Quiero ver si tengo el poder suficiente para luchar y salvar a Ash, quiero ver de que soy capaz... por favor...—

Latios miro al suelo por unos segundos y luego dijo

—Esta bien... Pero te advierto que no seré amable contigo solo porque seas una mujer y mi hermana.—

—No quiero que lo hagas. Vamos...—

Un aura azul rodea a Latios mientras su forma humana desaparece para mostrar su forma de Pokemon. Latias hace lo mismo cuando un aura roja la rodea. Ambos Pokemon Legendarios estaban nuevamente en sus formas reales, lo que significa que no tenían límites para usar sus poderes.

—_Quiero ver que tan fuerte te has puesto, Hermana_— dice Latios

—_Ya veras_—

Durante la noche, varios habitantes pudieron observar como 2 criaturas luchaban en los cielos de Slateport

* * *

Mientras tanto, May se encontraba sentada en la cama. Hace ya un rato que había dejado de llorar y se encontraba pensando en varias cosas. Entre ellas estaba lo que había dicho Latios

—Aun no ordeno mis sentimientos, pero estoy más decidida que antes en encontrar a Ash. Ya me di cuenta de que el podría ser nuestro enemigo. Tengo miedo de que así sea, pero espero que todo salga bien.— dice May

—Así se habla, May—

—¿Flannery?—

—La misma que viste en casa—

—¿Qué haces aquí?—

—¿Aquí voy a dormir, o no?—

—Oh, cierto... tonta de mi.—

—Veo que aun no ordenas tus sentimientos. ¿Verdad?—

—No...—

—Se que lo lograras con el tiempo... por ahora¿que te parece si entrenamos juntas?—

—¿Entrenar?—

—Si, vamos, será divertido. Quiero ver de que es capas la hija de Caroline—

—Oh... bueno... si tú insistes...—

—Y además sirve de que le das aire fresco a tus pokemons. No los has liberado de sus cartas en un rato¿verdad?—

—Cierto... bueno... vamos...—

—Si...—

Y así, las 2 chicas se van a entrenar un rato, esperando cada una el ver de que es capaz la otra.

* * *

En el cielo nocturno de Slateport, Latios y Latias tenían un feroz entrenamiento, Latias carga energía oscura, para después lanzarle una Bola Sombra a Latios (Shadow ball), pero Latios la esquiva y dice

—_Muy bien hermana, pero necesitarás más que eso si quieres derrotarme_—

Entonces Latios se lanza contra Latias golpeándola con sus Garras Dragón (Dragon Claws). Latias recibe el golpe, pero al ver que su hermano estaba cerca, lanza de nuevo una Bola Sombra y esta vez si golea a Latios

—_Maldición, se ve que eres buena hermana_—

—_Gracias, Hermano_—

* * *

Mientras estos dos legendarios tenían su batalla, May y Flannery habían subido al techo del PCRH para tener su batalla

—Muy bien¿estás lista May?— Dice Flannery

—Si—

—Muy bien, entonces **¡QUE COMIENCE EL DUELO!**—

May se queda viendo fijamente a Flannery y con una gota de sudor en la frente le dice

—Uh, Flannery, serie equivocada—

—¿Uh?, ah si creo que tienes razón— Dice Flannery con una mano detrás de la nuca y riéndose nerviosamente

May solo cae de espalda

Una vez que May y Flannery ya estaban en el mismo canal comenzaron con el…Uh… la batalla, Ambas sacaron sus Pokestaffs

—Muy bien, entonces, Growlite¡YO TE ELIJO!¡LIBERATE!— Dice Flanery

Un Growlite aparece del lado de Flanenry

—Ok, entonces es mi turno, Torchick¡YO TE ELIJO!¡LIBERATE!— Dice May

La batalla esta por comenzar, May Vs. Flannery y el los cielos Latios y Latias combaten¿cómo es que todo esto terminará?

¿May saldrá victoriosa o será solo una derrota para aprender?¿Latias será más fuerte que Latios?¿Los habitantes de Slateport tienen el sueño muy pesado? Estas y otras preguntas serán respondidas en el siguiente capitulo de **POKECARD CAPTOR MAY,** no se lo pueden perder.

_**Continuara... **_


	25. Entrenamiento a mitad de la noche pt2

**_POKECARD CAPTOR _**

**_MAY_**

**_Capitulo 25_**

**_Entrenamiento a mitad de la noche_**

**_2da. Parte (Una batalla que arde)_**

* * *

¿Alguna vez haz puesto un espejo frente a otro?¿te has preguntado porque se ven miles de espejos y miles de personas parecidas a ti?, pues la respuesta es simple, todas esas personas eres tú, pero en diferentes mundos, ya que el espejo es la llave para entrar a esos mundos, pero por desgracia o fortuna, el hombre no a encontrado la forma de entrar. Al igual que ocurre en nuestro mundo al poner dos espejos uno frente al otro, pasa en el mundo Pokemon, existen miles de diversos mundos Pokemon, y esta historia habla de uno de estos.

* * *

En el capitulo anterior los cuatro integrantes del equipo, estaban en pleno entrenamiento, May Vs. Flannery, Latias Vs. Latios, Latias y Latios estaban ya en combate, pero May y Flannery estaban apenas por empezar con su batalla.

En la terraza del PCRH May y Flannery comienzan con su batalla, ambas ya traían sus Poke staffs y sus AC-Reader's listos para la pelea.

—Ok May. ¿lista?—

—Cuando quieras Flanenry— Dice May con un brillo de desafío en los ojos

—Ok, entonces ¡Empezare con esta fiesta!¡Pokecard!¡Fire Energy x2!¡Activate!, ahora Growlite usa tu lanzallamas.—

—Growl, Growl—

Growlite lanza su ataque de lanzallamas contra Torchic. May ve el ataque y decide actuar.

—Torchic, esquiva el ataque—

—Torchic, tor—

Torchic evade con facilidad el ataque de lanzallamas. Mientras Torchic esquivaba, May revisa en su Ac-Reader los ataques de Torchic y ve algo interesante.

—Interesante...ok, probemos esto—

May saca una carta y la pasa por el AC-R

—¡Pokecard!¡Uncolor Energy!¡Activate!, Muy bien Torchic usa Doble equipo—

—Torchic—

Torchic obedece y utiliza el doble equipo y rodea a Growlite. Growlite estaba muy confundido al ver que una gran cantidad de imágenes de Torchic rodeándolo, tanto que no sabia que hacer.

—May, May, May, esto es un truco muy viejo, no podrás vencerme así— Dice Flannery

— ¡¿Huh?!—

Flannery pasa una carta por el AC-Reader y dice

—¡Pokecard!¡Uncolor Energy!¡Activate!, OK Growlite, ahora usa tu olfato (Olor Sedur) para descubrir al verdadero Trochic—

—Growl—

Growlite usa su olfato e identifica al verdadero Torchic y apunta, Flannery dice

—Lanzallamas Growlite—

—Growl—

Growlite lanza su ataque contra Torchi y lo golpea, sacando lo del mimetismo del doble equipo, Torchic cae al suelo

— ¡Torchic! — Dice May

—Torchi Tor— Dice Torchic

—Bien Torchic, hiciste un gran trabajo— Dice May regresando a Torchic a su carta

— ¿Te parece que sean dos de tres?—Dice Flannery

—Me parece perfecto, Shuppet ¡YO TE ELIJO!¡LIBERATE!—

May convoca a Shuppet

—Shuuuppet— Dice Shuppet al aparecer en el campo

—OK Shuppet, es tu turno, da lo mejor de ti— Dice May

—Shuppet, Shu— Dice Shuppet afirmando con la cabeza

—Ok continuemos— Dice Flannery

Minutos después, Growlite cae al suelo vencido (**Notas de X: **Nos dio flojera relatar la batalla y no teníamos ideas de cómo hacerla TT-TT)

—Growlite— Dice Flannery

—Growl, Growl— Dice Growlite en el suelo

—OK Growlite, regresa— Dice Flannery regresando a Growlite a su carta—Bien May, vas bien, pero veamos como manejas a este—

—Tengo plena confianza en que Shuppet podrá con él, continuemos— Dice May

—Shuppet, Shu— Dice Shuppet

—Ok tu lo pediste—

Flannery saca una carta y dice

—¡Torkoal!¡YO TE ELIJO!¡LIBERATE!—

Torkoal aparece en el campo

—Torkoal— Dice Torkoal al aparecer

"Ok, es oto tipo fuego, me lo imaginaba, bueno Shuppet daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para vencerlo"— Piensa May

—OK continuemos¡Pokecard!¡Fire Energy x2!¡Activate!— Dice Flannery deslizando dos cartas por su AC-Reader—Torkoal usa tu ataque Super Calor (Over Heat)—

—Torkoal—

Torkoal comienza a acumular calor en su interior y repentinamente lanza un enorme lanzallamas contra Shuppet, que debido a la velocidad, no puede evitarlo y lo golpea

—**Shuuuuuuppet**— Dice Shuppet al recibir el ataque

—**¡SHUPPET!—** Dice May

Shuppet cae al suelo desmayado con remolinos en los ojos

— Shuppet—

—Lo hiciste bien Shuppet, ahora regresa— Dice May regresando a Shuppet a su carta

—Y bien May ¿Quién es el siguiente?— Dice Flannery cruzando los brazos

May saca otra carta y dice

—Ralts¡YO TE ELIJO!¡LIBERATE!— Dice May convocando a Ralts en el campo

—Ralts— Dice Ralts al aparecer

—Un Ralts, muy bien May, veamos lo que puedes hacer— Dice Flannery

—Pokecard ¡Psy Energy x2!¡Activate!— Dice May pasando dos cartas por su Ac-Reader —Ok Ralts usa tu Onda Psíquica (Psywave)—

—Ralts—

Ralts utiliza su ataque y daña a Torkoal, pero no solo eso, sino que también logra confundirlo

—Torkoal — Dice Torkoal debido a la confusión

—Torkoal usa pantalla de humo (Smoke Screen)— Dice Flannery

—Torkoal—

Pero Torkoal estaba confundido y no logro hacer el ataque, de hecho, se tropezó y cayo al suelo.

—Maldición— Dice Flannery

—Pokecard ¡Psy Energy x2!¡Activate!— Vuelve a decir May

"Rayos.¿Qué planea?" Piensa Flannery

—Ok Ralts usa tu ataque Psíquico (Psychic) y acaba con Torkoal—

—Ralts—

Entonces Ralts usa su ataque. Una onda psíquica sumamente poderosa, tan poderosa que hace mover el aire a gran velocidad. Dicha onda psíquica va directamente hacia Torkoal, quien al no poder verla debido a la confusión, lo recibe de lleno y lo deja fuera de combate a Torkoal

—Muy bien hecho Ralts— Dice May

—Torkoal regresa— Dice Flannery regresando a Torkoal a su carta

De pronto, Flannery baja la mirada y dice

—Vaya May, se ve que eres algo fuerte, pero veamos que puedes hacer con esto.—

—¡¿Huh?!— Dice May sorprendida

Flannery levanta la mirada, saca una carta, le muestra el reverso de la misma a May y dice:

—Debo decirte, que en esta carta, se encuentra mi pokemon de fuego mas poderoso.—

—¿Y eso que? Aun así es un Pokemon, yo puedo derrotarlo si me lo propongo— dice May sin temor

—Debo decirte que este Pokemon es un poco diferente a los pokemon de fuego normales, ya que es muy raro, de hecho, creo que es el único en su tipo. Además, de que no es de la región Hoenn—

—¿El único en su tipo?... ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ES UN...— dice May,

—A si es, Ash no es el único que participo en una leyenda de un Pokemon Legendario.—

La mirada de May se convirtió en sorpresa. ¿Será cierto lo que Flannery esta diciendo? No puede ser...

Flannery levanta la carta y la revela, mostrando la apariencia de un pokemon de fuego.

— ¡AHORA!¡PREPARATE PARA ENFRENTAR A MI POKEMON MAS PODEROSO!¡EL POKEMON DE LOS VOLCANES!** _¡ENTEI!_ **¡YO TE ELIJO!¡LIBERATE!**—**

De la carta, una gran llamarada salió hacia el cielo. Cuando la llamarada comenzó a caer, esta tomo la forma de una bestia, un animal de 4 patas en llamas. La criatura en llamas cayo al suelo, las llamas se dispersaron y entonces, el poderoso Pokemon de Fuego, Entei, miraba a May a los ojos. May solo puede pensar en una cosa:

—Oh cielos.¿Y ahora que hago?—

* * *

-En el Cielo de Slateport City-

2 esferas de energía, una roja y una azul, chocaron en repetidas ocasiones en el cielo, moviéndose por sobre toda la ciudad. La esfera azul se disipo y Latios apareció. La esfera roja también se disipo y Latios apareció. Ambos Pokemons se miraban atentamente. Fue cuando Latios hablo:

—_Ha, debo decir, que me tienes impresionado, hermana—_

—_Gracias, tu también te has vuelto mas fuerte.—_

—_Que bien, ahora puedo intentar algo que he estado entrenando desde que te fuiste con Ash—_

—_¿uh?—_

Latios comenzó a brillar nuevamente con su aura azul. Pero entonces, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar nuevamente. Cuando la luz desapareció, Latios apareció en su forma humana, flotando en el cielo. Latias estaba confundida.

—_¿Qué sucede, hermano?—_

—Pelea—

—_Pero, en tu forma humana, no tienes tu poder al máximo...—_

—**¡Solo hazlo!—**

—_De-de acuerdo.—_

Latias comenzó a rodearse de energía psíquica roja y se lanzo a Latios. Latios solo cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Cuando Latias se encontraba muy cerca, Latios abrió los ojos y extendió los brazos y lanzo una onda psíquica. Latias pensó que no ocurriría nada, pero entonces, se detuvo súbitamente, el aura roja alrededor de ella desapareció y estaba paralizada.

—_¿Qué?...¿Qué es esto?—_

—Te he paralizado con mi poder psíquico.—

—_¡Pero, estas en forma humana, tus poderes debieron disminuir al 10 porciento!—_

—Eso era antes, durante estos 3 meses, he estado entrenando y este es el resultado.—

Latias no entendía, pero pensó un momento y entendió todo:

_—¡TU...PUEDES USAR TODO TU PODER PSÍQUICO CUANDO ESTAS EN FORMA HUMANA!—_

—A si es. Descubrí que los humanos tienen grandes capacidades para incrementar su poder psíquico. La forma humana es perfecta para usar los poderes psíquicos al máximo, pero desafortunada, o afortunadamente, debido a la pereza de muchos, los humanos no han desarrollado esa habilidad. Es una lastima, pero descubrí que en esta forma, si puedo utilizar todo mi poder psíquico, tendría mucho mas poder que cuando estoy en mi verdadera forma. ¡Ahora puedo usar el 120 porciento de mi máximo poder!—

Latias estaba sorprendida. Gracias a ese descubrimiento y trabajo duro, el poder psíquico de Latios puede aumentar increíblemente en poco tiempo.

—¿Aun dudas de mis poderes? Esta bien, te lo demostrare.—

Latios alzo una mano hacia Latias y lanzo un poder psíquico invisible. Latias, al no poder moverse, recibió todo el impacto de lleno, lo cual hizo que retrocediera y cayera en las calles. Latios descendió cerca de ella.

—¿Ahora lo vez?—

—_Hermano, debemos irnos de aquí. ¿Qué pasaría si nos ven?—_

—No te preocupes, no lo harán. Cuando se durmieron todos, use mi poder para hacer que ellos entraran en trance. No despertaran, no importa que pase, hasta el amanecer. ¿Quieres seguir peleando?—

—_...—_

Latias estaba en una encrucijada. Si quería retirarse, quedaría en ridículo frente a su hermano, pero si no, tendría que luchar y con el poder de su hermano no tendría ni una oportunidad. Ella iba a rendirse, pero entonces recordó el porque estaba entrenando, para salvar a un ser querido.

—_Si hermano, vamos a seguir._—

—Así se habla, hermanita, así se habla...—

* * *

-Azotea del PCRH-

Entei rugió fuertemente, tanto que May tubo que cubrirse los oídos. Flannery la miro y dijo:

—¿Qué dices May?¿Te rindes?—

May estaba en la misma encrucijada que Latias, no tenia oportunidades de ganar contra un legendario, pero si se rendía, no podría salvar a Ash. May tomo una decisión...

—Yo quisiera rendirme...—

—¿QUE?— dice Flannery —¿Hablas enserio?—

—Si, quisiera rendirme... pero...—

May miro al suelo y pensó en todo lo que había pasado durante este mes, desde que salio de Petalburgo hasta este momento

—Si me retiro, solo demostrare que no podré salvarlo... además, el confió en mi, no puedo rendirme.—

—...—

—Y además, mi sueño es el convertirme en una gran Pokecaptor, si me rindo, no tendría caso el haber entrenado todo este mes.—

May entonces saca una nueva carta y sujeta el PokeStaff Fire en sus manos, y mira a Flannery y a Entei desafiantemente

—¡FLANNERY!¡YO SEGUIRE PELEANDO!¡ESTA PELEA APENAS VA EMPEZANDO!—

—Eso es lo que quería oír, May. ¡DAME TODO LO QUE TENGAS!—

El viento sopla fuertemente en Slateport City, donde sus habitantes dormían tranquilamente, sin saber de las feroces batallas que se llevaban a cabo en su cielo y en sus edificios.

¿Cuál será la carta que sacó May?¿Flannery derrotará a May?¿Latias podrá con Latios?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capitulo de **POKECARD CAPTOR MAY, **porque cada vez se pone más interesante

_**Continuara...**_


	26. Entrenamiento a mitad de la noche pt3

**_POKECARD CAPTOR  
MAY  
Capitulo 26  
Entrenamiento a mitad de la noche  
3era. Parte (El final de las contiendas)_**

¿Alguna vez haz puesto un espejo frente a otro?¿te has preguntado porque se ven miles de espejos y miles de personas parecidas a ti?, pues la respuesta es simple, todas esas personas eres tú, pero en diferentes mundos, ya que el espejo es la llave para entrar a esos mundos, pero por desgracia o fortuna, el hombre no a encontrado la forma de entrar. Al igual que ocurre en nuestro mundo al poner dos espejos uno frente al otro, pasa en el mundo Pokemon, existen miles de diversos mundos Pokemon, y esta historia habla de uno de estos.

* * *

En el capitulo anterior, la batalla entre May y Flannery estaba que ardía ya que Flannery había invocado a su más poderoso pokemon de fuego, Entei, y esto era algo que May tendrá que enfrentar, pero. ¿podrá manejar May a esta fiera?, veamos lo que pasa

"¿Qué haré?" pensó May "No puedo rendirme, pero no se que hacer... solo se me ocurre una cosa..."

May entonces saca una nueva carta y sujeta el Pokestaff Fire en sus manos, y mira a Flannery y a Entei desafiantemente

— ¡FLANNERY!¡YO SEGUIRE PELEANDO!¡ESTA PELEA APENAS VA EMPEZANDO!—

—Eso es lo que quería oír, May. ¡DAME TODO LO QUE TENGAS!—

May se encontraba en una difícil situación, ya no tenía cambios y debía enfrentar a Entei un pokemon legendario con su Ralts. Sin saber que hacer, May pensó:

"Mamá te lo pido una vez más, ayúdame por favor"

De pronto, como si sus suplicas fueran contestadas, una carta comenzó a brillar de entre su deck, May saco la carta y al verla, se sorprendió. Luego pensó

"¿Quieres que la use?, bueno, eso haré."

May entonces saca una carta mas y la desliza en su AC-R

—Pokecard ¡Switch!¡Actívate!— dice May

— ¿Huh?— Dijo Flannery confundida —¿Que vas a hacer?—

—Usaré esta carta para regresar a mi Ralts a su carta y convocar a mi Pokemon mas poderoso—

—¿Qué? No te referirás a...— Dice Flannery aun más confundida

—A si es, ahora, Ralts, regresa a tu carta...Ahora ve. ¡VAMOS MEW!¡YO TE ELIJO! —

"No es posible" pensó Flannery "Se supone que May no tiene la energía suficiente para poder invocar a un Legendario... entonces ¿Por qué?"

May golpea la carta de Mew con su Staff. Inmediatamente, la carta comenzó a brillar. Una gran esfera de luz salió de la carta, creando un gran campo psíquico por todo el techo del PCRH. Varios rayos salieron de la carta hacia la esfera de luz. Entonces, la esfera de luz y los rayos desaparecen y Mew, el pokemon legendario, hace su aparición en el campo.

—Mew— Dice Mew al aparecer

"Lo logro..." —Me sorprendes May, tan pronto haz podido convocar a Mew, bueno entonces. ¿seguimos?— dice Flannery

—Claro— dice May, mientras piensa "Mew es un Pokemon Psíquico, así que debe usar ataques psíquicos. No conozco los otros ataques de Mew, pero espero acertar."

—¡ENTEI, LANZALLAMAS! ( Flamethrower )—

—¡MEW, RAYO PSÍQUICO! ( PsyBeam )—

Entei y Mew lanzan sus ataques y explotan al contacto, haciendo temblar todo el edificio. Acto siguiente, entre la nube de polvo, Entei se lanza contra Mew para morderlo, pero este logra esquivarlo con destreza. Entei intenta usar sus garras para rasguñar a Mew, pero este usa Tele transportación ( Teleport ) para esquivarlo y atacarlo por detrás. Mientras tanto, May y Flannery usaban cartas de energía para ayudarlos y claro, darles animo.

—Vamos Entei, acábalo— dice Flannery

—No te dejes vencer Mew— Dice May

Pero entonces, sucedió algo. May sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón. Llevo su mano a su pecho e inmediatamente comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire y que sus energías comenzaban a desaparecer.

"P-Pero ¿que pasa?¿porque me siento cansada?"— Pensaba May

—Entei, Lanzallamas— dice Flannery

—Roar— Responde Entei

—Mew…es…esquívalo— dice May muy cansada.

— ¿Huh?— Dijo Flannery

Entei lanza su ataque contra Mew, pero Mew logra esquivarlo con facilidad. Flannery voltea a ver a May y observaba que May se ve cansada, se sujetaba el pecho y respiraba con dificultad.

"Lo sabía, aun no tiene el suficiente poder para manejar un legendario" Pensó Flannery

—OK…Mew, acábalo de un golpe. ¡Poder Psíquico! ( Psychic )—

—Mew— Dice Mew

—Entei, detente.—

Mew lanza su ataque psíquico hacia Entei, pero súbitamente el ataque desparece. Mew voltea a ver a May y con una cara de tristeza vuelve a su carta, mientras May cae desmayada al suelo. Flannery se acerca a May mientras Entei desaparece en llamas y entra a su carta.

—Lo sabía, tu poder no es el suficiente para manejar un legendario, necesitas más de un Yeristald y una gran cantidad de entrenamiento para poder controlar el poder de un pokemon legendario... pero me sorprendiste... — Dice Flannery.

Flannery recoge a May para llevársela a la habitación

—Hiciste un buen trabajo, pero aun te falta un poco mas de entrenamiento. Estaré lista para ese día May—

Y así, Flannery entra de nuevo al PCRH, con May en brazos.

* * *

_-Mientras tanto-_

La pelea de hermanos aun continuaba. Latios ( aun en forma humana ) lanza a Latias ( En forma de Pokemon ) hacia el suelo con su poder psíquico y cae a una fuente cerca de ahí.

Latias intenta subir a la superficie, pero en su forma pokemon esta muy exhausta, por lo que decide transformarse en humana, puesto que con un cuerpo mas pequeño se requiere menos energía para mantenerlo en movimiento, y comienza a nadar a la superficie. Latias ( ahora en forma humana; Bianca ) sale a la superficie a tomar aire y se sujeta a la orilla. Latios desciende justo en la orilla opuesta de la fuente. Latias observa a su hermano, algunas heridas se observan en su rostro de humana.

—¿Qué te parece?— pregunto Latios —¿No es increíble el poder que los humanos **_podrían_** alcanzar si no fuera por su pereza?—

Latias salió de la fuente aferrándose a la orilla. Al salir de esta, miro a su hermano y dijo.

—E-eso significa que... ¿Yo también puedo?¿Yo también puedo aumentar mi poder?—

—Así es, tu también puedes. Tu siempre fuiste mas habilidosa que yo en cuanto a poder psíquico.—

—¿Qué? P-pero si tú eras más fuerte que yo...— dice Latias confundida

—Recuerda que yo soy mayor. Tú y yo tenemos casi el mismo poder psíquico, pero tú incrementas tus poderes mas rápido que yo. Para llegar a este nivel, yo tuve que entrenar mucho, pero tu tienes una ventaja—

—¿Ventaja?—

—A si es... tienes a alguien a quien proteger... —

—¿uh?—

—Me he dado cuenta de algo, no importa si sean humanos o pokemons, el deseo de proteger a alguien incrementa nuestra fuerza, si deseamos proteger a un ser querido, no habrá limites. Yo llegue hasta aquí porque siempre desee protegerte, pero ahora que tienes a Ash, ya no es tan prioritario.—

—H-hermano...—

—Ahora, Ash se encuentra en peligro. Si de verdad quieres protegerlo, debes aumentar tu poder, y para aumentar tu poder, debes desear protegerlo. Como ves es un circulo que se auto alimenta constantemente.—

—Yo...—

Latias cierra los ojos y comienza a recordar todo lo que ha pasado con Ash en estos últimos meses; como convivían, comían, como es que le enseño a hablar, también cuando dormían en las noches frías cuando ella no quería regresar a su carta y muchas otras cosas.

—Yo quiero...—

Latias coloca ambas manos a la altura de su estomago de tal forma que las palmas de sus manos queden de frente una de la otra. Mientras mas recordaba, un punto luminoso se hacia mas y mas grande entre sus manos. El aire alrededor de ella comenzó a girar cada vez mas rápido.

—...no... yo deseo...—

—...—

Repentinamente, un aura roja salió del cuerpo de Latias y se lanzo al cielo, como un pilar de luz que se perdía en las nubes. Al mismo tiempo, el brillo de luz que se juntaba en sus manos creció hasta ser una esfera de energía rojo del tamaño de una pelota de basketball, unos destellos aparecían alrededor de Latias y eran absorbidas por la esfera de energía. Entonces, abrió los ojos y miro a Latios

—¡Yo deseo protegerlo!¡A cualquier costo!—

La columna de luz desapareció, pero el aura aun rodeaba a Latias. El agua de la fuente comenzó a "alejarse" de Latias, como si soplara el aire sobre la superficie formando pequeñas olas. Latias alzo los brazos para que la esfera quedara suspendida sobre su cabeza. Latios se sorprendido.

—¿Q-que es esto? Su poder psíquico se ha disparado— dice Latios

—¡Toma esto, hermano!¡Estos son los deseos que tengo para salvar a mi ser querido!— dice Latias

Latias movió sus brazos hacia el frente. La esfera que tenia en ellas salió disparada hacia Latios. La esfera cruzaba tan rápido sobre el agua que esta se abría a su paso, dejando ver el fondo. Latios solo pensaba mientras se acercaba la esfera, como si estuviera asombrado.

"¡No es posible!¡Latias puede usar el 150 de su poder psíquico!"

Entonces, Latios sale del trance. Latios alzo ambos brazos y, usando su propio poder psíquico como escudo, logro detener la esfera de energía psíquica. Pero la esfera tenia demasiada fuerza, y esto hacia que fuera inestable. Latios no podía contenerla, el poder psíquico de Latias comenzaba a pasar su barrera psíquica y estaba por tocar sus manos humanas. Latios pensó en que hacer y se le ocurrió algo. Usando el poder psíquico que le quedaba, uso sus manos para levantar poco a poco la esfera. Llego un momento en que logro levantarla tanto, que la lanzo hacia el cielo y se perdió entre las nubes. Latios callo sobre sus rodillas y respiro con dificultad.

—No creí que el poder escondido de Latias fuerte tan grande. Sus deseos son muy fuertes, tanto que casi no logro detenerlo...—

_-Thump-_

Latios levanto la mirada al escuchar el sonido. Miro hacia el frente y vio a Latias en el suelo. Había usado un poder mas allá de lo que podía resistir y, a causa de ello, se desmayo. Latios se reincorporo y uso la técnica Recuperación ( Recover ) para curar sus heridas. Entonces, camino hacia Latias y uso también Recuperación para curar las de ella. Entonces la levanto en brazos y la coloco sobre su espalda.

—Bien hecho hermana, veo que te haz hecho más fuerte, he, he, pero aun no es lo suficiente para vencerme— Dice Latios con Latias en la espalda

Latios vuela hacia el PCRH para que así descansaran él y su hermana.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el grupo entero se encontraba descansando en el PCRH. May se encontraba en la litera que daba a la ventana y el sol le daba en la cara, así que no tuvo más opción que despertarse

—Hmmm, demonios, por que no ponen unas cortinas que atajen la luz— Dice y se gira para quedar boca arriba

Después de durar un rato en esa posición, se gira para ver la litera de enfrente y se sorprende al ver que ella era la única dormida, los demás ya se habían levantado

—Maldición, no otra vez— Y de un golpe se levanta de la cama

Se viste rápidamente y va a buscar a los demás, quienes la estaban esperando en el comedor de la PCRH, Latias fue la primera en saludar a May

—Buenos días May—

— ¿Porqué no me despertaron?—

—Dormías tan tranquila que no quisimos despertarte— Dijo Flannery

—No se como alguien como tú ronca tan fuerte— Dice Latios con una taza de café en la mano

May quedó petrificada ante esta revelación

— **¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?!**—

— ¿enserio era ella?, yo creí que un bote de motor se había descompuesto— Dijo Flannery

May estaba totalmente sorprendida y avergonzada con la mirada al suelo, chocando entre si sus dedos índices

—L-Lo siento—

Al ver que May estaba muy deprimida y avergonzada, Flannery dijo:

—N-No te preocupes, después de todo pudimos dormir bien. ¿no es así?— Dice Flannery con una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza

—Si— Dicen Latias y Latios

May no parecía recuperarse así que Flannery dijo

—M-May. ¿qué te parece si hacemos algo que tu quieras?—

—Buena idea. ¿verdad Latios?—

—Si, como sea—

May levanta la mirada de golpe y dice

—OK, entonces vamos al museo, desde que llegamos eh querido ir ahí—

"¿En serio estaba deprimida?" Piensan Latias, Latios y Flannery

— ¿Sucede algo?— Dice May viendo al grupo

—N-No, vamonos. ¿que esperas?— Dice Flannery

¿May ronca tan fuerte?¿algún día se levantara junto con el equipo a desayunar?¿Cómo suena una lancha de motor descompuesta? Estas y otras preguntas serán respondidas en nuestro siguiente episodio de Pokecard Captor May, no se lo pierdan...

¿Enserio May ronca?

**_Continuara..._**


	27. Visita al museo

_**POKECARD CAPTOR **_

**MAY **

_**Capitulo 27**_

**_Visita al museo, __la leyenda de _**

_**Groundon, Kyogre y Rayquaza**_

¿Alguna vez haz puesto un espejo frente a otro?¿te has preguntado porque se ven miles de espejos y miles de personas parecidas a ti?, pues la respuesta es simple, todas esas personas eres tú, pero en diferentes mundos, ya que el espejo es la llave para entrar a esos mundos, pero por desgracia o fortuna, el hombre no a encontrado la forma de entrar. Al igual que ocurre en nuestro mundo al poner dos espejos uno frente al otro, pasa en el mundo Pokemon, existen miles de diversos mundos Pokemon, y esta historia habla de uno de estos.

* * *

En el capitulo anterior, el entrenamiento había concluido con el cansancio de cada uno de los integrantes del equipo, además de que no enteramos de un terrible secreto... **¡¡MAY RONCA!!,** o bueno, eso es lo que los demás creyeron escuchar, por ahora, el grupo había terminado de desayunar y se dirigieron hacia el museo. 

El museo ya se había reabierto al público después del robo de las gemas, May estaba emocionadísima, ya que desde que llegaron había querido visitar el museo (**Notas de X: **Raro¿no?). El grupo estaba en camino al museo

—May, no entiendo. ¿porque quieres ir al museo?— Dice Flannery

—Bueno, primero era para ver las gemas, pero ahora que las han robado, quiero ver que más atracciones tiene— Dice May

—Es gracioso, una chica como tu interesada en la cultura, se me hace muy extraño— Dice Latios (en forma humana)

May se detiene, se gira para ver a Latios a la cara y dice

— ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir?— May tenía una vena a punto de reventar en su frente

—Ya me oíste— Dice Latios con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados

Latios abre los ojos y ve a May directamente, de pronto unos rayos salen de los ojos de May y Latios y chocan entre si.

* * *

Mientras el grupo se dirige al museo, en otra parte, se desarrollaba otra historia.

Bernard se encontraba navegando sobre su Gyrados, el cual se acercaba a una isla solitaria con un enorme pilar en el centro.

Bernard llega a la isla, al ver el enorme pilar se acerca y al acercarse, una voz lo invita a pasar

—Ya llegamos... — dice Bernard —No se porque, pero siento que algo aquí me llama... —

"_Bienvenido Bernard, te estaba esperando, entra por favor"_

— ¿Huh?¿Quién es?—

"_Te explicaré apenas estés ante mi, pero por ahora entra porque la batalla está por repetirse_"

—¿Batalla?— Dice Bernard entrando en el pilar

"Entra y tus dudas serán respondidas" 

Sin saber de que se trataba, Bernard se adentra al pilar.

* * *

De regreso con el grupo, May y lo demás habían entrado al museo y entraron en la sección que hablaba de la creación del mundo. Las pinturas que habían ahí, representaban la batalla de los titanes Groundon y Kyogre, la cual se dice que debido a esa batalla épica, se formaron los continentes donde ahora habitan, ahora estaban donde se exhibían las gemas

—Así que aquí es donde se exhibían las gemas— Dice Flannery al ver los pedestales vacíos

—Miren, creo que hay algo escrito— Dice Latias

—A ver.¿qué dice?— Dice May acercándose a los pedestales para leer la leyenda

May primero leyó el pedestal del Corazón de Magma

"_Este es el Corazón del Magma, la gema que despertará al Titán de la tierra, Groundon, pero solo lo podrá despertar aquel que lleve el fuego de la determinación en su corazón y use la derrota como su aliado"_

— ¿Huh?¿a que se referirá?— Dice May confundida

—May. ¿qué dice la otra?— Dice Flannery

—Ok, deja ver—

May ahora lee lo que estaba escrito en el pedestal del Corazón del Mar

"_Este es el Corazón del Mar, la gema que despertará al Titán del mar, Kyogre, pero solo podrá ser despertado por aquel que use la estrategia y el conocimiento previo de sus rivales como arma en sus batallas_"

—Pero que rayos. ¿que clase de leyendas son estas?—

—May, mira hay otra tablilla. ¿qué dice?— Dice Latias

—Deja ver—

May leyó la tablilla que se encontraba a la derecha de los pedestales de las gemas

"_Pero a los interesados en estas gemas deben de tener en cuenta que nunca deben ser usadas, ya que el despertar a estos Titanes provocará el final de Tierra y solo podrá ser detenidos por..."_

— ¿Quién podrá detenerlos?—Pregunta Flannery

—No se, la tablilla termina aquí— dice May

Flannery voltea con Latios y dice

— ¿Tú sabes quien los podrá detener?—

—Aquel que los detuvo la primera vez— Responde Latios

— ¿A quien te refieres?— pregunta May

—Hermano, te refieres a...— Dice Latias

—Así es, Rayquaza—

— ¿Rayquaza?— Preguntan Flannery y May

—Así es, Rayquaza, el dios Dragón del Cielo, es el único que puede detenerlos— Dice Latias

—Pero, hasta ahora, nadie sabe donde se encuentra— Dice Latios

* * *

Mientras tanto, Bernard había entrado en el pilar y ahora se encontraba frente a cuatro puertas, la primer puerta tenía el símbolo de la roca, la segunda el símbolo del hielo, la tercera el símbolo del acero y la cuarta, que se encontraba en un segundo piso, el símbolo del Dragón

— ¿Huh?¿y ahora que?—

"_Para llegar hasta mi, primero deberás enfrentar tres desafíos, en las puertas del hielo, la roca y el acero, te esperan los representantes de cada uno, yo me encuentro en la puerta que tiene el símbolo del dragón, pero no la podrás abrir hasta que venzas a tus tres rivales_"

—Bien, entonces comencemos...— Dice Bernard abriendo la puerta del símbolo de roca

Bernard entra en la habitación, no hay nada, solo un circulo en el suelo con el símbolo de la roca. Cuando Bernard se acerca a ese símbolo, este comienza a brillar y Bernard tiene que cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abre, se sorprende al ver a un pokemon de roca esperándolo, a este pokemon, nunca lo había visto Bernard

— ¿Quién es ese?—Dice Bernard sorprendido

—_Bienvenido_, _yo soy Regirock, el representante de la roca de la región Hoenn_—

— ¿P-Puede hablar?—

—_Así es, si eres digno de ver a nuestro señor, deberán vencerme en un combate total. Ahora comencemos con la batalla_—

—No se porque, pero algo me dice que estoy haciendo lo correcto... MUY BIEN. ¡COMENCEMOS!— Dice Bernard sacado su Pokestaff Dragón.

Después de un rato, la batalla termino, siendo Bernard el ganador, pero tuvo que usar a TODOS sus pokemons, 20 en total, para derrotarlo. Bernard sale de la puerta de la roca malherido, pero vivo. Mira al frente y ve un círculo luminoso en el suelo.

— ¿Huh?—

"_No te preocupes, este círculo lo eh creado para que tu y tus pokemon puedan recuperarse, entra en él y todas las heridas tuyas y de tus pokemon quedarán sanadas y estarás listo para tu siguiente desafío_"

Bernard entra en el círculo luminoso y de inmediato él y sus pokemon quedan curados

— OK, entonces vamos por el siguiente—

Después de un tiempo, Bernard ya había derrotado a Regice y a Registeel, ya hora tocaba en turno de la última puerta

"_Lo haz hecho bien Bernard, no cabe duda de que tú eres el elegido, ahora entra, que te estoy esperando"_

—Bien, esta es la última puerta—

Bernard abre la puerta del símbolo del Dragón

—Pero que demonios—

Y se sorprende al ver unas interminables escaleras en forma de caracol

"_Yo me encuentro en el último piso, sube que te espero_"

— que remedio—

* * *

De vuelta en el Museo, el grupo se encontraba saliendo de dicho lugar, comentando acerca de la leyenda.

—Entonces, Rayquaza detendrá a Groundon y Kyogre cuando estos dos despierten— dice May

—Si, pero será mejor evitar que estos dos pokemons despierten, ya que podría ser el fin.— dice Latias

—Ya lo se—

—Yo quiero saber una cosa ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?— pregunta Flannery

—¿De que hablas?— pregunta May

—Me refiero a que, si ya tienen las rocas ¿Cuánto Tiempo tendremos para evitar que se despierten?—

El grupo se detuvo y pensó. Era una buena pregunta. ¿Cuanto tiempo tendrían?¿1 año?¿O probablemente 1 semana?. ¡Podría ser incluso el día siguiente!

—Yo se cuando será—

El grupo mira a Latios con duda.

—¿Tu lo sabes?— pregunta Flannery

—Si, lo se—

—¿Cuándo es?— pregunta May

—A las 2 de la tarde, con 22 minutos y 22 segundos, el día 02 de Febrero del año 2002— dice Latios (**Notas de X: **Digamos que las fechas son como las de aquí.)

—¿2 de Febrero? Pero eso es dentro de 6 meses.— dice May

—Exactamente— dice Latios

—¿Por qué tantos 2?— pregunta Flannery

—No lo se, creo que porque son 2... — dice Latios

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— pregunta May —Digo. ¿Cómo sabes la fecha?—

—Lo leí en una antigua tableta con una inscripción. Era la continuación de la tableta del museo. La tableta decía: _".. el dragón del cielo, quien aparecerá cuando los titanes de la Tierra y del Mar aparezcan, el día que tendrá varios gemelos cuando el cielo muestre ambas esferas brillantes al mismo tiempo y ni una a la vez para los humanos... _—

—¿A que se refiere con _el día que tendrá varios gemelos_?— pregunta May

—Si lo entiendes bien, gemelos son 2. Así que el día que tendrá varios gemelos es el día donde muchos números 2 aparecerán en la fecha— dice Latios

—Si es donde muchos números 2 ¿Porque no en el año 2222?— pregunta Flannery

—La razón es simple. La otra parte dice _cuando el cielo muestre ambas esferas brillantes y ni una a la vez. _Eso implica el año. Ambas y ni una, implica el año 2002. Y al decir _para los humanos_ significa que es para el calendario humano.—

El grupo se quedo algo en silencio. El fin del mundo estaba cerca. Dentro de 6 meses para ser exactos. Tenían que liberar a Ash y recuperar ambas gemas antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Si los Teams Magma y Aqua saben de la leyenda. ¿Por qué liberar a los Legendarios?— pregunta Flannery

—Deben creer que con la tecnología que ellos tienen, podrán controlarlos y así dominar al mundo. — dice Latios —Lo que ellos no saben es que el poder de los Pokemon Legendarios proviene de la energía del mismo planeta y, a menos que tengan la tecnología para controlar a su antojo la energia de este planeta, no podrán controlar a ni un legendario.—

—Entonces ¿Por qué es que Ash puede controlar a Suicune y Flannery a Entei?— pregunta May

—Los pokemons legendarios somos diferentes a los normales. Los humanos no pueden controlarnos. La razón por la que Ash y Flannery pueden controlar a Suicune y Entei es por un pacto que hicieron con ellos.— dice Latios

—¿Pacto? — pregunta May

—Si, Flannery sabe de lo que hablo.— dice Latios

May y Latias ( Quien estaba extrañamente callada ) miraron a Flannery.

—¿Es cierto?¿Qué Pacto fue? — pregunta May

—Bueno... uh...—

Pero antes de que Flannery dijera algo, May se sonrojo un poco y miro a Flannery sorprendida

—No será que acaso tu...—

—¡NO ES ESO!¡NO ES ESO QUE PIENSAS!— dice Flannery, su cara tan roja o mas que su cabello.

—Y ¿cómo sabias que estaba pensando?— dice May picadamente

—...No sabes cuanto te odio...— dice Flannery

Latios las miro, con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza.

—No, es un pacto de sangre— dice Latios

—¿Sangre?— pregunta May

—Si, cuando un Legendario ve que un humano es digno, el humano deberá pasar una prueba que el Pokemon le pondrá. Si la pasa, el humano y el pokemon hacen un pacto de sangre. Este pacto hace que el pokemon siga todas las ordenes del humano, siempre y cuando estas sean a favor de la paz, y el humano tendrá que proteger todo lo que es la paz.— dice Latios

—Oh, ya veo...— dice May —Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es seguir haciéndonos fuertes y prepararnos para atacar a los Teams y rescatar a Ash.—

—Tienes razón, May. Por ahora, volvamos al PCRH— dice Flannery

—Si, vamos...—

May y Flannery comienzan a caminar hacia el PCRH. Latios se quedo atrás mirándolas, en especial a May.

"No cabe duda, de que esa chica tendrá un papel importante en la leyenda" piensa Latios

—Oye Hermano—

—¿Qué pasa Latias?—

—Tu... tu sabes mas. ¿Verdad?—

—...—

—¿Hermano?—

—Quizás...—

—Oh... esta bien... seguro tienes tus motivos...solo dímelo primero cuando ocurra. ¿ok?—

Latias entonces comienza a caminar con May y Flannery, dejando a Latios pensando.

—No te preocupes... lo sabrás...— dice Latios, mientras piensa en la otra parte de la leyenda

"_La aparición de los titanes será solo el principio. El verdadero fin aparecerá cuando el mal salga de las entrañas de la tierra. La batalla épica de los titanes contra el mal verdadero será decidida por el único... _"

¿Latias tendrá la razón?¿el grupo logrará rescatar a Ash a tiempo? Y ¿que papel jugará May en esta legendaria batalla? Estas y otras preguntas serán respondidas en el siguiente capitulo de Pokecard Captor May, no se lo pierdan

**Continuara...**


	28. Interrumpiendo la reunión

**_POKECARD CAPTOR _**

**_MAY_**

**_Capitulo 28_**

**_Interrumpiendo la reunión_**

¿Alguna vez haz puesto un espejo frente a otro?¿te has preguntado porque se ven miles de espejos y miles de personas parecidas a ti?, pues la respuesta es simple, todas esas personas eres tú, pero en diferentes mundos, ya que el espejo es la llave para entrar a esos mundos, pero por desgracia o fortuna, el hombre no a encontrado la forma de entrar. Al igual que ocurre en nuestro mundo al poner dos espejos uno frente al otro, pasa en el mundo Pokemon, existen miles de diversos mundos Pokemon, y esta historia habla de uno de estos.

* * *

En el capitulo anterior, el grupo entero había ido de visita al museo y se habían dado cuenta de la leyenda, Latos estaba algo preocupado. Una vez terminada su expedición por el museo, el grupo iba de regreso al PCRH pero al salir del museo… (**Notas de Lord**: Odio ser repetitivo, pero quiero recordarles esto: Latios y Latias tienen forma humana hasta que X o yo lo digamos¿OK, bueno, sigamos… )

—Alto— Dice Latios

— ¿Qué ocurre?— Pregunta May

—Solo escóndanse— Dice Latios

El grupo se esconde detrás de los arbustos de afuera del museo y justo en frente de ellos aparecen dos integrantes del equipo Aqua

"¿Huh?¿qué harán ellos aquí?". Piensa May

—Weber, eres un idiota— Dice uno de los sujetos

— ¿y ahora que hize?, Bill—

— ¿Qué, qué hiciste?, por si no lo sabías, las gemas ya no están en este museo, ambas están en manos de ambos equipos, aunque uno tiene la gema de otro—

— ¿Huh?¿a que te refieres?— Pregunta Weber

—Me refiero a que esos imbéciles del Team Magma tienen nuestra gema y nosotros tenemos la suya—

—Ah, ya veo—

— ¿Y acaso no escuchaste que el intercambio sería dentro de dos semanas en Lavardige town?—

—No, pero ¿que no es eso cerca de la base del Team Magma?—

—Si. ¿y que?, si ellos intentan algo extraño los acabaremos, ahora deja de perder el tiempo y vamos para allá—

—OK, entonces vamos— Dice Weber

Los integrantes del Team Aqua se van y el equipo sale de su escondite

—Hmmm, así que cada equipo tiene la gema del otro y las intercambiarán en Lavaridge Town, interesante— Dice Flannery

—Entonces, no podemos perder tiempo, vamos hacia allá— Dice Latias

—Bien, vamos— Dice May

—Oigan, no lo tomen a la ligera, hay que hacer un plan— Dice Latios

—Claro que haremos uno, Mauville City queda camino a Lavaridge Town, ahí podremos prepararnos— Dice Flannery

—Uhh, esta bien, vamos— Dice Latios

—Entonces está decidido, vamos a Lavardige—

* * *

De vuelta con Bernard, él había llegado al último piso del Sky Pillar (Pillar del Cielo) (**Notas de Lord**: así se llama el pilar donde estaba Bernard) era la terraza, desde la cual se podía ver el mar y muy, muy a lo lejos un pequeño pueblo

— ¿Ho-ola?—

—_Bienvenido elegido_—

— ¿Huh?¿Quién eres?¿Dónde estás?—

— _ha, ha, ha, que joven tan curioso, pero eso es bueno, bien, no te haré esperar más, me presentaré ante ti _—

De pronto, del cielo un enorme Dragón serpiente comienza a descender

—P-Pero que rayos— Dice Bernard Sorprendido

El Dragón baja hasta estar a nivel de Bernard, pero se mantenía levitando

—_Mi nombre es Rayquaza, el Dragón del cielo_—

— ¿Rayquaza?— Dice Bernard

—_Así es, y tú, como muchos otros Pokecaptor eres un elegido, de hecho eres mi elegido_—

— ¿Huh?¿a que te refieres?—

—_Me refiero a que ciertos Pokecaptor nacen con ciertas habilidades que nosotros los Pokemon legendarios apreciamos y así es como cada uno de nosotros seleccionamos a esos pokecaptor y después los traemos ante nosotros para probar esas habilidades, no es coincidencia que tu Gyrados te haya traído hasta aquí, yo le ordene que te trajera a esta isla y probar si eres digno de mi _—

— ¿Digno de ti?—

—_Así es, en estos momentos probare tus habilidades en una batalla contra mi, si eres digno de mi, lograrás vencerme y desde ese momento y hasta que mueras, yo seré uno de tus pokemon, pero la decisión es tuya, entonces… ¿aceptas?—_

Bernard se quedó callado por un momento pensando con la mirada al suelo

"Es un pokemon legendario. ¿podré contra él?, no estoy nada seguro… ¿Huh?"

De pronto a su mente vienen recuerdos todos los momentos en los que debió hacer algo, pero por cobardía se arrepintió y no lo hizo, pero el momento que lo hizo entrar en razón fue aquella vez que estaba por confesar sus sentimientos a May, pero por cobardía no lo hizo y al día siguiente se mudó a Jotho

"Cierto, hay cosas de las que me eh arrepentido no haberlas hecho, y esta no será una de ellas"

—_Y bien Bernard. ¿Qué haz decidido?_—

Bernard levanta la mirada de golpe, ve directamente a Rayquaza y dice:

—OK, hagámoslo—

—_Muy bien, esa es la respuesta que quería escuchar_—

(**Notas de alguien mas: **Interrumpimos esta batalla épica para un mensaje de nuestros autores)

(**Notas de X: **Debido a que lo que tenemos planeado DEBE ser antes del capitulo 30, le adelantaremos al tiempo para seguir con la historia... ¡¡PODERES DE AUTOR ACTÍVENSE!!)

* * *

_-2 Semanas después...-_

El grupo de May, Latias, Flannery y Latios se encontraban ya en Lavaridge Town y decidieron descansar en el PCRH, después de unos días de viaje. Durante el camino, el grupo capturo a uno de los integrantes del Team Magma para que les dijera el lugar donde se hará el cambio. Después de decirles la localización, Latios y Latias se encargaron de borrar su memoria para que no recordara lo ocurrido.

Ahora, el grupo se encontraba en Lavaridge Town, en el PokeCaptors Rest House. Se encontraban haciendo un plan. Debían ser cautelosos, ya que Latios y Latias se dieron cuenta de que el pueblo estaba lleno de miembros de ambos Teams, pero estaban encubiertos como personas normales. También de algunos policías y otros Pokecaptors ya que se corrió la voz de que se haría el intercambio, pero ninguno sabia donde. Solo nuestros héroes sabían donde, en el cráter del volcán dormido cercano a Lavaridge.

—Muy bien muchachos — dice Flannery —Según sabemos, a las 3 de la mañana, los 2 Teams se reunirán en el cráter del Volcán para hacer el intercambio. Debemos llegar temprano, como a eso de las 12.—

—¿A las 12?¿Estas loca? Esperar 3 horas... — dice May

—Aunque estoy de acuerdo con May... — dice Latias —Debemos estar ahí desde temprano, para ver que los Teams se reúnan y ver el momento exacto para atacar y recolectar las gemas.—

—Bueno... tienes razón... pero ¿Cómo le haremos para que no nos descubran? — pregunta May

—Latias y yo usaremos nuestros poderes psíquicos para crear una barrera. Desde afuera parecerá una roca común y corriente. Si alguien se sienta, se sentara en sólido, así que no se darán cuenta de que es una barrera. — dice Latios.

—Oh... — dice May

—Bueno, entonces nos esconderemos y esperaremos el momento mas oportuno — dice Flannery

—Son las 11, así que debemos irnos, pero cuidado con los Teams, creo que nos reconocen. — dice Latios.

—Por nosotros no hay problema, el problema será con Flannery y May. — dice Latias

—Yo solo me quito la liga que sostiene mi cabello, me lo peino de otra forma y parezco otra persona. — dice Flannery —¿Y tu May? —

—mmm... oye Latias, necesito que me ayudes—

—¿uh?—

* * *

_-Mas Tarde-_

—Oye. ¿Qué esa no es la chica de quien nos dijeron que nos cuidáramos? — dice un sujeto encubierto del TM

—No, ella usa ropa roja, no es ella. — dice otro miembro encubierto del TM

Ambos se alejan del grupo. May estaba con la misma ropa que tenia, pero verde (**Notas de X: **La ropa que usa en Pokemon Esmeralda, la verde con naranja... esa mera...)

—Que tontos ¿Son miembros del TM? — dice May

—Shhh, te pueden oír... —

May voltea a ver al grupo. Eran diferentes. Flannery no tenia el peinado de la forma que siempre usa, mas bien lo tenia... suelto (**Notas de X: **¿Flannery con el cabello suelto _y_ liso? OMG oO).

Latias también iba diferente, no tenia la forma de Bianca, no era de alguien mas, una chica rubia de 14 años, de ojos azules y piel blanca. Su ropa era una camisa blanca, chaquetin azul y pantalón negro con unos tenis blancos con rosa. (**Notas de X: **Para quienes no sepan, es Kristal, Maga Oscura que tengo en mi FanFic, SI es que ya lo leyeron, y en mi Comic Sprite.).

Latios también tenia otra figura. Un joven de unos 15 años con cabello blanco, ojos amarillos y piel morena, una gabardina negra, camisa blanca y pantalón negro, tenis también negros (**Notas de X: **Reed de Final Destiny-Dimesion Quest, creados por Lord.).

Si, no se parecían en nada a ellos mismos, solo May.

—Bueno, parece que los disfraces funcionaron — dice May

—¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta de ti? — pregunta Flannery

—Los Teams son muy tontos — dice Latios

—Pero te vencieron. ¿No? — dice May

—Calla simple mortal... —

—Bueno... ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — Pregunta Latias

—A subir por el volcán — dice Flannery

—¿Pero como? — pregunta May

—Tranquilas, solo sujétense de mi, nos tele transportaremos a la cima del volcán. — dice Latios

—Claro — dice Latias, quien se sujeta de Latios, pero las otras 2 chicas no lo hacen.

—¿Qué les pasa? — pregunta Latios

—No nos vas a hacer cosas o tener pensamientos pervertidos. ¿Verdad? — pregunta May

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, en realidad soy un pokemon — dice Latios

—¿Y? A Latias le gusta Ash — dice May

—... no les haré nada. ¿ok? —

—Ok... — dice Flannery

Las 3 chicas se sujetan de Latios y se tele transportan al volcán. Ya en el volcan, el grupo regresa a sus formas y trajes originales. Buscan un lugar para esconderse y lo encuentran: detrás de una roca hay un espacio entre la roca y la pared. Ahí el grupo decide esconderse y crear la barrera. Eran las 12.

Pasaron casi 2 horas cuando un extraño objeto volador del tamaño de un balón de football soccer paso cerca de ellos. Latios lo reconoció como una cámara exploradora, que observaba el lugar para ver si no había peligro. El objeto volvió a volar por los aires y desapareció. Momentos después, otro objeto apareció volando y después desapareció.

—Ok, Los Teams ya se están preparando, pronto llegaran — dice Latios

Justo a las 3 de la mañana, un grupo sujetos de ambos Teams aparecieron en la cima del volcán y bajaron hasta el cráter. El grupo se dio cuenta de que había uno de cada Team que se acercaban el uno al otro, cada uno con una caja. Cuando estaban frente a frente, cada uno abrió su caja al mismo tiempo, mostrando las 2 gemas. Ese era el momento

—Muy bien, vamos gente, a por ellos. — dice Latios

—Yo no los dejare. —

El grupo volteo a ver de quien se trataba, pero no vieron a nadie.

—Aquí arriba. —

El grupo miro hacia arriba y vieron a alguien en las rocas. Era el tipo de gabardina. El sujeto salto hacia el cráter. Al caer, no se hizo daño.

—¿Quién eres tu? — dice Latios, aunque ya sabia la respuesta

—He, que rápido se olvidan de mi... — dice el sujeto, y luego mira a May y a Latias —Chicas, nos volvemos a ver... —

Las dos chicas quedaron sorprendidas, el sujeto las conocía, entonces si era el...

—¿Aun no me reconocen? Bien, me quitare las gafas —

El sujeto se quita las gafas oscuras y lo reconocen. Los miedos de May se hacen realidad al decir el nombre del sujeto

—Ash... —

**Continuara... **


	29. Preguntas inquietantes, ¿Planes de Boda?

**_POKECARD CAPTOR_**

**MAY **

**_Capitulo 29_**

**_Preguntas inquietantes,_**

**_¿Planes de Boda?_**

¿Alguna vez haz puesto un espejo frente a otro?¿te has preguntado porque se ven miles de espejos y miles de personas parecidas a ti?, pues la respuesta es simple, todas esas personas eres tú, pero en diferentes mundos, ya que el espejo es la llave para entrar a esos mundos, pero por desgracia o fortuna, el hombre no a encontrado la forma de entrar. Al igual que ocurre en nuestro mundo al poner dos espejos uno frente al otro, pasa en el mundo Pokemon, existen miles de diversos mundos Pokemon, y esta historia habla de uno de estos.

* * *

En el capitulo anterior, nuestros héroes llegaron a Lavaridge Town para poner fin a los planes de ambos Teams. Un plan fue creado y lo llevaron a cabo, pero un joven se interpuso. May lo reconoció... era Ash. ¿Qué pasara ahora?

—Ash... —

—Veo que me recuerdas, May... —

May no lo podía creer. Su maestro y amigo, que a veces era algo pervertido, según ella, estaba frente a ella. May no podía contenerse, y no era la única, ya que Latias estaba igual.

—A si que este es el tal Ash. ¿verdad? Bueno... no es como me lo imaginaba — dijo Flannery

—Ash, que bueno que estas bien. Me había preocupado mucho por ti y... —

May no termino, porque en ese momento, el rostro de Ash cambio de uno tranquilo a uno sádico y comenzó a reírse maniacamente. El grupo se veía confundido.

—¿Qué te pasa Ash? — pregunto May

—¿Tu?¿Preocupándote por mi? May, no creo que debas preocuparte por mi. Mas bien ¡Deberías preocuparte por ti! — dice Ash

—¿Qué?¿Por qué? — pregunto May.

—Porque May... — Ash hace aparecer el PokeStaff Thunder en su mano derecha y señala a May —**_¡PORQUE TENGO ORDENES DE LLEVARTE CON EL TEAM AQUA, YA SEA POR LAS BUENAS O POR LAS MALAS!_** —

—¿Qué? — susurra May, muy despacio por la sorpresa y la forma en que Ash se veía ahora.

—¿Qué tonterías dices, Ash?¡No es momento para bromas! — dice Latios

—Latios, es bueno verte de nuevo, así podré saldar cuentas contigo y vencerte ahora. —

—¿Qué? —

Latios y Ash se miran, Latios mira a Ash con furia, mientras que Ash se ríe de él. Latios decide entonces usar su poder psíquico y leer la mente de Ash. Después de un momento, los ojos de Latios se sobresaltaron y miro a Ash con asombro.

—Ash... tu... —

— ¿Te diste cuenta? Entonces, sabrás que hablo enserio. —

Por un momento, ninguno se dio cuenta de la expresión de Latios. Al principio mostraba sorpresa, pero, por unos segundos, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa.

—Entiendo... — dice Latios, su cara inmediatamente mostrando la furia del principio. —¡ENTONCES NO TE TENDRE PIEDAD! —

Las 3 chicas miraron a Latios extrañadas

—¿De que hablas hermano? —

—Hermana, Ash ha cambiado, ya no es el joven de quien te enamoraste, ahora es solo un soldado a las órdenes del Team Aqua. No me queda más que enfrentarlo. —

—No es posible... — dice Latias

—No es cierto — dice Flannery —Debe de haber una forma de liberarlo. Debieron lavarle el cerebro o algo para controlarlo. —

—No... no lo controlan... bueno, no lo puedo detectar. Pero si hay algo extraño en el... Debemos derrotarlo —

—Pero... —

—Nada de peros, hay que pelear... Hermana, protege a May, parece que no esta en condiciones de pelear...—

— ¿uh? —

—No... —

Todos voltean a ver a May. Quien esta levantada, pero con la mirada hacia abajo.

—¿May? —

—Yo decidí no huir mas... para poder salvarlo... debo luchar — May mira hacia el frente y hace aparecer el Pokestaff Fire en su mano derecha —¡Yo también debo luchar! —

Latios sonríe al escuchar esas palabras "Bien, ya se ha recuperado, esa tristeza que cubría su corazón ha desaparecido" —¡Muy bien todos, prepárense! —

Los 4 se colocan en posición, pero Latios y Latias aun en sus formas humanas

—¿Qué tan fuerte es él? — pregunta Flannery

—Muy fuerte — responde Latias —Si se lo propone, podría derrotar a un Legendario, aunque con mucha dificultad —

—Ya veo... entonces hay que empezar fuerte... ¡ENTEI!¡YO TE ELIGO!¡LIBERATE! —

Usando su staff y su carta, Flannery invoca a su pokemon más Poderoso. Al ser liberado, las llamas envuelven a Entei por un momento antes de dispersarse con un fuerte rugido. En ese momento, Latios y Latias se transforman y regresan a su forma Pokemon, no importándoles que los Teams Magma y Aqua los descubran.

—Quizás no sea tan fuerte, pero daré lo mejor de mi ¡Scyzor!¡Yo te elijo!¡LIBERATE! —

May invoca al Scyzor que capturo recientemente. El Scyzor se veía con mucho ánimo. Ash miro la situación.

—Vaya, 3 Legendarios y un Pokemon evolucionado. Esto es algo peligroso... pero bueno... ahora será mi turno de invocar... pero antes, déjenme mostrarles un pequeño juguete que mis amigos del Team Aqua me dieron...— Ash muestra el AC-Reader en su mano izquierda y presiona un botón, uno que un AC-Reader normal no debería tener. Inmediatamente, el AC-Reader cambia de forma y se vuelve mas grande. Los 4 miran impresionados.

—¿Qué cosa es eso? — pregunta May

—Este es el AC-Disk — dice Ash (**Notas de X: **Imagínense un Duel Disk de la serie de Yugioh. Algo así.)

—¿AC-Disk? — pregunta Flannery

—Es la versión avanzada de un AC-Reader. Los AC-Reader normales, solo permiten usar cartas de apoyo en solo 1 o 2 pokemons máximo a la vez, pero este AC-Disk me permite usar cartas de Apoyo en hasta 5 pokemons a la vez — dice Ash

—¿5 Pokemons a la vez? — pregunta Flannery —¡Es una locura!¡Eso significa que puedes convocar 5 pokemons y apoyarlos a todos a la vez! —

—Exactamente. El AC-Disk cuenta con 5 espacios para colocar las cartas de los Pokemon invocados y 5 ranuras para las cartas de apoyo, una ranura para cada pokemon —

—Aun así, no nos importa, Ash, tú caerás — dice Latios

— ¿Cómo sabes si aun no he invocado a mis Pokemons?¡Ahora veras! —

Ash saca 2 cartas y las avienta al cielo, para luego golpearlas con el staff. —¡Salgan ahora!¡Yo los elijo!¡Libérense! —

2 Rayos de luz salen de las 2 cartas y caen al suelo. Cuando se disipa la luz, se pueden ver a un Feraligart y a un Dragonaite. Ash coloca las cartas de sus 2 Pokemons en los espacios para Pokemons en su AC-Disk

—Vaya, no esta mal. 2 Pokemons evolucionados en su ultima etapa — dice Flannery —¿Pero crees que nos puedes ganar con eso? —

—De hecho, no... pero ahora voy a invocar a mi 3er Pokemon —

—¿Cuál es? — Pregunta Latias

—Calma, primero debo recuperarlo. —

—¿Recuperarlo? — pregunta May —Pero cual e... oh no...—

—Oh si —

Ash alza la mano izquierda hacia May

—¡LIBERATE! —

Del Portacartas que May tenia en la cintura, sale un rayo azul que pronto se convierte en agua. El agua pronto cae al suelo y forma un charco, de donde comienza a emerger un Pokemon. La carta del Pokemon cae en las manos de Ash y este la coloca en un espacio en el AC-Disk.

—¡EL POKEMON DE LAS CORRIENTES DEL NORTE!¡SUICUNE! —

Suicune hace su aparición, emergiendo totalmente del agua y soltando un fuerte rugido, colocándose al frente de los otros 2 pokemons de Ash.

—¿Qué?¿Suicune? — pregunta Flannery

—¿Cómo pudiste convocarlo si estaba en mi portacartas? — pregunta May

—¿Acaso olvidaste la otra vez?¿No recuerdas que yo invoque a Dragonair cuando lo tenias en tus manos?—

—Cierto... —

—Muy bien, ya estoy listo... y yo comenzare... ¡Ve Dragonaite!¡Por Latias! — dice Ash

—¿QUÉ? —

—¿Yo? —

Dragonaite obedece y se lanza contra Latias a una velocidad impresionante, la sujeta y se eleva al cielo.

—¡LATIAS! — dice Latios e intenta volar, pero Suicune se interpone.

—¿A dónde vas Latios? Suicune luchara contigo — dice Ash —y con Entei —

—De acuerdo — dice Flannery

"Ese Ash" piensa Latios "Es astuto, en lugar de enfrentarnos frente a frente, decidió separarnos para que no nos pudiéramos apoyar entre nosotros. Estoy preocupado por Latias. Dragonaite quizás no sea un Legendario, pero su poder esta cerca de uno. Latias, confió en ti."

—Y por ultimo, Feraligart, tu contra Scyzor — dice Ash

—Vamos Ash, te demostrare que ya no soy tan débil como antes — dice May

—¿Qué?¿Acaso eres más débil aun? —

—¡Callate! —

* * *

_Con Latias y Dragonaite._

Latias logra soltarse y le da un fuerte cabezazo a Dragonaite, que lo deja algo confundido, cosa que aprovecha Latias para lanzarle un Tornado (Twister), que recibe Dragonaite directo y crea una explosión.

—¿Lo derrote? — pregunta Latias

Como respuesta, de la nube de polvo sale un rayo de hielo que Latias apenas logra evitar, pero que golpea su ala, congelándose inmediatamente.

—Ouch, eso duele... ya veras —

Latias incrementa su aura y el hielo se descongela. Latias se acerca para atacar a Dragonaite pero escucha algo.

—¡Pokecard!¡TM Extreme Speed!¡Activate! —

Dragonaite fue rodeado con una misteriosa energía dorada y desapareció, justo enfrente de Latias.

—¿Qué? — se pregunta Latias

—¡PokeCard!¡Dragon Energy x3!¡Activate!¡Dragonaite, usa Aliento de Dragon! (DragonBreath) —

Dragonaite aparece justo detrás de Latias y le lanza un Aliento de Dragon justo en la espalda, golpeándola directamente. Latias comienza a caer al suelo. Justo antes de chocar, Latias se despierta y reincorpora, comenzando a volar nuevamente.

—Vaya, Latias se ha vuelto mas fuerte que la ultima vez... Muy bien, terminemos con esto.— dice Ash —¡PokeCard!¡Normal Energy x5!¡Activate!¡Dragonaite, usa Hyper Rayo! ( Hyper Beam) —

Dragonaite comienza a reunir energía en su boca. Mientras tanto, Latias piensa

"No puedo perder, debo salvar a Ash de lo que sea que los esta controlando ¡ES TODO O NADA!"

Dragonaite le lanza el Hyper Rayo a Latias quien, en lugar de evitarlo, se rodea de energía y se lanza de lleno al rayo. Usando casi toda su fuerza, Latias consigue repeler el Hyper Rayo y logra golpear a Dragonaite de lleno en la cara. Los 2 comienzan a caer al suelo, Dragonaite inconsciente y Latias muy débil. Los 2 caen en el volcán, donde estaban los demás luchando. Latias apenas logra mantenerse conciente a pesar de la caída y, con sus últimas fuerzas comienza a curarse.

* * *

_Con Latios, Entei y Suicune_

—¡ENTEI, EMBISTE! — dice Flannery

Entei intenta embestir a Suicune, pero este logra evitarlo. Flannery sabia que un ataque de fuego seria inútil contra Suicune, por lo que decidió mejor atacarlo con otro tipo de ataques, pero era inútil, ya que Suicune era un poco mas rápido que Entei. Flannery saca una carta.

—¡PokeCard!¡TM Extreme Speed!¡Activate!¡Ataca Entei!—

Una energía dorada rodea a Entei por un momento y luego ataca a Suicune con mayor velocidad que antes, logrando golpearlo varias veces. Entonces, Entei aparece justo a lado de Suicune listo para golpearlo.

—¡Lo tengo! — dijo Flannery

—¡PokeCard!¡Gust of Wind!¡Activate! —

—¿uh? —

Suicune comienza a emitir un fuerte viento que logra hacer que Entei detenga su ataque.

—¿Qué fue eso? — pregunta Flannery

—Gust of Wind me permite detener cualquier tipo de ataque que se dirija a mi pokemon. — dice Ash —Sabes, eres muy linda y muy divertida para luchar, pero esto debe terminar. ¡Suicune, Ataca!¡Chorro de Agua! ( Water Gun ) —

Suicune le lanza un poderoso Chorro de Agua a Entei, pero Flannery responde.

—¡PokeCard!¡Fire Energy x5!¡Actívate!¡Entei, usa Lanzallamas! ( FlameThrower! ) —

Entei lanza su ataque. Ambos ataques chocan y se mantienen por un momento, pero entonces, el fuego comienza a ganar terreno.

—¿Te rindes? — dice Flannery

—Eso debería decirte a ti. Sabes que si uso una energía de agua, podría cambiar la situación, pero haré otra cosa. —

—Muéstrame —

—Muy bien ¡PokeCard!¡PlusPower!¡Actívate! —

El chorro de agua de Suicune comenzó a ganar terreno rápidamente por el incremento de poder. Entei intento resistir, pero al final fue inútil. El agua golpeo a Entei con tal fuerza que lo dejo casi inconsciente. Flannery corrió hacia Entei.

—¿Estas bien?... que bueno, descansa. — le dice Flannery a Entei.

—Solo te gane por la ventaja en el tipo. Eso estuvo cerca — dice Ash

—Ahora voy yo, Ash — dice Latios

—Muy bien, pero primero... ¡PokeCard!¡Super Potion!¡Actívate! Ahora si, comencemos…—

Latios y Suicune se miran por un momento, luego se lanzan en un feroz combate.

* * *

_Con May y Feraligart_

—OK May, es tu turno vamos a ver si eres tan buena como dices — Dice Ash viendo a May

—Cierra la boca y comienza a pelear —

—Oh, veo que tienes prisa por perder, pero como soy un caballero, dejaré que comiences primero —

—Espero que no te arrepientas de eso —

—Lo mismo te digo May—

May saca dos cartas, las desliza por su AC-Reader y dice

—¡Pokecard!¡Steel Energy x2!¡Actívate!¡Scyzor! Usa ala de acero (Steel Wing)—

—Scyzor — Dice Scyzor lanzándose contra Feraligart

—May, por favor, pelea más en serio, pero si quieres jugar, yo también jugaré — dice Ash

Ash saca dos cartas, coloca detrás de la carta de Feraligart y dice

— ¡Pokecard!¡Fight Energy x2!¡Actívate!¡Feraligart!, Usa Excavar (Dig) —

Feraligart hace un agujero en el suelo y entra en él, evadiendo el ataque de Scysor

—Demonios — Dice May

—May, May, May, te dije que me tomaras en serio, ahora terminemos con esto —

— ¿Qué puedo hacer?, si ese Feraligart golpea a Scyzor, el combate habrá terminado, no puedo permitir que eso pase¿Qué puedo hacer?— Pensaba May

—¡Feraligart!¡Ataca! —

—OK, ya lo tengo —

Justo antes de que Feraligart emergiera debajo de Scyzor, May saca otras dos cartas, las desliza y dice

— ¡Pokecard!¡Normal Energy x2!¡Actívate!¡Scyzor!, Usa Doble Equipo (Doble Team)—

—Scyzor —

Scyzor usa el doble equipo y logra evitar el ataque de Feraligart, ahora en el Campo se encontraban 8 Scyzors rodeando a Feraligart

—Felicidades May, muy bien pensado, no esperaba menos de ti —

—Déjate de cosas y terminemos con esto— Dice May

—OK, como tu quieras —

Pero justo cuando Ash estaba por sacar dos cartas, ocurre una pequeña explosión, la cual interrumpe la batalla entre Ash y May, del humo de la explosión emerge otro integrante del Team Aqua, el cual se pone frente a Ash, May se encontraba sentada en el suelo, la explosión la había tirado al suelo

—Aaa. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —

—Ash déjate de tonterías y vamonos, el jefe está esperando la gema— dice el integrante del Team Aqua

—Muy bien Ita—

— ¿La gema?, un momento, eso quiere decir que…—Dice May

—Así es, el cambio fue hecho y todo esto fue planeado para entretenerlos y que no interfirieran en el cambio— Dice Ita

Ash mira a May, Scyzor ya era uno otra vez

—Bueno May, creo que nuestro combate tendrá que esperar, hasta entonces, vuélvete más fuerte¡Feraligart! Usa chorro de agua—

Feraligart usa su ataque y empuja a May y a Scyzor junto con Latias y los otros

—OK, vamonos— Dice Ash

—Bien — Dice Ita

Un helicóptero se acercó al cráter del volcán y dejó caer una escalera, por la cual subieron Ita y Ash, antes de que se fueran, Latios se incorporó y voló para tratar de quitarle a Ash la gema, El Corazón del Mar, pero Ash se dio cuenta

—A no, eso no, Feraligart Rayo de Hielo (Ice Beam)—

El rayo de hielo golpeo a Latios, congelándolo hasta el cuello, Latios se precipitó hacia el suelo

—Maldición, me confié—

—¡HERMANO! — Gritó Latias

Al ver que Latios había sido vencido, una vez más, Ash y los demás integrantes del Team Aqua, May y los demás se levantan, Latias había curado a Latios y ahora ambos habían vuelto a su forma humana

— ¿Todo fue una trampa? — Pregunta Flannery

—No puede ser, no pude ganar, acaso. ¿jamás podré recuperar a Ash?— Dice May

Latios se acerca a ella y le dice

—Ja, por una simple derrota contra ese Ash. ¿vas a rendirte ya?, me decepcionas —

—Hermano— Dice Latias

—Perdimos una batalla, si y que, pero la guerra aun no termina, así que solo debemos esforzarnos más, y te garantizo, que la próxima vez ganaremos—

May se acerca a Latios y lo ve directamente a los ojos

— ¿Qué? —Dice Latios

May le hace una indicación para que se acerque, Latios se inclina un poco, May se acerca al oído de Latios, pero en lugar de decirle algo, le da un beso en su mejilla, Latios se reincorpora muy sorprendido, May se alejó un poco del grupo, mientras se alejaba, pensó

—Gracias Latios—

Mientras tanto, Latios estaba impactado

— ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS PIENSAS?! —

—Hermano, creo que May y tú se están llevando demasiado bien— Dice Latias

— ¡CÁLLATE, NO ES LO QUE…!—

—Pero si estas todo rojo, se ve que te gustó— Dice Flannery

— ¡YA DIJE QUE NO ES ESO!—

—Si claro, mientras más lo niegues…— Dice Flannery

—…más nos vamos a divertir molestándote— Dice Latias

— ¡¿PORQUÉ A MI?!—

May se sentía mejor, pero algo le inquietaba

—No entiendo, Ash se llevó a Suicune, pero. ¿Por qué no se llevó a Latias? —

May estaba descuidada pensando en eso, y sin que se diera cuenta, Latias y Flannery estaban de tras de ella

—Hmmmm¿ya estas pensando en comprar el vestido de novia para tu ceremonia con Latios? — ¿Cómo?— Dice May sonrojada

— May, me va encantar ser tu cuñada—

—¡¿CÓMOOOOO?! —

May se gira y ve a Flannery y a Latias imaginando cosas

— ¡¿PERO QUE COSAS ESTAN PENSANDO?! —

—May, May. ¿Podemos ser tus damas de honor? —

— ¡DEJEN DE DECIR ESAS TONTERÍAAAAAAAAS! —

¿Por qué Ash no se llevó a Latias también¿El mundo estará por acabarse¿Habrá boda entre May y Latios? Estas y más preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo episodio de POKECARD CAPTOR MAY, no se lo pierdan

**Continuara... **


	30. Desiciones

_**POKECARD CAPTOR  
MAY  
Capitulo 30**_

_**Desiciones **_

En este vasto Universo, existe una infinidad de galaxias y así como existen galaxias, existe una infinidad de dimensiones y en cada dimensión existen infinidad de galaxias, y así sigue hasta el infinito, pero en cada dimensión hay algo que las hace diferente una de la otra y el mundo Pokemon no es la excepción, esta historia habla de una dimensión totalmente diferente al mundo Pokemon que todos conocen, esta, es la dimensión donde los Pokemon son capturados en cartas en lugar de pokebolas, esta, es la dimensión donde las medallas jamás existieron y en lugar de eso, recibes un Yeristald, esta… es la dimensión de… POKECARD CAPTOR MAY

* * *

En el capitulo anterior el grupo se había enfrentado a Ash, Ash se había llevado a Suicune y Flannery y Latias estaban casando a May y a Latios. Ya era de noche (de nuevo) y el equipo había regresado al PCRH, May estaba en el baño de aguas termales al exterior, en su cabeza, aun se preguntaba porque Ash solo se había llevado a Suicune, ella aun no entendía lo que Ash tenía en mente 

—Ash. ¿Qué tienes en mente?— Decía May viendo el cielo estrellado

En eso Flannery y Latias (en forma humana) entraron para hacerle compañía

—Hola. ¿Por qué tan pensativa May? — Dijo Flannery  
—Ah, hola chicas —  
—May, nos preocupas, has estado actuando extraña desde la pelea con Ash — Dijo Latias entrando al agua  
—Si, lo siento, pero es que hay algo que me inquieta mucho—  
— ¿De que se trata?— Pregunta Flannery entrando en el agua  
—Pues, lo que me inquieta es… ¿Por qué Ash solo se llevó a Suicune?, si Latias también estaba ahí—  
—Ahora que lo dices, es cierto. ¿que podrá estar tramando?— Dice Flannery

Latias levanta la mirada hacia el cielo y dice

—Ash—

Mientras tanto, en el baño de hombres, Latios (en forma humana) se trataba de relajar después de lo ocurrido.

—Ese Ash, veo que lo tenia todo muy bien planeado... es muy listo... pero...—

y de tratar de olvidar lo que había pasado con May

—Porque no puedo olvidar eso —

_**FLASHBACK TIME**_

May le hace una indicación para que se acerque, Latios se inclina un poco, May se acerca al oído de Latios, pero en lugar de decirle algo, le da un beso en su mejilla, Latios se reincorpora muy sorprendido, May se alejó un poco del grupo, mientras se alejaba, pensó

—Gracias Latios—

Mientras tanto, Latios estaba impactado

— ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS PIENSAS?! —  
—Hermano, creo que May y tú se están llevando demasiado bien— Dice Latias  
— ¡CÁLLATE, NO ES LO QUE…!—  
—Pero si estas todo rojo, se ve que te gustó— Dice Flannery  
— ¡YA DIJE QUE NO ES ESO!—  
—Si claro, mientras más lo niegues…— Dice Flannery  
—…más nos vamos a divertir molestándote— Dice Latias  
— ¡¿PORQUÉ A MI?!—

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

—Rayos...todo es culpa de mi hermana y de esa tal Flannery por hacer tanto alboroto —

Mientras Latios estaba en su meditación, algo se acercaba desde el cielo rápidamente

—Además las relaciones entre humanos y pokemon no son bien vistas, pero mi hermana y Ash se llevan muy bien, entonces ¿qué significara lo que esta...? —  
—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA!¡ECHEN PAAAAAAAAAAAAJAAAAAAAAAAAA! —

¡SPLASH!

—¿Huh?, Pero que... — Dijo Latios sorprendido  
—Auch, vaya golpe — Dijo el joven que había caído del cielo al levantarse   
—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —  
—¿Uh?—  
—Dilo rápido o sufrirás...—

El joven voltea a ver a Latios y dice

—Ah si, mi nombre es Bernard —  
—Bueno, Bernard. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —

Latios estaba parado frente a Bernard

—Pues primero que nada. ¿no crees que deberías ponerte una toalla?—  
— ¿Huh? —

Latios observa que estaba desnudo. Mira a Bernard con indiferencia.

—¿Y?¿Qué tiene de malo? Este es un baño de hombres y es normal estar desnudo en un baño de hombres...— entonces Latios lo mira extrañamente — a menos que seas... —  
—¡NO LO DIGAS!—

Latios piensa

"Bah, como si me importara estar desnudo... siempre lo estoy. Nosotros los Pokemons no tenemos la necesidad de usar ropa, eso afectaría en nuestras técnicas. Aun no entiendo porque los humanos se preocupan tanto por la desnudez... aunque últimamente a mi hermana se le esta pegando eso, últimamente se apena cuando la veo desnuda en su forma humana... nunca lo entenderé... oh bueno..."

—OK, bueno.¿que puedo hacer por ti? —  
—Ah si, ando buscando a una chica, ella tiene el cabello color café, ojos azules ah y lleva una pañoleta roja en la cabeza, responde al nombre de May. ¿la haz visto?—  
— ¿Qué si la eh visto?, claro a ella, aquí al lado con unas amigas—  
— ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!, Gracias— Dice Bernard saliendo del agua y dirigiéndose hacia el otro baño  
—O-Oye, no creo que…—

Pero antes de que Latios pudiera advertirle, Bernard sale del baño

—Ahh, olvídalo... será divertido... —

Latios continuó con su relajación, mientras tanto, Bernard abre apresurado la puerta del baño de mujeres y dice:

— ¡MAY! —

May voltea hacia le entrada y ve a Bernard, muy sonriente se dirige hacia la entrada diciendo

— ¡Bernard! —

Pero al acercarse, Bernard cae al suelo desmayado, May se apresura a llegar con él  
—Bernard, Bernard¿estás bien?—

Al ver que Bernard tenía sangre en la nariz y acordarse de que estaba desnuda, una gran ira la comenzó a invadir, dejándose llevar pos sus sentimientos, lanzó a volar a Bernard por los aires de un May Punch

— ¡PERVERTIDO! — Gritó May al golpear a Bernard, mandándolo a volar. Latios miro al cielo para ver como Bernard volaba y nuevamente sonrió.

Minutos después, luego de encontrar a Bernard a varios Kilómetros de ahí, todos se encontraban en el interior del PCRH, para ser más precisos estaban en la habitación, May y Flannery estaban sentadas en el litera izquierda, mientras que Latios, Bernard y Latias estaban sentados en la derecha

—Es bueno volver a verte May— dice Bernard  
—Digo lo mismo—  
—Oye May. ¿quién es este chico?— Pregunta Flannery  
—Ah si, déjenme presentárselos—

Bernard y May se ponen de pie

—Él es mi amigo Bernard, somos amigos desde la infancia—  
—Hola, mucho gusto— Dice Bernard  
—Bueno Bernard, y ellos son, Lat…ejem Vincent, su hermana Bianca y Flannery— Dijo May señalando a cada persona  
—Hola— Respondieron Flannery, Latios (Vincent) y Latias (Bianca)  
—Ya veo...Uhhh… May. ¿Dónde está Ash? —

Todos se callaron, la atmósfera de la habitación había cambiado. Todos tenían caras tristes, a excepción de Bernard, que no entendía nada, y Latios, que ya lo había superado.

—Bueno...— dice Latias  
—No, yo se lo digo— dice May  
—May—  
—Bueno… Ahhhh, déjame te explico—

May le contó toda la historia del secuestro de Ash y de su reciente enfrentamiento a Bernard, pero también le contó sobre el robo de las gemas

—Oh, ya veo, entonces él tenía razón—  
— ¿Huh?— Dice May confundida  
—nn, no nada, no me hagas caso —  
—Y es por eso que debemos enfrentar al Team Aqua, para recuperar a Ash y para restaurar mi honor— Dice Latios  
—Uhh, hermano, olvidaste la parte de salvar al mundo— Dice Latias  
—También para eso—

Una gota de sudor se escurre por la cabeza de todos, excepto Latios

—¿Qué?— dice Latios mientras los miraba con indiferencia —No, nada— dice Flannery  
—Ok, entonces yo también quiero ayudar— Dice Bernard  
—Bien, mientras más seamos mejor, aunque…— Dice Flannery  
—¿Qué sucede Flannery? — Pregunta May  
—¿Donde va a dormir Bernard?, estas camas son para cuatro personas y somos cinco— Dice Flannery  
— No hay problema, yo puedo dormir con May, antes siempre dormíamos de esa forma—

Una vena se resalta de la frente de May y sin previo aviso, el puño de May se estampa contra la cara de Bernard, aunque el impacto solo lo mando hacia la pared, sin daños mayores, Bernard cae al piso

—Tú lo haz dicho, eso hacíamos ANTES cuando éramos niños, ahora eres un pervertido y te guste o no dormirás afuera o prefieres dormir en el hospital— Dice May aun molesta  
—No, así está bien, afuera esta bien— Dice Bernard, pero piensa "Demonios, olvidaba el carácter de May, sin Ash aquí yo seré la victima de sus enfados, Ash ¿donde estas? oTTTTo"

Latios se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia fuera.

—¿Hermano?¿A donde vas?—  
—Yo dormiré afuera, después de todo estoy acostumbrado a eso.—  
—Pero...—  
—Estaré bien, en cambio si ese chico duerme afuera solo tendrá problemas—  
—¡HEY!—  
—Como sea... nos vemos luego... —

Latios estaba por salir de la habitación, pero…

—Hermano, espera —  
— ¿Huh? —  
—Se me ah ocurrido una idea mejor, en las camas caben dos personas, así que, yo dormiré con May y Bernard puede dormir en mi cama, bueno, digo si May quiere—  
—Por mi no hay problema— Dice May  
—Como quieran— Dice Latios

(**Notas de Lord: **May y Latias en la misma cama ¬, genial, no creen?, bueno, sigamos)(**Notas de X:** --U)

—OK, entonces está decidido, entonces a dormir— Dice Flannery

Mas Tarde

El grupo estaba durmiendo, recuperando energías para empezar el viaje mañana. Pero alguien no estaba del todo dormido. Bernard se levanto de su cama y se acercó a la litera donde dormían May y Latias, Latias abrazaba a May

"Demonios, esto es genial, debí haber traído una cámara". Piensa Bernard

Pero en medio de su meditación perversa, alguien lo interrumpe

—Si se te ocurre hacerles algo, date por muerto —

Bernard voltea hacia Latios y dice

—T-Tranquilo Vincent, yo solo iba al baño —  
—Más te vale—

Bernard sale de la habitación

—Demonios ese tipo es peligroso... ¿Acaso será en realidad un pókemon legendario que se disfrazo de humano para que no lo capturen?... nah...pero es mejor que tenga cuidado. Esperare unos minutos—

Unos Minutos después

—Ok, Listo... —

Bernard entra a la habitación nuevamente e intenta realizar nuevamente su plan malvado. Antes que nada, se asegura de que Vincent ( Latios ) este dormido. Después de asegurarse de que estaba dormido, Bernard se aproxima a la cama de las chicas ( May y Latias ). Al estar de el lado de May, comienza a pensar.

"Ok, esto es arriesgado. Rayos¿por qué tengo esta mente tan pervertida?... ah, si, fue culpa de mi padre y sus revistas que ocultaba en el armario, detrás de las botas junto a los zapatos, a la izquierda de la caja de herramientas. Bueno, aquí voy."

Bernard se va acercando mas y mas, pero entonces...

—¡AAAAAHHH! — grita May entre sueños  
—¿Qué? — pregunta Bernard.

May, aun dormida, se levanta rápidamente de la cama, toma la silla que estaba a lado de su cama con ambas manos y... comienza a golpear repetidamente a Bernard

—¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS¡ARAÑAS! — cada vez que decía algo, un golpe.

Después del ataque, May dejo la silla en su lugar y volvió a la cama. Mientras tanto, Bernard estaba en el suelo con varios golpes. Se levanto del suelo y se dirigió a la cama para dormir un poco. Latios, que en realidad estaba despierto, reía para si mismo.

A la Mañana siguiente

El grupo se levanto, desayuno y se preparo de nuevo para el viaje. Ya todos estaban afuera del PCRH con sus cosas listas. Todos habían dormido muy bien, a excepción de Bernard, quien aun se curaba de los golpes con la silla.

—Muy bien — dice May —¿Todos listos? —  
—Si líder, estamos listos — dice Latias  
—¿Líder?¿Desde cuando que soy líder? — pregunta May  
—Desde ahora — dice Flannery —Hemos visto que ya has superado esa tristeza por la perdida de Ash. Así que creo que ya puedes ser líder. —  
—wow, soy una líder... —  
—Que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza, aun tienes mucho por aprender... solo no hagas que nos perdamos en el camino. — dice Latios  
—Si, si, ya se... —  
—Bueno ¿a dónde vamos? — pregunta Bernard  
—A la siguiente ciudad, debo ganar mi siguiente Yeristald —  
—Eh... ¿Qué no vamos a rescatar a Ash? — pregunta Flannery  
—Me gustaría... pero aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarlo directamente  
—Ya veo, piensas entrenar — dice Latios  
—Exactamente... bueno, vamonos... —  
—¡SI! —

¿May se hará lo suficientemente fuerte como para rescatar a Ash?¿Bernard recordará traer una cámara la próxima vez?¿Qué clase de líder resultará ser May?, estas y otras preguntas serán respondidas en el siguiente capitulo de POKECARD CAPTOR MAY, no se lo pierdan

**Continuará...**


	31. Perdidos en el bosque

**Notas de X: **hice un cambio, ahora:

Cuando vean esto "texto" Significan que hablan los personajes.

Cuando vean esto _'texto'_ es el pensamiento de la persona.

**POKECARD CAPTOR   
MAY  
Capitulo 31**

**Perdidos en el bosque**

En este vasto Universo, existe una infinidad de galaxias y así como existen galaxias, existe una infinidad de dimensiones y en cada dimensión existen infinidad de galaxias, y así sigue hasta el infinito, pero en cada dimensión hay algo que las hace diferente una de la otra y el mundo Pokemon no es la excepción, esta historia habla de una dimensión totalmente diferente al mundo Pokemon que todos conocen, esta, es la dimensión donde los Pokemon son capturados en cartas en lugar de pokebolas, esta, es la dimensión donde las medallas jamás existieron y en lugar de eso, recibes un Yeristald, esta… es la dimensión de… POKECARD CAPTOR MAY

* * *

En el capitulo anterior el grupo se había quedado en el PCRH para descansar. Entonces, Bernard cayó del cielo… literalmente… y se encontró con todos. Después de un intento fallido de parte de Bernard para hacer cosas malvadas, el grupo estaba listo para salir la mañana siguiente, con May como su nueva líder, para ir a la siguiente ciudad y conseguir el 2do Yeristald de May. 

Habían pasado ya unos 3 días desde que el grupo salio hacia la siguiente Ciudad. Iban caminando a través de un espeso bosque. Las cosas irían bien de no ser porque…

"Ok, oficialmente estamos perdidos" dice Vincent (Latios)

"Claro que no, no estamos perdidos" dice May, algo enfadada

"May. ¿Sabes a donde vamos?" pregunta Bernard

"No"

"¿Sabes donde estamos?" pregunta Flannery

"No"

"¿Sabes si vamos al Norte o al Sur?" pregunta Latios

"Eh… no"

"¡ENTONCES ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!" dicen los 3 al mismo tiempo, Bianca (Latias) solo se queda callada, con una sonrisa tímida y una gota de sudor en la nuca.

"Ok ok, si, lo admito, estamos perdidos" dice May "Y ¿Qué harán ahora que lo saben?"

"Nada, solo queríamos que lo admitieras" dicen los 3 con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. May y Latias los miran extrañados.

"Los odio" dice May, mirándolos con despreció.

"Bueno… sigamos caminando" dice Bernard "Si nos quedamos aquí, no creo que encontremos la ciudad siguiente."

"Esta bien, señor Bernard, muéstrenos el camino" dice May algo sarcástica.

Y así, siguieron el camino por el espeso bosque. Durante parte del día, caminaron sin problemas, con una formación de fila: May al frente, Bernard atrás de ella, Flannery después, Luego Latios y por ultimo Latias. Entonces, después de un rato, una densa niebla cayó sobre ellos.

"Ok. ¿Por qué cae una neblina a esta hora?" pregunta May enfadada

"No me preguntes, soy psíquico, no adivino" dice Latios

"¿Eres psíquico?" pregunta Bernard

Latios comenzó a sudar mucho. Se le había olvidado por completo que Bernard no sabia de la verdadera identidad de el y su hermana.

"Bien hecho hermano" dice Latias, mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Alguien me explica que pasa?" dice Bernard

"mmm… bueno, si el nos va a ayudar en la misión, creo que debe saber…" dice Flannery

"Cierto…" dice May "ok Bernard, te contare todo."

"¿Qué me vas a contar?¿Acaso tu y Ash tuvieron una noche de pasión mientras no estaba?" pregunta Bernard con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

2 segundos después, podemos ver a Bernard, estampado, sangrando y a punto de desmayarse en un gran árbol cercano, cortesía de May

"No digas tonterías…" dice May un poco roja por enojo y pena, porque se imagino esa escena.

_Cambio de escena._

Bernard ya estaba recuperado, milagrosamente, y estaba listo para escuchar lo que tenían que decir.

"Ok" dice Latios "Mira atentamente… ¿Lista hermana?"

"Lista"

"¿Qué van a hacer?" pregunta Bernard

Tanto Latios y Latias comienzan a brillar, algo que asusta a Bernard. Cuanto termina el brillo, Latios y Latias estaban en sus formas Pokemon. Los ojos de Bernard crecieron al tamaño de 2 platos y su boca callo hasta el suelo.

"U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-…."

"Termina la frase ¿Quieres?" dice Flannery

"Muy bien… ¿u-ustedes son pokemons Legendarios Latios y Latias?"

_"Si"_ dice Latios _"Somos Pokemons, estábamos disfrazados para que el Team Aqua y Magma no nos atrapen, y así poder planear algún plan de ataque"_

Entonces, Latios y Latias regresan a sus formas humanas, dejando a Bernard aun en shock

"¿Entiendes?" pregunta Latios "No podemos permitir que ninguna persona lo sepa, así que debes callarte ¿Ok?"

"Ok…" dice Bernard, pero entonces el piensa _'V-vincent es un Legendario, al igual que Bianca… cielos, y yo que quería hacer lo mismo con Bianca que con May… que bueno que no lo hice… ¿uh?'_

Bernard ve que Human Latias se sonroja y mira al suelo, mientras que Human Latios se enfada.

"uh... ¿Dije algo?"

"Somos psíquicos, podemos leer tu mente" dice Latios

"Oh… ya veo… oh mier..."

"No te matare porque no sabias… pero si vuelve a pasar, date por muerto…" dice Latios

"¡Si señor!" _'uff, de la que me salve…'_

"Ok, ya todos, vamos a caminar todavía." Dice May

Con eso, el grupo siguió caminando, en la misma fila que antes. Entonces, llegan a un cruce donde hay 3 caminos por tomar, pero debido a la niebla, no lo ven y toman caminos diferentes; May y Bernard por el camino de en medio, Latios y Flannery por el derecho y Latias por el Izquierdo. ¿Qué pasara ahora?

_Con May y Bernard_

"Ok Chicos, no se separen" dice May

"eh… May" dice Bernard

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Eh… no están los otros…"

"¡¿Qué?!" May mira hacia atrás y ve que no están sus otros 3 compañeros "¿¡¡¡PORQUE!!!?"

_Con Flannery y Latios_

"Creo que falta alguien…" dice Flannery

"Eso parece…" dice Latios, quien mira hacia atrás "Uh-oh"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"No están los demás"

"¿Qué?¿y ahora?"

_Con Latias_

"¿Hola?¿Hermano?¿May?¿Flannery?¿Dónde están? Ayuda" dice Latias

_De regreso con Latios y Flannery_

"Demonios. ¿como es que pasó esto?" Dice Flannery

Voltea a ver a Latios, el cual se veía muy despreocupado

"Oye. ¿no te preocupa lo que le pueda pasar a tu hermana?"

Vincent (Latios) Voltea a ver a Flanenry y dice:

"La verdad, estoy tremendamente preocupado, pero no me gusta demostrar mis sentimientos"

"Vaya que raro eres"

"Sígueme, creo que siento la presencia de mi hermana por aquí"

_Con May y Bernard. _

May iba caminando por delante

"Esto es raro" dice Bernard "¿Cómo demonios es que llegó esta repentina neblina?" May no contesta "May. ¿me escuchas?¿May?"

May iba completamente distraída porque iba pensando en que era nueva como líder de equipo y ya había perdido a la mayoría del grupo

"_Genial, esto es genial, no tengo mucho como líder y ya eh extraviado a la mayoría del equipo, vaya líder que resulté ser"_

"**!May cuidado con...!"** Grita Bernard para advertirle a May

_**¡SPLASH!**_

"...Ese estanque"

"oTTTTo E-Está fría"

"Traté de advertirte, pero ibas tan distraída que no me hiciste caso"

"Déja de regañarme y ayúdame a salir de aquí"

"Ok"

Bernard extiende su mano derecha para sacar a May, May se aferra fuerte pero la orilla del estanque estaba resbalosa y Bernard cae también con ella

_**¡SPLASH!**_

"Vaya May, se ve que haz aumentado de peso" Dice Bernard

"**¡¿INSINUAS QUE ESTOY GORDA?!" **Dice May furiosa

"N-NO, yo nada más digo que..."

"**Suficiente, toma es... **¿Huh?"

Justo antes de que May golpeara a Bernard, una extraña silueta cuadrúpeda con una luz azul en la frente les llamó la atención

"B-Bernard. ¿e-estas viendo lo mismo que yo?"

"S-Si, aunque no se que demonios sea"

La silueta se mantuvo observando a May y Bernard un momento y luego sale corriendo

"Suicune" Dice May

"¿Suicune?"

"Eso significa que...**¡ASH!**"

May se levanta y sale corriendo de tras de la silueta que creyó era Suicune, Bernard sale corriendo tras ella

"¡May, espérame!¿Qué pasa?" Dice Bernard

"No cabe duda, esta neblina es producida por Suicune, y si Suicune está aquí, eso significa que Ash también anda por aquí"

"Ya veo, así que por eso es que calló esta repentina neblina"

"Así es"

_De regreso con Latias_.

Latias caminaba por el bosque sin rumbo alguno, gritando el nombre de sus amigos para ver si podía encontrarlos

"¡Hermano, May, Flannery!¿Dónde están? Respondan por favor!"

De pronto, en los arbustos de tras de ella escuchó un ruido

"¿Huh?, Hermano¿eres tú?, si eres tú dilo, ya sabes que no me gustan estos juegos"

Nadie le respondió, pero el arbusto se siguió moviendo

"¿F-Flanery?¿May?"

En ese instante, algo saltó del arbusto

"**¡AAAAAAAAA!**"

_Con Flannery y Latios. _

Flannery y Latios habían escuchado el grito

"¿Escuchaste?" Dice Flannery

"Si, vamos, es por aquí"

"OK"

Ambos salen corriendo en la dirección del grito. Y llegan con Latias

"Latias. ¿te encuentras… bien?" Dice Flannery

"Hmp, debí haberlo sospechado"

_De regreso con May y Bernard. _

Aun seguían detrás de Suicune

"Mira, ya casi lo alcanzamos" Dice May

"¿Huh?" Dicen los dos

Pero justo cuando estaban por darle alcance, desaparece, May y Bernard se frenan de golpe, Justo en ese momento, la neblina se disipa y May esta encima de Bernard, al lado de los demás

"Parece que se quitó la neblina" Dice May

"Si, que bien" Dice Bernard

Por muy extraño que parezca, no se dieron cuenta de cómo estaban hasta que Flannery dijo:

"¬-¬ hmm, parece que ustedes si supieron aprovechar la neblina¿verdad?"

"¿Huh?" Dicen Bernard y May

Cuando se dan cuenta Barnard dice:

"M-May. ¿no dijimos que iríamos despacio en nuestra relación?"

A May se le comienza a resaltar la vena de la frente y comienza a levantar el puño

"T-Tranquila May, no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte, sobre todo si yo salgo perjudicado ..U"

"**¡CALLATE!**"

May lanza un golpe, pero falla a la cara de Barnard, aunque el suelo detrás de la cabeza de Bernard, termina hundido

"oTTTTo Gracias a Dios que falló"

Después de ese pequeño incidente el grupo estaba de regreso unido

"¿Así que gritaste porque encontraste a este adorable Pichu?" Pregunta Flannery a Latias

"Mhm" Dice Latias Sonriendo "Y ¿apoco no es adorable?¿Puedo quedarme con él hermano?"

"Pichu" Dice Pichu viendo a Latios

"hmm…"

Latios ve a Pichu a la cara y Pichu usa los terribles _"Puppy Eyes OF DOOOOOOM!" _(**Notas de X:** ¡THEY ARE BACK! XD)

"Haz lo que quieras" Dice Latios retirando la mirada del Pichu

"Gracias hermano" Dice Latias abrazando a Latios

Mientras que May estaba muy pensativa

"¿Te sucede algo May?" Dice Bernard

"No, solo estaba pensando en que si ese era Suicune, Ash entonces también andaba por aquí, quería verlo a los ojos y que me dijera que esta actuando y que en realidad es un plan para atacar al Team Aqua"

"¿Huh?¿Vieron a Suicune?" Dice Latias

"Así es, nos dimos cuenta de que él había creado la niebla" Dice Bernard

"Ya decía yo que era muy raro que se presentara niebla así tan de repente" Dice Flannery

"May, y… ¿también estaba Ash?" Dice Latias con Pichu en brazos

"No" Dice May

"Ah, ya veo" Dice Latias agachando la cabeza

"Pero no te desanimes, verás que pronto lo encontraremos" Dice May

"Mhm" Dice Latias levantando la cabeza

"OK equipo, sigamos adelante" Dice May

"**¡SI!"** Gritan todos, menos Latios

Mientras tanto, en un risco cercano el Suicune y su amo, observaban al equipo

"No está mal, May, pero te falta algo de experiencia en cuanto a ser líder, no te fue muy bien en la primer prueba, pero veamos como pasas las siguientes"

¿Era Ash el personaje que estaba con Suicune?¿Qué clase de pruebas tendrá planeadas para May? y ¿Por qué May falló golpeando a Benard?¿Le gusto como estaban?, Estas y otras preguntas serán contestadas en el siguiente capitulo de **POKECARD CAPTOR MAY, **no se lo pierdan

**Continuara**

**  
**


	32. Conociendo nuevas personas

_**POKECARD CAPTOR   
MAY  
Capitulo 32**_

_**Conociendo nuevas personas, **_

_**nuevas técnicas y los mismos problemas**_

En este vasto Universo, existe una infinidad de galaxias y así como existen galaxias, existe una infinidad de dimensiones y en cada dimensión existen infinidad de galaxias, y así sigue hasta el infinito, pero en cada dimensión hay algo que las hace diferente una de la otra y el mundo Pokemon no es la excepción, esta historia habla de una dimensión totalmente diferente al mundo Pokemon que todos conocen, esta, es la dimensión donde los Pokemon son capturados en cartas en lugar de pokebolas, esta, es la dimensión donde las medallas jamás existieron y en lugar de eso, recibes un Yeristald, esta… es la dimensión de… POKECARD CAPTOR MAY

* * *

En el capitulo anterior, el grupo se había perdido en el bosque, debido a una espesa niebla que Suicune había creado, Bernard estuvo a punto de morir a manos de May, Latias consiguió un Pichu como acompañante y una misteriosa persona observaba a May cuidadosamente, ahora ya habían salido del bosque y estaban llegando a Fallarbord City.

"Ahh, que alivio, al fin llegamos, ahora a buscar el templo para conseguir mi otro Yeristald" Dice May

"Genial, ya estamos entrando en Fallarbord, y la siguiente ciudad es Fortree" Dice Bernard

"Uh, Bernard. ¿Cómo sabes eso?" Pregunta Flannery

"Ah, es que lo vi en el mapa de mi AC-Reader"

May que iba caminando adelante, se detiene y voltea con Bernard

"¿Tienes un AC-Reader?" Pregunta May medio molesta

"Si. ¿porque?"

Poco a poco se acercó a Bernard diciendo

"¿Y sabías que el AC-Reaedr tiene un mapa detallado de la región Hoenn?"

"Uhhh, s-si" Dice Bernard asustado por la forma en que May lo miraba

May ya estaba frente a Bernard

"**!¿Y AUN ASÍ NO ME DIJÍSTE QUE TRAÍAS UN AC-READER?!**"

"N-no me preguntaste, además, tú también traes uno. ¿Por qué no lo usaste?"

May baja la mirada

"M-May. ¿te sientes bien?"

De pronto levanta la mirada y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

"Ok, te perdono" dijo May colocando sus manos en los hombros de Bernard

"_Uff, de la que me salvé, pensé que me iba a matar"_ Piensa Bernard

Pero Bernard no se dio cuenta de que la cara de May cambió de una sonrisa a un odio incontenible y ahora las manos de May rodeaban el cuello de Bernard apretándolo con fuerza

"**¡MUERE!**"

"**¡ARG¡A-AUGILIO¡AUGILIO!**" (¡AUXILIO¡AUXILIO!) Gritaba Bernard

"**!MAY, TRANQUILA!"** Gritaron Flannery y Latias cuando separaban a May y a Bernard

* * *

Todos se encontraban en el PCRH de Fallarbord, May ya estaba más tranquila ahora que habían comido y Latias se encontraba jugando con su Pichu

"Pero que lindo eres, me alegra mucho haberte encontrado" Decía Latias mientras veía comer a su pichu

" Pichu" Dijo Pichu

May se encontraba viendo hacia la ventana, aun preguntándose si aquel Suicune había sido el de Ash y si Ash andaba por los alrededores, Latias la observó y le dijo

"¿Aun estas inquieta por saber si el Suicune que viste era el de Ash?"

May volteó con Latias y le dijo

"Hu-huh"

"Pero ni yo ni mi hermano sétimos nada¿no crees que probablemente fue una ilusión creada por algún por algún pokemon fantasma?"

"hmm, quien sabe, a lo mejor "

En eso, Flannery se levanta y dice

"Bueno. ¿qué les parece si tomamos un baño?, eso nos reanimará un poco"

"Si" Dicen May y Latias

" Pichu" Dice Pichu

"¿Yo puedo entrar con ustedes?" Pregunta Bernard

Acto seguido, Bernard esta tirado en el suelo con hemorragia en la nariz y dos marcas de puños en la cara

"Tú vienes conmigo" Dice Latios mientras lo arrastraba hacia el baño de hombres

"Pero tú entras con nosotras" Dice Latias sosteniendo al Pichu

"Pichu "

"_Maldito Pichu afortunado_ oTT-TTo" Piensa Bernard al ser arrastrado

Las chicas entraron al baño, y al entrar, alguien ya se encontraba bañándose

"Oh, disculpa, creímos que estaba vacío" Dice Flannery

"No se preocupen, así me pueden hacer compañía" Dijo una chica de cabello negro y largo

"Mi nombre es May, y ellas son Flannery, y La…uh, digo, Bianca y Pichu" Dijo May presentándose y señalando a cada persona

"Hola" Dicen Latias y Flannery

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Roxanne"

* * *

En el otro lado, en el baño de hombres

"Por favor. ¿Qué te haces con dejarme ver un poco?" Le decía Bernard a Latios

"Latias está con ellas, así que si se te ocurre que te voy a dejar ver, estás equivocado, además, nada me cuesta usar mis poderes psíquicos para detenerte o hacerte algo peor, así que si no quieres saber de que soy capaz, mejor ni le muevas"

"O-Ok U"

* * *

Con las chicas. Flannery, May y Roxanne estaban conversando, mientras que Latias jugaba con su Pichu

"Dime, Roxanne. ¿tú vives en estas ciudad o solo estas de paso como nosotras?" Pregunta May

"No, yo vivo en esta ciudad"

"¿Y tú que haces aquí?" Pregunta Flannery

"Pues me encargo de atender el negocio familiar" Responde Roxanne

"Que bien, eso suena muy interesante y también suena que tienes una gran responsabilidad" dice May

"Pues si, pero eso me divierte" Responde Roxanne con una sonrisa

* * *

Con Latios y Bernard

"Ahh, que calor, creo que iré por un refresco. ¿quieres uno?"Dice Bernard

Latios se queda viendo a Bernard

"¿Qué?" Pregunta Bernard

"¬¬ Recuerda que puedo leer la mente y se lo que planeas"

" Demonios"

"Así que si no quieres verte perjudicado, será mejor que si vayas por ese refresco¿quedó claro?"

"S-Si señor"

* * *

Mientras tanto, de regreso con las chicas, Latias sintió que quería beber algo, así que:

"Chicas, cuiden a Pichu, ya regreso, voy por un refresco"

"Muy bien, aquí lo cuidamos" Dice Flannery

"¿Les gustaría que les trajera algo?" Pregunta Latias

"No, yo estoy bien" Dice May

"No gracias" Dice Flannery

"No gracias" Dice Roxanne

"Bueno, ya vuelvo"

Pero las chicas estaban tan entretenidas en su plática que cuando salió Latias del baño, no notaron que Pichu salió tras ella.

Latias llegó a la maquina de refrescos, en la cual estaba Bernard

"Ah, Hola Bernard. ¿a ti también te dio sed?"

"Si, es que ahí es bastante caliente y se me antojó algo frío"

Latias mete una moneda en la máquina y después se agacha para recoger su refresco, pero ella llevaba una toalla que le cubría desde el pecho hasta la mitad del muslo, lo cual ponía un poco nervioso a Bernard, él traía un traje de baño de color rojo (**Notas de Lord:** Para hacer más divertidas estas escenas, decidí omitir los típicos kimonos que se suele usar en lugares como estos ) ) (**Notas de X: **...)

_'N-No debo de pensar nada, ella puede leer mi mente, demonios. ¿porque tiene que ser un pokemon?' _piensa Bernard

Latias se levanta y le dice

"Y ¿dónde esta mi hermano?"

"Pues no quiso venir, se quedó en el baño" Responde Bernard

"Es típico de él, no le gusta interactuar mucho con las personas"

"Me doy cuenta, pero se ve que te quiere mucho"

"¿Si?¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Ah, por ciertas cosas"

"¿Huh?"

* * *

De vuelta con Latios

"Ese tonto ya se tardó mucho, más le vale que no este tratando de espiar a mi hermana y a las demás chicas o lo pagará, mejor iré a ver donde anda" Dice Latios levantándose del baño

* * *

Mientras que el pequeño Pichu seguía buscando a Latias

"¿Pichu?"

De pronto, donde gira la mirada hacia la máquina de refrescos, ve a Latias y corre hasta ella muy contento

"Pichu "

Latios también andaba en busca de Bernard

"¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido?"

Pichu había llegado con Latias, pero como iba tan feliz por encontrarla, salta gritando

"¡PICHU!"

Pero no alcanza a llegar ni a la cintura y se sujeta de la toalla, la cual se cae frente a los ojos atónitos de Bernard, de pronto, Latias abre las manos al darse cuenta que alguien le quitó la toalla, dejando un agradable panorama a Bernard, éste estaba tan contento que le pareció escuchar la canción "Aleluya" (**Notas de X: **Oh god… oO!)(**Notas de Lord:** ¬ genial, genial, --U pero lo peor llega después, a la hora de pagar la cuenta)

"_Oh Dios gracias por darme tan maravillosa vista" (_**Notas de X:**Agradece a Lord, chico XD

Pero nada bueno dura para siempre, Latias se cubre con las manos y pega tremendo grito

**¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

El cual es escuchado por todo el equipo, incluyendo a...

"¡Latias!" Dice Latios corriendo hacia donde provenía el grito (**Notas de X: **Oh dios… aquí lloverá sangre XD)

Mientras tanto, Bernard trata de calmarla

"**P-PERDÓN, YO…YO NO…YO NO HICE NADA, C-CALMATE POR FAVOR**" Oo!

Pero era demasiado tarde, todos, exceptuando Roxanne, habían llegado donde estaba Bernard, Latias estaba sin toalla y sentada en el suelo, Pichu estaba con ella y Bernard también estaba en el suelo, recargado en la pared muy aterrado

"Bernard¿Qué le estas haciendo a Bianca?" Dice Flannery

"PERO…PERO…"

"No hay pero que valga, te atrapamos con las manos en la masa" Dice May

Pero detrás del grupo, un aura azul fuerte comenzó a crecer y a acercarse, al verla, las chicas se hicieron para un lado y a Bernard solo le quedó rezar para que no lo matara, porque se trataba de Latios

"Te dije… que no… le hicieras… algo malo… **¡A MI HERMANA!**"

"oTTTTo Mami" Dijo Bernard

"**¡LUSTER PURGE!**"

Grita Latios, toda la habitación comenzó a llenarse por una luz resplandeciente que segó a todos y solo se escuchaba el sonido de golpes, cuando la luz había cedido, Bernard se encontraba muy mayugado en el suelo

"Médicos" Dijo Bernard

"¿Conocen a este tipo?" Pregunta Roxanne, llegando solo para ver a Bernard en el suelo.

"Si, es uno de mis compañeros de viaje, se llama Bernard y el otro se llama La…eh… Vincent, chicos, ella es Roxanne" Dice May

"Hola" Dicen Latios y muy apenas alcanzó a decirlo Bernard

* * *

Después de todo el incidente, todos, incluyendo a Roxanne, estaban en la habitación donde pasaría se quedaría el grupo de May

"Pero ya les dije que no fui yo el que le quitó la toalla a La…uh…digo a Bianca, de hecho no se me ocurriría hacerle algo indebido, ya que no me gustan los juegos donde arriesgas tu vida por diversión" Dijo Bernard, al decir la última parte volteó con Latios

El cual le dijo con la mente

"_Mas te vale"_

"En serio, Bernard no me quitó la toalla, al parecer Pichu saltó, pero al no alcanzar mi hombro, se sujetó de la toalla, la cual se calló" Dijo Latias con Pichu en brazos y ya vestida

"Ya entiendo, y me alegro, no creí que Bernard quisiera poner en riesgo su vida de esa manera" Dijo May

"Pues se ve que se llevan muy bien, pero lamento decirles que me tengo que ir, ya está anocheciendo y debo regresar a casa" Dijo Roxanne

"Ok.¿nos volveremos a ver?" Dice May

"Ya lo creo, Pokecard Captor May" Dijo Roxanne y salió del cuarto

"Vaya.¿porque habrá dicho tu nombre y tu profesión juntos?" Pregunta Flannery

"No se, pero se escuchó muy bien" dijo May con estrellas en los ojos

El grupo seguía con sus cosas, pero no se dieron cuenta de que a que sujeto dueño del Suicune los observaba desde un edificio cercano

"No te confíes tanto May, la confianza es el pero enemigo de cualquier PokeCaptor, muy pronto lo descubrirás"

¿Es Ash el tipo misterioso?¿May se confiará demasiado?¿Qué más pruebas tendrá que pasar May? Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo de **Pokecard Captor May, **no se lo pueden perder


	33. El sueño y un Pichu en el paraíso

**POKECARD CAPTOR   
MAY  
Capitulo 33**

**El sueño, los desniveles del  
piso y un Pichu en el paraíso **

**(Notas de Lord:** Maldito Pichu afortunado ¬¬)  
**(Notas de X:** oTTTTo ¿Porque yo no?)

En este vasto Universo, existe una infinidad de galaxias y así como existen galaxias, existe una infinidad de dimensiones y en cada dimensión existen infinidad de galaxias, y así sigue hasta el infinito, pero en cada dimensión hay algo que las hace diferente una de la otra y el mundo Pokemon no es la excepción, esta historia habla de una dimensión totalmente diferente al mundo Pokemon que todos conocen, esta, es la dimensión donde los Pokemon son capturados en cartas en lugar de pokebolas, esta, es la dimensión donde las medallas jamás existieron y en lugar de eso, recibes un Yeristald, esta… es la dimensión de… POKECARD CAPTOR MAY

* * *

En el capitulo anterior, bueno, pasaron muchas cosas, entre ellas, Bernard vio a un precioso Ángel, si, me refiero a Latias, pero después se la apareció el diablo cuando Latios llegó y terminó en el infierno del sufrimiento, May conoció a una nueva amiga, su nombre, Roxanne, y bueno, son las 7:00am y el equipo esta dormido a pata tirante

Todos: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

¿Pero que es esto?, parece que Bernard ah despertado

"Bostezo ya es de día?¿huh?"

Bernard voltea hacia la litera de la izquierda y ve a May, y planea acercarse para despertarla con un beso

"Esto será como en los viejos tiempos, no veo que tiene de malo" dice mientras se acerca

Parece que el muchacho no ah aprendido la lección, justo cuando esta por llegar con May, la cual por cierto, estaba durmiendo con Latias, May se levanta, aun dormida, toma una silla y...

"Oh¿Por qué a mi? oTTTTo"

"Sroomish, sroomish" Dice May golpeando cada vez que dice Sroomish en la cabeza de Bernard

Después de unos 20 Sroomishsasos (golpes con la silla) a Bernard, May abre los ojos, ve pedazos de silla al lado de Bernard tirado en el suelo y dice:

"Pero que bien dormí, buenos, días… ¿Bernard?¿que haces ahí?"

"Revisando el desnivel del piso"

"¿Huh?"

Después de que Bernard terminó de revisar el desnivel del suelo, el grupo se dirigió hacia el área del comedor para almorzar algo, Flannery se sienta el la mesa con los demás y dice:

"¿Y bien May?¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?"

"Pues. ¿que más?, ir al templo para competir por mi siguiente Yeristald"

"Me parece buena idea, ahora ya estas más descansada y concentrada para enfrentarte a un Maestro del templo" Dice Latios

"Si, y esta vez nada podrá detenerme" Dice May muy contenta

"Me doy cuenta, sobre todo por esos sueños que tuviste con Ash" Dice Latios

"**¡¿HUH?!**" Dicen Todos menos Latios

"Oo! N-No se de que hablas" Dice May un poco sonrojada

"Ah. ¿quieres que te recuerde?", bueno, pues recuerda que tú estabas recostada en tu cama, mientras él te besaba y ponía su mano entre…"

Pero antes de que Latios termine, May lo interrumpe

"**¡YA BASTA!¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE NOS DEMOS PRISA, NO PODEMOS DEJAR ESPERANDO AL MAESTRO DEL TEMPLO!**" Dice May y sale corriendo

El grupo se levanta y Bernard se acerca a Latios y el dice

"Oye, y ¿no me viste en alguno de los sueños de May?"

"Claro déjame te cuento..."

Latios le dice al oído lo que vio en el sueño que tuvo May entre él y ella, solo se puede ver como escurre un hilo de sangre de la nariz de Bernard

"¿Enserio hicimos de esto y aquello en su sueño?" dice Bernard muy emocionado

"Nah, solo lo inventé para ver tu cara"

De pronto, Bernard se va a una esquina y una nube oscura con un aura de depresión lo rodean

"oTTTTo ¿Por qué juegan con mis sentimientos de esa forma?" dice Bernard

"No tengo nada mejor que hacer" dice Latios ¬u¬

Bueno, a pesar de que todos se habían levantado al mismo tiempo, Flannery, Latias junto con Pichu y Bernard entraron al baño (**Notas de X: **separadamente... todavía no juntos XD) y Latios no se espero y se adelantó, May estaba esperando afuera del PCRH, al ver a Latios, se le acerco y muy enojada le dijo:

"**ESCUCHAME BIEN, PORQUE SOLO LO DIRE UNA VEZ, TE PROHIBO ENTROMETERTE EN MIS SUEÑOS, NO ERES NADIE PARA ENTRAR EN MI CABEZA ¿QUEDÓ CLARO?**"

"Muy claro, pero ¿quien te dijo que leí tu mente mientras dormías?"Dijo Latios

"¡¿huh?!¿Entonces como sabías lo que soñé?" Dice May, ya más calmada y sorprendida

"No se necesita ser psíquico para escuchar todo lo que decías mientras estabas dormida, y por los movimientos que hacías"

"**¡¿C-CÓMOOOOO?! Oo!**"

"hu-huh, no necesité leer tu mente, solo escuché lo que decías dormida…tienes suerte de que los demas tengan un sueño _muy_ pesado…"

May, al darse cuanta de que había metido la pata con todo y pierna, solo agachó la cabeza y dijo:

"L-lo siento, no sabía que hablaba dormida"

Latios simplemente se adelanta y dice:

"Esta bien, ya no importa"

Mientras May estaba agachada y parecía como si estuviera llorando, llegan los demás

"Bueno, creo que el templo es por allá" Dice Bernard señalando a su derecha 

Siguiendo la brillante indicación de Bernard, el grupo se dirigió hacia el templo, ya estaban llegando y observaron que alguien barría en las afueras del templo

"Oigan chicos. ¿que esa no es?" Dijo May, pero antes de que alguien dijera algo, corrió hacia donde la persona estaba barriendo

Finalmente llegó con la persona que barría y confirmó lo que creyó ver

"Buenos días Roxanne"

"Buenos días May"

"Vaya, nunca imaginé que este fuera el negocio de tu familia" dijo May observando el templo

"Si, este es el negocio de mi familia. ¿vienes a retar al maestro del templo?"

"hu-huh"

"Bueno, pasen, el maestro del templo vendrá en un momento" Dice Roxanne, deja de barrer y entra

Mientras tanto, el grupo ya había llegado con May, May voltea con ellos y les dice:

"Ok, ya estoy lista, tengo la mente positiva y nada puede detenerme"

May voltea en dirección al templo, pero apenas va a dar un paso y un Shroomish pasa corriendo

"SHROOOOOOOOOOOOMISSHHHH"

Entonces May da media vuelta y corre, iba a abrazar a Bernard, y Bernard ya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, pero como Latios aun no tenía nada que hacer, quita a Bernard, su hermana Latias estaba detras de el, por lo que May abraza a Latias, pero el que se llevó la mejor parte, fue Pìchu, porque Latias lo traía cargado, así que quedo... bueno, digamos que en el paraíso

"Pichu nn"

"oTTTTo _Maldito Pichu afortunado_" Pensó Bernard

Momentos después ya habían entrado y solo estaban esperando al Maestro del Templo, el cual hizo su aparición asombrando a todos, el grupo entero dijo¡OHHH!

Todos¡AAAAH!

ejem ejem Dije, el grupo entero dijo Oh, O-H, Oh, no AAAAH

Todos: **¡OH! **

Porque el Maestro del templo era nada mas y nada menos que...

"¡¿Roxanne?!" Dijo May muy sorprendida

"Así es May, yo soy la maestra de este templo, lo de barrer afuera, bueno, es solo para relajarme"

"Increíble, bueno, eh venido a retarte, así que… ¿comenzamos?" Dijo May sacando su pokestaff fuego

"Veo que tienes prisa, muy bien, comencemos" Dijo Roxanne sacando su pokestaff roca

Ambas Pokecaptor asumen posición de batalla y...

Y lo demás lo descubrirán en el siguiente capitulo porque por ahora ya ah concluido este, pero no sin antes dejar las preguntas de fin de capitulo.

¿Quién ganará este combate?¿seguirá Latios divirtiéndose a costa de Bernard?¿Los autores matará a Pichu? Estas y otras preguntas serán contestadas en el siguiente capitulo de POKECARD CAPTOR MAY, no se lo pueden perder

**Continuara... **


	34. Batalla en el Templo de Fallarbord Pt1

**POKECARD CAPTOR   
MAY  
Capitulo 34**

**Batalla en el Templo de** **Fallarbord Pt1.**

En este vasto Universo, existe una infinidad de galaxias y así como existen galaxias, existe una infinidad de dimensiones y en cada dimensión existen infinidad de galaxias, y así sigue hasta el infinito, pero en cada dimensión hay algo que las hace diferente una de la otra y el mundo Pokemon no es la excepción, esta historia habla de una dimensión totalmente diferente al mundo Pokemon que todos conocen, esta, es la dimensión donde los Pokemon son capturados en cartas en lugar de pokebolas, esta, es la dimensión donde las medallas jamás existieron y en lugar de eso, recibes un Yeristald, esta… es la dimensión de… POKECARD CAPTOR MAY

* * *

En el capitulo anterior, Bernard intento nuevamente hacer una de sus maldades… sin éxito, Latios descubrió que May tiene sueños "extraños" de ella y Ash, también se vio como un Pichu, ya odiado por varios (**Notas de X: **oO oh cielos ) quedo en el paraíso. También se supo la identidad de la Maestra del Templo. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que Roxanne, la chica que el grupo conoció en las aguas termales del PCRH. Ahora, la batalla entre May y Roxanne comienza… 

May camino hacia el campo de pelea, un campo del tipo roca. Todos los compañeros de viaje de May se fueron a sentar en el 2do piso para poder ver la pelea mejor. May vio a Roxanne caminando hacia el extremo opuesto del campo de pelea, ambas chicas ya tenían su Pokestaff.

"Ok May" dice Roxanne "Podemos luchar en una sola pelea 2-2 o peleas de 3 pokemon de 1-1. ¿Cuál escoges?"

"¡May!" grita Bernard desde las tribunas "Escoge bien, puede ser tu única oportunidad"

"Lo haré" dice May mirando a Bernard, para luego mirar al suelo, pensando '¿Qué haré?¿Qué elijo?¿Soy lo suficientemente buena para una lucha 2-2?'

Mientras May pensaba que elegir, un recuerdo vino a su mente.

* * *

_**¡¡FLASHBACK TIME!!**_

El grupo, que en ese momento consistía en May, Ash y Latias, se encontraba en el bosque, descansando. Solo unos cuantos Km faltaban para poder llegar a la ciudad de Vendartuf, donde May podría luchar su primera batalla en un Templo.

Era algo noche, la fogata que habían hecho estaba apunto de extinguirse. Solo May y Ash estaban despiertos. Latias y Pikachu, que ese día decidió dormir fuera, estaban dormidos en una sola bolsa para dormir (durante el trayecto, compraron una bolsa para Latias, después de que May amarro a Ash a un arbol ), Latias (Forma humana) abrazando a Pikachu contra su pecho, quien dormía tranquila y pacíficamente (**Notas de X: **¿Y quien no?... Maldito Pikachu afortunado ¬-¬ )

May y Ash estaban sentados en lados opuestos de la fogata, sobre unos troncos que, misteriosamente, estaban ahí. May no podía dormir, la lucha contra el Maestro del Templo la tenia ansiosa. No había practicado mucho y no se sentía segura. Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Ash hablo en ese momento.

"¿Estas nerviosa?" esto saco a May de sus pensamientos

"¿Eh?...¿Yo?... No, Claro que no… bueno… quizás un poco…"

"Es normal, algunos PokeCaptors se sienten nerviosos con la idea de enfrentarse a uno mas fuerte y experimentado. Eso es común."

"¿Te paso a ti?" pregunta May

"No…"

"¿Entonces como sabes?"

"Varia gente que conozco así empezó, recuerda que he viajado por 2 regiones y he conocido a varios PokeCaptors, en especial en las luchas en las Torres de Batalla."

"Oh…"

"No sientas nervios, seguro que lo harás bien"

"Pero…" May solo mira al fuego "No estoy segura de estar lista. Digo, estoy muy entusiasmada por la batalla, pero no se…"

Ash se levanta de su tronco y se sienta a lado de May, colocando una mano en su hombro izquierdo

"No te preocupes, se que lo harás bien. Tu has entrenado duro estos días, solo confía en tus pokemon y tus habilidades, el resto es fácil"

"Ash…"

"Te daré un tip: Los Maestros de Templos casi siempre le dan a elegir al PokeCaptor que modalidad pelear, si una batalla doble de 2 - 2 o si 3 batallas de 1– 1. Si algún día tienes problemas al elegir, solo elige a la que mas acostumbrada estés, ya habra mas oportunidades para poder practicar una batalla 2 contra 2. Los Maestros hacen eso para ver el estilo de lucha que tenemos. No te preocupes."

"Ok… oye Ash"

"Dime"

"Gracias"

"No hay de que"

Los dos estaban ahí, sentados en el mismo tronco, frente al fuego, debajo de un cielo estrellado, mirándose el uno al otro y sonriendo, cada uno inmenso en sus pensamientos, pero sin quitar la vista uno del otro. La escena era perfecta… hasta que…

"¡¡AAAAHHHH!!"

El mismo Ash grito, al sentir como extrañamente las flamas de la fogata se dirigieron hacia su rostro, golpeándolo y tirandolo del tronco. May miro hacia las flamas, intentando averiguar porque estas se lanzaron hacia su amigo y maestro. Cuando las vio más fijamente, vio que había algo o alguien del otro lado de las flamas. May lo reconoció fácilmente

"Tochic, tor, tor chic" decía el pequeño Pokemon

"¿Torchic?" preguntaba May (**Notas de X: **Creo que Lord extrañaba esto XD) ) (**Notas de Lord:** no sabes cuanto XD)

Ash se levanta del suelo, con su rostro chamuscado, y mira al Torchic con furia

"Oye Torchic. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" pregunta May

"Chic, tor chi, tor torchic"

"¿Que dijo?" pregunto May

"No lo se, pero creo que era algo de no acercarme a ti…"

"Torchic" torchic asiente con la cabeza.

"¡¿Por qué tu?!¡VEN ACA!"

Y así May veía como Ash intentaba perseguir a Torchic, para luego ser quemado por este mismo. May no paraba de reír

_**Fin del FlashBack** _(**Notas de X: **Si no saben donde estaban, les diré que esto se sitúa entre el capitulo 15 y el 16) (**Notas de Lord:** Escenas inéditas, excelente)

* * *

'Es cierto, aun no me siento segura para una batalla doble. Como Ash dijo, ya habrá mas oportunidades, pero por ahora me iré a lo seguro' "Muy bien Roxanne, elijo una lucha 1 a 1 con 3 Pokemons." 

"Que así sea May." Dice Roxanne, sacando una carta de su estuche con gracia, la aventó hacia arriba y con su báculo golpeo la carta "¡Muy bien!¡Que empiece el duelo!¡Graveler, ve!"

De la carta, un Graveler sale y se coloca en el campo.

"¡Gra!" decía el Graveler

En las gradas, los amigos de May veían al Graveler que acababa de entrar.

"Ese Graveler se ve fuerte" decía Latias

"Por algo es el pokemon de un Maestro del Templo" decía Flannery

"¡VAMOS MAY!¡TU PUEDES!" decía Bernard

"…" Latios solo miraba la escena, pensando en como May podría vencer al Graveler.

Abajo, May veía al Graveler fijamente, pero no se inmuto. May solo tomo una carta de su estuche y la lanzo al cielo, golpeándola con le báculo.

'Esto va por ti, Ash' "Sal Bulbasaur ¡YO TE ELIGO!¡LIBERATE!"

El Bulbasaur de May sale de su carta y se coloca en el campo

"¡Bulba!" decía el Bulbasaur

Ambos pokemon se miraban fijamente, mientras ambas chicas sacan sus AC-Reader ( AC-R ) y sus cartas de apoyo.

"¡Muy bien!" dice Roxanne "¡Que la batalla del templo comience!"

"¡Muy bien!¡Bulbasaur, ataca con embestida!"

Todos la vieron extrañada.

"¿Porque usa embestida contra Graveler?" pregunta Bernard

"A lo mejor tiene un plan en mente" dice Flannery

Latios solo sonreía 'Brillante'

Mientras el Bulbasaur corría hacia Graveler, May saca 2 cartas y las desliza por su AC-R

"¡PokeCard!¡TM Ataque Rápido!¡Actívate!"

Bulbasaur desaparece de la vista de todos, inclusive de Graveler. Buscando por todas partes, no pueden verlo hasta que.

"¡PokeCard!¡Energía de Hierva!¡Actívate!¡Bulbasaur, hojas navaja!"

"¡Rapido Graveler, a cavar!"

Haciendo caso a su maestra, Graveler se esconde bajo tierra antes de que las hojas navaja puedan alcanzarlo. Pero algunas de las hojas lograron golpear al Graveler, hiriéndolo levemente. Bulbasaur miro a varios lados, pensando el lugar de donde saldría el Graveler

"¿Dónde esta?" pregunta May

"¡PokeCard!¡Energía de Tierra!¡Activate!"

"Uh-oh"

De la tierra debajo de Bulbasaur, sale Graveler, golpeando a Bulbasaur en el proceso. Bulbasaur cae al suelo pesadamente.

"¡Bulbasaur!" dice May

"Bulba…"

"¡Vamos Bulbasaur!¡Yo se que puedes!¡Confió en ti!"

Bulbasaur se levanta con dificultad. May se queda pensando.

'Rayos, ese Graveler es rápido y fuerte. Pero se que un ataque bien dado de Bulbasaur lo derrotaría. El único ataque lo suficientemente para derrotarlo es el Rayo Solar, pero no hay mucho sol que digamos en este lugar… ¿Qué haré?' en eso, otro recuerdo llega a su mente.

* * *

_**¡¡FLASHBACK TIME!! ... Otra vez…**_

May estaba recostada en el pasto, mirando el cielo. Ash, el único que estaba con ella en ese momento, estaba hablando de algo.

"¿Uh?¿Ataques diferentes?" pregunta May

"A si es. Algunos Pokemons pueden aprender ataques de otros tipos para protegerse." Decía Ash

"¿Ah si?¿Cómo?"

"Por ejemplo, Pikachu." Dice Ash, mientras mira a su Pikachu jugar con el Torchic de May "el es un pokemon eléctrico así que se especializa en ataques eléctricos. Pero eso no significa que solo aprenda ataques eléctricos."

"¿Qué otros ataques sabe?¿Y para que les sirve aprender otros ataques diferentes?"

"Como ya dije, es para defenderse de otros tipos. Por ejemplo, Pikachu es débil a los ataques de Tierra. Pero eso no es problema para mi Pikachu, porque le enseñe un ataque que sirve para derrotar a los Pokemon Tierra"

"¿Cuál es?"

"Surfear"

"¿Surfear?"

"Si. Usando 2 energías de agua a la vez, Pikachu puede invocar una ola que arrastra a los pokemon roca y tierra. Es muy eficiente."

"Oh, ya veo…¿Cómo puedo saber mas de esos ataques?"

"Yo te los digo, después de todo yo los conozco casi todos. Ah si, también hay ataques de otros elementos que ayudan a algunos ataques de ciertos pokemons"

"¿Ah si?¿Cómo?"

"Una vez mas, pondré a Pikachu de ejemplo. Si activo 3 energías de agua, podría hacer que Pikachu haga el ataque Danza de la Lluvia, y esto ayuda a los ataques eléctricos."

"Wow, no lo sabia"

"Muy bien, te enseñare de esos ataques…"

May escuchaba atentamente acerca de los ataques de los Pokemon

_**Fin del Flashback** _**(Notas de X: **esto estaba situado entre los capítulos 2 y 3

* * *

'¡Claro!¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?¡Gracias Ash!'

"¡Ve Graveler!¡Ataque de Rodada!" decía Roxanne

El Graveler empieza a girar como si fuera una rueda, rápidamente hacia el Bulbasaur de May, mientras que ella sacaba 5 cartas.

"¡Bulbasaur, Preparate!"

"¡Bulba!"

"¡PokeCard!¡Energia de Fuego!¡Activate!"

Todos veían a May rara

"¿Por qué activo una energía de Fuego?" dice Bernard "¿Acaso no sabe que Bulbasaur es de hierba?"

"No, ya se que esta pensando…" dice Flannery

"¿Qué es?" pregunta Bernard

"Hay un ataque de los Pokemon hierba que funciona con una energía de Fuego… May sabe cual es."

Latios miraba mientras sonreía más 'No sabia que ella conociera esas técnicas avanzadas. Ash le enseño muy bien'.

"No importa que hagas, May, vas a caer" dice Roxanne

"Ya veremos ¡Bulbasaur, ahora!¡Usa Día Soleado!"

"¿Qué?"

Entonces, el Bulbasaur de May comenzó a brillar con una intensidad, que todos se cubrieron los ojos para evitar quedarse ciegos, inclusive el Graveler, que seguía girando hacia Bulbasaur

"¡PokeCard!¡TM Teleport!¡Activate!"

Antes de que el Graveler golpeara a Bulbasaur, este desapareció, haciendo que Graveler chocara contra una pared y se detuviese.

"¡PokeCard!¡Energía de hierba x 3!¡Activate!¡Ahora Bulbasaur, Rayo Solar!"

Bulbasaur apareció detrás del Graveler y, usando la energía del Día Soleado en su cuerpo, soltó el Rayo Solar Rápidamente y le dio al Graveler. Dejándolo inconsciente al instante.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunta Latias

"May uso una combinación de Día Soleado, Teleport y Rayo Solar para sorprender al enemigo." Decia Latios. "Debo admitir que no creía que pudiera hacer esa combinación tan rápido."

"¡VAMOS MAY!¡ERES LA MEJOR!" gritaba Bernard

"¡Regresa Graveler!" decía Roxanne mientras su pokemon regresaba a su carta. "Buen trabajo amigo, descansa. Bien May, me sorprendiste, pero ahora esto acaba. ¡SAL ONIX!"

Golpeando la carta de Onix con su báculo, el pokemon de roca aparece en el campo frente de Roxanne

"¡OOOOO!" decía el Onix

"¿Listo para continuar Bulbasaur?" pregunto May

"¡Bulba!"

"Muy bien ¡Combinación!¡PokeCard!¿Energía de Fuego?¡Acti…"

"No te dejare. ¡Onix, Atadura!"

El Onix usa su cola para sujetar a Bulbasaur, lo cual hacia que la energía extra recibida por la energía de Fuego desaparezca.

"¡Bulbasaur!"

"¡Ahora Onix, azótalo contra el piso!"

Acto seguido, el Onix azota al Bulbasaur varias veces contra el suelo, dejándolo inconsciente.

"Bulbasaur, regresa" dice May, regresando a Bulbasaur a su carta "Gracias por todo, descansa. ¡Muy bien, mi siguiente pokemon será¡Ralts, yo te elijo. ¡LIBERATE!"

Una pequeña Ralts sale al campo de batalla

"¡Ruu!" decía el Ralts

"¿Un Ralts?¿Tan desesperada estas?" pregunta Roxanne

"Ya veras. ¡Ralts, usa Teleport!"

Ralts desaparece de vista y parece en otra parte

"Onix, usa atadura una vez mas"

"¡Teleport, Ralts!"

Onix intenta usar atadura para atrapar a Ralts, pero esta solo se Teleporta a otro lugar

"¡Ralts, Teleport indefinidamente hasta que te diga que no!"

"¿Qué?"

Todos miraban sorprendidos cuando May le ordena un Teleport infinito, viendo como Ralts aparece y desaparece sin dejar el campo de batalla. Ninguno se dio cuenta, salvo Latios, que May estaba introduciendo Cartas de energía psíquicas al AC-R, una por una, para darle mas poder a Ralts. Mientras introducía las cartas, May pensaba mientras metía la 4ta.

'Ash, no cometeré el mismo error que antes, un pokemon tan pequeño como Ralts no puede resistir tantas energías a la vez, pero si las resistirá si las introduzco una por una lentamente para que su cuerpo se acostumbre. Ahora lo se, podré ganar esta pelea'

Justo cuando introducía la 5ta carta, Roxanne se dio cuenta

'Oh no, May, lo tenias todo planeado' "¡Cuidado Onix!"

"¡RALTS ATACA!" decía May con todas sus fuerzas

El Onix miraba a todos lados sin saber que Ralts apareció en una roca detrás de el. Tomo impulso y la pequeña Ralts salto hacía detrás del Onix, con una determinación en sus ojos.

"¡Ralts!¡ATAQUE PSIQUICO!"

"¡RUUUUU!"

Todos miraban sorprendidos al Ralts, que se acercaba al Onix rápidamente por detrás.

¿Qué pasara ahora?¿Ralts le ganara a Onix?¿May obtendrá su segundo Yeristald?¿Habrá una turba enardecida dispuesta a matar a Pikachu como a Pichu? (**Notas de Lord: **Y yo encabezo esa turba ¬¬ ) Estas y otras preguntas serán contestadas en el siguiente capitulo de POKECARD CAPTOR MAY, no se lo pueden perder

**Continuara... **

**(Notas de X:** Aha. ¡Los deje picados!¿Verdad?)

(**Notas de Lord:** MUAHAHAHAHA, de eso se trata man, de eso se trata)


	35. Batalla en el Templo de Fallarbord Pt2

**POKECARD CAPTOR   
MAY  
Capitulo 35**

**Batalla en el Templo de****Fallarbord Pt2.**

En este vasto Universo, existe una infinidad de galaxias y así como existen galaxias, existe una infinidad de dimensiones y en cada dimensión existen infinidad de galaxias, y así sigue hasta el infinito, pero en cada dimensión hay algo que las hace diferente una de la otra y el mundo Pokemon no es la excepción, esta historia habla de una dimensión totalmente diferente al mundo Pokemon que todos conocen, esta, es la dimensión donde los Pokemon son capturados en cartas en lugar de pokebolas, esta, es la dimensión donde las medallas jamás existieron y en lugar de eso, recibes un Yeristald, esta… es la dimensión de… POKECARD CAPTOR MAY

* * *

En el capitulo anterior… bueno, no hay mucho que decir. La batalla de May contra Roxanne, la Maestra del Templo de Fallarbord, ha empezado. El Bulbasaur de May derroto al Graveler de Roxanne con una combinación especial. Pero entonces, el Onix de Roxanne derroto fácilmente a Bulbasaur. Ahora, May invoco a un Ralts, que comenzó a usar Teleport una y otra vez. ¿Qué pasara ahora? Vamos a averiguarlo… 

"¡Ralts!¡ATAQUE PSIQUICO!"

"¡RUUUUU!"

Todos miraban sorprendidos al Ralts, que se acercaba al Onix rápidamente por detrás.

"¡ONIX, TORMENTA DE ARENA!" ordenaba Roxanne

Onix hizo caso a su Captor y, golpeando el suelo con su cola, realizo la tormenta de arena. Todos los presentes tuvieron que cerrar los ojos ante dicho ataque. Sin embargo, por el poder Psiquico que emanaba, al Ralts de May no parecía afectarle.

Onix miro hacia atrás, pero ya era tarde, Ralts estaba justo detrás de el y había liberado su ataque Psíquico. Con las 5 energías psíquicas equipadas, el ataque Psíquico de Ralts era mucho mas fuerte de lo normal, tanto que el Onix cayo al suelo al ser golpeado por el.

Todos pudieron abrir los ojos después de un momento, pero la tormenta de arena aun no se asentaba. Esperando el resultado, todos miraron atentos al campo de batalla, en especial May y Roxanne. El polvo se asentó lentamente, aumentando la ansiedad que cada uno tenía. Cuando se asentó por fin, todos pudieron ver el resultado.

El poderoso Onix yacía en el suelo, con sus ojos arremolinados y sin moverse, mientras que Ralts se encontraba parada felizmente en la cabeza de su contrincante, muy feliz.

"¡RUUUU!" decía el Ralts feliz

"¡Lo logro!" decía Flannery "¡Ralts derroto a Onix!"

Abajo, May no podia contener su alegria

"¡SI!¡LO DERROTAMOS!¡RALTS!¡LA DANZA DE LA VICTORIA!"

El Ralts entonces comenzó a bailar. Pasos como "Caminata Lunar" y algunos de Break Dance lo hacia. Para terminar, Ralts giro sobre su espalda a gran velocidad, para luego detenerse bruscamente, con el codo de su brazo izquierdo en el suelo, su mano izquierda en su mejilla y su otra mano en su cadera

"¡Ruu!"

Los demás en las gradas solo podían ver extrañados, con una gota de sudor en sus nucas.

"Eh… eso fue inesperado" decía Latias

"Ni que lo digas" decía Flannery

"…. " Latios, ya saben

"¡Pichu, pichu!" decía el Pichu de Latias, que estaba en sus piernas, mirando la batalla. Parecía que le gusto los pasos de Ralts

"¡May!¿Dónde aprendió Ralts a hacer eso?" preguntó Bernard

May, se puso a pensar un momento, y luego, dio una respuesta obvia

"Eh… Internet" dijo con una sonrisa

Todos arriba, a excepción de Latios que mantuvo su frialdad, de dieron de espaldas contra el suelo.

"¿Que?" pregunto May ingenuamente

Roxanne veía la escena, con una gota de sudor en su nuca. Entonces, tosió un poco para llamar la atención de todos.

"Ok, May, lindo baile, pero aun es pronto para hacerlo, aun me queda un Pokemon. ¿Lo olvidas?"

"Oh, cierto, se me olvido"

"Muy bien… ahora, mi ultimo pokemon" dice Roxanne mientras saca una carta y la eleva por los aires, golpeándola con su Staff "¡Sal de ahí Nosepass!"

El pokemon Nosepass entra a escena.

"Ok May ¿Qué harás?¿Te quedaras con Ralts o cambiaras?"

May se quedo pensando un rato. ¿Cambiar o no cambiar? Ese era el dilema. Ralts quizás podía seguir luchando, pero no quería arriesgarse tanto, así que posiblemente sea mas seguro cambiar. Sabía que Nosepass era de roca, así que probablemente elegiría a Nuzzleaf.

"¡Ralts, regresa!"

La pequeña Ralts regresa a su carta. May la mira con detenimiento

"Gracias Ralts. Ahora descansa, quizás necesite tu ayuda de nuevo." Entonces mira a Roxanne "Muy bien Roxanne, ahí voy." Dice sacando la carta.

Pero, justo cuando iba a convocar a Nuzzleaf, otro recuerdo llego a su mente.

* * *

_** ¡¡FLASHBACK TIME!! Vuelve a aparecer… una vez más…**_

May y Ash se dirigían rumbo a Rustboro City. En su trayecto, los dos se encuentran con un grupo de Cubones molestos. Los 2 veían como los Cubones se acercaban a ellos, solo para detenerse y abrir paso a un Marowak, su Líder. El Marowak comenzó a hablar en su idioma. Pikachu entonces comenzó a traducir para Ash, al parecer, estaban en medio de su territorio y eso no le agradaba a los Cubones. Los 2 decidieron irse, pero el Marowak dijo que la única forma de irse seria derrotándolo a el.

May se ponía en guardia y dispuesta para luchar, pero Ash intervino y decidió luchar el solo, como una lección mas para May. Pero May se sorprendido cuando Ash le pidió a Pikachu luchar contra Marowak. Los Cubones y el Marowak se rieron al ver la decisión del PokeCaptor, pero callaron al ver la expresión de Pikachu, por lo que Marowak lo tomo mas enserio.

Los 2 comenzaron a luchar, la velocidad de Pikachu desorienta a Marowak, pero la tormenta de arena de Marowak detiene a Pikachu. Aun así, a pesar de la desventaja del tipo, Pikachu logra dominar fácilmente a Marowak.

"¡Ahora Pikachu!¡Tackleada de Voltaje! ( Volt Tackle )" comanda Ash

Pikachu se lanza a Marowak, quien estaba listo para golpearlo con su hueso. Cuando estaba por golpearlo…

"¡Pokecard!¡TM Extreme Speed!¡Activate! "

La velocidad de la Tackleada, junto con la de la TM, hacen que Pikachu se vuelva excesivamente rápido, y hace que Marowak no tenga oportunidad de detenerlo y es golpeado por la técnica. Marowak se levanta y mira a ver donde esta Pikachu, pero no lo ve.

"¡Pikachu, Cola de Hierro!"

Marowak mira hacia arriba y ve a Pikachu caer, su cola iluminada golpea en la cabeza de Marowak, dejándolo inconsciente. Los Cubones, al ver a su líder derrotado, lo toman y se van, dejando a los 2 libres.

"Vaya, fue algo difícil. ¿no May?" decía Ash

Pero May no respondió, estaba tan perdida mirando a Ash que no escucho lo que decía. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras mas lo veía, perdida en su rostro.

"¿Pika?"

"¿May?¿Hola? Tierra llamando a May ¿Me copias?" decía Ash, mientras pasaba su mano derecha una y otra vez frente al rostro de May, a veces tronando los dedos para llamar su atención.

"¿uh?¿Qué?"

"Estabas mirándome perdidamente" decía Ash, con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro "¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?"

"¿Eh?" decía May, sonrojándose un poco "¿Yo?¡Como crees!"

"Vamos… parecía que me querías decir algo…"

"Claro que no, yo…" entonces a May se le ocurre algo para cambiar el tema "Bueno… mas bien es una pregunta..."

"¿Ah si?" preguntaba Ash un poco curioso "¿De que se trata?"

"Es acerca de la pelea… yo…"

"Hablemos mientras salimos de aquí, no quiero que esos Cubones vengan a vengarse" decía Ash, mirando a todos lados

"Oh… de acuerdo…"

Y así, los 3 comenzaron a caminar para salir del territorio de los Cubones.

Mas tarde, ya los dos se encontraban acampando frente a un rió, viendo a los pokemons de agua pasar por este. Ash y Pikachu estaban hincados cerca de la orilla del rió mientras que May estaba sentada en un tronco, un poco mas atrás. Ash entonces miro a May

"Bueno May¿Qué me querías preguntar?"

"Bueno… ya dije que era por la pelea… dime Ash ¿Por qué usaste a Pikachu contra Marowak si este es un pokemon de tierra? Sabias que tenias desventaja, pero aun así usaste a Pikachu ¿Por qué?"

Ash se levanto y miro hacia el horizonte

"Eso no importa…"

"¿uh?"

"Para mi, los tipos no importan. Uno puede ganar con un pokemon, no importa si este esta en desventaja… es una lección que un amigo mío me dijo. La razón por la que elegí a Pikachu era para mostrarte que, no importa si estas en desventaja, si tu y tu pokemon están sincronizados, pueden ganarle a cualquiera."

"¿Quién te dijo eso?¿Fue tu amigo Gary?" pregunto May. Ash entonces volteo a mirarla.

"He, no… Gary pensaba diferente en ese momento. Solo buscaba a los Pokemon mas fuertes para poder ganar… claro, el cambio después y se volvió mejor Captor. Es otra persona que vivía también en Pallet Town."

"Oh…"

"May, esta es la lección mas importante que te voy a decir: No importan los tipos, un PokeCaptor puede ser el mejor solo con sus Pokemon Favoritos, los que uno ama con toda su alma… May, si amas a tus pokemon con toda tu alma, podrás ganarle a cualquiera sin importar si estas en desventaja… con el tiempo, podrías incluso ganarme."

"¿Enserio Ash?" preguntaba May con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Claro… pero no me dejare. ¿ok?"

"Claro"

Ash se volvió nuevamente a ver el horizonte, mientras que May nuevamente estaba perdida en Ash, pero ahora pensando diferente, pensando en como el era un buen maestro… y probablemente un gran rival.

_**Fin del FlashBack **_(**Notas de X:** Esto se sitúa en algún lugar del capitulo 5, antes de que los 2 llegaran a Rustboro City y se encontraran con Bernard)

* * *

Roxanne arqueo una ceja cuando vio que May se había detenido antes de invocar a su siguiente Pokemon. Los demás en las gradas estaban extrañados.

Pero May seguía en sus pensamientos

'Es cierto, debo confiar en mis Pokemon, luchar con mis favoritos, no con los que crea tener ventaja… lo siento Nuzzleaf, será en otra ocasión, pero debo comprobar si mis lazos son fuertes con ustedes, y solo lo lograre… si le gano a Roxanne con mis favoritos.' Dicho esto, May deja la carta de Nuzzleaf y saca otra, para sorpresa de todos.

"¡SAL TORCHIC!¡YO TE ELIGO!¡LIBERATE!"

"¡Torchic!"

Si Roxanne estaba sorprendida, imagínense los compañeros de May en las gradas. (**Notas de Lord:** Si, lo se, la pregunta ¿esta loca? pasa por mi mente al igual que la de todos, pero ya verán como sale May de esto)

"¿Se volvió loca?" preguntaba Flannery "¿Por qué eligió a Torchic?"

"Ni idea" decía Bernard

"Quizás… quizás ella tenga una idea" decía Latias

"A si es" todos miraban a Latios "Ella tiene un plan… un plan… que Ash le mostró…"

"Bueno May, debo decir que estoy sorprendida, pero es tu decisión"

"Exacto Roxanne, es mi decisión… a luchar"

"¡Muy bien!¡Nosepass, Tumba de roca!"

"¡Esquívalo Torchic!"

"¡Chic!"

Nosepass salta y asota contra la tierra, mientras que Torchic salta del lugar donde estaba, porque un segundo después, varias columnas de roca salieron de ese lugar.

"¡PokeCard!¡Energia de Fuego!¡Activate!¡Lanzallamas torchic!"

"¡TOOOOR!"

Torchic lanza un poderoso Lanzallamas y le da a Nosepass, pero este recibe poco daño.

"Rayos, es mas fuerte de lo que pensé" dice May "Vamos Torchic, ataca."

"¡PokeCard!¡Energía de Tierra!¡Activate!¡Nosepass, Terremoto!"

Con un salto y una caída, Nosepass crea un terremoto que sacude toda el área de combate y el estadio entero. Torchic se detiene mientras él y May intentan mantenerse en pie.

En las gradas, todos también trataban de equilibrarse. Bernard, que tenia cierta fobia a los terremotos, abraza lo mas cercano a el. Cuando el terremoto cesa y Bernard se calma, puede sentir algo sumamente suave en su rostro, así que mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro para saber que era.

"Mmm… muy suave" decía Bernard

"Que bueno que lo notas…"

Bernard entonces mira hacia arriba y ve el rostro enfadado de Flannery. Cuando se da cuenta, descubre que su rostro esta en… bueno, el pecho de Flannery (**Notas de X:** ¿Alguien mas siente que usamos mucho esto?... yo si… :S) (**Notas de Lord:** Pero lo vale man, lo vale XD)

"¿Algo que tengas que decir a tu favor?" preguntaba Flannery

"Eh… uh… ¿Fue instinto?"

Luego podemos ver a Flannery apoyando a May, mientras que Bernard tenía un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

"Aun así, no me arrepiento" decía Bernard… corrección, 2 chichones

Abajo, Torchic pudo mantenerse en pie y continuar luchando. Mientras, May colocaba energías de fuego a Torchic.

"¡Nosepass, Lanza Rocas!"

"¡Esquívalo Torchic!"

Usando una especie de poder psíquico, Nosepass levanta varias rocas del suelo y las lanza contra Torchic. Este ultimo esquivo varias rocas, hasta que una le dio de lleno y cayo, herido.

"¡Torchic!" respondía May

"¡PokeCard!¡Energía de trueno!¡Actívate!¡Nosepass!¡Usa Cañón Zap!" (Zap Cannon)

El ataque eléctrico de Nosepass avanzaba a gran velocidad contra Torchic, quien solo podía ver como se acercaba.

"¡Torchic, Ataque Rápido!"

Antes de que el ataque choque contra el Torchic usa el ataque rápido para poder esquivarlo, sorprendiendo tanto a Nosepass como a Roxanne. Ninguno de los 2 vio cuando May introdujo dos cartas.

"¡Pokecard!¡Energía voladora x2!¡Actívate!¡Torchic ahora!¡Usa Movimiento de espejo!"

Las dos pudieron ver cuando Torchic apareció detrás de Nosepass y lo ataco con un ataque eléctrico; el Cañon Zap. Nosepass sintió el ataque de lleno y grito de dolor. Torchic cayó sobre sus patas varios metros atrás.

"Muy bien" decía May "¡PokeCard¡Energía de Fuego x 2¡Actívate!"

Con las 2 cartas y las que había metido durante la lucha, ya eran las 5 cartas para crear un ataque de fuego poderoso.

"May, aun con 5 energías de Fuego, no podrás vencer a Nosepass." Decía Roxanne

"No si utilizo mi arma secreta"

"¿Arma secreta?"

'Ash, ganare esta pelea por ti' "¡Torchi ahora!¡Lanzallamas!¡Imagina que Nosepass es Ash!"

"¿Torchic?" Torchic mira a Nosepass e inmediatamente imagina a Ash en su lugar. Los ojos de Torchic arden como el fuego "¡TOOOOOOORR!"

Con la motivación y las 5 cartas, el Lanzallamas de Torchic es mucho más poderoso que lo normal. Roxanne ve esto y ordena a Nosepass a esquivarlo, pero este no puede moverse, debido a que el Cañon Zap de Torchic lo paralizo. No pudiendo esquivarlo, Nosepass recibió por completo el ataque de fuego y cayo al suelo, desmayándose en el acto.

En la gradas, todos estaban felices.

"¡Gano!¡May gano!" decía Latias

"¡Si!¡Gano!" decía Flannery. Bernard también estaba feliz, pero el dolor en su cabeza evito que gritara como loco. Latios solo sonrió.

Abajo, May estaba igual de feliz.

"¡Ganamos Torchic!"

"¡Torchic!"

"¡Danza de la victoria!"

Torchic realizo los mismos movimientos que Ralts, aunque se cayó al final porque no podía posarse sobre sus alas.

"Eh… bueno, practicaremos el final luego" decía May

Roxanne se acerca a May.

"Felicidades May, ganaste justamente… debo decir que el ultimo movimiento no lo esperaba… toma, tu segundo Yeristald"

Roxanne entonces le entrega el Yeristald a May

"¡SI!¡GANE UN YERISTALD!" decía May feliz

"¡Torchic!"

"¡Felicidades May!" decía Flannery

"Si May, felicidades" decía Latias

May las voltea a ver, aun estaba muy feliz

"¡Gracias Chicas!" entonces mira el Yeristald que gano y lo levanta por sobre su cabeza "Ash, esta victoria fue gracias a ti… te encontrare y te regresare con nosotros, lo juro."

Todos miraban felices el como May había ganado su segundo Yeristald.

Pero, no estaban solos. En la entrada de un pasillo, unos cuantos escalones arriba de donde estaban Latias, Flannery, Bernard y Latios, el sujeto encapuchado miraba lo sucedido. Había estado viendo el principio de la batalla y el como May derrotaba a Roxanne. El sujeto solo sonrió al escuchar lo último que May había dicho, para luego desaparecer en las sombras. (**Notas de X:** si no recuerdan como era el traje, era igual al de los miembros de la Organización XIII de Kingdom Hearts 2) (**Notas de Lord: **Me encantan esos trajes n-n)

Latias entonces miro hacia el pasillo que estaba mas arriba.

"¿Qué pasa Latias?" preguntaba Bernard

"No, nada, solo pensé que había alguien aya arriba… debió ser mi imaginación."

"Bueno… si tu lo dices…"

Latias no sabía que Latios se dio cuenta de la presencia de ese sujeto. El solo sonrió un poco.

'Pronto, viejo amigo, pronto nos volveremos a ver…'

¿Quién era el sujeto encapuchado?¿Quién era el otro amigo que Ash del recuerdo de May menciono?¿Bernard se arrepentirá alguna vez?¿Ralts aprendió los movimientos en Internet? Estas y otras preguntas QUIZAS serán contestadas en el siguiente capitulo de POKECARD CAPTOR MAY, no se lo pueden perder

**Continuara... **

**(Notas de X:** hehe)

(**Notas de Lord: **¿De que te ríes?)

**(Notas de X:** tengo planes para ese amigo de Ash)


	36. Lazos de Amistad

**POKECARD CAPTOR   
MAY  
Capitulo 36**

**Lazos de Amistad**

En este vasto Universo, existe una infinidad de galaxias y así como existen galaxias, existe una infinidad de dimensiones y en cada dimensión existen infinidad de galaxias, y así sigue hasta el infinito, pero en cada dimensión hay algo que las hace diferente una de la otra y el mundo Pokemon no es la excepción, esta historia habla de una dimensión totalmente diferente al mundo Pokemon que todos conocen, esta, es la dimensión donde los Pokemon son capturados en cartas en lugar de pokebolas, esta, es la dimensión donde las medallas jamás existieron y en lugar de eso, recibes un Yeristald, esta… es la dimensión de… POKECARD CAPTOR MAY

* * *

En el capitulo anterior…Bueno, May derrotó a Roxanne, la guardiana del templo de Fallarbord city, como nadie se lo esperaba, uso a un tipo fuego contra un roca, Dios, eso si que fue sorpresivo, pero bueno, los chicos estaban saliendo del templo, cuando...

"¡MAY!" Grita Roxanne

Al escuchar el grito de Roxanne, el grupo se de tiene y voltean hacia atrás

"¿Huh?, ahí viene Roxanne. ¿Qué querrá?" Dice Flannery

"No tengo idea" Dice May

Roxanne logra alcanzar al grupo y dice:

"May, toma, por poco se me olvida"

"¿Huh?" Dice May sorprendida

Roxanne entrega una bolsa con dinero a May

"Aquí tienes tu premio por haberme ganado"

"Ah, si, por poco se me olvida" Dice May colocando su mano izquierda detrás de su cabeza

(**Notas de Lord:** Si se habían preguntado de donde sacaban el dinero, pues aquí esta la respuesta, cada vez que derrotan a un guardián de templo, éste les entrega una bolsa con dinero, el suficiente como para mantenerse un buen rato hasta que llegan a otro templo) (**Notas de X:** nnU)

"Ahh, simplemente no se como me pudiste ganar si eres así de olvidadiza, pero bueno, me ganaste de la mejor forma" Dice Roxanne cruzando los brazos

"Muchas gracias Roxanne" Dice May tomando la bolsa, voltea con los demás y dice: "Bueno chicos.¿Qué les parece si festejamos?"

"¡SI!" Dicen todos excepto Roxanne y Latios

"¡PICHU!" Dice el pichu

May vuelve a voltear con Roxanne y le dice:

"Eso también va para ti"

"Me encantaría, de verdad, pero por desgracia debo rechazar tu oferta, porque no puedo dejar el templo. Ya tome mi descanso cuando estaba en los baños termales ayer, lo siento"

"Oh, ya veo" Dice May un poco decepcionada "entonces será para la próxima" dice recuperando un poco el animo

"Claro, lo prometo" Dice Roxanne

"Ok, entonces nos vemos"

"Adiós, mejor dicho, hasta pronto"

"Hasta pronto"

Mientras Roxanne y May conversaban, Roxanne no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba, y vio como se entristeció al no poder asistir a la fiesta de celebración de May debido a sus ocupaciones como guardián de templo. El grupo se había retirado del templo y Roxanne volvía a dentro, en eso...

"Roxanne. ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

"¿eh?" decía Roxanne, sabiendo de quien era la voz "oh, abuelo, claro"

* * *

Mientras tanto, el equipo de May volvían al PCRH y May no se veía muy animada, además de que iba atrás del grupo

"Saben, escuche que este PCRH tiene una sección de Karaoke, me parece un buen lugar para festejar. ¿no creen?"

"¿Un Karaoke?, que bien, siempre quise estar en un Karaoke" Dice Latias muy animada

"Pues ya van dos votos y conmigo son tres. ¿tú que dices May?"Dice Flannery volteando con May "May. ¿te sientes bien?"

"Ah, Eh, si, me siento muy bien, y claro, conmigo son cuatro votos, así que esta decidido, ahí festejaremos"

May creyó haber engañado a todos, pero Latios y Flannery sospechaban que algo no andaba bien.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Roxanne y su abuelo conversaban en la oficina de su abuelo.

"P-Pero abuelo"

"Nada de peros jovencita"

El abuelo gira en su silla, se pone frente a la pared y continúa diciendo

"Sabes, no soporto saber de las cosas buenas que te haz perdido debido a tu responsabilidad como guardián de templo"

"Abuelo"

"No todo en esta vida es trabajo, también debes tener un descanso de vez en cuando, porque sino, el trabajo terminará por matarte, así que…"

El abuelo vuelve a girar en su silla y queda de frente a Roxanne

"Ve a festejar con tus amigos, yo puedo encargarme del templo en tu ausencia. Se que no soy un Pokecaptor como tu abuela, pero mis amigos Pokemon podrán ayudarme mientras no estés."

A Roxanne comienzan abortarle lágrimas de alegría

"Gracias abuelo"

"Pero no te quedes ahí llorando, ve con tus amigos"

Roxanne se limpia las lágrimas

"Si, muy bien, bueno, nos vemos"

"mhm"

Roxanne sale de la oficina con rumbo al PCRH, claro que sabía de la sección de Karaoke del PCRH, e imagino que el grupo entero estaría ahí, así que se dirigió hasta ahí.

* * *

En la sección de Karaoke del PCRH, Flannery, Latias, Latios y May estaban senados en la mesa, esta vez el Pichu estaba sentado en cima de la mesa y en el escenario estaba Bernard, cantando (**Notas de Lord:** Oh Dios mío, pobres de los oídos de las personas ahí presentes --U)

_"Woke up with yawn it's dawn and I'm still alive,_

_Turn on my radio to start a new day,_

_Last cup and DJ Chatfield hard to survive_

_Amazing new get over on the airwaves…."_

(**Notas de X:** ¿Cuál canción es?) (**Notas de Lord: **Para quienes no sepan, esta es la canción del Opening 4 de la serie Bleach, se llama Tonight, Tonight, Tonight, y también es una de mis favoritas XD)

En la mesa.

"hmm, no canta tan mal" Dice Flannery

"¡PONLE MÁS SENTIMIENTO, BERNARD!" Grita Latias

"¡PICHU!"

"_Que _i_diota_'Piensa Latios

"..." May solo observaba

Latios vio que May no se estaba divirtiendo y le dijo

"No te vez muy animada, siendo tú la que dijiste que festejáramos"

"Es verdad, pero creí que Roxanne vendría, creo que eso es lo que me molesta un poco"

"¿Un poco?, a mi no me parece que como estas actuando sea un poco"

Una vez terminada la canción, Bernard bajó del escenario

"¿Y bien?¿cómo lo hice?"

"No estuvo mal, aunque si te faltó un poco de movimiento" Dice Flannery

"Si, y un poco más de sentimiento" Dice Latias

"¿Ah si? pues si se creen mejores¿Por qué no me lo demuestran?"

"OK, yo voy primero" Dice Flannery

Se levanta y se dirige al escenario, selecciona la canción, se pone de espaldas al público y comienza

"Sonido de introducción de la canción" Aha-a-a-a, ha-a-a-a-a, obori debo shepa ridasonido de guitarra eléctrica tiri...ri sonido de bajo tumb, tumb, tumb ,tumb... tumb, tumb, tumb ,tumb… tumb, tumb, tumb ,tumb... tumb, tumb, tumb ,tumb... Sonido de guitarra eléctrica tiri...ri "Fin de Sonido de introducción de la canción"

Flannery salta y gira para colocarse de frente a todos y comienza a cantar

_"Omoidaseba haruka haruka  
Mirai wa doko mademo kagayaiteta  
Kireina aozora no shita de  
Bokura wa sukoshi dake obieteita_

_Natsuka shii iro ni mado ga somaru_

_Mae wo muitereba mata aepasu ka  
Mirai wa doko edemo tsuduiterunda  
Ookina kanban no shita de  
Jidai no utsuroi wo miteitai na"_

(**Notas de Lord: **Esta es la canción del juego de Ps2, Kingdom Hearts 2, se llama Passion, y también es de mis favoritas XD) (**Notas de X:** No podía faltar XD)

"Maldición, si es muy buena… ¡y en otro idioma!" Dice Bernard

"¡ASÍ SE HACE FLANNERY!" Grita Latias

"¡PICHU!"

De vuelta con Latios y May

"Pero debes entender que debido a su responsabilidad, no iba a poder venir" Dice Latios

"Lo se, lo se muy bien, pero creí que a lo mejor podría safarse un poco de su trabajo"

En ese momento, Latios mira a un lado y observa a alguien

"Pues. ¿quien sabe?, a lo mejor y si decidió tomar un descanso" Dice Latios levantando la mano para que esa persona los viera.

"¿Huh?" Dice May confundida

"Bueno, creo que voy al baño" Latios se levanta y se va, dejando a May con la duda

En ese momento, May no se había dado cuenta de que la persona que Latios vio estaba detrás de ella.

"Bueno, pero si no puede venir, pues ni modo, comprendo que es una guardiana de templo y eso la mantiene muy ocupada"

"Aunque tengo un relevo para ocasiones como esta"

May voltea y ve a alguien que no creyó ver ahí.

"Hola" Dice Roxanne

"Vaya, pudiste venir, ahora si comenzará el festejo" Dice May muy animada y levantando se de la silla

Después de Flannery, cantó Latias y lo hizo aun mejor que Bernard, Latias se bajó del escenario y se sentó en la mesa del grupo

"¿Y bien?" Dice Latias

"Ok, Ok, acepto que tú y Flannery cantaron mejor que yo" Dice Bernard

"Pero ahora es nuestro turno" Dice May

Todos voltean con May y ven que May estaba con Roxanne

"Roxanne¿Cuándo llegaste?" Dice Flannery

"Hace un rato"

"Vamos Roxanne, es nuestro turno, mostrémosle como se hace" Dice May sujetando la mano de Roxanne

"Ok"

May y Roxanne suben al escenario, May escoge la canción y comienzan cantar

_"Yozora o miage hitori houkiboshi o mita no_

_isshun de hajikete wa kiete shimatta kedo_

_anata no koto omou to mune ga itaku naru no_

_ima sugu aitai yo dakedo sora wa tobenai kara_

_moshi atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba_

_sora kakenuke tonde iku donna_

_ashita ga kite mo ko no omoi wa tsuyoi_

_dakara houkiboshi zutto kowarenai yo_

_ame ga futte iyada to boyaiteita toki ni_

_anata ga itta koto ima demo oboeteru_

_ame no ato no yozora wa kirei ni hoshi ga deru_

_sore o kangaeru to ame mo suki ni nareru yo ne to_

_moshi atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba_

_afureru hikari furasu yo itsumo_

_kanashii toki yozora miru anata ga_

_egao ni naru youni motto kagayakitai_

_anata wa itsumo hitori nanika to tatakatteru_

_soba ni iru koto shika atashi ni wa dekinai kedo_

_moshi atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba_

_sora kakenuke tonde iku kitto_

_kanarazu todoku ko no isshun no hikari de_

_anata no IMA terashi sora o megurou_

_atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba_

_kitto soba ni ite ageru, donna toki mo"_

Después de terminar la canción, todos los espectadores se pusieron de pie y les aplaudieron a May y a Roxanne

"Bueno, parece que les gustó" Dice Roxanne

"Si, de verdad hacemos un buen equipo"

* * *

Mientras tanto, Latios, no había ido al baño, se encontraba en la azotea del PCRH, mirando la ciudad, sintió una presencia

"Deja de esconderte, ya se que estas ahí"

De entre las sombras, un hombre misterioso se acercaba a el. Se trataba de el encapuchado misterioso, el mismo que estaba mirando la batalla de May en el Templo.

"Veo que eres bueno detectando las presencia de los demás" Dice el encapuchado

"Y no solo para eso, sino para otras cosas también" Dice Latios volteando frente al encapuchado "Ya se quien eres, no hace falta que escondas tu identidad."

"Yo también se quien eres, pero mantienes esa forma humana para no ser detectado."

"Touche" Dice Latios "Se que tramas, pero ¿Estas seguro? Aun no entiendo porque lo haces…"

"Todavía no puedo revelarme, ella aun no esta lista, una vez que lo esté, me presentaré ante ella, pero hasta entonces, debo seguir en las sombras"

Latios se vuelve a girar para ver la ciudad y dice:

"Como quieras, es tu decisión y no puedo forzarte"

* * *

Mientras que abajo, en la mesa del grupo, May y Roxanne ya se habían sentado en la mesa

"¿Huh?, May. ¿sabes donde esta mi hermano?" Dice Latias

"Ah si, dijo que iba al baño"

"¿Al baño?"

Debido a la extraña respuesta de May, Latias se concentra y comienza a buscar la presencia de Latios, la cual encontró en la azotea del PCRH

"Pues no esta en el baño, ya vuelvo, cuiden a Pichu" Dice Latias

"Ok" Dice May tomando al Pichu en sus brazos (**Notas de Lord:** ¬¬ sin comentarios) (**Notas de X:** Ya puedo ver a la turba enardecida otra vez XD)

Se levanta de la silla y se dirige rápidamente a la azotea, porque aparte de la presencia de su hermano, detectó otra. Subió apresuradamente las escaleras

'_No puedo creerlo. ¿Por qué siento esta presencia? Y esta con mi hermano, debo saber de que se trata_' Pensaba Latias mientras subía

Conforme se iba acercando, Latios sintió la presencia de Latias

"Maldición, viene Latias, debes…" Dice Latios girando rápidamente hacia el encapuchado

Cuando Latias abrió la puerta de golpe, el encapuchado desapareció

"…Esconderte" Dice Latios

"Hermano. ¿con quien estabas?"

Latios vuelve a girarse hacia la ciudad y dice:

"Con nadie en especial"

"Pero detecté la presencia de Ash. ¿él estaba aquí?"

"Debiste haberte equivocado, porque aquí no hay nadie más"

"Pero yo…"

Latios se acerca a Latias, coloca su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Latias y dice:

"Confía en mí, no hay nadie más aquí"

"hmmm, puede que tengas razón, ya no siento nada"

"Bueno, volvamos abajo"

"Si, muy bien" Dice Latias sonriendo

Latios ya había cruzado la puerta y antes de que Latias bajara, voltea hacia el sol ocultandose en el horizonte y vio la silueta de una persona parada en el edificio de enfrente

"¿Huh?"

Latias se talló los ojos y volvió a mirar hacia el edificio, pero lo que creyó que era una silueta de una persona ya no estaba

"Que raro, debió ser mi imaginación, bueno, volveré con los demás"

Entra y cierra la puerta, pero en el otro edificio, aparece el encapuchado misterioso

"El tiempo para la siguiente prueba se acerca, May ¿estarás lista?"

Después de decir eso, el encauchado desaparece

¿May y Roxanne serán contratadas como Idols?¿Qué canción cantó Latias?¿De que se tratará la siguiente prueba de May? Estas y otras preguntas, ESPERO sean respondidas en el siguiente capitulo de POKECARD CAPTOR MAY, no se lo pueden perder

**Continuara... **

(**Notas de Lord:** recuerden, y esto también va para quienes no saben, que los idols, en Japón, son chicas jóvenes que cantan, aparecen de la nada y se vuelven famosas)

(**Notas de X:** ¿May y Roxanne se volverán Idols? oO eso debo verlo)


	37. Torneo Regional de Pokecaptors

**POKECARD CAPTOR   
MAY  
Capitulo 37**

**Un nuevo reto,  
Torneo Regional de Pokecaptors**

En este vasto Universo, existe una infinidad de galaxias y así como existen galaxias, existe una infinidad de dimensiones y en cada dimensión existen infinidad de galaxias, y así sigue hasta el infinito, pero en cada dimensión hay algo que las hace diferente una de la otra y el mundo Pokemon no es la excepción, esta historia habla de una dimensión totalmente diferente al mundo Pokemon que todos conocen, esta, es la dimensión donde los Pokemon son capturados en cartas en lugar de pokebolas, esta, es la dimensión donde las medallas jamás existieron y en lugar de eso, recibes un Yeristald, esta… es la dimensión de… POKECARD CAPTOR MAY

* * *

En el capitulo anterior, bueno, May y los demás festejaron que May obtuvo su segundo Yeristald, así que celebraron a lo grande, en el área de Karaoke del PCRH, celebraron hasta altas horas de la madrugada y ahora, el grupo se encontraba en su cuarto, estaban todos, inclusive Roxanne, a quien se le había hecho tarde para irse a su casa, así que pasó la noche en el cuarto de May y los demás, como no cabían, Latios ofreció su lugar para que Roxanne durmiera en su lugar y él durmiera en el sillón.

Como siempre Bernard es el primero en levantarse, trata de acercarse de nuevo donde May y Latias dormían, se inclina, pero, por su mente pasaron los anteriores ataques de May hacia él estando aun dormida.

"Hmmm, mejor no me arriesgo, no me importa lo genial que puede ser despertarla de esta manera, mi integridad física es más importante" Dice en voz baja

Bernard estaba por retirarse, pero May lo toma por el hombro, lo jala hacía la cama y lo abraza

"M-May"

May estaba aun dormida, pero abrazaba fuertemente a Bernard, mientras lo abrazaba, decía el nombre de Ash y le salían lagrimas

"Vaya, se ve que lo extraña y que lo quiere mucho" Dice Bernard en voz baja

Bernard observa el rostro de May

"Cielos, en verdad se ve linda cuando duerme"

Pero justo en ese momento, May aprieta con más fuerza a Bernard

"Rayos, pero que fuerza tiene"

De pronto, May, poco a poco abrió los ojos, al abrirlos, se imaginó ver a Ash

"Ash, volviste, me alegro tanto"

"Uhh, May, no soy Ash" dice Bernard

"¿Huh?"

May comienza a enfocar su visión y distingue a Bernard

"**¡¿BERNARD?!¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?**"

May se levanta de golpe, pero todos escucharon los gritos de May y se levantaron, Bernard cayó al suelo.

"**¡M-MAY! Y…YO…NO**"

Flannery estaba parada junto a Bernard

"Vaya, vaya. ¿qué estabas haciendo con May tan temprano?"

"Y-Yo…"

"Nunca creí que fueras así Bernard" Dice Roxanne

"¡NO, SE EQUIVOCAN, NO ES LO QUE PARECE!"

"Pichu, Pichu" Dice el Pichu moviendo la cabeza de derecha a izquierda

"¿QUÉ, TU TAMBIÉN?, PERO SI YA LES DIJE QUE NO ES LO QUE PARECE"

"¿Ah si?" Dice Flannery

Minutos después el grupo entero estaban sentados en la mesa del área de restaurante del PCRH y ya habían terminado de desayunar, Bernard tenía dos chichones en la cabeza (**Notas de X:** Primera vez que no hace algo malo y aun así lo golpean… que mala suerte XD)

"Bueno, perdonen que coma y me vaya, pero tengo cosas que hacer" Dice Roxanne

"Esta bien, lo bueno es que pudiste venir a festejar con nosotros" Dice May

"Bueno, nos vemos, espero volverlos a ver pronto"

"Yo también espero volverte a ver"

"Ok, hasta pronto"

"Adiós" Dicen todos, menos Latios, claro está.

Roxanne se retira y en eso, la camarera llega con la cuenta

"Aquí tiene su cuenta"

"Gracias, aquí tiene" Dice May

La camarera se retira y May siente como su cartera se hubiera hecho más delgada

"¿Huh?"

"¿Qué sucede?" Dice Latias

May inspecciona bien su billetera y...

"¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?"

"¿Qué pasa? May" Dice Flannery sorprendida de la reacción de May

"Ya solo nos quedan 2,500 Yens oTTTTo"

"¿QUEEEEEE?" Dicen todos, menos Latios (**notas de X:** Como es un Pokemon, no le preocupa el dinero XD)

"P- PERO SI TENÍAS 12,500 yens ¿COMO PUDISTE GASTAR 10,000 yens EN UNA NOCHE?" Dice Muy asustada Flanenry

"Y ahora¿que vamos a hacer?" Dice Latias

En ese momento, un chico, pega un cartel a la entrada del restaurante, Latios se da cuenta

"hmm. ¿ya vieron eso?" Dice Latios apuntando al cartel

"¿Huh?" Dicen los demás

Todos se levantan y se ponen a ver el cartel, Flannery lo lee

"Gran torneo regional de Ciudad Fortree, inscripciones abiertas para todos los Pokecaptors que quieran participar, Primer lugar 30,000, segundo lugar 25,000 y tercer lugar 20,000, vaya, esto es lo que necesitábamos"

"Cierto, y como somos tres Pokecaptors, tenemos más oportunidad de quedar en algún lugar y así ganar algo de dinero" Dice Bernard

"Vaya, me sorprende ver que si hay masa gris en ese cerebro y no solo pensamientos retorcidos"

"¬¬" Bernard ve a Flannery con odio

"Bueno, pero ¿Dónde firman para inscribirse?" Dice Latias

"Veamos, aquí dice que las inscripciones son en la ciudad Fortree y que el torneo es mañana" Dice May

Después de unos momentos, reflexiona y dice:

"¡¿QUÉ¡¿MAÑANA?!, pero Fortree esta muy lejos de aquí, no creo que podamos llegar para mañana" Dice May

"Debe haber alguna forma, no hemos visto la ciudad por completo, ya se¿porque no le preguntamos a Roxanne?, ella debe saber algo" Dice Latias

"Buena idea Flanenry, vamos"

Entonces, el grupo regresó al templo de Roxanne, Roxanne estaba nuevamente barriendo el templo

"¡ROXANNE!" Gritó May

"¿Huh?" Dice Roxanne volteando para ver quien venía

El grupo entero llegó con Roxanne

"Vaya, May, no creí que nos volviéramos a ver tan pronto"

"Ni yo" Dice May

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunta Roxanne

"¿Sabes como podemos llegar en menos de un día a Fortree City?" Dice Flannery

"Claro, pueden tomar el tren magnético, pueden llegar a Fortree City en un par de horas"

"¿Hay un tren magnético en esta ciudad?" Dicen Bernard, May, Flannery y Latias muy sorprendidos, aunque Latias tenía estrellas en los ojos. Latios veía raro a su hermana, debido a que poco a poco ella empezaba a actuar mas como humano que como Pokemon.

"Si, pueden usarlo, terminaron de construirlo hace un año y desde entonces ah estado en funcionamiento"

"Oh, muchas gracias" Dice May "Bueno, entonces vamos a la estación, tenemos un tren que tomar, gracias Roxanne"

"De nada, pero ¿Por qué quieren llegar a Fortree en tan poco tiempo?" Dice Roxanne

"Bueno, es que anoche mientras festejábamos..." Dice May chocando sus dedos índices

"Te escucho" Dice Roxanne

"Nos gastamos 10,000 yens"

"¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! GASTASTE 10,000 YENS EN UNA NOCHE"

"Huh-hu"

"Nos enteramos de que va a haber un torneo regional de Pokecaptors y que va a haber premios en dinero en efectivo, pero el torneo es mañana, por eso necesitamos llegar cuanto antes a Fortree City" Dice Bernard

"Ah, ya entiendo, bueno, pues el tren magnético les servirá de mucho"

"Bueno, muchas gracias Roxanne, nos vemos" Dice May

"Hasta pronto"

El grupo se retira del templo y se dirige hacia la estación del tren, Mientras Roxanne los veía, retirarse, dijo

"Rayos¿Cómo se pudo gastar tanto dinero en una noche?, hmp, en fin, eso será un misterio"

Por otra parte, May y los demás habían llegado a la estación, llegan a la ventanilla de los boletos y Flannery dice

"Me da cinco boletos para Fortree City, por favor"

"Aquí tiene, son 500 yens por favor"

May le da el dinero, Flannery paga los boletos y el equipo aborda el tren, toman asiento y el tren sale de la estación, Latias traía a Pichu en los brazos

"Esto es genial, un tren magnético, siempre había querido usar uno" Dice Latias muy feliz

"Pichu, Pichu"

"Pero ¿qué le pasa?" dice Flannery al ver a Latias tan emocionada

"Ahh, no le hagan caso, mi hermana tiene un extraño gusto por la tecnología de los humanos" Dice Latios

"Hasta ahora me doy cuenta" Dice Flannery

May estaba viendo por la ventana pensando

'_Así que un torneo, bueno, esto es emocionante, aunque estoy un poco nerviosa, ahh, Ash, desearía que estuvieras aquí_'

Mientras tanto, sin que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta, el sujeto encapuchado iba viajando en el mismo tren. ¿Dónde? Pues en el techo, parado como si en viento no lo moviera.

"Hmmm, con que un torneo de Pokecaptors, esto me será de gran utilidad para llevar a cabo la siguiente prueba, así que, prepárate Ma… ¡WOAAA!"

El sujeto encapuchado salio bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando tuvo que recostarse sobre el techo del tren. ¿Por qué? Porque el tren entro en un túnel y, si no lo hubiera hecho, ahorita estaría estampado en la pared

"Uggg, debo cuidarme de eso."

En menos de una hora, el tren llegó a Ciudad Fortree

"¿Ya llegamos?, eso si que fue rápido" Dice May

"Oh, yo quería estar más aquí" Dice Latias

"Bueno, vamos a inscribirnos" Dice Flannery

El grupo sale del tren y se sorprenden por como era Ciudad Fortree

"Pero que rayos" Dice May

La ciudad entera no era más que árboles gigantes utilizados como edificios, incluyendo el PCRH, al centro de la ciudad había una gran plataforma circular y los edificios la rodeaban

"¿QUÉ?¿NO HAY TECNOLOGÍA MAS QUE EL TREN MAGNÉTICO?, Dios¡¿Por qué?! oTTTTo" decía Latias

"Exagerada ¬¬" Dice Bernard

"¿Y tienen idea de donde se van a registrar?" Dice Latios

"Uhh, pues, no, no tengo ni la menor idea de donde nos vamos a registrar" Dice May

En ese instante, iba pasando una chica de unos 17 años, cabello rosa claro, atado con una cola de caballo y ojos del mismo color del pelo, llevaba puesto una blusa blanca sin mangas, una corbata azul marino, minifalda azul marino de cuadros, calcetas de color azul marino hasta la mitad del muslo y Tenis blancos, iba acompañada por una niña de 10años, rubia de pelo largo hasta la altura de los hombros, en la cabeza lleva puesto una diadema con orejas de gato color blanco, tiene los ojos rojos, lleva puesto una blusa negra de manga corta con cierre al frente, una falda color rojo vino y unas botas negras a la altura de la espinilla

"Disculpen" Dice May para llamar la atención de las chicas

"¿Huh?" Dicen las Chicas volteando con May

El grupo se acerca con las chicas, May dice

"Disculpe¿saben donde podemos inscribirnos para el torneo de Pokecaptors que va a haber en esta ciudad?"

"Claro, las inscripciones son en el PCRH de esta ciudad" Dice la chica de cabello rosa

"Ah, gracias, rayos. ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?, bueno, gracias"

"Por nada"

Al escuchar eso, May y compañía se dirige de inmediato al PCRH de Fortree City, entran y se dirigen de inmediato a la recepción

"Hola, soy la encargada de este PCRH, mi nombre es Joy"

'_Vaya, al parecer todas las encargadas de los PCRH son idénticas y todas se llaman Joy nnU_' Piensa May

(**Notas de Lord:** Ja, sorprendidos?, si se estaban preguntando por las enfermeras Joy, bueno, pues les dimos el puesto de encargadas de los PCRH después de todo, no puedes dejar fuera a estas lindas enfermeras ¬)

(**Notas de X:** No nos maten, se nos olvido XD)

"¿Qué se les ofrece?" Dice la encargada Joy

"Queremos inscribirnos en el Torneo de Pokecaptors" Dice Flannery

"Claro solo díganme sus nombres para registrarlos en la computadora"

"Mi nombre es May"

"Yo soy Flannery"

"Y yo soy Bernard"

"Bueno, ya esta todo listo, el torneo será mañana a las 10 de la mañana, no falten"

"Muchas gracias, y ya que estamos en eso, también queremos una habitación" Dice May

"Ok, aquí tiene la llave"

"Gracias" May voltea con el grupo y dice: "Bueno¿que les parece si nos instalamos de una vez?"

"Por mi esta bien" Dice Bernard

"Si, vamos" Dice Flannery

Como Latios y Latias asentaron con la cabeza, al igual que el Pichu, el grupo entero se retira a su habitación

¿Ganará alguno de los tres algún lugar en el torneo?¿May pasará la prueba del tipo encapuchado? y ¿Quiénes eran las chicas con las que se toparon en la estación? Estas y otras preguntas a lo mejor son contestadas en el siguiente capitulo de POKECARD CAPTOR MAY, no se lo pueden perder

**Continuara... **


	38. Conociendo a los oponentes

**POKECARD CAPTOR  
MAY  
Capitulo 38**

**Conociendo a los oponentes**

En este vasto Universo, existe una infinidad de galaxias y así como existen galaxias, existe una infinidad de dimensiones y en cada dimensión existen infinidad de galaxias, y así sigue hasta el infinito, pero en cada dimensión hay algo que las hace diferente una de la otra y el mundo Pokemon no es la excepción, esta historia habla de una dimensión totalmente diferente al mundo Pokemon que todos conocen, esta, es la dimensión donde los Pokemon son capturados en cartas en lugar de pokebolas, esta, es la dimensión donde las medallas jamás existieron y en lugar de eso, recibes un Yeristald, esta… es la dimensión de… POKECARD CAPTOR MAY

* * *

En el capitulo anterior, May y los demás se gastaron 10,000 Yens en una noche. ¿Cómo?, ni los autores saben. Mientras pensaban que hacer para conseguir dinero, la respuesta les llegó en forma de cartel, el Torneo de Pokecaptors de Fortree City, pero estaban a mucha distancia y el torneo era dentro de un día, así que tuvieron que buscar una forma de llegar en menos de un día a Fortree City, por eso fueron a buscar a Roxanne para ver si podría ayudarlos. Y la ayuda de Roxanne les sirvió de mucho, porque les dijo del Tren Magnético que va de Fallarbord a Fortree. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigieron hasta allá, el tren los llevó a Fortree en menos de una hora y ahora están en Fortree ya solo esperando que comience el torneo, porque ya están todos inscritos. 

Todo el grupo estaba recostado en el cuarto, Latios en el suelo y Latias con May y los demás en las literas

"Estoy aburrida" Dice May

"Yo también" Dice Latias

"Ya se, que les parece si vamos al área de restaurantes, ya se que ya comimos pero podemos tomar algo" Dice Bernard

"Si, buena idea" Dice May

Todos se dirigieron al área de restaurantes.

May y los demás estaban sentados en el área de restaurante del PCRH, cuando un joven de 22 años, de cabello café oscuro y ojos gris claro, junto con una Kirlia se les acercó. El joven llevaba puesto una chamarrilla blanca, camisa negra, pantalón gris claro y tenis negros, por otro lado, la Kirlia no era una Kirlia cualquiera, iba vestida como Blue, de los juegos pokemon Red Fire y Green Leaf, con todo y el sombrero, en el cuello llevaba una piedra ovalada de color celeste

**(Notas de Lord**: En realidad, soy yo, pero a veces uso el nick Reed, y es que ese es mi verdadero nombre, solo que mezclado, y el color de ojos lo puse según me salió en el test de Anime en general sobre el color de ojos que tendrías en el Anime (**Notas de X:** ¬¬)

"Hola, mi nombre es Reed, y ella es mi compañera Prairie" Dijo Reed

"Mucho gusto Reed" Dicen todos menos Latios

"Pero Prairie, no seas tan tímida, saluda" Dice Reed

"Hola" Dice Prairie moviendo la boca

Esto dejó al grupo MUY sorprendido, Reed comenzó a reírse y May dijo

"¿De que te ríes?"

"Lo siento, pero no pude contenerme al ver la expresión de sus rostros"

"Pues. ¿Como reaccionarías tú ante un pokemon que habla?" Dijo Flannery

"Bueno, la verdad, ese es un truco que le enseñé, en realidad, Prairie puede hablar telepáticamente, pero también le dije que moviera su boca, así parecería que habla"

"Ah, que buen truco" Dice May

"Y con ese traje, se ve tan linda" Dicen Flannery y Latias con estrellas en los ojos

Prairie solo se sonroja ante el comentario, Reed se sentó junto a Flannery

"Imagino que todos ustedes participarán en el torneo de Pokecaptors"

"Bueno, no todos, pero primero permíteme presentarnos, yo soy May, este de mi derecha es Bernard, ella es Bianca, a su lado derecho esta su hermano Vincent y la chica que esta a tu izquierda se llama Flannery" Dice May señalando a cada uno

"Es un placer conocerlos" Dice Reed observando a Flannery, la cual estaba un poco sonrojada

"Los que participaremos en el torneo, vamos a ser Flannery, Bernard y yo, Bianca y Vincent solo nos acompañan" Dice May

"Ah, ya veo"

"¿Y tú?¿Vas a participar?" Dice May

"Uhh, si, de cierta manera"

"¿huh?" dice May

Reed se levanta y dice

"Bueno, si me disculpan, tengo que retirarme, les deseo suerte"

Como había visto que Flannery no le quitaba la mirada desde que llegó, tomo su mano y dijo:

"En especial a usted señorita" Al terminar de hablar, Reed besa la mano de Flannery (**Notas de X:** Maldito, ya andas conquistando a Flannery ¬¬) (**Notas de Lord:** XD)

Flannery se puso toda roja y los demás estaban muy sorprendidos, al ver eso Prairie se puso un poco celosa

'_Que suerte tiene esa chica, ojala fuera yo_' Pensó Prairie

Justo en ese momento, Latios y Latias voltean con ella y se le quedan viendo

"¿S-Sucede algo?" Dijo Pairie nnU

No le prestaron mucha atención y dejaron de verla

"Creo que nos veremos por aquí, por ahora iré a dar una vuelta con Prairie" Dice Reed

"_Genial"_ Pensó Prairie muy Feliz

"Nos vemos chicos, espero verlos pronto otra vez, especial mente a ti querida" Dice Reed viendo a Flannery (**Notas de X:** ¬¬) (**Notas de Lord:** ¿envidia? XD)

"Igualmente n///n" Dice Flannery

"Hasta luego" Dice May

"Vamonos Prairie"

"Si"

Prairie se emocionó tanto que tomó a Reed por el brazo

"¿Te molesta si hago esto?"

"No, para nada, bueno, nos vemos"

"Adiós" Dicen todos

Mientras Reed y Pairie se alejaban (Prairie iba tomando a Reed del brazo), Flannery lo veía muy atenta y dio un suspiro. Al escuchar eso, Latias, May y Bernard voltearon con ella, Flannery sintió las miradas, volteó y dijo muy sorprendida

"**¡¿QUÉ?!**"

Bernard, Latias y May la veían con cara de ¬u¬_ -je, je, je, ya te vimos-_

"Te gustó ese tal Reed. ¿verdad?" Dice May

"Ah… pues… **¡NO!, PARA NADA, EN VERDAD, S-SABEN, CREO QUE YA SE TARDÓ LA COMIDA, IRÉ A VER PORQUE**"

Flannery se levanta y antes de que diera un paso May le dice:

"uhh, Flannery, no hemos ordenado nada"

"Oo! Ah… yo…digo, voy al baño, ya vuelvo" Dice Flannery corriendo en dirección al baño

"Si le gustó" Dice May viendo a Bernard y a Latias

"Hu-huh" Dicen Latias y Bernard

Pero May se quedó intrigada por la piedra que llevaba Prairie en el cuello

"¿Te sucede algo May?, estas muy pensativa" Dice Latias

"No se porque, pero pienso que la piedra era la que traía Prairie en el cuello ya la habia visto antes"

"Es porque es una Everstone" Dice Latios

"Pero. ¿qué esa no es una piedra que detiene la evolución de los pokemon?"Dice May

"Exacto, el misterio es… ¿Por qué la lleva?" Dice Latias

"Bueno, no importa, si es uno de los participantes del torneo, cuando lo vuelva a ver, le preguntaré"

Unos minutos después Flannery había regresado del baño, May dijo

"Saben, aun tenemos dinero y el torneo se acerca. ¿Por qué no vamos de compras? Después de todo, debemos vernos bien. ¿no?"

"Buena idea May" Dice Flannery

"Nah, yo paso, estoy tan aburrido que mejor creo me regreso al cuarto" Dice Bernard

"Yo iré a ver la vista desde la azotea" Diec Latios

"Ahh, como quieran, Latias. ¿tú que dices?" Dice May

"Si, yo las acompaño, y sirve que Pichu hace algo de ejercicio"

"Pichu" Dice el Pichu muy feliz

"Bueno, entonces, vamos" Dice May

Las chicas habían ido de compras, mientras que Bernard y Latios se quedaron en el PCRH

"¿Y que se supone que van a comprar?" Pregunta Latias

"¿Qué más?, cartas de apoyo para el torneo" Dice Flannery

"Yo pensé que íbamos a comprar ropa" Dice Latias

"No, le hicimos pensar eso a Bernard para que no viniera y tener un poco más de ventaja sobre él" Dice May

"Eso no se me hace justo" Dice Latias

"Pichu, Pichu" Dice el Pichu que iba en brazos de Latias (**Notas de Lord: **Bueno, creo que esto es como echarle más leña al fuego ¬u¬)

"Pues como dicen, en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale" Dice May

"Oh¿eso quiere decir que te gusta Bernard?" Dice Flannery

"Ah…yo… no…d-digo…"

Pero como siempre May iba adelante y descuidada, así que terminó chocando con otra persona

"P-Perdón"

"No importa" Dice la persona con la que May había chocado volteando con May

Y la persona con quien May se había topado era…

"Oye, tú eres la chica que nos dijo donde inscribirnos para el torneo"

"Ah, son ustedes¿y bien¿se inscribieron?"

"Si, muchas gracias" Dice May

"No hay de que, por cierto, mi nombre es Katherin" (**Notas de Lord: **ese es el nombre completo de Kat, para quienes no sabían XD)

"Mucho gusto Katherin, yo soy May, ella es Flannery, ella es Bianca y el es su pequeño Pichu" Dice May señalando a cada persona

"Hola" Dice Flannery

"Mucho gusto" Dice Latias

"PICHU" Dice Pichu

"Es un placer" Dice Katherin

"Oye. ¿tú también vas a participar?" Dice May

"Si, yo también planeo participar"

"Que bueno, te deseo suerte"

"Gracias"

"Oye, pero no andabas con una niña rubia" Dice Flannery

"Ah si, ella es mi hermana Kannako" (**Notas de Lord:** Nombre completo de Kanna)

"Y ¿también participará?"

"No, ella no participará, solo vino a apoyarme, además de que estamos aquí para comprarle algunas cartas, ya que pronto comienza su viaje como Pokecaptor"

"Que bien" Dice May

Mientras ellas conversaban, Kannako venía corriendo detrás de Katherin

"**¡HERMANA!"** Gritó Kannako

"¿Huh?"

La niña había llegado donde estaban Katherin, May y las demás, Katherin dijo:

"Kanna, tardaste mucho"

"Lo siento Hermana, pero no encontraba a Steve" Dice Kanna con un Skitty en brazos

"Nya" dijo Skkity

Kannako ve a May y a las demás y dice

"Hermana, ellas son las chicas de antes¿verdad?"

"Así es, ella es May, ella es Flannery, ella es Bianca y su pequeño Pichu"

"Mucho gusto" Dicen las tres

"Pichu" Dice Pichu

"Chicas, ella es mi hermana Kannako"

"Hola" Dice Kannako

"Nya" Dice Steve en brazos de Kanna

May y Katherin siguieron conversando unos momentos más, pero al ver que se hacía tarde, Kanna le jaló un poco la blusa de Kat para llamar su atención

"Hermana. ¿ya vamos a ir?" Dice Kanna

"Ah si, lo siento, se me olvidaba"

"Que olvidadiza eres hermana" Dice Kanna

"Bueno chicas, si me disculpan, tengo que llevar a mi hermana a la tienda de cartas, para comprar algunas"

"Ah, que coincidencia, nosotras también vamos para allá. ¿porque no vamos juntas?" Dice May

"Me parece bien. ¿tú que dices Kanna?" Dice Kat

"Si" Dice Kanna

"OK, entonces vamos" Dice May

El grupo compuesto por May, Flannery, Latias y ahora Kat y Kanna, se dirigió hacia la tienda de cartas de Fortree City, Kat abre la puerta y el grupo entra

"Ni siquiera hay puertas automáticas, espero encontrar algo tecnológico pronto no moriré" dice Latias

El grupo se acerca al mostrador y el encargado dice:

"Buenos días señoritas. ¿en que puedo ayudarlas?"

"Muéstrenos su selección de cartas" Dice Kat

"A la orden"

El encargado pone varias carpetas en el mostrador, May y las demás toman las carpetas y se ponen a checarlas, al ver los precios de las cartas, Flannery y May se quedan heladas

"M-May¿c-crees que podamos compara alguna?" Le dice Flannery a May en voz baja

"Con el dinero que nos queda, ni de broma" Le dice May a Flannery en voz baja

Kat y Kanna compraron varias cartas, a diferencia de May y Flannery que solo se dedicaron a mirar

"Bueno, creo que con eso es suficiente" Dice Kat

"¿Tu crees?, hermana"

"Si, con esto es suficiente para que comiences"

Kat ve a Flannery y a May y les dice

"¿Ustedes no van a comprar nada?"

"N-No, así estamos bien" nnU Dice May

"Ok" Kat voltea con el encargado "Muchas gracias"

"No, al contrario, gracias a ustedes, vuelvan pronto" Dice el encargado guardando sus carpetas

Las chicas salen de la tienda

"Bueno chicas, fue un placer conocerlas, pero por ahora nos tenemos que ir, debo enseñar a mi hermana a usar estas cartas" Dice Kat

"Ok, nosotras debemos regresar al PCRH con nuestros compañeros" Dice May

"Bueno, nos vemos, mañana, suerte alas dos"

"Gracias"

"Adiós" Dice Kanna

"Nya" Dice Steve

May y Flannery solo agitan su mano para despedirse, una vez que Kat y Kanna, no estaban, May le dice a Flannery

"¡DEMONIOS, CON LO QUE COSTABAN LAS CARTAS, PODRÍAMOS COMER POR UN MES! Oo"

"Se ve que los precios de esta ciudad si se pasan" Dice Flanenry

"Pero si eran muy buenos ataques" Dice Latias

"Eso no lo niego" Dice May

"Bueno, entonces, ya sabemos que hacer con una parte del dinero del premio" Dice Flannery

"Oh si" Dice May mientras un destello de desafío brilla en su ojo derecho

¿A Flannery le gustó Reed?¿May siente algo por Bernard?¿Cuánto costaban las cartas? Estas y otras preguntas puede que sean contestadas en el siguiente capitulo de POKECARD CAPTOR MAY, no se lo pueden perder

**Continuara... **


	39. El Inicio del Torneo

**POKECARD CAPTOR  
MAY  
Capitulo 39**

**Conociendo mas oponentes, el inicio del torneo**

En este vasto Universo, existe una infinidad de galaxias y así como existen galaxias, existe una infinidad de dimensiones y en cada dimensión existen infinidad de galaxias, y así sigue hasta el infinito, pero en cada dimensión hay algo que las hace diferente una de la otra y el mundo Pokemon no es la excepción, esta historia habla de una dimensión totalmente diferente al mundo Pokemon que todos conocen, esta, es la dimensión donde los Pokemon son capturados en cartas en lugar de pokebolas, esta, es la dimensión donde las medallas jamás existieron y en lugar de eso, recibes un Yeristald, esta… es la dimensión de… POKECARD CAPTOR MAY

* * *

En el capitulo anterior, May y los demás conocieron a un misterioso joven de nombre Reed, y su pokemon Prairie, una Kirlia muy particular. Al parecer, Flannery se enamoro de Reed, pero trato de disimularlo… sin éxito. Más tarde, después de separarse de Bernard y Latios, May, Latias y Flannery se encontraron de nuevo con Katherin y su hermana Kannako, quien iban a comprar cartas de apoyo para el torneo, cosa que iban a hacer. Después de ver el precio tan desorbitante de las cartas, las chicas decidieron no comprar nada, después de todo, debían ahorrar lo poco que tenían. ¿Qué pasara ahora? 

Ya eran pasadas de las 5:00 pm. Las chicas, May, Latias y Flannery, junto con el Pichu de Latias, caminaban cerca de un parque en el centro de Fortree City, un parque con… adivinaron, MUCHOS árboles.

"Waaa, no hay mucha tecnología por aquí" decía Latias

"Extraño, siendo tu un pokemon, creí que odiabas la tecnología humana" decía May

"Normalmente si, pero siento curiosidad por todo lo que hacen los humanos. Digo, lo que hacen ustedes para crear todas esas cosas tan útiles, es lo que me sorprenden de ustedes, su capacidad de crear cosas de materiales que existen aquí."

"¿Enserio?"

"Claro, cada vez que veía algo nuevo, me sorprendía mucho… recuerdo esa vez en que Bianca me mostró lo que era una Televisión. Siempre me pregunte como es que un humano cabía dentro de esa pequeña caja negra, o el como es que salía música de un aparato pequeño como una radio"

Una gota de sudor apareció en las cabezas de May y Flannery

"Tengo curiosidad por todo, incluyendo las armas que crean los humanos" dice Latias algo triste "aunque se que la mayoría son para hacer daño"

"Oh… ya veo…" dice May

"Oye una pregunta" decía Flannery

"Si, dime" dice Latias

"Si eres súper fanática de la tecnología. ¿Cómo sobreviviste tu vida en Altomare, cuya tecnología no era muy actual que digamos?"

Latias se puso a pensar un momento, para luego dar una respuesta

"Bueno, Bianca tenia una computadora con acceso a Internet, así que con eso sobreviví"

"¿Sabes usar una computadora y surfear por Internet?" preguntaba May

"Sip, incluso me metí a foros. Uno en particular llamado ForosDy" (**Notas de X:** XD)(**Notas de Lord:** XD)

"¿Enserio? Yo también" decía May "¿Cuál era tu nick?"

"¿El mío? Era ChibiLatias"

"¿Eras tu¿La que tenia la imagen de una chibi Latias?"

"La misma"

"Vaya, yo era -sapphire-, la que tenia la imagen de un torchic"

"¿Bromeas? No es posible…"

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntaba Flannery

"Nos acabamos de dar cuenta de que Latias y yo ya éramos amigas… de Internet" decía May

"Si, nos conocimos hace 1 año… aunque nunca te pregunte tu nombre" decía Latias

"Ni yo, por eso no te conocía…"

"Vaya, no lo sabia" decía Flannery

"Entonces" decía May "Cuando me mandaste un e-mail diciéndome que ya no podías hablar conmigo porque saldrías de viaje fue porque…"

"Fue porque me convertí en el pokemon de Ash. Me dio tiempo para mandarte ese e-mail. Cuando llegamos al primer PCRH que encontramos."

"Vaya… hay mucho de que hablar, vieja amiga" dice May

"Claro que si…"

Las chicas caminaron al parque y se sentaron en una de las bancas a platicar por un buen rato. May y Latias aun conversando mientras Flannery escuchaba

"Y, antes de irme de Altomare, me puse a bajar toda una serie de ciencia ficción que encontré en internet." Decía Latias "Se llamaba StarGate PK-1, estaba muy buena"

"¿Por qué?" preguntaba May "no soy muy fanática de las series de ciencia ficción"

"Bueno, porque habla de que hay muchos otros mundos como este, donde habitaban humanos y pokemons, en cada mundo la tecnología difería mucho: Podían ser mucho mas avanzados, o muy primitivos, o tener tecnología inferior a la de aquí, pero cierta área de tecnología era superior, ya sea en ciencias o medicina, o viceversa. Siempre me emocione mucho con esa serie." (**Notas de X:** A mi me gusta mucho esa serie… lastima que no la he visto desde el inicio ¬¬) (**Notas de Lord: **Y la historia se vuelve a repetir XD)

"Oh, ya veo…"

Cuando las chicas conversaban, Flannery escucho algo.

"¿Oyen eso?"

"¿Oír que?" pregunta May

"Eso, alguien esta hablando... "

"¿Segura?"

"Si… es por aquí."

Las chicas se levantaron de la banca y caminaron a otra parte del parque. Los ruidos podían oírse más fuerte

"Vamos Marshtomp, usa Chorro de Agua"

"Parece que alguien entrena" decía Latias

"Cierto, vamos a ver…" decía Flannery

Las chicas se acercaron a ver quien era. Se trataba de un joven, mas alto que May, tenia una camisa azul sin mangas, un pantalón oscuro, tenis gris con café, su cabello era gris y sus ojos eran color negro. Este joven estaba entrenando un Marshtomp, quien usaba su chorro de agua contra una roca, despedazándola con el tiempo.

"Buen trabajo Marshtomp, ya estamos listos para mañana" decía el joven

"¿Hola?" decía May

"¿uh?" decía el chico, volteando a ver quien les hablaba. "Oh, hola… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"Yo soy May"

"Yo Bianca"

"Y yo soy Flannery"

"Hola a todas, mi nombre es Master, y el es Marshtomp" decía el joven (**Notas de X:** Admirad! La forma de nuestro discípulo! XD) (**Notas de Lord:** ejem Técnicamente, es mi discípulo ¬¬, Master, Ya entraste al Fic XD) (**Notas de X:** Detalles, detalles ¬¬)

"Marsh!" decía su pokemon

"¿Master?¿Es eso un nombre?" preguntaba Flannery

"Mas bien es mi Nickname, mi nombre no lo diré por razones personales" dice Master

"Oh… ya veo…" decía Flannery

"Escuchamos que estaban listos para mañana, eso significa que van a participar en el torneo de Pokecaptors. ¿No?" preguntaba Latias

"Exactamente. ¿ustedes también?" decía Master

"Solo Flannery y yo, Bianca no puede" decía May

"¿Usaras a Marshtomp?" pregunta Flannery

"Si, lo usare. Lo estaba entrenando para mañana"

"Parece un Marshtomp muy fuerte"

"Y lo es, estoy casi seguro que esta por evolucionar. Lamentablemente se me acabo el tiempo y tendremos que participar así. Pero aun así daremos lo mejor de nosotros." Decía Master

"Que bueno, nosotras también" dice May

"Ese es el espíritu…" decía Master "¿Desde cuando que son PokeCaptors?"

"Yo desde hace unos 3 meses, mas o menos" decía May

"Yo llevo casi 3 años" decía Flannery

"¿3 Años?" preguntaba Latias "¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"18, los cumplí hace unos meses. Empecé cuando tenía 15" (**Notas de X: **¿Sorprendidos? Nunca dijimos la edad de Flannery en este fic… ¿o si? XD) (**Notas de Lord: **nah, ya lo esperaba)

"Ya veo… yo tengo 15 años. Empecé a entrenar hace 1 año, pero soy pokecaptor desde los 10 años" decía Master

"Ya veo"

"Bueno, creo que ya es algo tarde" decía Master al mirar que ya había anochecido "Será mejor que me vaya"

"¿Vas al PCRH?" pregunta Flannery

"No, me agrada dormir al aire libre, así que me quedare por aquí"

"Ya veo, bueno, nos vemos mañana" decía May

"Hasta mañana"

Así, Master se retira con su Marshtomp, mientras que las chicas se regresan al PCRH. Eran ya las 8:00 pm cuando las chicas se regresaban al PCRH. Mientras caminaban, May andaba distraída hablando con Latias que no se dio cuenta cuando un joven dio la vuelta en una esquina y choco con ella (**Notas de Lord: **Raro que May ande distraída. ¿no?). El joven logro mantenerse en pie, pero May cayo de sentón en el suelo.

"Oww…" decía mientras se frotaba su parte posterior, para luego mirar al joven "¡Oye! Fíjate por donde caminas."

May miro al joven frente a ella. Era alto, un poco más alto que Master, tenía cabello negro, algo largo, llevaba puesto una chamarra negra con hebillas y un pantalón negro con franjas azules y rojas. El joven miro con sus ojos negros a May antes de hablar

"Según me pareció, creo que tú eras la que ibas distraída"

"Aun así, debiste mirar"

"Yo te diría lo mismo. Mejor me retiro"

Entonces, antes de que se fuera, Flannery vio algo en la mano del joven

"Oye ¿Ese es un Pokestaff?"

"¿Uh?" decía el joven "Si, es un pokestaff psíquico"

"Entonces ¿Eres un Pokecaptor?"

"Exactamente, ahora, si me disculpan, debo irme a descansar para mañana"

"¿También participaras en el torneo de PokeCaptors mañana?" decía May

"¿También? No me digas que eres una Pokecaptor"

"Asi es, y también participare."

"Ya veo, espero que seas mas atenta en la pelea que al caminar" decía el chico antes de pasar de largo a las chicas. Esto claro que hizo enfadar a May

"Oye. ¿Quién te crees para decirme eso?... No te vayas, al menos dinos quien eres"

El joven se detuvo, su espalda de frente a las chicas. Girando un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, el hablo

"No diré mi nombre real, solo les diré que me conocen como… Caos Strife" (**Notas de X:** Admirad! La forma de nuestro OTRO discípulo! XD) (**Notas de Lord:** Este si es tú discípulo, Bienvenido al Fic, Caos XD)

"¿Caos Strife?"

"Si quieren saber mas, nos vemos mañana en el torneo… hasta entonces"

Y así, Caos se retiro, dejando a las chicas algo curiosas… y una May enfadada.

Mas tarde, las 3 chicas llegaron al PCRH, donde Latios y Bernard estaban

"¿Dónde estaban?" pregunto Bernard

"Por ahí, mirando el paisaje" decía May

"Ya veo…" decía Latios "Será mejor ir a comer y luego dormir, mañana será un largo día."

Así, el grupo se fue a comer, para luego mas tarde irse a dormir. Mañana, como dijo Latios, será un MUY largo día.

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo se levanto temprano para poder irse a tiempo al torneo.

"¿Están todos listos?" decía May

"Si, ayer checamos nuestros pokemons, están en perfectas condiciones" decía Flannery

"Yo también, no podrían estar mejor." Decía Bernard

"Entonces, vamos" decía Latias

El grupo salio del PCRH rumbo a donde la enfermera Joy les había dicho que seria el torneo. Media hora después, a las 9:30, el grupo llego a una zona fuera de la ciudad, donde solo había pasto y llanuras verdes. El lugar solo tenía una pequeña plataforma de combate, con varias gradas de madera para que se sienten la gente. Latias andaba algo desilusionada.

"Cielos, ni siquiera es en un estadio. Es oficial, esta no es mi ciudad. No volveré a esta ciudad nunca… a menos que quiera jugar a las escondidas." Decía Latias

May mira a todos lados, y puede ver a algunos otros pokecaptors en el lugar.

"Vaya, no hay muchos que digamos." Decía May

"¡Oigan!¡Chicas!"

Todos voltean a ver quien era

"¡Master!¡Hola!" decía May

"Veo que si vinieron" decía Master

"Nosotros decimos lo mismo."

"¿Quién participara?" decía Master

"Yo, Flannery y nuestro amigo Bernard"

"Oh, ya veo, que bien."

May entonces miro a todos lados, pudo ver al joven que se hacia llamar Caos, y le dirigió una mirada algo enfadada. Caos solo la miro y actuó indiferentemente. May siguió mirando a los participantes, no había mucho que ver, pero entonces, alguien llamo su atención. Era un sujeto encapuchado, su traje era de color negro y tenia guantes, de tal manera que no se podía ni ver el color de su piel. Esto a May le llamo la atención, no sabia porque pero el sujeto encapuchado le resultaba familiar. Latios también lo vio y lo miro fijamente, antes de desviar la mirada a otro lado.

May no sabia, pero el sujeto encapuchado la miraba de reojo, su capucha creando una sombra para que no pudiera verse su rostro.

"_Vaya May, pronto sabremos como has mejorado ¿Estarás lista?"_ decía el encapuchado.

"¡POKECAPTORS!¡Vengan a registrarse para tomar su asistencia!" decía uno de los encargados del evento.

El grupo de May miro al encargado

"Bueno, es hora" decía May

"Buena suerte" decía Latias "los apoyaremos desde las gradas"

"¡Pichu!"

"Gracias… bueno equipo, vamos" decía May.

Asi, Latias y Latios se iban a las gradas, mientras que May, Flannery, Bernard y Master iban a con el sujeto encargado. May estaba nerviosa y a la vez emocionada.

El torneo de pokecaptors, estaba por comenzar…

¿Quién ganará este torneo?¿May pasará la prueba del sujeto encapuchado?¿La plataforma del torneo es escenografía de Dragon Ball?¿Esta ciudad es la pesadilla de Latias, Lord y Raichu? Estas y otras preguntas a lo mejor son respondidas en el siguiente capitulo de POKECARD CAPTOR MAY, no se lo pueden perder

**Continuara...**

* * *

Lord: Jamás pondría un pie en esa ciudad 

Latias: Esto es solo un mal sueño, esto es solo un mal sueñoooo…

Raichu: Pronto desaparecerá de la faz del planeta -dice esto mientras un misil nuclear se acerca Fortree-

Latias: Oh¡Eres mi salvador!¡Te amo Raichu! -Dice esto abrazando a Raichu fuertemente contra su pecho-

Raichu: Amo este fic...

Saiyan:¡¡OH DIOS MIO!!¡¡EL ARMAGGEDDON!!

Lord:¿Lo dices por el misil?

Saiyan:¿Misil?¡Que bah!, lo digo por la turba enardecida dispuesta a matar a Raichu por lo que hace Latias con el ahora…

Turba enardecida¡¡RAICHU!!

Lord: Oh…

Saiyan: Huye Raichu¡HUYEE!

Lord: Meep… pero si muero aquí y ahora, moriré feliz nn

Saiyan: Buen punto…

Y asi, el Misil Nuclear cayo, destruyendo a Fortree

Saiyan¡hey! Necesitamos esa ciudad, no podemos destruirla…

Lord/Latias/Raichu: Awww…

Saiyan: ….aun.

Lord/Latias/Raichu¡WOOOOOOHOOOO!


	40. Prueba Maxima,Torneo Regional

**POKECARD CAPTOR  
MAY  
Capitulo 40**

**La Prueba Máxima,  
Torneo Regional Pokecaptor**

En este vasto Universo, existe una infinidad de galaxias y así como existen galaxias, existe una infinidad de dimensiones y en cada dimensión existen infinidad de galaxias, y así sigue hasta el infinito, pero en cada dimensión hay algo que las hace diferente una de la otra y el mundo Pokemon no es la excepción, esta historia habla de una dimensión totalmente diferente al mundo Pokemon que todos conocen, esta, es la dimensión donde los Pokemon son capturados en cartas en lugar de pokebolas, esta, es la dimensión donde las medallas jamás existieron y en lugar de eso, recibes un Yeristald, esta… es la dimensión de… POKECARD CAPTOR MAY

* * *

En el capitulo anterior, May y los demás conocieron a otros dos participantes, además de que el torneo esta a pocos minutos de dar comienzo (**Notas de Lord:** si, si, nosotros si vamos a hacer que si decimos un minuto o un día sea lo que es, no como en Dragon Ball que decían 2 o 3 días y se tardaban como dos semanas o tres). 

Todos los participantes y amigos de los participantes se estaban congregando en la plataforma que se encontraba en una planicie a las afueras de la ciudad, la plataforma estaba rodeada por 4 enormes gradas que se usaban para que la gente que no participaba pudiera disfrutar de las peleas.

"Wow, hay mucha gente, pero ¿Cuántos serán los participantes?" Dice May, al ver el mar de personas congregado

"Pues no se, pero ya ansío patear traseros" Dice Bernard

"Si claro, deberías pensar en que no pateen el tuyo" Dice Flannery

"¬¬" Bernard mira con desprecio a Flannery

En lo que se acercaban, un organizador del torneo se subió a la plataforma y usando un micrófono dijo:

"Atención, Atención, se les suplica a todas las personas que no son participantes del torneo, que por favor ocupen sus asientos en las gradas, para que podamos comenzar este torneo"

Una vez dicho esto, Latios y Latias se fueron a las gradas, no sin antes desearles buena suerte a May y a los demás, Latias llevaba cargado a su Pichu

"Bueno, May, Flannery, Bernard, buena suerte, nosotros estaremos apoyándolos desde las gradas" Dice Latias

"Pichu, Pichu nn"Dice Pichu

"Gracias" Dice May

Latios no dijo comentario alguno, simplemente levantó el pulgar de su mano derecha y se retiraron

"Ahh, muy bien, el momento de la verdad ah llegado, vamos" Dice May

"Si" Dicen Bernard y Flannery

Los espectadores ya estaban en sus asientos, y los participantes estaban cerca de la plataforma, al haberse disipado tanta gente, May pudo notar a varios rostros conocidos

'Vaya, allá esta Katherin, y por allá, Master, ah, y ese maleducado de Caos anda por aquel lado, pero no eh visto a Reed¿se habrá quedado dormido?' Pensaba May mientras veía a los demás participantes. '¿Huh? pero¿quien es ese?'

May pudo observar a un tipo encapuchado de gabardina negra, el cual llamó su atención

"Vaya, que tipo tan extraño"

"¿Dijiste algo May?" Pregunta Flannery

"N-No, nada nnU"

"Chicas, no se distraigan, ya va a comenzar" dice Bernard

La anunciadora que iba a ser también el referí del torneo, ya se encontraba arriba de la plataforma, al ver a los participantes reunidos dijo:

"Bienvenidos sean todos a este quinto torneo anual de Pokecaptors, se puede notar a simple vista que este año hay más participantes que el anterior, el día es perfecto para comenzar con este torneo, ahora, antes de iniciar, oiremos unas palabras del organizador de este evento, el Sr.Fuji" (**Notas de X:** OMG ¡oO! XD)

A la plataforma sube un señor de unos treinta años, cabello corto, color café oscuro, llevaba un traje color negro

"Hola a todos y gracias por venir, gracias Mari, por esa entrada"

"De nada"

"Hoy, nos hemos reunido aquí para llevar a cabo nuestro 5to.torneo anual de pokecaptors, espero que disfruten de este gran evento…"

Aunque May no puso mucha atención al discurso de inauguración, estaba distraída buscando a Reed

'¿Dónde podrá estar?' Pensaba May

Y justo cuando volteó hacia su derecha, lo vio

'ah, ahí está y Prairie esta con él'

Al verlo, May sacudió su mano para saludarlo, Reed vio a May saludando y le regresó el saludo

'Bien, ahora sí, me concentraré en este evento, daré lo mejor de mi, Ash, desearía que pudieras ver lo mucho que eh avanzado' Pensaba May

Sin que se diera cuenta, el encapuchado observaba a May.

En la plataforma

"Bueno, sin más por el momento, me retiro para que el torneo de comienzo, no sin antes decirles¡QUE GANE EL MEJOR!" Dice el señor Fuji

"SIIIIIII" Gritan todos los espectadores y pokecaptors

El señor Fuji abandona la plataforma

"Bueno, entonces comencemos, tráiganlo por favor"

Dos asistentes suben un gran tablero, en el cual estaban todos los nombres de los participantes, acomodados según sus peleas y con que oponente pelearán, May estaba nerviosa, Bernard lo notó, así que le dijo

"May¿estas nerviosa?"

"N-No¿c-cómo crees?"

"Tranquila, todo va a salir bien, no estas sola en este torneo, recuerdas, Flannery y yo también estamos aquí y te animaremos en tus batallas, además, recuerda que Latias, Pichu y Latios están en las gradas"

"Tienes razón, gracias Bernard nn"

"De nada nn"

"Muy bien concursantes, aquí están las peleas, son 16 participantes, así que será un torneo de 4 rondas, siendo de 8 peleas la primer ronda y así disminuirán hasta que tengamos a un campeón o campeona, el cual, una vez después de ganar, será sometido a una prueba, si por suerte la llega a pasar, le espera la fama y la fortuna"

'¿Fama? oo' Piensa May con las manos en las mejillas y ojos de estrella

'¿Fortuna? o$$o' Piensa Flannery con ojos de signo de dinero

"Y de los premios no hace falta hablar, ya que lo han de ver leído en el cartel promocional del torneo¿no es así?"

"¡SIIII!" Responden los participantes

"Bueno, sin más interrupciones, comencemos"

Los ayudantes bajan el tableo de la plataforma

"Entonces, la primer pelea será entre…"

Todos esperaban atentos escuchar sus nombres, el lugar se quedó completamente silencio, hasta que se escucharon los nombres que rompieron el silencio

"La primer pelea será entre May de Petalburg e Izumi de Mauville"

May estaba emocionada, pero más nerviosa que emocionada

"May¿escuchaste eso? Tú pelearás primero" Dice Bernard

"Felicidades May" Dice Flannary "Uh¿May?"

Pero May estaba tan nerviosa que se quedó petrificada

"De los nervios se quedó petrificada" Dice Flannery

"Debe subir pronto o será descalificada" Dice Bernard, "ah y se"

Bernard se acerca al oído de May y le grita

"MAY, CUIDADO, UN SHROOMISH"

"AAAAAAAAAAA ¿DDONDE?¿DONDE?"

May sale de su trance

"May apúrate o serás descalificada" Dice Bernard

"S-Si, ya voy"

May corre hacia la plataforma

"¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunta Flannery

"Ah, es que ella a veces habla dormida y por las malas, me enteré que tiene fobia a los Shroomish --U"

"Ah, pero ¿Cómo de que por las malas?"

"Luego te explico"

(**Notas de Lord:** Recuerden que en una ocasión Bernard trató de despertar a May con un beso, pero esta se levantó y comenzó a golpearlo con una silla, gritando Shroomish, Shroomish, a eso es a lo que se refiere cuando dice que se enteró por las malas)

May sube a la plataforma, su contrincante Izumi ya estaba arriba

"Muy bien chicas, esta será una pelea de tres contra tres, la primera que ya no tenga pokemons para pelear pierde o la primera en decir 'me rindo', de ahí en fuera, no hay ninguna otra regla, así que ¿preparadas?"Dice Mari, la arbitro del torneo

"Si" dice Izumi muy confiada

"S-Si" Dice May, aun con nervios 'Dios, apenas voy comenzando, jamás había peleado mientras tanta gente me mira, no puedo concentrarme así' Piensa May

Mientras que entre los otros participantes, Flannery y Bernard observaban a May

"Se ve que esta muy nerviosa" Dice Flannery

"Si, así no podrá pelear bien" Dice bernard "VAMOS MAY, NO TE PONGAS NERVIOSA, CONCENTRATE EN LA PELEA" Grita Bernard

'¿Qué no me ponga nerviosa¿pero como? si todos me están viendo'

'_May' Dice una voz dentro de la cabeza de May_

'¿Huh?¿Latias?'

'_Si May, soy yo, tranquila, se ve que estas muy nerviosa'_

'Ya se, pero es que…es que, jamás había peleado frente a tantas personas'

'_Lo se, buen, pero usa este truco, imagina que estas en una templo y que no hay nadie más que solo están tú y el guardián, en este caso Izumi_'

'M-Muy bien, lo intentaré' Piensa May

Mientras tanto, Izumi saca su pokestaff peleador y convoca a su primer pokemon

"Machop, libérate, yo te elijo"

May respira profundamente, contiene un momento la respiración y luego lo suelta

"Muy bien, estoy lista" Dice sacando su pokestaff fuego y convocando a su primer pokemon "Nuzzleaf, libérate, yo te elijo"

Ambos pokemon, Nuzzleaf y Machop se miraron fijamente, estudiándose

"Preparate Nuzzleaf" dice May

"¡Nuzz!"

"Acabalo Machop"

"¡Machop!"

"¡COMIENCEN!" decía el réferi.

-suena la campana- -inserte típica canción de pelea de Pokemon aquí -

"¡Nuzzleaf, Body Slam!" decía May, haciendo que Nuzzleaf

"Esperalo Machop" decía Izumi

"Ma"

Machop se colocaba en posición para recibir el ataque de Nuzzleaf. Nuzzleaf entonces conecto su ataque embestida, conectándolo completo con Machop. Fue entonces cuando Izumi hablo de nuevo.

"¡Machop!¡Revenge!"

"¡Ma!"

Recuperándose del ataque, Machop da un poderoso golpe en el rostro a Nuzzleaf, lo cual lo manda a volar unos metros antes de caer pesadamente al piso.

"¡Nuzzleaf!" decía May por preocupación

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunta Bernard

"El ataque Revenge, es un ataque que se realiza solo después de que el oponente ataque." Decía Flannery "Cuando el que la ejecuta recibe daño de batalla, Revenge puede regresar ese mismo daño o mas fuerte al pokemon oponente, quien, al no esperárselo, lo recibe de lleno."

"Oh…"

"¡Vamos Nuzzleaf!¡No te rindas!" decía May

"¿Qué¿Eso es todo?" decía Izumi "Se ve que no has entrenado bien a tus pokemon, porque tu Nuzzleaf no resistió ese ataque. Mejor ríndete"

"¡Jamás!¡Vamos Nuzzleaf!"

"¡Nuzz!" decía mientras se levantaba

"¡Vamos!¡Bullet Seed!"

Nuzzleaf disparo varias semillas de su boca, dirigiéndose a Machop, pero no sabia que Izumi tenia algo bajo la manda.

"¡PokeCard!¡TM Quickattack!¡Actívate!¡Machop, esquiva y acércate a Nuzzleaf para asestar un Karate Chop!"

Machop esquiva todas las balas con facilidad, acercándose a Nuzzleaf en el proceso

"¿Qué?" decía May

"¿¡Nuzz!?"

-POW-

Un fuerte golpe certero recibe Nuzzleaf en el cuerpo, dejándolo en el suelo, mas aun no derrotado.

"¡Vamos!¡Hagamos un ultimo esfuerzo, Nuzzleaf!" decía May

"¡Nuzz!"

"¿No te rindes?" dice Izumi

"¡Jamas!" decía May, con una carta en su mano "¡PokeCard!¡TM Double Team!¡Actívate!"

Dicho esto, el Nuzzleaf se convirtió en varios Nuzzleaf, que Machop no podía distinguir entre el real y los falsos.

"¿Que?" preguntaba Izumi

"¡Vamos Nuzzleaf!¡Bullet Seed!" decía May

Varias semillas eran lanzadas de todas direcciones, cosa que hacia que Machop no pudiera evitarlas y las recibiera por completo.

"¡Nuzzleaf!¡Quickattack!" decía May

Nuzzleaf obedeció, todas las imágenes falsas desaparecieron, dejando ver solo al real, acercándose a gran velocidad contra Machop

"¡Machop!¡Ultimo esfuerzo!¡Dynamic Punch!" decía Izumi, cosa que sorprendió a muchos.

"¿Por qué uso Dynamic Punch en este momento?" preguntaba Bernard

"Quizás el Bullet Seed de Nuzzleaf lastimo seriamente a Machop e Izumi trata de derrotarlo de un golpe." Decía Flannery "Pero…"

"Pero si el golpe falla, Machop esta acabado." Decía Master

"Cierto, Dynamic Punch tiene muy poco nivel de acierto, es probable que falle" decía Bernard

"Todo esta en la suerte." Decía Flannery

Nuzzleaf se acercaba gran velocidad contra Machop, quien mantenía su posición, con su puño brillando por el ataque que iba a soltar. Y sucedió…

Ambos Pokemon chocaron, creando una fuerte explosión salida de la nada. El humo cubriendo la zona donde habían colisionado los Pokemons, esperando el resultado…

Ni uno noto la carta que Izumi introdujo en su AC-R…

¿Qué habrá pasado¿May gano el primer asalto¿O fue Izumi¿Y cual fue la carta que Izumi introdujo en su AC-R? Estas y otras preguntas serán respondidas, porque esta vez si lo serán, en el siguiente capitulo de POKECARD CAPTOR MAY, no se lo pueden perder

**Continuará…**

**AUTHOR'S SPACE**

Lord y Kat se encontraban a solas en una habitación en el set de Pokecard captor May, estaban revisando la utilería, cuando de pronto, Lord se dio cuenta de que estaban completamente solos en una habitación, así que dijo:

"uhh, Kat.¿sabìas que estamos completamente a solas?"

"Si¿por?"

"Se me ocurre que podríamos jugar un jueguito.¿qué te parece?"¬u¬

"¿Aquí?"

"Si.¿porque no?"

"Es que no se, no me parece correcto"

"¿de que hablas? Estamos a solas, podemos jugar "eso""

"Tienes razón, muy bien juguemos a eso"

"Bien, sabía que entenderías"

"Si, solo déjame ir por el tablero"

Kat sale de la habitación donde estaba junto con Lord

"oTTTTo creo que no me entendiste"

_**Fin del Autor's Space**_


	41. El Encapuchado Misterioso

**POKECARD CAPTOR  
MAY  
Capitulo 41**

**El Encapuchado Misterioso**

En este vasto Universo, existe una infinidad de galaxias y así como existen galaxias, existe una infinidad de dimensiones y en cada dimensión existen infinidad de galaxias, y así sigue hasta el infinito, pero en cada dimensión hay algo que las hace diferente una de la otra y el mundo Pokemon no es la excepción, esta historia habla de una dimensión totalmente diferente al mundo Pokemon que todos conocen, esta, es la dimensión donde los Pokemon son capturados en cartas en lugar de pokebolas, esta, es la dimensión donde las medallas jamás existieron y en lugar de eso, recibes un Yeristald, esta… es la dimensión de… POKECARD CAPTOR MAY

* * *

En el capitulo anterior, El torneo había empezado, y el primer combate era May contra una chica llamada Izumi. May invoco a su Nuzzleaf, mientras que Izumi invoco a un Machop. La batalla era pareja, ambos Pokemon se daban con todo, hasta que, en un movimiento desesperado, Izumi ordeno a su Machop que usara el Dynamic Punch para contraatacar el Quick Attack de Nuzzleaf. Ambos ataques chocaron, creando una gran nube de humo ¿Quién gano?

El polvo se estaba asentando, esperando para ver quien era el ganador de este round. Todos estaban atentos a ver que pasaba. El polvo se asentó y todos pudieron ver que había pasado. El referí los vio y dio un veredicto.

"¡Nuzzleaf no puede continuar!¡Machop gana este round!"

"¿Qué?¡No es posible!" decía Bernard

"Que suerte tuvo esa Izumi" decía Latias

"No, no fue suerte" decía Latios

"¿Uh?"

"Apuesto a que se cual es la carta que uso Izumi" decía Flannery

"¿Qué carta?" preguntaba Latias

En la plataforma de combate, May veía a su Nuzzleaf caído, sin saber el porque había sido derrotado. Después de pensarlo un rato, lo regreso a su carta y le agradeció el esfuerzo. Ella sabia que el Dynamic Punch era muy fuerte, pero no tenía buena precisión. ¿Por qué?

"¿Te preguntas el porque?" decía Izumi "La razón por la que el Dynamic Punch acertó es por esta carta" decía, mostrándole la carta a May "Lock-On" (**Notas de X:** Me imagino que ya sabían cual era XD)

"Lock-On" decía May "La carta que hace que un ataque, no importa que precisión tenga, siempre acierte. Debí verlo venir"

"Si, debiste verlo venir" decía Izumi "Pero ahora yo tengo la ventaja¿Verdad Machop?" Pero Machop no respondía "¿Machop?"

Izumi vio a Machop más de cerca. Las piernas de Machop temblaban y tenia un ojo cerrado, como sintiendo mucho dolor. Antes de que Izumi dijera algo, su Machop se desplomo en el suelo, con sus ojos con forma de remolino.

"¿Machop?" decía Izumi

"Machop tampoco puede continuar" decía el referí

Todos veían lo ocurrido, extrañados por lo que paso

"¿Qué paso aquí?" preguntaba Latias

"Al parecer," decía Flannery "el Quick Attack de Nuzzleaf fue lo suficientemente fuerte para causar un fuerte daño en Machop, pero no de inmediato. Machop trato de resistirlo, pero el daño fue demasiado y ya no pudo."

"Ya veo…"

"¡Pokecaptors, invoquen a sus siguientes Pokemon!" decía el Referi

"¡Ve Makuhita!" decía Izumi. De su carta, Makuhita salio, listo para el combate.

"Ya veo" decía May "Así que esta chica se especializa en pokemon tipo peleador. Muy bien, aquí voy" sacando una carta, la golpea con el báculo y dice el nombre del pokemon "¡Ralts, yo te elijo!¡Libérate!" Ralts salio a escena

"Asi que un Ralts" decía Izumi "No creas que por la ventaja que tienes por el tipo podrás vencerme. ¡Ataca Makuhita!¡Arm Thrust!"

El Makuhita de Izumi se lanza contra Ralts, pero May ya tenia algo preparado

"¡Ralts, Teleport!" decía May

Antes de que Makuhita golpeara a Ralts, esta desapareció.

"¡Ralts, Teleport indefinido!" decía May

Ralts siguió teleportándose de un lado a otro y Makuhita solo la podía ver durante unos segundos. Los compañeros de May reconocieron la táctica.

"Es la misma estrategia que uso May para derrotar al Onix de Roxxane" decía Bernard

"Es cierto." Decía Latias

Mientras Ralts se seguía teleportando, May introducía energías Psiquicas en el AC-R. Cuando estaban listas las 5 energías, hablo

"¡Ahora Ralts!¡Psychic!"

Ralts apareció justo frente a Makuhita y, con su poder psíquico, lo mando a volar. Makuhita no resistió y cayo al suelo inconciente

"¡Makuhita no puede continuar!"

"Rayos" decía Izumi "Muy bien, aquí va mi mejor Pokemon" decía sacando una carta y golpeándola con su báculo "¡Ve Medicham!"

Medicham, el tercer pokemon de Izumi, fue revelado

"Bien" decía May "otro tipo peleador. Podre ganarle fácilmente ¡Ralts, usa Psychic!"

"¡Tu también Medicham!" decía Izumi

"¿Qué?"

Ambos Pokemon lanzaron sus ataques Psychic, que se anularon al contacto

"¿Como?" preguntaba May

"¿Qué?¿No sabias que Medicham también es parte Psíquico?" preguntaba Izumi "Cielos, no puedo creer que estés en este mini-torneo sin saber algo así"

"¡Ya veras!¡Ralts Teleport!" decía May. Ralts se teleporta

"No te servirá" decía Izumi "¡Medicham, usa Mind Reader!"

El Medicham de Izumi hizo lo que se le pidió, y localizo el lugar donde Ralts aparecería, por lo cual se dirigió a ese lugar. Cuando Ralts apareció, Medicham estaba frente a ella, cosa que la sorprendió.

"¡Medicham usa Hi Jump Kick!" decía Izumi

Medicham obedecía y le dio una fuerte patada a Ralts, que la noqueo al caer

"¡Ralts!" decía May preocupada

"¡Ralts no puede continuar!" decía el referí

"Venció a Ralts de un golpe tipo peleador" decía Flannery

"Y lo peor de todo, es que no uso ni una carta" decía Latios

"¡Vamos May!¡Gánale!" decía Bernard

"¡No se preocupen!" decía May "Tengo la victoria segura!"

"¿Uh?¿Estas tan segura?" preguntaba Izumi "ningún tipo de Pokemon podrá salvarte, tengo las de ganar"

"No si uso a un pokemon de cierto tipo" decía May, sacando una carta y golpeándola con su báculo "¡Shuppet yo te elijo!¡Libérate!"

Así, el último pokemon de May aparecía, Shuppet, un pokemon fantasma. En las gradas, los amigos de May veían su enfrentamiento

"¿Invoco a Shuppet?" preguntaba Flannery "Es buena elección"

"Pero May no ha entrenado mucho con Shuppet" decía Latias "Shuppet solo salía cuando May se enfadaba con Ash sin razón aparente y absorbía esa ira. Y no creo que sea buena eleccion, los ataques fantasma no pueden golpear a los peleadores."

"Entonces May ya gano" decía Latios "los Shuppets se vuelven mas fuertes cada vez que absorben la ira de las personas, por lo que, si ese Shuppet absorbe la ira de May cuando se enfada con Ash…"

"Entonces ese Shuppet esta súper fuerte" decía Bernard

"Exacto. No importa si los ataques fantasma no afectan a los peleadores, como ese Shuppet tiene mucha energia, podra golpearlo con un ataque fantasma."

"¡Vamos May!"

Abajo, May estaba confiada de su victoria

"¡No me dejare!" decía Izumi "¡Usa Psychic, Medicham!"

Medicham obedeció a Izumi y lanzo un poderoso ataque Psychic hacia Shuppet

"¡Pokecard!¡Double Team!¡Activate!" decía May, introduciendo la carta en su AC-R

El efecto hizo que aparecieran varias imágenes de Shuppet, fallando el ataque psíquico. Viendo las imágenes, Izumi contraataco

"¡Pokecards!¡Fighting energy x3!¡Lock-On¡Activate!¡Medicham usa ThunderPunch!"

Medicham encontró a Shuppet y se lanzo contra el, su puño derecho soltando rayos de electricidad. May estaba lista para esto

"¡Pokecard!¡Icy Wind!¡Activate!"

Justo cuando Medicham estaba frente a Shuppet, esta lanzo un viento helado de su boca, directo al rostro de Medicham. Esto hizo que perdiera la concentración al no poder ver a su oponente, por lo que el golpe fallo y cayo al suelo. Shuppet estaba encima de Medicham, listo para el ataque

"¡Acabemos con esto, Shuppet!" decía May "¡Usa Shadow Ball!"

El Shuppet creo una Shadow Ball en su boca, que fue creciendo hasta ser el doble de su tamaño, cosa que sorprendió a varios al ver una Shadow Ball tan grande. Shuppet soltó el ataque y golpeo a Medicham, quien quedo noqueado

"¡Medicham!¡No!" decía Izumi

"¡Medicham no puede continuar!¡La ganadora de el primer combate del torneo es May de Petalburg City!" decía el referí

"¡GANE!" decía May, mientras iba a abrazar a su Shuppet "¡Ganamos!"

"¡Shupp!"

Varios espectadores aplaudieron a May por el combate

"¡Bien hecho May!" decía Master "¡Esta pelea me ha emocionado!¡No puedo esperar a mi combate!"

"hm… es mejor de lo que pensé" decía Caos en otro lado de la plataforma "Pero aun así no me ganara"

"Vaya, se ve que es buena¿pero hasta donde llegará?"Decía Reed

"No se, pero no creo que pueda ganarte" Dijo Prairie

"Si sigue peleando así, a lo mejor algún día podría hacerlo"

"No lo creo, para mi, tú eres el pokecaptor más fuerte del mundo" nn

"(risa nerviosa)nnU"

Mientras que el misterioso encapuchado estaba cruzado de brazos, mirando la lucha. A pesar de no poder verse sus ojos por la sombra de la capucha, se podía ver una sonrisa aparecer en sus labios por unos segundos, para luego regresar a su posición normal.

Los amigos de May estaban felices porque había ganado, pero ya era hora del segundo combate, por lo que May tuvo que bajar de la plataforma, no antes de recibir una felicitación por parte de Izumi.

Y así, comenzaba el segundo combate

(**Notas de X:** Debido a que si narramos las peleas, serán muy largas, avanzaremos un poco después… -Sacando su Keyblade- ¡ASOMBROSOS PODERES DE AUTOR, ACTIVENCE! )

_-sonido que videocasete adelantándose-_

Después de la pelea de May, la compañera que encontraron en el pueblo, Katherine, había luchado contra un sujeto llamado Ikki. Katherine había ganado el combate usando a 2 de sus pokemon, un Flareon y un Espeon.

Después, se encontraba el sujeto llamado Caos, el mismo con el que May, Flannery y Latias se encontraron rumbo al PCRH ayer. Uso solo a dos Pokemons para derrotar a su rival, una chica llamada Elena, usando a Noctowl y luego Warturtle.

Seguía el 4to combate, el sujeto encapuchado contra otro joven. May puso atención al sujeto encapuchado, sin saber porque le resultaba familiar. Latias pensaba lo mismo que May. Ambas veían como el referí se acercaba a la plataforma.

"¡Y ahora!¡Veremos el 4to combate de las eliminatorias!¡El joven Genki, de Fallarboard!" decía señalando a un chico de unos 12 años que vestía una camisa blanca sin mangas, unos shorts beiges y una gorra naranja "¡Contra Saxh, de Vendartuf!" decía señalando al encapuchado

"¿Saxh?" preguntaba May

Ambos oponentes se subieron a la plataforma, preparados para la batalla.

"¡Muy bien!¡Que comience!" decía Genki

"Esta pelea será de 3 contra 3" decía el referí "las reglas son las mismas, cada uno podrá…"

"¡Un momento!"

Todos volteaban a ver al encapuchado, que era el que había hablado

"¿Que sucede?" preguntaba el referí

"Esto no tiene sentido, solo es una perdida de tiempo" decía Saxh "quiero usar un pokemon contra los 3 de el"

"¿Un pokemon contra los 3?¿Me estas subestimando?" preguntaba Genki

"No, solo se que no eres rival para mi" decía Saxh

"Por mi esta bien" decía Genki "¿Referí?"

"Bueno, si ambos están de acuerdo" decía el referí "entonces será una pelea 1 a 1 de…"

"¡NO!" decía el encapuchado "a la vez"

Una fuerte inhalación se escucho de parte de todos los presentes. Saxh, el misterioso encapuchado había decidido usar 1 pokemon para luchar contra los 3 de Genki.

"¡Por mi esta bien!" decía Genki, sacando sus 3 cartas y su PokeStaff Flying "¡Vayan!¡Quagsire, Golem y Houndoom!"

Los 3 pokemon de Genki aparecieron en la plataforma, listos para la luchar

"Muy bien" decía el referí "el organizador del evento ha aprobado la petición del joven Saxh, serán 3 contra 1. ¿Cuál será su pokemon, señor Saxh?"

"¡Este!" decía el encapuchado mientras sacaba un Pokestaff Thunder "¡Ve Bayleef!"

Saxh invoca a una Bayleef de su carta, llena de energía y decisión.

"Quizas les ganes a mi Quagsire y a mi Golem, pero mi Houndoom te derrotara" decía Genki

"Ya veremos" decía Saxh

"¡COMIENCEN!"

"¡GOLEM, QUAGSIRE, USEN EARTHQUAKE!"

Ambos pokemon obedecen, creando un poderoso terremoto que hace que varios espectadores apenas se mantengan en pie. Pero tanto Saxh como su Bayleef están inmóviles, sin siquiera pestañar o moverse

"¿Es todo?"

"¡NO!" decía Genki "¡HOUNDOOM USA FLAMETHROWER!"

Houndoom obedeció y lanzo su Flamethrower a Bayleef, quien salto muy alto para esquivarlo.

"¡HA!¡Estas a mi merced!" decía Genki "¡GOLEM USA ROCK THROW!¡QUAGSIRE USA HYDRO PUMP!¡HOUNDOOM USA FLAMETHROWER!"

Con Bayleef aun en el aire, los 3 pokemon lanzaron sus ataques contra ella, quien no se veía preocupada por eso, mas bien, estaba confiada.

"¡Bayleef!¡Usa Solar Beam!" decía Saxh

Esto sorprendió a muchos. El Solar Beam tarda mucho en cargarse, ni de broma podría estar listo para el ataque. Más sin embargo, algo ocurrió. El Solar Beam se cargo en segundos y Bayleef estaba lista. Miro los 3 ataques y lanzo el suyo contra los 3, quienes se desintegraron sin poner mayor resistencia. El Solar Beam se dirigía al centro, donde estaban los 3 Pokemons y golpeo justo frente a ellos, creando un gran resplandor que no podía dejare ver. Cuando el resplandor ceso y se pudo ver, los 3 pokemons de Genki estaban en el suelo, inconcientes.

"¡G-golem, Quagsire y Houndoom no pueden continuar!" decía el referí "La victoria es de Saxh y su Beyleef!"

El público estaba totalmente sorprendido, este joven había derrotado a los 3 Pokemons de Genki de un solo tiro, uno que ni siquiera los golpeo de lleno.

"N-no es posible" decía Bernard "¿Quién es ese sujeto?"

"Ni idea" decía Flannery "Pero será un oponente fuerte"

"Cierto" decía Latias

Todos los demás retadores en el torneo estaban sorprendidos al ver el poder este PokeCaptor. Varios mostraban miedo, mas unos otros estaban deseosos de luchar contra el, como el caso de Master, que estaba temblando de emoción, y de Caos, quien tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, porque, el iría contra el en la siguiente ronda.

Reed y Pariré veían al joven, viendo que tenia grandes cualidades y esperaban poder probarlos en una batalla.

Mientras tanto, May también temblaba de emoción. La fuerza de este joven era grande, pero también, por algún extraño motivo, deseaba luchar contra el. No podía dejar de verlo, a el que podría ser un gran rival. Más sin embargo, aun no se podía quitar esa sensación de que ya lo conocía.

¿Podra May luchar contra el encapuchado, Saxh?¿Quién es Saxh en realidad?¿Qué pasara mas adelante en el torneo? Estas y más preguntas serán respondidas, a menos que tengamos flojera, en el siguiente emocionante, y un poco siniestro, capitulo de PokeCard Captor May. No se lo pierdan

**Continuará…**

**Author's Space**

Saiyan X se encontraba en su oficina, checando unos papeles

X: Cielos, cuanto trabajo

De pronto, una chica entra a su oficina, tenía el cabello azul y ojos del mismo color. Usaba una playera negra sin mangas, una falda color rosa, zapatos del mismo color y calcetas negras, también usaba un gorro blanco con el símbolo de pokebola en ella, y usaba una bufanda. La chica se acercaba "algo" enfadada al escritorio de Saiyan X. Al verla, Saiyan X la reconoció

X¿Hikari?¿Qué haces aquí?

Hikari¿Qué que hago aquí?¡Vengo a ver el porque aun no me has puesto en el fic!¡Creo que ya soy lo suficientemente conocida por varios para poder entrar aquí!

X: Pero tenemos un ligero problema con eso

Hikari¿Cuál problema? Ya hable con el Autor Sesshoumaru y dice que no hay problema por el, podría entrar en el fic cuando quiera, pero usted es el que me detiene ¿Por qué?

X: Hey, ya lo habíamos discutido, te había dado 3 razones por las cuales NO podemos meterte en el fic

Hikari¿Y cuales son?

X: 1- Es Hoenn, tu vives en Sinnoh, 2- Es la historia de May, no la tuya, y 3- ¡NO pienso meterte al fic principal hasta que sepa cual va a ser tu nombre en este continente! (Lo escribimos hace medio año oO)

Hikari: hump… ¿Entonces, no me vas a meter?

X: No dije eso…

Hikari: Bien, si no me vas a meter en el fic, entonces tendré que decirle a Kristal acerca de ese sueño "EVIL" que tuviste conmigo la otra vez

X¿Qué?¡No serias capas!

Hikari: Mírame… ¡Kristal!

X¡ESTA BIEN!¡Te meteremos al fic, pero no será hasta las segunda parte del Fic de PCCM 2: Sinnoh

Hikari¡Genial! Bueno, nos vemos… y sigue soñando conmigo

X se sonroja mucho, cosa que a Hikari le hace reír. Con esto, Hikari sale de la oficina de X, dejándolo en sus pensamientos

X: Esa chica, es capas de todo por conseguir lo que quiere… oh bueno… al menos no le dirá a nadie de eso…

Antes de seguir checando los papeles, le llega una revelación dolorosa

X: Un segundo… yo no he tenido un sueño "EVIL" con ella… fue Raichu el que lo tuvo… ¡HIKARI!

Pero ya se había ido.

X: Rayos… me las pagara… aunque me anda cayendo bien…


	42. Problemas Eeveolutivos

**POKECARD CAPTOR  
MAY  
Capitulo 42**

**Problemas Eeveolutivos, soluciones Evolutivas.  
**

En este vasto Universo, existe una infinidad de galaxias y así como existen galaxias, existe una infinidad de dimensiones y en cada dimensión existen infinidad de galaxias, y así sigue hasta el infinito, pero en cada dimensión hay algo que las hace diferente una de la otra y el mundo Pokemon no es la excepción, esta historia habla de una dimensión totalmente diferente al mundo Pokemon que todos conocen, esta, es la dimensión donde los Pokemon son capturados en cartas en lugar de pokebolas, esta, es la dimensión donde las medallas jamás existieron y en lugar de eso, recibes un Yeristald, esta… es la dimensión de… POKECARD CAPTOR MAY

* * *

En el capitulo anterior, se había llevado a cabo la pelea entre Saxh y Genki, la cual, por decisión de los dos pokecaptors había sido de tres contra uno, es decir, tres pokemons de Genki, contra un solo pokemon de Saxh, y al final, la victoria fue para el encapuchado misterioso de nombre Saxh. 

**(Notas de X:** Avancemos un poco más rápido,¿no?)

La primera ronda había terminado, tanto Flannery como Bernard habían ganado sus combates fácilmente, al igual que Master. Ahora, comenzaba la segunda ronda… pero…

En la plataforma, la réferi dio un mensaje importante.

"Su atención por favor, se les anuncia que habrá un receso de 30 minutos, así que, tanto gente de la audiencia y pokecaptors, puede ir a descansar un rato y disfrutar de la típica comida de la ciudad en los puestos que se instalaron atrás de las gradas, por su atención gracias"

La réferi bajó de la plataforma.

"Escucharon eso, podemos ir a descansar, vamos a comer, porque me muero de hambre" Decía May muy emocionada.

"Si, tienes razón, vamos" Dijo Flannery.

Al salir del lugar donde se realizaba el torneo, Latias y Latios se unieron al grupo dándole las felicitaciones a May por tan excelente batalla.

El equipo llegó a un puesto y ordenó su comida, se sentaron en una mesa y esperaron, aunque no se imaginaron quienes estaban en la mesa de junto.

"Vaya, vaya, pero miren nada mas quien es"

"¿Huh?" Dijo May volteando a su derecha.

"Hola May"

"Katherin, Kannako, hola, me encantó tu pelea"

"Gracias, tu tampoco estuviste nada mal, me gustaría enfrentarme a ti en algún combate"

"Si, a mi también me gustaría, por cierto. ¿no han visto a un joven de cabello café oscuro, chamarra blanca y camisa negra, a quien lo acompaña una Kirlia llamada Prairie?"

"Uh, no, no lo hemos visto. ¿porque?"

"ah bueno, es que, como llegó tarde a la ceremonia, quería ver si se inscribió al torneo"

"Bueno, si lo veo te avisare"

"OK, gracias"

Las comidas de Katherin, May y los demás, habían llegado así que sin esperar más, comenzaron a comer, después de 20 minutos de descanso, unos cuantos pokecaptors y gente de las tribunas, estaban regresando al área del Torneo, Katherin y Kannako, estaban regresando al área del Torneo, mientras que May y los demás seguían descansando.

"Hermana, tu batalla fue muy buena, me dejaste asombrada" Le decía Kannako a su hermana

"Bah, no fue nada, si entrenas muy bien, podrás ser tan buena como yo"

"Si, me esforzaré máximo"

Justo antes de entrar, Katherin choca con alguien.

"Auch, lo siento"

"No importa, esta bien"

Katherin ve que la persona con la que había chocado era a quien May había descrito.

'Esta persona debe ser a quien May estaba buscando' Pensó Katherin

"No, el tonto fui yo por interponerme en el camino de tan hábil Pokecaptor" Dijo Reed

'Oh no, aquí va de nuevo --U' Pensó Prairie

"Pero¿Dónde están mis modales?, perdón por no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Reed, y ella es mi compañera Prairie"

"Mucho gusto Reed, Prairie, yo soy Katherin y ella es mi hermana Kannako"

"Un placer conocerlas señoritas, y en especial a ti, Katherin, me gustó mucho tu pelea, veo un gran potencial en ti"

"¿E-Enserio?"

"Claro que si, sería un honor entrar contigo al área del torneo.¿puedo?"

"Momento, ya se a donde va esto."

"¿Huh?"

"Me hablas bonito para que caiga y puedas acostarte conmigo, pero no mi amigo, yo no soy tan fácil" Decía Katherin molesta

"N-No, yo solo…"

"No digas mas, te eh descubierto, así que apártate pervertido y ve a hablarle así a tu abuela, vamonos Kanna"

"Mhm" (**Notas de X:** I must say LoL XD)

Katherin toma a Kanna de la mano y entran al área del Torneo

"Bueno, se ve que no todas caen ante ti, señor casanova" Dijo Prairie

"Aun así, esto la hace interesante, mientras mas reto representen, mas emocionante se vuelve. ¿No lo crees?"

"Ahh, como digas, pero ahora no te funciono a la primera"

"Eso si, pero ya veras, esa fachada dura solo cubre un blando y dulce interior, bueno, vamos"

"Si"

Reed y Prairie entran en el área del Torneo.

Después de unos minutos, todos se regresan al área del torneo. Unos minutos después, cuando ya todos se acomodaron nuevamente en sus lugares, la referí vuelve a subir a la plataforma.

"Y ahora, continuaremos con la segunda ronda y la novena pelea ¡May de Petalburg City contra Katherine de Slateport!"

Ambas chicas suben a la plataforma.

"Muy bien" dice la referí "Este combate cambiara un poco en las reglas."

"¿En que sentido?" pregunta May.

"Será una batalla doble"

"¡¿DOBLE?!" exclamaba May.

"uh oh, esto será un problema." Decía Flannery.

"¿Por qué?" pregunta Latias.

"May no ha practicado en batallas dobles, ni un poco." Decía Bernard "Solo tuvo unas tres peleas y fue conmigo… y perdió horriblemente la primera. Aunque la segunda mejoro algo y la tercera fue bastante decente."

"¿Crees que pueda ganar?" pregunta Latias.

"La verdad, no estoy seguro." Decía Bernard.

Latios solo miraba la plataforma. Cerca de ellos, Saxh había escuchado todo y miro a la plataforma, esperando la actuación de May.

Abajo, en la plataforma, May estaba pensando mucho… y sudando igual. Nunca había tenido una buena batalla doble. Estaba muy nerviosa.

"_Confía en ti misma, May_"

May escucho una voz en su mente. No era la de Latias, era más bien… un recuerdo.

"Si Ash, confiare" decía May en voz baja. El encapuchado sonrió.

"Muy bien." Decía la referí "Cada una elegirá 4 Pokemons, pero solo podrán usar a dos a la vez. Cuando uno de los Pokemons caiga desmayado, invocaran otro en su lugar. El primer Pokecaptor que logre desmayar a los 4 de su oponente gana."

"¿Cuatro Pokemons, eh? Será difícil" decía May.

"Yo ya tengo listos a mis 4 Pokemons." Decía Katherine.

"Otra regla." Decía la referí "Se prohíbe el uso de AC-Readers o cualquier aditamento parecido. Esta pelea es para probar las habilidades del Pokecaptor y sus Pokemon."

"Esto será un problema" decía May "Estoy muy acostumbrada al AC-R"

Katherine fue la primera en sacar su báculo e invocar a sus dos pokemons.

"¡Vayan ahora!¡Jolteon!¡Flareon!"

Ambos Pokemons de Katherine salen a la plataforma.

"¿Pokecaptor de Eeveevolutions?" pregunta Flannery "Será una pelea interesante."

"Casi todas las evoluciones de Eevee son muy rápidos, será una buena pelea." Decía Latios

"Pero para May, puede ser muy malo." Decía Bernard "Al ser muy rápidos, no podrá ver muy bien los movimientos."

En la Plataforma, May pensaba en su estrategia.

'Primero debo deshacerme de ese Flareon, luego veré que otro invoca.' Pensaba May.

Con ya un plan de batalla en mente, May saco su Pokestaff e invoco a sus dos Pokemons.

"¡Ralts!¡Shuppet!¡Yo los elijó!¡Libérense!"

Ralts y Shuppet, los Pokemon que habían salvado a May en la batalla anterior, hacían nuevamente acto de presencia.

"Buena elección" decía Bernard "May no tiene pokemons que puedan vencer a esos dos, es por eso que es bueno empezar fuerte."

"Muy bien, Ralts y Shuppet contra Jolteon y Flareon ¡Comiencen!" decía la referí, retirándose de la plataforma.

"¡Ralts, usa ataque Psychic!¡Shuppet usa Shadow Ball!" decía May.

Sus Pokemons, obedeciéndola inmediatamente, lanzan sus ataques contra Flareon y Jolteon.

"¡Usen QuickAttack!" decía Katherine.

Los Pokemon de Katherine esquivan los ataques de May y se mueven a gran velocidad contra ellos.

"¡Jolteon, usa Thunderbolt!¡Flareon usa Flamethrower!"

"¡Ralts, usa Teleport!¡Shuppet, usa Faint Attack!"

Los Pokemon de Katherine lanzan sus ataque, pero los Pokemon d eMay usan sus propios ataques para evitarlos.

"¡Completa el Faint Attack en Jolteon, Shuppet!¡Usa Confusion en Flareon, Ralts!"

Shuppet aparece golpeando a Jolteon, mientras que Ralts aparece usando Confusion en Flareon. Ambos Pokemon son heridos.

"¡Levántense, se que ustedes pueden!" decía Katherine. Los Pokemon de Katherine se levantaban, algo sacudidos más listos para la pelea.

"¡Ahora, Ralts, usa Hypnosis en Flareon!"

Ralts aparece frente a Flareon y lo mira directo a los ojos. Sin saber el porque, Flareon no puede quitarle los ojos de encima a Ralts y siente pesados los parpados. Al final, Flareon duerme.

"¡Ahora, usa Dream Eater!" decía May. La Ralts de May ahora comenzaba a absorber el sueño de Flareon, disminuyendo la energía de este último y recargándose.

"¡Ahora, para Jolteon!" decía May "¡Usa Will-o-wisp, Shuppet!"

Shuppet lanza unas bolas de fuego hacia Jolteon

"No tan rápido" decía Katherine "¡Sáltalas Jolteon!"

El Jolteon salta las bolas de fuego. Aun en el aire, Katherine le ordena otro movimiento.

"¡Jolteon, usa Pin Missile… en Ralts!"

Haciendo la cabeza hacia Ralts, varias agujas salen del cuerpo de Jolteon hacia Ralts, quien seguía absorbiendo el sueño de Flareon, recibió el golpe directo.

"¡Ouch, golpe critico!" decía la referí "¿Podrá levantarse Ralts después de este ataque?"

Jolteon regresa al suelo.

"¡Shuppet, usa Shadow Ball!"

"¡Esquiva y usa Thunder Wave!"

Shuppet lanza una Shadow Ball que Jolteon esquiva con algo de dificultad, aunque logra golpearlo en una pata. Sin embargo, logra lanzar la Thunder Wave con éxito, golpeando a Shuppet y paralizándolo.

"No…" decía May al ver a sus dos Pokemons; Ralts en el suelo, mas no vencida, y a Shuppet paralizado.

"Jolteon, ve a ver a Flareon" decía Katherine.

Jolteon se acerco a Flareon para ver que pasaba. Una gota de sudor recorrió su nuca al ver que Flareon seguía dormida. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Katherine.

"Jolteon, despiértala. Ya sabes que hacer."

"¿Jolt?" preguntaba el Jolteon.

"Si, ya sabes."

El Jolteon se sonrojo y se acerco a Flareon. Todos pudieron ver cuando Jolteon… beso a Flareon. Flareon se despertó inmediatamente, sumamente sonrojada, igual que Jolteon. Se pudieron escucharon muchos "Aaawwww" en el estadio.

"Amor Pokemon, que lindo" decía Flannery.

"Si, verdad" decía Latias, sonrojada al pensar en su príncipe azul, AKA Ash.

A pesar de también estar conmovida por la escena, May sabía que debía continuar.

"Que lindo, pero debo continuar" decía May (**Notas de X:** ¿Qué acabo de decir? ¬¬) (**Notas de May:** Lo siento nnU) (**Notas de Lord:** XD ) "Vamos Ralts, levántate"

Ralts comenzó a levantarse lentamente, muy cansada por as agujas. Katherine la vio y decidió que era hora.

"Se ve que eres persistente." Decía Katherine "¡Flareon, usa Flamethrower!"

Siguiendo las órdenes de su Pokecaptor, Flareon lanzo una ponderosa llamarada hacia Ralts, quien no podía moverse. May vio esto.

"No, no podemos perder." Decía May, mirando hacia el suelo. "Esto no puede terminar así, no…"

"¡Cuidado!" decían sus compañeros.

Shuppet solo podía ver como el ataque iba hacia Ralts y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Justo antes de que el ataque le diera a Ralts, May levanto la cabeza, una mirada de decisión apareció en sus ojos.

"¡NO PODEMOS PERDER!"

"¡RUU!" decía Ralts, la misma mirada de decisión apareció en sus ojos.

Inmediatamente, algo ocurrió, una luz blanca cubrió a Ralts por completo. Esta luz disipo las llamas que se acercaban a Ralts. La luz blanca comenzó a cambiar de forma, crecer un poco de tamaño.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta May.

"Ralts esta…" decía Flannery.

"Evolucionando." Termino Bernard.

Al disminuir la luz, ya no estaba Ralts, sino su evolución, Kirlia, mirando a los Pokemon de Katherin con decisión.

Todos miraban sorprendidos lo ocurrido, era una de las pocas veces en que un Pokemon evolucionaba en medio de una batalla.

Abajo, el encapuchado sonrió.

'_Interesante'_ pensó Saxh _'La voluntad y el deseo de no perder de May hicieron que Ralts evolucionara. Excelente, haz progresado mucho, May. Por esto, ahora los Teams te pondrán el ojo en cima.'_

En la plataforma, May miraba sorprendida a su Pokemon, al igual que su compañero Shuppet.

"Ralts… " May sonrió "No, Kirlia, es hora de ganar esta batalla."

Kirlia miro a May y asintió, para luego mirar a Jolteon y a Flareon. Shuppet se levanto y se coloco a lado de Kirlia. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, para luego mirar de nuevo a sus oponentes. La verdadera pelea estaba por comenzar.

¿May podrá resolver este problema?¿Pasara a la siguiente ronda?¿Los Teams… pondrán cámaras escondidas en los baños para espiar a May? (**Notas de Lord:** si ellos no lo hacen yo si XD, pero no solo a May XD) (**Notas de X:** Uh… ) (**Notas de May/Latias/Flannery:** ¡Hey!) (**Notas de Ash/Raichu/Bernard:** ¡¡Danos copia!!). Estas y otras preguntas serán respondidas… bueno, no todas… en el siguiente capitulo de PokeCard Captor May. No se lo pierdan.

**Author's Space**

Neo (El protagonista de la trilogía de The Matrix) y Ash estaban en la azotea de un edificio de ciudad Sesshian, ambos traían gabardinas negras y gafas oscuras

Ash: oye¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Neo: te seré sincero, sentí que tenías los mismos poderes que yo, así que decidí entrenarte

Ash:¡¿EN SERIO?!

Neo: Hu-huh.Y si viste las películas de The Matrix, sabrás cual es el primer paso para detectar si uno es el elegido

Ash:¿Quieres que salte al edificio de enfrente?

Neo: Veo que si viste las películas, y si, debes saltar, para ver si no me equivoco contigo

Ash: ... OK, lo haré

Ash se prepara para el salto

Neo:¿listo?

Ash: No

Neo: Ahora

Ash corre todo lo que puede y cuando llega a la orilla del edificio salta hacia el otro. Al estar en el aire, entre un edificio y otro, pensó

Ash: Lo voy a lograr, lo voy a lograr

Neo: Me lleva la #$& va a lograrlo de un solo salto, y yo falle en el primero, algo debe intervenir en esto, si no, perderé muchos fans

Justo Ash cuando llega al otro edificio, apenas lo toca, y este se comienza a desplomar

Ash: Pero que dem… ¡AAAAAAAAA!

Neo: A eso llamo justicia -Pensó Neo con una sonrisa en el rostro-

Para suerte de Ash los escombros de convirtieron rápidamente en polvo, así que cayó sin daño alguno, pero formo una gran cortina de humo

Ash: cof cof

???: Oh, lo siento. ¿ibas a usar ese edificio?

Ash: Oh Dios, esa voz, la conozco

Justo cuando la cortina de humo, provocada por la caída de Ash en el polvo, se disipó, aparecieron, Kat y Lord con chalecos de construcción color naranja con una raya amarilla y cascos de seguridad amarillos, Kat traía un detonador en las manos, Ash se levantó muy apresurado

Ash: Lo sabía, lo sabía, fuiste tú, justo cuando viste que salté al otro edificio, lo volaste para que me cayera

Lord: en primera, eso no es nada divertido para mi, además, si lo hubiera planeado yo, créeme, estarías en la sala de urgencias en estos momentos

Kat: cierto Ash, nosotros no sabíamos que estabas en la azotea de ese edificio

Ash: entonces¿Por qué lo destruyeron?

Lord: Ah, porque estamos remodelando la ciudad, y para eso…

Kat: lo contratamos a él

Ash:¿A ÉL?

Hace su aparición, Bob, el constructor

Bob: Lo hemos fastidiado bien, pero podemos fastidiarlo mas¿Podrán hacerlo?

Lord/Kat: SI, PO-DEMOS nn Dicen levantando la mano derecha con el puño cerrado

Ash: ... Sin comentarios...


	43. Batalla de Amistad

_**Saiyan X dice: **hola... alfin actualizo este fic... pero bueno, tuve una buena razon para no hacerlo... _

_Si tambien leen mi fic "The N-Warriors" en especial el Episodio 3, sabran que tuve un problema grande en mi computadora... a diferencia de el otro fic, que tenia respaldo de lo escrito en el Internet, no tenia respaldo de este, por lo que tuve que esperar a que me repararan la compu... lo bueno es que ya lo hicieron... y ahora, si puedo seguirle..._

_Espero lo disfruten... nos vemos, porque este fic lo actualizare cada 2 semanas... nos vemos hasta el OTRO Viernes... bye XD _

* * *

_**  
POKECARD CAPTOR  
MAY  
Capitulo 43  
Batalla de Amistad**_

En este vasto Universo, existe una infinidad de galaxias y así como existen galaxias, existe una infinidad de dimensiones y en cada dimensión existen infinidad de galaxias, y así sigue hasta el infinito, pero en cada dimensión hay algo que las hace diferente una de la otra y el mundo Pokemon no es la excepción, esta historia habla de una dimensión totalmente diferente al mundo Pokemon que todos conocen, esta, es la dimensión donde los Pokemon son capturados en cartas en lugar de pokebolas, esta, es la dimensión donde las medallas jamás existieron y en lugar de eso, recibes un Yeristald, esta… es la dimensión de… POKECARD CAPTOR MAY.

* * *

En el capitulo anterior, la pelea entre May y la Pokecaptor de Eevees, Katherine, había empezado. Cada una usando 4 pokemons en batallas dobles. Katherine empezó con Jolteon y Flareon, mientras que May uso a Shuppet y a Ralts. Durante la batalla, Ralts evoluciono y ahora se convirtió en un Kirlia. Esto esta por ponerse mejor. 

Han pasado unos minutos desde que Ralts evoluciono en Kirlia. Durante ese tiempo, los 4 Pokemons se atacaban con todas sus fuerzas. Ambas PokeCaptors daban órdenes a sus Pokemons, para atacar, evitar o contraatacar a sus rivales. Ahora, los Pokemons de ambas Captor se miraban fijamente, el cansancio se veía fácilmente, ya que andaban respirando con dificultad.

"¡Jolteon, usa Thunderbolt!¡Flareon, usa Flamethrower!" exclamaba Katherine.

"¡Kirlia, sujeta a Shuppet y usa Teleport!" decia May.

En el momento en que Jolteon y Flareon soltaron sus ataques, Kirlia sujeto a Shuppet y se tele portaron. Los ataques de los pokemons de Katherine pasaron de largo. Al ver que ya no estaban, las dos eeveevoluciones miraron hacia todos lados para encontrarlos.

"¿Dónde están?" preguntaba Katherine.

"¡Usa Double Team, Shuppet!"

Frente a los pokemons de Katherine, los pokemons de May aparecieron… muchas veces. Las ilusiones rodearon a ambos pokemons, que no sabían que hacer.

"¡Ahora, Kirlia, Shuppet usen Thunderbolt!" exclamaba May.

De uno de los lados, los dos pokemons de May lanzaron sus ataques eléctricos hacia los dos pokemons de Katherine. Al ver los ataques, el Jolteon se coloco frente a Flareon, para protegerla del ataque eléctrico, ya que el era resistente a los mismos. Los ataques eléctricos golpearon a Jolteon, sin embargo, este en lugar de recibir daño, se comenzó a curar.

"Esto esta mal" decía Flannery en las tribunas. "Ese Jolteon puede absorber la electricidad. En lugar de lastimarlo, May esta recuperándolo."

"Eso si que esta mal." Decía Latias.

"No se preocupen, ella lo tiene calculado." Decía Latios.

Abajo, Katherine sonreía, al ver que la electricidad curaba a su Jolteon. Sin embargo, May tenía otros planes.

"¡Ahora Kirlia!¡Usa Psychic para controlar los rayos!"

Usando lo que le restaba de poder psíquico, Ralts controlo la electricidad que Jolteon recibía y la redirigió hacia su compañera, Flareon. Al no estar preparada, Flareon recibió toda la descarga eléctrica. Jolteon volteo a ver a su compañera para ver como recibía la electricidad, momento que May aprovecho.

"¡Ahora Shuppet!"

Shuppet desapareció del lado de Kirlia, mientras Jolteon miraba a su compañera caer. Jolteon volteo con furia para ver a ambos pokemons de May, pero solo vio a uno. Al mirar al otro lado, pudo ver una enorme esfera oscura justo frente a su rostro. Jolteon solo pudo abrir sus ojos más al pensar en lo que pasaría.

"¡Shuppet, Shadow Ball!"

Jolteon recibió la Shadow Ball de Shuppet en pleno rostro, lo cual lo lanzo al piso. Al caer, tanto Flareon como Jolteon estaban desmayados, con sus ojos en forma de remolinos.

"¡Ambos pokemons de Katherine no pueden continuar!" decía el referí.

"Muy bien, dos abajo, faltan dos." Decía May.

"Te felicito, May, esas fueron unas buenas combinaciones." Decía Katherine mientras regresaba a Jolteon y a Flareon a sus cartas, y sacaba otras dos. "Pero ahora, te enfrentaras contra mi mejor pareja."

"Muéstramela" decía May.

Lanzando ambas cartas al cielo, Katherine giro su báculo para golpearlas e invocar a ambos Pokemons.

"¡Espeon, Umbreon, Salgan!"

Los pokemons de Katherine, Espeon y Umbreon salen de sus cartas. Al salir, todos pueden sentir un poco de su energía. Latios los mira con algo de sorpresa.

"Esos dos Pokemons están mucho mas entrenados que Jolteon y Flareon. May deberá cuidarse."

Abajo, May también tuvo esa misma impresión al verlos.

"Espeon y Umbreon fueron mis primeros Pokemons" decía Katherine. "Los encontré cuando eran solo unos pequeños Eevees, perdidos en el bosque. Desde entonces, nos hemos hecho grandes amigos, y por eso evolucionaron en estas formas, las evoluciones de amistad. Solo por eso, tengo la victoria asegurada, porque estos dos pokemons son mis mejores amigos."

"Mis Pokemons también son mis amigos." decía May "A pesar de que no llevo mucho tiempo con ellos, nuestra amistad se ha hecho muy fuerte. Confió en ellos y ellos en mi."

"Veamos que amistad es mejor." decía Katherine. "¡Espeon, usa Confusion!"

Los ojos de Espeon comienzan a brillar en un tono azul. Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, tanto Kirlia como Shuppet quedaron paralizados, un aura azul rodeando sus cuerpos. Incluso Ralts que es de tipo Psíquico, no pudo safarse de tremendo poder.

"¡Ahora Umbreon, usa Faint Attack!"

Umbreon desapareció del lado de Espeon y volvió a aparecer detrás de Shuppet y Kirlia. Permanecieron así unos segundos hasta que ambos Pokemons de May sintieron varios golpes en sus cuerpos. Espeon desactivo su poder psíquico al ver que ya no era necesario. Al hacerlo, los Pokemons de May cayeron al piso desmayados.

"K-kirlia, S-shuppet…" decía May, sin creer lo que había pasado.

"¡Los Pokemons de May no pueden continuar!" decía el referí.

-

En las gradas, todos también estaban algo sorprendidos.

"De un golpe los derroto" decía Latias

"Es normal, dado que ambos son débiles contra ataques Dark, además de que ya de por si estaban débiles con la batalla anterior" decía Bernard. "solo espero que May pueda recuperarse."

-

Abajo, May había regresado a Kirlia y a Shuppet a sus cartas.

"Y bien May ¿Cuáles serán tus otros dos Pokemons?" preguntaba Katherine.

"¡Estos!" decía May mientras acaba 2 cartas, las lanzaba al aire y las golpeaba con su staff "¡Minum, Scizor, Salgan!"

Los pokemons de May salen a la plataforma.

"Entiendo a Scizor, ya que es fuerte contra ambos Pokemons míos" decía Katherine "¿Pero porque a Minum?¿No será mejor Nuzzleaf?"

"Hace tiempo, mi 'maestro' Ash me dijo que no importaba el tipo, sino que peleara con mis favoritos, con los que crea que son mejor para esta pelea. Por eso usare a Minum, para honrar sus enseñanzas."

Abajo, el encapuchado sonreía.

"Así que Ash Ketchum te entreno. Será interesante" decía Katherine.

"Oh si… ¡Minum, usa Spark!"

El Minum de May realiza el ataque Spark para atacar a Umbreon y a Espeon, sin embargo, estos últimos logran evitarlo fácilmente.

"¡Psyquic, Espeon!"

"¡Ahora Scizor, defiende a Minum y usa Metal Clow!"

Espeon lanzo su ataque Psyquic hacia Minum, pero Scizor se coloco enfrente del ataque y protegió a Minum. Al terminar el ataque Psyquic, Scizor se lanzo hacia Espeon y logro golpearlo con su Metal Claw, provocándole gran daño a Espeon.

"Rayos" decía Katherine "Se me olvido que Scizor es muy resistente a los ataques Psiquicos."

"Aquí tengo la ventaja" decía May.

"No lo creo ¡Umbreon, usa Confuse Ray en Scizor!"

Umbreon apareció frente a Scizor y lo miro directo a los ojos, realizando el ataque de Confuse Ray.

"¡Usa Spark Minum!"

Minum usa Spark contra Umbreon, pero este lo esquiva fácilmente. Sin embargo, esto ocasiono que no pudiera terminar de hacer el ataque Confuse Ray, significando que Scizor no quedo confundido.

"¡Espeon, Umbreon, usen Quick Attack!"

Tanto Espeon como Umbreon realizan sus ataques Quick Attack, moviéndose demasiado rápidos para que el ojo humano pueda ver los movimientos completos. Scizor y Minum miraban a todos lados para ver si podían verlos. Esto fue hasta que sintieron golpes en sus cuerpos. Umbreon y Espeon los golpeaban para luego seguir corriendo a gran velocidad. Scizor era rápido por naturaleza, por lo que podía ver a sus oponentes y esquivar ciertos golpes. Sin embargo, Minum no era el mismo caso, aun si el usara Quick Attack, no alcanzaría la misma velocidad, y May lo supo.

"Rayos... que puedo hacer…" decía May, al ver a Minum recibir muchos golpes.

"Haz que Minum use Agility"

May volteo hacia atrás para ver quien había hablado. Se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

"¿Saxh?" preguntó May.

"Tu Minum no es muy rápido, pero si hace Agility, su cuerpo se volverá mas suelto, sus reflejos serán mas rápidos y sus sentidos se intensificaran. Es la única forma de que Minum este a la velocidad de ellos." Decía Saxh, su capucha generando una sombra que cubría sus ojos y nariz, solo dejando ver sus labios.

"Pero… ¿Por qué me ayudas? Somos rivales en este torneo." Pregunta May.

"Porque tengo mas interés en pelear contigo que con Katherine" respondía Saxh "Y por otras cosas personales..."

"Muy bien… gracias…" decía May "¡Minum, usa Agility!"

Después de recibir unos golpes, Minum se rodeo de una pequeña aura blanca que desapareció al instante. Había hecho Agility, y su velocidad se había incrementado enormemente.

"¡Minum, Scizor, usen Quick Attack! Si Katherine quiere una pelea a velocidad, eso tendrá." Respondía May.

Tanto Minum como Scizor realizaron sus Quick Attacks, despareciendo de la vista de todos y evitando unos golpes de Espeon y Umbreon. El publico solo podía aguantar el aliento al solo escuchar los golpes que los Pokemons se daban a gran velocidad. Solo Latios y Latias en las tribunas podían ver lo que ocurría en la plataforma.

Después de un rato, un fuerte golpe de Metal mando a Umbreon al suelo, mientras que varias estrellas mandaron a Minum al suelo. Ambos Pokemons estaban desmallados.

"Tanto Minum como Umbreon no pueden continuar" decía el referí. "La batalla se decidirá cuando uno de los Pokemons restantes caiga y no se pueda levantar."

"Bueno May, creo que es la batalla final" decía Katherine.

"Si, pero yo tengo la ventaja de tipo." decía May. "¡Scizor usa Sword Dance!"

"¡Usa PsyBeam!"

Espeon lanzo su PsyBeam hacia Scizor y logro golpearlo. Sin embargo, el ataque no le ocasionó mucho daño debido al tipo que era Scizor.

"Rayos, esto no esta bien." decía Katherine.

"Tu lo haz dicho" decía May "¡Scizor ataca a Espeon!¡Usa Slash!"

Scizor se lanzo contra Espeon para golpearlo con sus pinzas, pero Espeon uso Quick Attack para evitarlo.

"Quizás me ganes en fuerza y resistencia, pero no me daré por vencida." decía Katherine "¡usa Psyquic Espeon!"

Espeon realizo el ataque Psyquic y Scizor lo recibió de lleno. A pesar de tener ventaja de tipo, Scizor ahora se veía mas cansado, y May se dio cuenta.

"Oh no, Scizor recibió mucho daño de los Quick Attack y ataques psíquicos antes, si no termino esta pelea rápido, aun el tipo metal no me ayudara." decía May "¡Scizor usa Quick Attack y alcanza a Espeon!"

Scizor usa su velocidad para tratar de alcanzar a Espeon, pero Espeon era mas rápido que el, por lo que no podía alcanzarlo. Mientras, Espeon seguía lanzando sus ataques psíquicos, que golpeaban a Scizor y lo debilitaban rápidamente.

"Oh no… esto no es bueno…" decía May.

"Tu sabes que hacer" decía Saxh nuevamente.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Scizor conoce un movimiento que tu siempre utilizas con otros pokemons… úsalo…" decía Saxh.

"¿Un movimiento que siempre uso con otros Pokemons?" pregunto May. "¿Cuál es?"

"Tu debes saberlo…" decía Saxh.

May se puso a pensar en todos los movimientos que siempre ordenaba a sus Pokemons hacer. Después de un momento, May lo tenía.

"¡Lo tengo!" decía May "¡Scizor, imprímele velocidad!¡Ya sabes que hacer!"

Scizor miro a su Captor y asintió, para luego ser rodeada de un aura blanca por unos segundos, para luego seguir corriendo.

"¡Muy bien Espeon!¡Usa Psyquic a tu máximo poder!" decía Katherine.

Espeon nuevamente volteo a ver a Scizor y le lanzo un poderoso ataque psíquico. El ataque golpeo a Scizor. Katherine creyó que había ganado, pero tanto ella como su Espeon se sorprendieron cuando solo veían la imagen de Scizor en el lugar del impacto.

"¿Double Team?" se preguntaba Katherine "Entonces… eso significa que…"

"¡Usa Slash!"

Scizor apareció frente al Espeon y le proporciono un fuerte golpe en rostro que lo mando al suelo. Espeon intento levantarse, pero el daño era demasiado para ella. Katherine vio como su Espeon volvía a caer al suelo.

"Espeon…" decía Katherine.

"¡Espeon ya no puede continuar!¡La ganadora de este combate es de May!" decía el referí.

El publico respiro nuevamente y comenzaron a gritar de emoción, al ver el final de otro estupendo combate. May, claro, estaba feliz, aunque cansada, de la pelea.

"¡Genial!¡Gane!" decía May mientras corría a abrazar a su Scizor "¡Ganamos!"

"Sci…" decía el Scizor, mientras trataba de no sonrojarse, cosa que ninguno nota debido a su color rojo natural.

"Fue una buena pelea May" decía Katherine, acercándose a May.

"Gracias, no hubiera ganado si no fuera por unos consejos." decía May.

"¿Entonces ganaste por trampa?" pregunta Katherine, mirando a May con directamente ( ¬¬ ), cosa que hace que May trague un poco de saliva.

"N-no, solo… bueno…"

"Hahaha, no hay problema, me ha pasado lo mismo antes." decía Katherine.

"Hehe…"

"Bueno… ten mucha suerte en tu siguiente combate… oh, y quizás te de un regalo especial por tu victoria en este combate… pero será después." decía Katherine.

"¿De verdad?" preguntaba May.

"Claro… bueno… bye, nos vemos luego." decía Katherine para luego bajar por las escaleras.

May también bajo después de regresar a sus Pokemons a sus cartas. Cuando bajo, recibió aplausos de nada mas ni nada menos que de Saxh.

"Fue una buena pelea" decía Saxh.

"Gracias." decía May, sin saber porque extraño motivo ella se sonrojo por tal comentario.

"Espero estés lista para el combate de mañana, porque yo no seré tan fácil como Katherine."

"¿Ella fue fácil?"

"Se podría decir que si…" decía Saxh, para luego caminar a la plataforma, ya que su batalla seria la siguiente.

"Espera… gracias por los comentarios que me diste durante la pelea, si no fuera por eso, quizás habría perdido." decía May.

"No hay de que… cuídate…"

May miro como Saxh subió las escaleras para enfrentarse contra su oponente, Caos.

Por alguna extraña razón, May no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, ni quitarse esa sensación de que quizás ya lo conocía antes.

_-Más tarde. -_

La pelea entre el encapuchado Saxh y Caos estaba en su punto máximo. A ambos solo les quedaba un pokemon. Al principio, Caos invoco a Raichu y a Noctowl contra un Kingler y un Delibird de Saxh. El Delibird venció a Noctowl, pero fue derrotado por Raichu, al igual que Kingler. Por lo que Saxh tuvo que invocar a otros dos Pokemons, Quilava y Grovile. Caos convoco a su Gardevoir para hacerle compañía a su Raichu. Durante la pelea, Grovile derroto a Gardevoir, para luego el y Raichu se noquearan uno al otro, dejando la pelea entre el ultimo Pokemon de Caos, Swampert y Quilava de Saxh.

"Muy bien Saxh" dice Caos "Esta ha sido una de las peleas mas emocionantes que haya tenido en mi vida, es una lastima que deba acabar."

"Cierto, es una lastima que tengas que perder" decía Saxh.

"¿Bromeas? Mi Pokemon es doblemente efectivo contra el tuyo, además de que el tuyo es segunda evolución, mientras que el mió es tercera." Decía Caos.

May, que miraba intrigada desde una de las esquinas, también pensaba lo mismo que Caos.

'_Es cierto_'pensaba May '_El Pokemon de Caos tiene toda la ventaja sobre el de Saxh, no tiene oportunidad._'

Justo después de pensarlo, Saxh la volteo a ver, como leyendo su mente, para luego reírse un poco.

"¿De que te ríes?" pregunta Caos.

"Eso no importa…" responde Saxh.

"¿uh?"

"Para mi, los tipos no importan. Uno puede ganar con un pokemon, no importa si esta en desventaja… si tu y tu pokemon están sincronizados, pueden ganarle a cualquiera."

Al escuchar eso, May miro a Saxh sorprendida, recordando algo que hacia pasado antes.

_**¡¡FLASHBACK TIME!!**_

"_Bueno… ya dije que era por la pelea… dime Ash ¿Por qué usaste a Pikachu contra Marowak si este es un pokemon de tierra? Sabias que tenias desventaja, pero aun así usaste a Pikachu ¿Por qué?"_

_Ash se levanto y miro hacia el horizonte_

"_Eso no importa…"_

"_¿uh?"_

"_Para mi, los tipos no importan. Uno puede ganar con un pokemon, no importa si esta en desventaja… es una lección que un amigo mío me dijo. La razón por la que elegí a Pikachu era para mostrarte que, no importa si estas en desventaja, si tu y tu pokemon están sincronizados, pueden ganarle a cualquiera."_

_**Fin del FlashBack… **_**Notas de X:** Este es uno de los tantos Flashback que May tuvo durante la batalla de Fallarboard en contra de Roxanne en el capitulo 35)

"No… no puede ser…" decía May.

"Entonces muéstramelo." decía Caos.

"¡Claro!¡Ataca Quilava!" decía Saxh.

Quilava ataca a Swampert, pero este lo esquiva y usa Hydro Pump. Sin embargo, Quilava lo esquiva el ataque y se lanza contra Swampert. Justo antes de golpearlo, Quilava salta al cielo. Swampert lo mira, Caos le ordena lanzar un Hydro Pump. Sin embrago, justo antes de que realice el ataque, Saxh ordena algo.

"¡Usa Sunny Day, Quilava!"

Quilava usa Sunny Day para incrementar el brillo del sol. Al mirar fijamente a Quilava, Swampert quedo ciego a causa de la intensa luz, negando el ataque de agua.

"¡Quilava, usa Fire Blast!"

Quilava obedeció y lanzo un poderoso Fire Blast hacia Swampert, que no esperaba el ataque. Al final, Swampert cayó derrotado, la intensa luz comenzaba a ceder.

"No puede ser…" decia Caos.

"Swampert no puede continuar, la victoria es de Saxh." Decía el referí.

Los aficionados gritaban de emoción al presenciar semejante fin de una intensa batalla. Saxh llamo a Quilava de regreso, al igual que Caos regreso a Swampert a su carta. Saxh se acerco a Caos y lo miro fijamente.

"Esa fue una batalla excelente" decía Caos. "Nunca antes me había sentido tan vivo en una pelea." Caos extiende la mano "ojala podamos enfrentarnos en un futuro cercano."

Saxh se quedo mirando la mano de Caos, como dudando. Los demás también, al ver que Saxh era un sujeto frió y calculador. Sin embargo, los sorprendió mucho cuando Saxh tomo la mano de Caos.

"Igualmente, también hace mucho que no tenia una pelea así. Deseo también enfrentarte cuando sea mas fuerte."

"Cierto…"

Así, Saxh se dirigió a las escaleras de la plataforma. Mientras tanto, May miraba al encapuchado acercarse a ella y pasar de largo. Al pasar junto a ella, May comenzó a pensar en todo. Saxh era de Vendanturf, donde fue raptado Ash, usa Pokemons iguales a los de el y usa un PokeStaff Thunder como el de Ash. Lo que mas le sorprendió era la frase que dijo en la batalla contra Caos, una frase que Ash le había dicho casi de la misma forma. Al poner esto junto, May llego a una conclusión.

'_No puede ser…'_ pensaba May.

May miro al encapuchado que había pasado de largo hacia la ciudad de Fortree, para descansar de un día de batallas. May lo miraba fijamente, cosa que el encapuchado sintió y se detuvo. Duraron así durante unos segundos, hasta que May menciono el nombre de su maestro y de la persona que, probablemente, la haya cautivado.

"Ash…"

El encapuchado solo sonrió, para luego seguir su camino hacia Fortree.

¿En verdad es Ash el encapuchado¿Cuál será el regalo que Katherin le dará a May¿Seguiremos poniendo Flashback Time de escenas inéditas? XD, Estas y otras preguntas, pueden ser respondidas en el siguiente capitulo de POKECARD CAPTOR MAY, no se lo pierdan

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Author's Sapce**

En un dia como cualquiera en la residencia de Saiyan y Kristal estaba todo en calma, Saiyan y Kristal estaban limpiando un poco la casa y Raichu estaba en su habitación, con la puerta cerrada, Saiyan y Kristal pasaron por el cuarto de Raichu y escucharon

Raichu: Wow, esa chica si que es flexible, no sabía que pudieran doblarse así

Siayan: ahhh, otra vez esta viendo otro video que le presto Lord

Kristal, eso parece

Raichu: Wow¿y ese tipo¿Qué va a…¿se va a meter tres ala boca?, imposible, no creo que le quepan…

Saiyan / Kristal: O.O!!

Raichu: INCREIBLE, LE CUPIERON

En ese momento, Saiyan y Kristal abren de golpe la puerta

Saiyan / Kristal¿PERO QUE RAYOS ESTAS VIENDO?

Raichu: esto

Raichu le muestra una caja de DVD que decía, las personas más elásticas del mundo

Raichu, No lo van a creer, un tipo se metió tres bolas de billar a la boca y le cupieron¿porque entraron así de golpe¿Qué creían que estaba viendo?

Saiyan: No, nada

Saiyan y Kristal salen del cuarto de Raichu

Saiyan: parece que lo malpensado de Lord es contagioso --U

Kristal: así parece...

En otra parte, Lord estaba sentado frente a su computadora y Kat estaba a su lado

Lord:¡ACH!

Kat: Salud, vaya, parece que te estas resfriando

Lord: mmm, no creo, a lo mejor alguien esta hablando mal de mi

Kat: espero que no, así podría darte mi tratamiento es-pe-ci-al para los resfriados ;)

Lord: Creo que estoy ardiendo en temperatura, me siento muy mal...

Kat solo sonreia...

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice: **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado... despues de tanto tiempo... recuerden que estos capitulos los escribimos Lord y Yo hace MUCHO tiempo, por lo que algunas cosas quizas no coincidan... sobres XD  
_


	44. Ash o no Ash, esa es la cuestión

**_POKECARD CAPTOR  
MAY  
Capitulo 44_**

**_Ash o no Ash, esa es la cuestión_**

En este vasto Universo, existe una infinidad de galaxias y así como existen galaxias, existe una infinidad de dimensiones y en cada dimensión existen infinidad de galaxias, y así sigue hasta el infinito, pero en cada dimensión hay algo que las hace diferente una de la otra y el mundo Pokemon no es la excepción, esta historia habla de una dimensión totalmente diferente al mundo Pokemon que todos conocen, esta, es la dimensión donde los Pokemon son capturados en cartas en lugar de pokebolas, esta, es la dimensión donde las medallas jamás existieron y en lugar de eso, recibes un Yeristald, esta… es la dimensión de… POKECARD CAPTOR MAY.

* * *

En el capitulo anterior, termino la pelea entre May y Katherin, con May como ganadora, gracias a una pequeña ayuda de Saxh (**Notas de May:** Lo siento, es que apenas voy comenzando) (**Notas de Katherin:** ya dije qua no hay problema) (**Notas de Saiyan: **¬¬ Si, claro, vas comenzando y ya llevas tanto) y dio comienzo a la pelea entre Caos y Saxh, la cual estuvo muy reñida, pero Saxh termino siendo el ganador. ¿Qué pasara ahora? 

En la siguiente pelea los participantes fueron Etna de Lavaridge y Bernard de Newbark Town, donde Bernard resulto ganador, pero por poco y no, ya que Etna trato de seducirlo para que perdiera la concentración (**Notas de Lord: **eres digno de ser mi protegido, sigue así muchacho) (**Notas de Bernard: XD** ) (**Notas de todos los demás: ¬¬**) Y por su parte, Flannery le había ganado a Master, en una batalla ardiente y digo ardiente, porque los pokemons de fuego de Flannery dieron una MUY buen batalla con los de Master, en la pelea mas larga hasta lo que llevaba el torneo (Una pelea de 2 horas o-O).

-

Ahora, ya de noche, el grupo conformado por May, Latias, Flannery, Bernard y Latios se encontraba comiendo, mejor dicho, cenando, en un restaurante de dos pisos con vista al lago de Fortree City.

May y los demás estaban en el segundo piso, todos estaba comiendo, excepto May, que se encontraba viendo por la ventana, pensando en algo que la inquietó sobre aquel tipo llamado Saxh, pensaba en que tenía el mismo staff, las mismas cartas y las mismas frases de su maestro Ash, pensaba en que tal vez, se tratara de Ash disfrazado, eso era lo que le quitaba el hambre, Bernard la observó y le preguntó.

"May¿te preocupa algo?"

May, al escuchar a Bernard, volteo rápidamente y Dijo:

"N-No, no es nada"

Y comenzó a cenar. Ya después de haber cenado, el equipo se dirigió a descansar al PCRH de Fortree, ya que al día siguiente, continuarían las peleas. Eran las 12:30 de la noche, y todos dormían, excepto May, quien aun estaba inquieta por ese presentimiento. Viendo que no podía conciliar el sueño, May se levanto y se dirigió hacia la azotea del edificio. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado y la luna llena alumbraba por completo la ciudad

"Vaya, que hermoso"

May se acerco a la orilla del edificio, recargada sobre el barandal, y mientras se deleitaba con la gran vista, estaba pensando que no era una coincidencia que aquel tipo llamado Saxh, tuviera las cartas de Ash, hablara como Ash y actuara como Ash. El debía ser Ash, pero aun no estaba segura.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto, Latias se levanta, se talla los ojos y voltea hacia la litera donde estaba May.

"¿huh?" Dice Latias sorprendida al no ver a May "¿A dónde podrá haber ido?"

Se levanta y en lugar de buscarla por todo el edifico, sigue su presentimiento y sube a la azotea, al ver que la puerta estaba abierta, se da cuenta de que su presentimiento había sido correcto.

"May¿no puedes dormir?"

Al escuchar eso, May voltea a ver a Latias saliendo del edificio.

"No, no puedo dormir."

Latias se acerca a ella, se recarga en el barandal y viendo hacia el lago, le dice:

"A los demás puedes engañarlos, pero a mi no, se que algo te preocupa¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?"

"Tu puedes leer la mente de los demás, ya deberías saber, lo que me preocupa¿no?"

"Eso seria lo mas fácil, pero, por respeto a la intimida de los demás, jamás lo hago" Dice Latias viendo a May a la cara

"Ah, ya veo"

"Bueno¿quieres hablar de ello?"

"Pues…" May vuelve a dirigir su vista a la ciudad "se trata de Saxh"

"¿Saxh?¿el tipo encapuchado?¿Qué hay con él?"

"Presiento que él podría ser Ash" Dice May volviendo a ver a la cara a Latias.

"Pero¿en que te basas para sacar esa conclusión?"

"Pues, se sabe sus frases, usa sus cartas y un pokestaff Thunder, eso, para mi, ya es mucha coincidencia"

"Pues, en eso tienes razón, pero, yo no sentí nada al verlo¿tú si?"

"Pues…no, no sentí nada, pero mi intuición me dice que estoy en lo correcto"

"Bueno, tu siguiente batalla es contra él,¿no?"

"¿uh?, ah, es cierto"

"¿Por qué no le pides que te muestre su rostro?, así saldrías de dudas¿no crees?"

"SI, tienes razón, pero ¿si no quiere?"

"Bueno, al menos, el intento se hizo"

"SI, tienes razón, bueno, volvamos a dormir"

"Si" Dice Latias

May y Latias regresan a la habitación, se meten en sus respectivas camas y se quedan dormidas.

-

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo se levantó muy temprano para ir al sitio del torneo, pero alguien esperaba en la entrada del PCRH

"Hola"

"¿Katherin?" Dice May sorprendida

Eran Katherin y Kannako, las que estaban en la puerta de entrada

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que te daría un regalo?"

"Si"

"Bueno, aquí lo tienes"

Katherin le entrega a May una carta.

"¿Una carta? No será…" decía May.

"Sip, es un Eevee… te lo regalo…"

"Wow, gracias"

"De nada, trátalo con cariño y te será un gran compañero¿de acuerdo?"

"Muy bien, así lo haré ¿pero porque me lo das?"

"Aparte de que tengo muchos, no se, sentí que este Eevee debía estar contigo… pero" La cara de Katherine se volvió llena de furia "SI LO TRATAS MAL ¡LO PAGARAS!"

"hehe… claro que lo tratare bien… hehe" decía May muy nerviosa.

"Muy bien" decía Katherine volviendo a la normalidad "Pero cuídalo bien, ese Eevee es el hijo de mi Espeon y Umbreon, es muy especial."

"Lo haré, no te preocupes."

"Bueno, cambiando de tema ¿se dirigían hacia el lugar del Torneo?"

"Si"

"Nosotras también¿Por qué no vamos juntas?"

"Ok" Dice May

Antes de que se fueran, alguien más los detuvo

"Hola, buenos días, May y todos los demás"

May volteo para ver de quien se trataba

"Ah, hola, buenos días, Reed, Praire"

'Es ese pervertido de nuevo' Pensó Katherin

"Tehe parece que aun no le agradas" Le dijo Prairé a Reed

"Ya verás, ya verás, pronto caerá" decia Reed

"May¿conoces a este sujeto?" Dice Katherin

"Si, es nuestro amigo Reed y ella es su compañera Prairie" Dice May señalando a Reed y a Pariré al decir sus nombres

"Ya veo"

"Ah, señorita Flannery, buenos días, se ve radiante el día de hoy" decia Reed.

"g-gracias" decia Flannery, riendo nerviosamente mientras su rostro se volvia del color de su cabello.

'Pero que sujeto, y luego Flannery le da alas, hush, que molesto' Pensó Katherin

"Es verdad, Reed¿no vas a participar en el torneo? Esta por terminar y no te eh visto pelar"

"ah… eh… bueno…"

"Se le hizo tarde para la inscripción y no pudo entrar, por eso estamos solo como espectadores"

"Ah, ya veo" Dice May

"¿ESA KIRLIA HABLA?" Dicen Katherin y Kannako muy sorprendidas

"Vaya, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas personas han caído en este truco" Dice Reed riéndose

"¿Truco?" Dice Katherin

"Déjenme les explico, pero en el camino, porque se nos hace tarde"

"Si" Dice May

Entonces, todos se dirigen hacia el sitio del torneo y durante el trayecto, Reed le explica a Katherin y a Kannako el truco de Prairie, y así, finalmente llegan al sitio del torneo y justo antes de entrar, May dice:

"Reed¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro"

"Pero… a solas" decia May.

"Ok"

"Chicos, adelántense, ya los alcanzo"

"Prairie, ve con ellos, ya vuelvo"

"OK" Dicen todos (**Notas de X:** No me agrada nada ¬¬)(**Notas de Lord:** A mi me encanta XD)

May y Reed se separan del grupo y se dirigen al área de comidas, se sientan en una mesa y Reed dice

"Bueno May¿Qué es lo que me quieres preguntar?"

"Es sobre el accesorio de Prairie, es una everstone¿verdad?"

"ah, eso, si, si lo es"

"Pero¿Por qué se la pusiste?¿acaso no quieres que evolucione?"

"Bueno, de hecho, ella fue quien la quiso tener"

"¿Huh?"

"Déjame te cuento como pasó"

"Ok"

"Fue el día en que Prairie, recién había evolucionado en Kirlia, pasábamos por un lago y a Prairie le pareció lindo, así que decidí tomar un descanso, también saque a mi Gardevoir llamada Ciel, para que nos acompañara, Ciel se recostó debajo de un árbol para sentir la fresca y agradable brisa que soplaba en aquel momento, mientras que Prairie se divertía en la orilla del lago y yo, claro esta, la vigilaba. De pronto, algo brillante, cerca de la orilla, llamó su atención"

"Era la Everstone¿verdad?"

"Si, así es, para ella, era la mas hermosa piedra que jamás había visto, Ciel y yo le explicamos lo que le podría pasar si conservaba aquella roca, pero a ella no le importó, ella quería llevar puesta esa hermosa roca, así que, no tuve más opción que hacerle un collar para que la pusiera en él y la llevara al cuello y desde entonces, ella lleva esa Everstone"

"Ah bueno, yo creí que eras uno de esos sujetos que les gustaba el Lolikon y por eso la habías mantenido como Kirlia con esa Everstone"

"¿QUE QUE?" O.O (**Notas de X:** I must say LOL XD) (**Notas de Lord: **sin comentarios)

"Pero ahora veo que no es así"

"Eh… bueno, ahora que tus dudas fueron despejadas, volvamos con los demás"

"Sip"

"Aunque no se porque querías que me retirara del grupo para preguntarme algo así"

"Digamos que quería que pareciera otra cosa" decía May

"oooook…."

May había regresado con el grupo, para después subir a la plataforma. El primer combate ese día será el de May contra Saxh. May ya había subido a la plataforma y vio a Saxh subir a ella, El referí los vio a ambos.

"Esta pelea es de May contra Saxh…" decía el referí.

'¿Lo hago o no lo hago?' Pensaba May

En ese momento, le vino a la mente lo que Latias le había dicho, así que May se decidió.

'Bien, es ahora o nunca'

"¡Ahora, las reglas son…!"

"¡ALTO!"

"¿Huh?"

Todos miraban extrañados que May haya detenido la pelea.

"May ¿Qué pretendes?" decía Bernard desde las gradas.

"Pretendo despejar otra de mis dudas"

May bajó los brazos y dijo

"Saxh es tu nombre¿verdad?"

"Si¿Qué con eso?"

"Pues, antes de irme a dormir ayer, te descubrí"

"¿Huh?"

"Saxh es un anagrama del nombre Ash, solo que con una X, y no solo eso, dices sus mismas frases, usas sus cartas y un pokestaff thunder, así que, tú debes ser Ash¿no es así? "

Saxh solo guardó silencio

"Ash, por favor déjame ver tu rostro, es lo único que me falta para aclarar mis dudas, por eso, por favor, por favor, descúbrete el rostro y dime que eres tú…" May siente que sus emociones salen de control. Quiere llorar, pero no puede dejar que Ash la vea así… y menos llorar frente a tanta gente. "No sabes lo que me duele que por mi culpa nos hayan separado, no sabes lo duro que me eh esforzado para llegar muy lejos y poder encontrarte, así que por favor, dime que eres tú, tienes que ser tú" después de hablar, May agacha la mirada, unas cuantas lagrimas caen de sus ojos.

Al ver que Saxh no respondía, May intento usar la fuerza y remover esa capucha de su cabeza. Pero antes de eso, Saxh hablo.

"De verdad me sorprendes"

"¿Huh?¿P-Por qué lo dices?"

"Veo que ha sufrido mucho por la perdida de tu amigo Ash, y aun así, has podido dar lo mejor de ti, en cada batalla, lamentablemente… te has equivocado."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Conozco a Ash Ketchum, pero debo decir que yo no soy el."

"¡No me mientas Ash, se que eres tu, estoy casi segura de eso!" decía May con algo de furia.

Saxh miro fijamente a May, pero su capucha aun no dejaba ver su rostro.

"Te lo diré una vez mas, yo soy Saxh, no soy Ash Ketchum. Y por si lo has olvidado, tenemos una batalla pendiente." Decía Saxh.

"¡No peleare contigo hasta que me muestres tu rostro y me muestres que eres Ash!"

Sus amigos se quedaron callados, así como todo el estadio.

"May, si haces eso, serás descalificada de la batalla." decía Bernard.

"No me importa, haré que revele su rostro de una vez por todas." decía May.

Los jueces habían visto esta acción como un desacato.

"May, si no invocas a un Pokemon, me veré en la necesidad de descalificarte." decía un juez.

"¡Esperen!" decía Saxh, atrayendo nuevamente la atención en el. "Deseo luchar contigo para probarte y saber si lo que Ash opina de ti es cierto, por eso no puedo dejar que te rindas."

"Deja de hablar en tercera persona, tu eres Ash" decía May.

"Para aclarar tus dudas, mostrare mi rostro."

Saxh llevo su mano a su capucha y se la quito. A May le pareció años ver como Saxh se quitaba esa capucha que impedía ver su rostro. El rostro de May se había llenado de esperanza cuando Saxh realizo esa acción… sin embargo, todo eso cambio.

"No… no puede ser…"

Saxh se removió la capucha revelando una cabeza totalmente diferente a la de Ash. El cabello de Saxh era castaño claro, todo peinado hacia atrás, su piel era blanca, diferente a la piel morena de Ash, no tenía las "Z" que Ash tenia en las mejillas. Sus ojos eran color café, casi dándole a rojo. En si, no se parecía a Ash, lo único igual era esa mirada de decisión y seriedad en sus ojos, algo que May veía en Ash muy pocas veces. **(Notas de X**: _Dun Dun Duuuuuuun!_)

May miraba a Saxh sin creer lo que veía, estaba segura que de era Ash, y ahora, su mundo se derrumbo.

"¿Ahora vez que no soy Ash?" pregunta Saxh.

"Si, ya veo…" decía May totalmente descorazonada, casi llorando. "l-lo siento…"

Saxh miro a May y no le agrado lo que vio.

'_Rayos, ahora esta en malas condiciones para luchar, no tiene caso que combata con ella en este estado… debo hacer algo para que recupere ese espíritu de pelea…'_

Saxh pensó un rato en ver que podía hacer. La idea se le vino a la mente rápidamente.

"Quizás no sea Ash… " Decía Saxh "pero si se donde esta el…"

Eso hizo un 'clic' en la cabeza de May, quien miro a Saxh con sorpresa.

"¿Es cierto?" preguntaba May.

"Gáname… y lo sabrás…" decía Saxh.

"¡Muy bien!¡Dame todo lo que tengas!" decía May, ya habiendo vuelto a la normalidad.

'_Genial'_ pensó Saxh.

"eh… muy bien" decía el referí. "¡Ahora diré las reglas de esta batalla¡Esta será una lucha TOTAL! Cada Pokecaptor tendrá que usar… _**¡12 Pokemons!**_"

Todo el estadio (**Notas de X:** Y algunos usuarios de la computadora que ven esto) (**Notas de Lord:** XD) contuvieron la respiración. Los amigos de May estaban sorprendidos.

"¡¿Una Batalla total?! No puede ser…" decía Bernard.

"Esto esta mal…" decía Flannery.

"¿Qué?¿Qué pasa?¿Es Malo?" preguntaba Latias.

"Normalmente no… pero para May si lo es…" decía Flannery.

'_Esto esta mal' _Pensaba Latios.

Los contendientes que habían sido eliminados en las rondas anteriores esperaban estar en una batalla así, una batalla que DE VERDAD probara sus habilidades como PokeCaptors… pero May era la excepción, porque estaba aterrada.

"Muy bien…" decía el referí.

"Pero… yo no tengo 12 Pokemons..." decía May.

"¡COMIENCEN!"

**Continuara…**

¡OMG!¿Qué pasara ahora?¿Cómo es que May saldrá de esta situación? Y si Saxh no es Ash¿Dónde rayos estará el?¿Reed en verdad es un pervertido? ( **Notas de X:** De tal autor, tal creación XD ) ( **Notas de Lord:** no digas nada, que tu "creaste" a Raichu ) (**Notas de X:** ¬¬) estas y otras preguntas serán respondidas, creo, en el siguiente capitulo de POKECARD CAPTOR MAY…

No se lo pierdan

* * *

**Author's Space**

Lord estaba chocando unos papeles en su oficina, cuando de pronto

TOC TOC

Lord:¿Huh?, adelante

La puerta se abre y entra Kat

Lord: Kat ¿Qué sucede?

Kat: Un miembro de la APA te busca¿lo dejo pasar?

(**Notas de Lord:** APA Agencia de Protección Ambiental)

Lord¿de la APA?, Pensamiento ¿otra vez?, si, déjalo pasar

Kat abre la puerta y dice

Kat: pase por favor

Kat y el miembro de la APA, entran en la oficina, Kat se coloca a la derecha del escritorio de Lord y el miembro de la APA estaba frente a Lord

Lord:¿en que puedo ayudarlo?, porque que yo recuerde, no eh hecho nada en contra del ambiente

Miembro de la APA (M.APA):¿Ambiente?, no señor, yo soy de la APA, es decir, Agencia de Protección de Ash, porque como verá, Ash podrá ser idiota y todo lo que usted quiera, pero esta bajo nuestra protección

Lord: No¿en serio? -Dice Lord sarcásticamente

M.APA: Si y ya no toleraremos sus abusos en contra de nuestro cliente

Lord:¿que?, acerque se un poco, no lo oigo bien

M.APA: Ok

El miembro de la APA se acerca más

M.APA; ¿Aquí?

Lord: Perfecto

En ese momento, Lord pulsa un botón en su escritorio, un gran tubo de cristal cae sobre él y succiona al individuo

Lord: Me lleva, es el quinto de esta semana y apenas es Martes

Kat: Si, se ve que son persistentes

Lord: Por cierto Kat¿a donde lleva ese tubo?

Kat: Quien sabe, ya estaba aquí cuando nos cambiamos

Mientras tanto, en un burdel de Arabia, el tubo desciende y el miembro de la APA cae en una mesa rodeado por árabes que gritaban mientras aplaudían

Árabes¡Bailas!¡Bailas!¡Bailas!, alalalalalalala

Y el miembro de la APA, se movía temerosamente

Arabe1: Oye arbano¿de donde es que vienen estos tibos?, apestas su modo de bailar

Arabe2: y a quien le improtas como bailas, lo bueno vienes después

Afuera había un cartel que decía: Burdel Gay "La Cimitarra Dorada"

M.APA:¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice: **Antes que nada, debo decir que no estoy en contra de la gente con diferentes opiniones y estilos de vida que se vean afectados por esto ultimo...no lo tomen personal... y si se ven ofendidos, sorry..._

_Bueno... disculpen la tardanza, tuve una semana apurada... bueno, aqui esta el cap de PCCM... el otro Viernes aparecera el que sigue... nos vemos..._


	45. Una Batalla complicada: May vs Saxh

**_POKECARD CAPTOR  
MAY  
Capitulo 45_**

**_Una Batalla Complicada_**

**_May Vs Saxh_**

En este vasto Universo, existe una infinidad de galaxias y así como existen galaxias, existe una infinidad de dimensiones y en cada dimensión existen infinidad de galaxias, y así sigue hasta el infinito, pero en cada dimensión hay algo que las hace diferente una de la otra y el mundo Pokemon no es la excepción, esta historia habla de una dimensión totalmente diferente al mundo Pokemon que todos conocen, esta, es la dimensión donde los Pokemon son capturados en cartas en lugar de pokeballs, esta, es la dimensión donde las medallas jamás existieron y en lugar de eso, recibes un Yeristald, esta… es la dimensión de… POKECARD CAPTOR MAY.

* * *

May no sabia que hacer, estaba contra la pared. Todos miraban extrañados, ya que ninguno de los dos había convocado un Pokemon al campo de batalla. Los demás estaban extrañados. 

"¿Sucede algo, señorita May?" pregunta la réferi.

"Yo… yo no tengo 12 Pokemons"

Una gran exclamación se escucho en el estadio. ¿Cómo es que ella no tenía 12 Pokemons?

"Pero May, las reglas lo indicaban, cada PokeCaptor tenia que tener un mínimo de 12 Pokemons para esta pelea" decía la réferi.

"No… no lo sabia"

En las gradas, todos miraron mal a Latios, quien los miro extrañados.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Latios.

"¡Tu leíste el póster!¿Tienes algo que decir?" preguntaba Flannery.

"Si, en ningún momento vi una regla de 12 Pokemons mínimo"

"Quizás se equivocaron y no lo pusieron" decía Latias.

"Es probable, y es posible que todos los PokeCaptors en este torneo tienen los 12 Pokemons… y May era la única que no los tenia" decía Latios.

"Oh cielos… y ahora que hará May" decía Bernard.

Abajo, los jueces estaban discutiendo, para ver que hacían con May. Ya despues de un rato, los Jueces llegaron a una conclusión.

"May, debido a que no tienes lo necesario para este combate, es una pena decirte que estas descalifi…"

"¡ESPEREN!"

El publico volteo a ver a Saxh, quien fue el que había hablado.

"Yo vine a este torneo para luchar contra esta chica, y nada me lo impedirá" decía Saxh "Tengo una propuesta para May y los jueces. ¿Qué tal si cambiamos las reglas? 3 Pokemons míos contra todos los que tiene May"

"¿Tres tuyos contra todos los míos?" preguntaba May.

"Si, puedes usar hasta 2 pokemons a la vez si quieres, para tener un poco de ventaja, no me importa y estoy seguro de mis habilidades… ¿Que dicen los jueces a esto? Si no aceptan, me veré forzado a retirarme de este torneo."

Los jueces seguían pensando por un momento, hasta que todos decidieron.

"Aunque estas reglas son extrañas, podríamos continuar, si es que ambas partes están de acuerdo"

"Por mi esta bien" decía May.

"Como di la idea claro que si" decía Saxh.

"Muy bien, entonces es una pelea entre tres pokemons de Saxh contra todos los de May"

El publico exclamo eufórico, por ver una batalla con reglas tan extrañas.

"Muy bien, ambos PokeCaptors saquen sus Pokemons" decía la réferi.

"¡Ve!¡Feraligatr!" decía Saxh, sacando el PokeStaff thunder y golpeando una carta con el. Pronto el Pokemos anfibio, Feraligatr, apareció frente a ellos.

"¿Un Pokemon de Agua, eh?¡Tengo lo necesario!¡Bulbasaur!¡Minum!¡Yo los elijo!¡Libérense!"

May invoca a sus dos Pokemons, Bulbasaur y Minum. Al ver a Feraligatr, Minum se esconde detrás de Bulbasaur, a quien solo ve con pena.

"Bulbasaur y Minum de May contra el Feraligatr de Saxh, en esta batalla esta prohibido el AC-R, debido a que se intenta probar las habilidades naturales del PokeCaptor y de los Pokemons" decía el réferi "¡COMIENCEN!"

"Ve Bulbasaur!¡Razor Leaf!"

Bulbasaur fue el primero en atacar, lanzándole varias hojas a Feraligatr.

"Esquiva y contraataca."

El Pokemon de agua obedeció una orden de su Captor y esquivo el ataque de Bulbasaur, para después lanzarse contra los Pokemon de May con un ataque de Slash.

"¡Minum, ya sabes que hacer!"

Minum se coloco a un lado de Bulbasaur y realizo un Thunder Wave, lo cual tomo por sorpresa a Feraligatr, pero no a Saxh, quien tenia una idea de lo que iba a pasar.

May respiro aliviada, al ver que su plan había funcionado, pero aun no era el final. May ordeno a Minum un Spark hacia el Pokemon de agua de Saxh. Sin embargo, Feraligatr excavó y se escondió bajo tierra, antes de que el Spark pudiera golpearlo.

"¡Bulbasaur, Minum, síganlo!"

Ambos Pokemons de May siguieron al Feraligatr bajo tierra para perseguirlo. Entonces, varios agujeros se abrieron en la tierra, cada uno producto del ataque de Feraligatr. Todos pudieron ver como los ataques de los Pokemons salían de los agujeros; varios chorros de agua, descargas eléctricas y hojas navaja, salían de los agujeros.

Entonces ocurrió algo. TODOS los agujeros despedían grandes columnas de agua, excepto uno. Pero, cuando ese agujero despidió un gran chorro de agua, venían Bulbasaur y Minum con el. El agua ceso y ambos Pokemons cayeron a tierra, noqueados.

"Bulbasaur y Minum no pueden continuar" decía la réferi.

Todos estaban sorprendidos. Era verdad que Bulbasaur y Minum eran Pokemons relativamente débiles para enfrentarse a una máxima evolución como Feraligatr, pero aun así, que ambos sean Pokemons cuyos ataques eran súper efectivos contra Feraligatr y aun así perdieran, era algo de asombrarse, por sobre todo al saber de las habilidades de May.

De uno de los agujeros, Feraligatr salio con fuerza y cayo en el suelo con ambos pies. Saxh sonrió por un momento, pero se sorprendió al ver algo. Feraligatr estaba respirando con MUCHA dificultad, indicando que los Pokemon de May le habían causado gran daño.

"May, me sorprendes" decía Saxh "Este Feraligatr de Ash ha luchado contra muchos oponentes, incluso contra oponentes efectivos contra el, como Electabuzz o Vileplume, y nunca se había cansado así. Debes ser una gran Pokecaptor para haber entrenado así a tus Pokemons en tan poco tiempo."

"Tuve un buen maestro" decía May.

"Lo sabemos, por eso esta con el Team Aqua." decía Saxh "Regresa Feraligatr… ¡Ve Haunter!"

Saxh regreso a Feraligatr a su carta para que descansara, en invoco a Haunter para continuar con la pelea. May decidió volver a luchar con ventaja.

"¡Kirlia!¡Shuppet!¡Yo los elijo!¡Libérense!"

May saco dos cartas y de ellas invoco a Kirlia y a Shuppet, que eran efectivos contra Haunter, claro que May debe cuidarse, ya que Haunter era efectivo contra Kirlia y Shuppet.

En las gradas, sus amigos estaban preocupados.

"May esta tomando muchos riesgos al usar a Kirlia y a Shuppet." Decía Latiaos.

"Si no se concentra, Haunter puede derrotar a los dos sin problemas." Decía Bernard.

"May ha de tener una buena estrategia para vencer a Haunter." Pensaba Flannery.

Abajo, May preparaba su ataque.

"¡Kirlia, Shuppet!¡Embistan!"

En las gradas, a sus amigos les salieron gotas de sudor.

"Creo que no…" decía Latias.

"Pichu…"

Los Pokemon de May se acercaban al Haunter de Saxh, quien los veía aburrido.

"Haunter, usa Shadow Ball…"

El Pokemon Fantasma creo una esfera oscura y la lanzo hacia ambos Pokemons de May.

"¡Kirlia, usa Light Screen!"

Aun corriendo, Kirlia crea una pantalla transparente con una mano.

"¡Kirlia Alto!¡Shuppet, salta!"

Latios entendió lo que quería hacer May. Kirlia se detuvo, sosteniendo la pantalla de luz con ambas manos, viendo acercar la esfera oscura. Mientras, Shuppet aprovecho el impulso de correr, o en este caso flotar, se apoyo en Kirlia y salto encima de ella y de la pantalla de luz. Cuando Shuppet salto, la Shadow Ball de Haunter impacto en el escudo de Luz de Kirlia, explotando y formando una gran nube de polvo, de donde Shuppet salio ileso.

"¡Shuppet!¡Shadow Ball!"

"¡Haunter, usa Confuse Ray!"

Shuppet comenzó a crear la esfera oscura para atacar a Haunter, pero este último realizo su ataque de Confuse Ray, impactando primero en Shuppet, confundiéndolo.

"¡Kirlia, usa Psychic!"

La nube de polvo se esfumo cuando el ataque psíquico de Kirlia fue lanzado hacia Haunter, quien estaba ocupado con Shuppet, no pudiendo evitarlo y golpeándolo fuertemente.

"¡Bien hecho, Kirlia!"

"¡Ruuu!...¿Ruu?"

Kirlia miro a un lado, solo para ver a Shuppet acercarse a ella a gran velocidad, chocando con ella y mandando a ambos al suelo.

"Oh no, Shuppet esta confundido" decía Flannery.

"¡Haunter, usa Shadow Punch!"

Los Pokemons de May se levantaron y vieron a Haunter acercarse a ellos, uno de sus puños rodeado de energía oscura. El golpe iba directo a Kirlia, pero, aun confundido, Shuppet se coloco en frente a ella, recibiendo el Shadow Punch de Haunter. Sin embargo, en el momento del impacto, los ojos de Shuppet brillaron, desconcertando al Haunter. Debido al golpe, Shuppet cayó noqueado.

"No… no otro mas…" decía May, preocupada porque ya tenia 3 pokemons fuera de combate y ni uno de Saxh.

"Buen trabajo Haunter… ¿Haunter?"

El joven Pokecaptor noto que algo estaba mal en su Pokemon, ya que este comenzó a sentir bastante dolor. Sin saber porque, el Haunter cayó noqueado.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntaba Bernard.

"Shuppet uso Destiny Bond como ultimo recurso…" decía Latias.

"¿Destiny Bond?¿La que hace que uno de los pokemons derrotados se lleve a uno de los del oponente con el?" preguntaba Flannery.

"El mismo… Shuppet lo uso como ultimo recurso…" decía Latios.

Abajo, Saxh y May regresaron a sus pokemon inconcientes a sus cartas.

"Buen trabajo Haunter, gracias…"

"Mereces un descanso Shuppet…"

Ambos Pokecaptors se miraron, para luego sacar una carta cada uno de sus estuches.

"Aun no quiero usar mi carta del triunfo… literalmente, por eso invocare de nuevo a… ¡Feraligatr!"

"Y yo invocare a … ¡Scizor, Ve!"

Ambos Pokecaptors invocan a sus Pokemons, Saxh de nuevo a Feraligatr, quien estaba algo cansado, y May invoca a Scizor, quien estaba en perfectas condiciones.

"¡Scizor, usa Metal Claw!¡Kirlia, usa Calm Mind!"

Scizor se lanzo hacia Feraligatr, con una de sus tenazas brillando color plateado, mientras Kirlia se quedo en su lugar, incrementando sus poderes.

"¡Feraligatr, detenlo!"

Scizor se acerco a Feraligatr y lanzo su golpe metálico al rostro, pero el pokemon acuático solo alzo una de sus manos y, empleando mucha fuerza, detuvo el golpe de metal. May y Scizor estaban sorprendidos, ya que el pokemon de Saxh detuvo el golpe con mucha facilidad. Saxh solo sonrió.

"¿Te sorprendes?" preguntaba Saxh "Feraligatr es fuerte por naturaleza, que no te sorprenda…. ¡Usa Hydro Pump!"

Estando tan cerca, Feraligatr abrió su hocico y lanzo un poderoso chorro de agua, casi a quemarropa, en Scizor, quien no pudiendo con la fuerza del poderoso torrente, fue lanzado hacia atrás.

"¡Feraligatr, ve por Kirlia, no dejes que siga incrementando su poder!"

Feraligatr volteo a ver a Kirlia y le lanzo otro Hydro Pump, para evitar que siga aumentando sus status.

"¡Teleport!"

Antes de que el chorro de agua la golpeara, Kirlia desapareció de la vista de todos, evitando el torrente por unos segundos. Feraligatr vio que Kirlia aparecía y desaparecía por toda la arena, no parándose un rato para que el pokemon de agua lo enfocase.

"Feraligatr, concéntrate y prepárate…"

Feraligatr obedeció a su Captor y se quedo quieto, esperando a que Kirlia apareciese otra vez.

"Ahora Kirlia, usa Psychic."

"Tu oportunidad Feraligatr, usa Scary Face"

Kirlia apareció en el lado izquierdo de Feraligatr y se concentro para hacer su ataque, pero Feraligatr se volteo y realizo el ataque de Scary Face, asustando a Kirlia… que bah, aterrándola, y evitando el ataque.

"¡Kirlia, muévete!"

"¡Feraligatr, usa Sword Dance y luego usa Slash con Kirlia!"

Feraligatr se concentro, varias imágenes de espadas aparecieron a su alrededor, girando para luego desaparecer, subiendo la fuerza de Feraligatr. El pokemon de agua se lanzo hacia Kirlia con su puño listo. Kirlia no podía moverse porque tenía miedo, no porque estuviera paralizada. May tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no ver lo que pasaría.

Se escucharon 2 golpes y luego un silencio. Cuando May abrió sus ojos, se sorprendió. Kirlia estaba bien, sin golpes, pero Scizor apareció justo al frente de ella y uso su Metal Claw para golpear a Feraligatr en el estomago. Sin embargo, Feraligatr también logro golpearlo, justo en la sien izquierda de su cabeza. Ambos Pokemons permanecieron así un rato, antes de caer al suelo, inconcientes, Feraligatr por ya no resistir el golpe por lo cansado que estaba y Scizor por el golpe certero que le dio Feraligatr en la cabeza.

Al ver esto, ambos PokeCaptors regresaron a sus Pokemons a sus cartas.

"Gracias Scizor por salvar a Kirlia y vencer a un Pokemon tan fuerte como Feraligatr… descansa."

"Bien hecho, descansa ahora…"

May saco una carta de su estuche y la invoco.

"¡Ve Nuzzleaf, yo te elijo, libérate!"

May invoco a Nuzzleaf, quien se coloco a un lado de Kirlia.

"¿Qué esperas Saxh?¿No vas a invocar a tu ultimo pokemon?" preguntaba May.

"hehe… no pensaba que llegarías a esto… de verdad ese Ash te instruyo bien… para el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos…"

Saxh saca una de sus cartas de su estuche.

"Esta, es mi carta del triunfo, May… ¡Ve!"

Saxh invoca a su último pokemon, la cual sorprende a May.

"No… el también…" decía May con sorpresa.

Los Pokemons de May se colocaban en posición, porque sabían que la verdadera pelea acababa de comenzar…

"Ahora…" decía Saxh "Te enfrentaras al pokemon mas leal de Ash…"

"¡Pika!" decía el Pikachu que invoco Saxh, emitiendo pequeñas chispas por sus mejillas… el rival mas difícil para May; El Pikachu de Ash.

¿Quién ganara esta pelea?¿May podrá contra el Pikachu de Ash que Saxh tiene? y ¿Dónde demonios esta Waldo?, ejem, digo Ash ¿Dónde demonios esta Ash? Estas y otras preguntas, podrán responderse en el siguiente capitulo de _POKECARD CAPTOR MAY_, no se lo pierdan

_**Continuara…

* * *

**_

**Autor's Space**

_(Escrito el año pasado... cuando aun daba risa...)_

En el estudio de grabación de PokeCard Captor May, Raichu estaba hablando con Latias (forma humana).

Raichu: Entonces… ¿Lista para la noche?

Latias: Oh si… no puedo esperar… estoy muy excitada…

Raichu: Genial… trae bocadillos porque será una noche de… ¡Super Smash Bros Brawl!

Latias: No creía que ya lo tuvieras…

Raichu: Lo bueno de trabajar con autores… puede escribir lo que sea…

En eso, una figura paso a gran velocidad cerca de ellos, dejando una estela de azul, negro y rosa, directo hacia las oficinas de los autores.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de Saiyan X, el (Sentado en su silla) y Lord Sesshoumaru (Parado a lado del escritorio) estaban conversando con May y Ash, quienes les habían pedido un pequeñísimo favor.

SX:¿Quieren gastos todo pagado para Hawai?

Ash: Sip, queremos pasar unos… "momentos de calidad"

May: Si… por favor…

SX: No se… ¿Tu que dices, Lord?

Lord: mmm… claro, siempre y cuando ponga cámaras escondidas en la habitación donde se quedaran y pasaran sus "momentos de calidad"

May: Claro

SX/Ash:¡¿Qué?!

May: Solo bromeaba

Lord: Awww…

En eso, la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe y una figura se acerco al escritorio de Saiyan, empujando a May en el proceso, quien choco contra Ash y los mando a ambos al suelo, May cayendo encima de Ash. Debido a la velocidad con la que el sujeto ingreso, varios papeles salieron volando. Ambos autores supieron quien era.

SX/Lord:¿Hikari?

Hikari:¿Ya esta?

SX:¿Ya esta que?

Hikari:¡Mi nombre!¡Mi nombre americano!¡Escuche que ya se supo cual era!...¿Cual es?

SX: oh si… ¿Segura que quieres saberlo?

Hikari:¡Claro!

SX: bueno… tu nombre americano es… Dawn.

Un silencio se dejo escuchar en la oficina. Saiyan vio a Hikari con cara de sorpresa, terror y enfado, todas a la vez.

Hikari:¿¡QUE!?

SX: si… de ahora en delante, tu nombre será Dawn…

Chasqueando sus dedos, el nombre de Hikari cambio.

Dawn (Hikari) :¿Dawn? Pero… ¿¡Como!?¿Como la enfermedad?

SX:¡NO!... ¡No Down¡DAWN¡D-A-W-N! _**¡DAWN!**_

Dawn: Pero…

SX:¿Sabes que Dawn significa amanecer?... o algo asi..

Dawn: Oh… no lo sabía… pero… esperaba algo más…

SX: Di que no te toco lo mismo que Shinji.

Dawn:¿uh?

Otro joven apareció en el estudio.

Shinji: Si, al menos no te paso como a mi.

Dawn:¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Shinji: …. Paul…

Un arbusto del desierto paso de largo por la oficina. Saiyan chasqueo sus dedos y el nombre de Shinji cambio a Paul. Luego, lo inevitable… Dawn cayó al suelo, producto de las risas.

Dawn:¿Paul?¡ HAHAHAHA!¡NO Pareces un Paul!¡HAHAHA!

Paul: Lo se… matare a unos productores americanos luego…

SX:¡hey!¡tu no debes estar aquí!¡Aun no sabemos si vas a aparecer!

Paul:¿Y? no me importa…

SX: mmmm -En eso, Ve que Lord tiene una cámara y graba algo en el suelo - ¿y tu que grabas?

Lord: A Ash y May pasando momentos de calidad en el suelo…

SX:¿Qué?

Todos voltean a ver abajo.

SX:¡Hey ustedes dos!¡Consíganse un cuarto!¡no hagan eso en mi oficina!

Ash: Lo siento

May: Igual yo…

Todos los ven extrañados

Ash/May:¿Qué?

Dawn: May… ¿Por qué tienes la sudadera de Ash puesta?

Ash y May se miraron. Vieron que Ash estaba en su camisa negra, y que May tenía la sudadera azul de Ash puesta.

May: eh… ups… lo siento, me la voy a quitar –May comenzaba a quitarse la sudadera-

SX: Yo no haría eso si fuera tu…

May:¿Por?

SX: mira a tu izquierda…

May mira a su izquierda y se sorprende que, en el piso a su lado, estaban su blusa roja y su sostén. May jalo el cuello de la sudadera que tenia puesta y miro a su pecho, sonrojándose mucho.

May: eh… ¿Cómo llego eso ahí?

SX: Eso _**Nadie**_ lo sabe…

Lord: Rayos Saiyan, pude haber grabado algo histórico…

SX: Si claro…

Lord: y luego venderlo por Internet y ganar millones…

SX: mmm… cierto… la próxima vez no diré nada…

Lord:¡WOOOHOOO!

Dawn: Oh cielos… que lugar tan loco…

Paul:¿Y tu quieres entrar aquí?

Dawn: Sip, porque es divertido…

Paul: mmm…

Ash: Sabes, te ves muy bien, May…

Lord:¿Bien?¡Se ve sexy!

SX: Concuerdo con Lord…

Raichu:¡Foto! –¡Flash!- ¡Ahora lo venderé en Internet!

SX: oh cielos…

Lord:¡Dame una copia!

SX: Mas cielos…

_**Fin del Autor's Space.** _

**

* * *

**

**Saiyan X dice:** esto es to-esto es to-esto es to-esto es todo amigos XD... Venganse dentro de dos semanas para saber el siguiente episodio de PCCM... nos vemos...


	46. La Perdida de la Esperanza

**_POKECARD CAPTOR  
MAY  
Capitulo 46_**

**_La pérdida de la Esperanza._**

En este vasto Universo, existe una infinidad de galaxias y así como existen galaxias, existe una infinidad de dimensiones y en cada dimensión existen infinidad de galaxias, y así sigue hasta el infinito, pero en cada dimensión hay algo que las hace diferente una de la otra y el mundo Pokemon no es la excepción, esta historia habla de una dimensión totalmente diferente al mundo Pokemon que todos conocen, esta, es la dimensión donde los Pokemon son capturados en cartas en lugar de pokeballs, esta, es la dimensión donde las medallas jamás existieron y en lugar de eso, recibes un Yeristald, esta… es la dimensión de… POKECARD CAPTOR MAY.

* * *

May ha estado antes enfrentando el peligro y siempre ha salido de ellos. Con su gran capacidad para planear y predecir los movimientos de su oponente, ella siempre sale victoriosa sin recibir daño y… 

-Sonido de casette deteniéndose bruscamente-

¿A quien engaño?¡Nunca ha estado en peligro! … y tampoco en una situación así…

"¡PIKA!"

En la semifinal de este torneo, May se enfrentaba a Saxh usando todos sus pokemons con solo 3 Pokemons del joven misterioso. Ya había derrotado a 2 de ellos, pero ahora venia el más difícil, el más fuerte, veloz y leal Pokemon del arsenal de Ash, que estaba siendo utilizado ahora por este joven extraño.

May recordaba todo lo que ese Pikachu había hecho cuando Ash aun estaba con ella: había logrado derrotar a un ejercito de Sandshrew y Sandslash (Eran solo unos 20) de solo un ThunderBolt, también había visto romper varias rocas seguidas usando solo Iron Tail, incluso había visto como Ursarings, Pokemon sumamente territoriales y agresivos, huían asustados cuando Pikachu derrotaba a sus compañeros fácilmente y aun tenia energía para derrotar a varios mas.

Si, definitivamente, esta pelea será difícil.

"¿Lista May?, este Pikachu no ha salido a pelear en unos días… creo que se divertirá muy bien." Decía Saxh.

"¡Pika pi!"

"¡Muy bien, entonces comencemos!" decía May.

La pelea se reinicio, el último Pokemon de Saxh, Pikachu, contra dos Pokemons de May, Kirlia y Nuzzleaf.

"¡Nuzzleaf!¡Usa Faint Attack!"

Nuzzleaf desapareció de vista y apareció detrás de Pikachu. El pokemon de cierva intento golpear a Pikachu con su pequeño puño, pero este simplemente atravesó al pokemon eléctrico, sorprendiendo a todos.

"¿Qué?" pregunto May.

"Double Team" decía Saxh.

"¿Cuándo lo usaste? No te escuche dar esa orden" decía May.

"No es necesario… Pikachu sabe lo que pienso y usa la estrategia antes de que yo la diga."

"¿Qué?"

En las gradas, muchos estaban extrañados, en especial los amigos de May.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" preguntaba Bernard.

"Según se, ese nivel de pelea solo se alcanza con años de entrenamiento y grandes lazos de amistad" decía Latias.

"¿Acaso el Team Aqua rapto a Ash para estudiar esos lazos y por eso es que Saxh puede hacerlo con el Pikachu de Ash?" preguntaba Flannery.

Solo Latios era el que sabía la verdad.

"Continuemos con esto¿quieres?" decía Saxh.

Pikachu apareció detrás de Nuzzleaf y le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda al pokemon de planta usando su cola, elevando al pokemon de May por los aires.

''_Quick Attack'_

Saxh pensó la orden y el Pikachu de Ash la siguió al pie de la letra. Pikachu desapareció de la vista de todos y apareció en el aire, a lado de Nuzzleaf. Usando su velocidad, Pikachu embistió a Nuzzleaf con fuerza.

'_Continuo…'_

Acatando la nueva orden, Pikachu desapareció nuevamente y reapareció cerca de Nuzzleaf, en un ángulo diferente y luego lo volvió a embestir. Así continuo un rato, embistiendo, desapareciendo, apareciendo y embistiendo otra vez, hasta que Saxh decidió que era mucho. Al final del ataque, Nuzzleaf cayó fuera de la plataforma, desmayado.

"No… no puede ser…" decía May "Fue muy rápido… ¡Debo continuar con esto!¡Kirlia, usa Shadow Ball!"

La pequeña pokemon psíquico lanzo una enorme esfera de energía oscura hacia el Pikachu, pero este ultimo uso Iron Tail para desviarla y mandarla al cielo.

"¿Qué?."

"¿Crees que seria tan fácil, May?" preguntaba Saxh. "El pokemon de Ash es mas fuerte de lo que te mostró. ¡Quick Attack!"

"¡Usa Teleport!"

"¡Síguela!"

Pikachu uso Quick Attack para acercarse a Kirlia, pero ella se teleporto a otro lado de la plataforma, pero Pikachu también desapareció. Cuando Kirlia volvió a aparecer, se sorprendió al sentir la presencia de Pikachu detrás de ella.

"¿Qué?¿Como?" preguntaba May.

"Simple… Pikachu confía mucho en su velocidad… ¡Puesto que esta es casi tan rápida como el Teleport!" decía Saxh. "¡Termínala con un ThunderBolt!"

"¡Usa Light Screen!"

"No servirá de nada"

Kirlia levanto una pantalla de luz frente a ella, justo cuando Pikachu lanzo su ataque eléctrico. Sin embargo, la electricidad de Pikachu era demasiada, por lo que termino atravesando el escudo de luz, golpeando a Kirlia directamente, desmayándola.

"¿Kirlia…?"

"¡Kirlia y Nuzzleaf no pueden continuar!"

El estadio se lleno de varias exclamaciones de sorpresa. Los PokeCaptors rivales también vieron como Saxh derroto fácilmente a dos Pokemons de May, y eso que Nuzzleaf estaba totalmente descansado y Kirlia tenía aun el efecto de dos Calm Minds. May regreso a sus dos pokemons a sus cartas.

"Debo hacer algo… Aun me quedan dos Pokemons… pero…" decía May, pensando en los Pokemons que le quedaban. "Torchic es fuerte, pero ese Pikachu es muy rápido… y no he entrenado a Eevee para nada… Pero no me queda elección, debo confiar en ellos."

"¿Lista May? Solo te quedan 2 Pokemons" decía Saxh.

"¡Aquí voy!¡Torchic, Eevee, yo los elijo!"

De las dos cartas que saco, Torchic y Eevee salieron y se colocaron en la plataforma, los dos viendo a Pikachu.

"Entonces… ¿Son tus últimos Pokemons?"

"Si… lo son, y confió en ellos."

"Veamos si esa confianza es suficiente" decía Saxh.

Los 3 pokemon se miraban entre si, mientras el réferi indicaba la continuación de la pelea.

"Tu primero" dice Saxh.

"Bien…¡Torchic, Eevee!¡Usen Quick Attack!"

Los pokemons de May se acercaron a gran velocidad contra el Pikachu de Saxh, pero este último desapareció, moviéndose también a gran velocidad.

"¿Quick Attack?" preguntaba May "Muy bien, que sea una pelea de velocidad."

"No están en la misma liga que Pikachu, May"

Pikachu usaba también Quick Attack y huía de sus perseguidores. Torchic y Eevee lo seguían con toda su velocidad, pero era notable que la velocidad del roedor eléctrico fuera muy superior.

'_Esto esta mal'_ piensa May _'Son muy rápidos, pero Pikachu es mucho mas.'_

Pikachu dejo de huir y corrió a velocidad hacia los dos pokemons de May, quienes no se esperaban el cambio de estrategia. Pikachu se estrello contra Torchic, mandando a ambos pokemons al suelo mientras Eevee se detenía. El simple contacto con Pikachu paralizo a Torchic.

"¡oh no!"

"Oh si, May. La piel de Pikachu esta cargada de electricidad. El toque con su cuerpo durante una pelea significa que hay altas posibilidades de que tu pokemon quede paralizado." decía Saxh.

Pikachu estaba sobre Torchic, mirándolo con cautela. Sin embargo, tuvo que saltar para evitar ser envestido por Eevee. Ambos pokemons se miraron y usaron sus Quick Attack para estrellarse continuamente. Extrañamente, Eevee no quedaba paralizado por el contacto continuo con Pikachu.

"Extraño, ese Eevee es algo especial" decía Saxh.

"¡Eevee, usa Quick Attack y luego Bite!"

"Desaparece y usa Iron Tail."

Eevee estuvo a punto de morder a Pikachu, pero este desapareció y reapareció detrás de el, dándole un fuerte coletazo de acero en la espalda. Eevee cayó al suelo, notablemente cansado por la batalla.

"No… no puedo perder así" decía May, para luego mirar a Torchic, que estaba intentando ponerse en pie. "¡Vamos Torchic!¡Tu puedes hacerlo!"

Torchic sintió la determinación de May, lo cual lo impulso para ponerse en pie. Sin embargo, la parálisis evitaba que se pusiera de pie con facilidad.

"No… Torchic, no podemos perder… es nuestra única pista para rescatar a Ash del Team Aqua… por favor… ¡LEVANTATE!"

Torchic miro a May con decisión e inmediatamente una luz blanca rodeo su cuerpo, soprendie3ndo a todos. Pikachu e Eevee detuvieron la pelea por el resplandor.

"Esta pasando otra vez…" decía Saxh

"Esta… ¿Evolucionando?" decía May.

La luz rodeo a Torchic por completo y este comenzó a crecer y cambiar un poco de forma.

"Lo mismo" decía Saxh "El deseo de May de no perder esta afectado a Torchic, forzándolo a evolucionar… ¿Por qué?"

La luz comenzó a cesar, dejando ver la nueva forma de Torchic.

"¡COMBUSKEN!" decía Torchic, ahora evolucionado a Combusken.

"Torchic… digo, Combusken, es genial" decía May.

Combusken se puso de pie y, dando un fuerte grito, disipo los rayos de la parálisis.

"¿Qué?"

"Combusken, ayuda a Eevee."

Combusken uso su nueva y mejorada velocidad para colocarse a lado de Eevee, mientras miraban a Pikachu.

"May, aunque tu pokemon haya evolucionado, no podrás contra mi."

"¿Eso crees¡Combusken, Eevee!¡Usen Quick Attack de nuevo!"

"Tu también Pikachu."

Nuevamente, los Pokemons usaron sus ataques de velocidad para acercarse a Pikachu, pero el uso su velocidad para alejarse de ellos. A pesar del incremento, Pikachu aun seguía siendo más rápido que ellos.

"Debo hacer un plan… ¿Pero que?" pregunto May, poniéndose a pensar en un plan. Entonces, se le ocurrió un plan sumamente loco y estupido que quizás funcionara. "Lo siento Kat… ¡Eevee, hazte bolita!"

Extrañada por la orden de su Captor, Eevee comenzó a rodar, usando la velocidad del Quick Attack para impulsarse.

"¡Resiste Eevee! … ¡Combusken, usa Double Kick en Eevee y patéalo hacia Pikachu!"

"¿QUE?" pregunto Saxh extrañado.

Combusken obedeció, sabiendo que May tenía un plan. El Pokemon de fuego uso sus nuevas largas piernas para patear a Eevee con fuerza, volviendo al pokemon normal un balón de soccer. La velocidad a la que iba Eevee, mas la de Combusken, mas la fuerza de la patada le dio a Eevee el impulso suficiente para alcanzar a Pikachu. Cuando el roedor eléctrico se dio cuenta, ya era tarde, pues Eevee se estrello contra el con fuerza.

"¡Combusken, aprovecha!¡Usa Sky Uppercut!"

Usando su velocidad, Combusken se acerco al Pikachu de Saxh, quien estaba aun confundido por lo que había pasado. Usando su puño, Combusken golpeo a Pikachu con fuerza, mandándolo al cielo.

"¡FlameThrower!"

"¡Pikachu, usa ThunderBolt!"

Combusken lanzo una gran llamarada hacia Pikachu que estaba en el aire, pero este se recupero y lanzo un poderoso ataque eléctrico, neutralizando ambos ataques. Pikachu toco suelo, algo sacudido por la maniobra, mientras Combusken lo miraba desafiante. Ambos Pokemon dejaron de verse solo para ver a Eevee, que estaba sumamente mareado, dando pasos torpes y cayéndose al suelo. May solo miraba con nerviosismo esto. Luego, ella sintió un gran escalofrío en la espalda. Al mirar hacia tras, podía ver a Kat sentada en las gradas, mirándola con odio. May estaba segura de ver llamas a su alrededor.

"¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?!¡Mejor no te hubiera dado a Eevee!" exclamaba Katherine desde las gradas. May solo podía reír con más nerviosismo.

Mientras Saxh vio que esto se volvía peligroso, por lo que decidió terminar la pelea de una vez.

"¡Pikachu, usa Quick Attack nuevamente!"

"¡Combusken, Eevee, síganlo con Quick Attack!" decía May, después de ver a Eevee ya de nuevo en pie.

Los Pokemons se lanzaron nuevamente, los de May siguiendo al de Saxh otra vez. May se confió y decidió usar la estrategia de nuevo.

"¡Otra vez Eevee, hazte bolita!¡Combusken, patéalo!"

Nuevamente, Eevee comenzó a rodar como si fuera un balón y Combusken lo pateo con fuerza, mientras seguía corriendo. Esto es lo que Saxh esperaba.

"¡Pikachu, regresa y usa Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu se detuvo y volvió a correr, ahora en dirección a los pokemons de May. Entonces, se rodeo de mucha electricidad, lanzándose al Eevee-balón que se acercaba rápidamente. El choque era inevitable.

BAM

"¡EEEeeee…!"

El impacto ocurrió, pero fácilmente Pikachu gano el encuentro, sacando a Eevee del camino y mandándolo al suelo, desmayándolo.

Pero aun no terminaba, pues ahora seguía Combusken, que estaba en el camino. El pokemon de fuego vio esto y preparo su puño para lanzarle un Sky Uppercut. Ambos ataques chocaron con fuerza, levantando una gran nube de polvo.

Todos esperaban el resultado. La nube se asentó y ambos pokemons estaban de pie, uno a espaldas de otros. Combusken sonrió, mientras Pikachu caía sobre sus rodillas.

"¡Gane!" decía May.

"No lo creo…" decía Saxh.

La sonrisa de Combusken se convirtió en una mueca de dolor, al sentir mucha electricidad corriendo por su cuerpo. El pokemon de fuego ya no resistió y cayó al suelo, desmayado.

"¡C-combusken y Eevee ya no pueden continuar!¡El ganador es Saxh!"

El lugar se lleno de exclamaciones de sorpresa, para luego ser invadido por gritos, silbidos y porras, al ver semejante pelea. Todos estaban felices…

… todos menos May…

"No… no puede ser… perdí…."

May cayo de rodillas al suelo, mientras lo miraba sin creer lo que había pasado, y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

May había perdido…

_**Fin del capitulo 46**_

Oh cielos. ¡May perdió!¿Que pasara ahora?¿Cómo sabrá May donde esta _exactamente_ Ash?¿Katherine, y algunas fans de este fic, la mataran por maltrato de Eevees? Estas y otras preguntas, probablemente serán respondidas en el siguiente capitulo de POKECARD CAPTOR MAY, no se lo pierdan…

_**Continuara…**_

**Autor's Space**

En la oficina de Lord, se encontraban Lord y Kat, Kat estaba "tomando dictado" sentada en las piernas de Lord, pero su privacidad es interrumpida por un fuerte azoton de puerta, lo cual hace que Kat se levante de golpe. En eso, entra Ash muy molesto, se pone frente al escritorio de Lord, lo golpea con las palmas de las manos y dice:

Ash¡¿PORQUE NO EH RECIBIDO MI SUELDO EN VARIAS SEMANAS?!

Lord: a ver, a ver, a ver, esta bien que te odio, pero no soy tan cruel como para dejarte sin sueldo, además de que podrías demandarme, por eso no lo hago

Ash: bueno, entonces...¿Por qué no lo eh recibido?

Lord: Kat es la encargada de las transacciones de dinero, uhh, Kat...¿que pasa?

Kat¿Huh? pero si yo tengo los recibos de Ash firmados por él mismo, si se le ah estado pagando

Lord: mm, que extraño, muéstrame uno

Kat: Muy bien

Kat va a un archivero y comienza a buscar el recibo de Ash, al encontrarlos, toma el mas reciente y se lo lleva a Lord

Kat: Mira

Lord: mm, si, se ve que esta firmado por Ash, esta letra de niño de primer grado debe ser suya

Al escuchar esto, Ash se sorprende

Ash:¿COMO DE QUE DE NIÑO DE PRIMER GRADO?, DEJAME VER ESO

Lord le muestra el recibo y Ash lo examina

Ash: esta letra es de… ESE MALDITO TRAIDOR, AH ESTADO FIRMANDO TODOS MIS RECIBOS Y QUEDANDOSE CON EL DINERO

Lord / Kat:¿?

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de las vegas, en la mesa de lanzamiento de dados, estaba Pikachu acompañado por unas chicas y agitando los dados en su mano, es decir, pata

Pikachu: Pika, pika, pi, pikachu (Traducción: Vamos dados no me fallen, papi necesita anotar con estas chicas) (**Notas de Lord: **si saben a lo que se refiere con anotar?, verdad? ¬u¬)

Pikachu tira los dados, estos giran y ambos caen mostrando un uno, el tipo que administra el juego dice:

Tipo: Par de unos, el pokemon pierde

Pikachi: Pi pikachu pi pi, Pika (Traducción: ahh, bueno, ya será para la otra)

_**Fin del Autor's Space.**_


	47. Depresión, Verdades y Victorias Faciles

**_POKECARD CAPTOR  
MAY  
Capitulo 47_**

**_Depresión, Verdades a Medias y Victorias Fáciles_**

En este vasto Universo, existe una infinidad de galaxias y así como existen galaxias, existe una infinidad de dimensiones y en cada dimensión existen infinidad de galaxias, y así sigue hasta el infinito, pero en cada dimensión hay algo que las hace diferente una de la otra y el mundo Pokemon no es la excepción, esta historia habla de una dimensión totalmente diferente al mundo Pokemon que todos conocen, esta, es la dimensión donde los Pokemon son capturados en cartas en lugar de pokeballs, esta, es la dimensión donde las medallas jamás existieron y en lugar de eso, recibes un Yeristald, esta… es la dimensión de… POKECARD CAPTOR MAY.

* * *

Ha pasado una hora desde que termino el enfrentamiento entre May y Saxh, con la victoria de este último. De había dado tiempo para que los espectadores se prepararan para el siguiente combate, que era entre Flannery contra Bernard. Todos estaban afuera, en los puestos de comida, disfrutando de los bocadillos y del buen clima que hacia. 

Sin embargo, dentro de una habitación en el _PokeCaptors Rest House_ (PCRH), May estaba sentada en su cama, mirando al suelo y claramente triste por su derrota.

No estaba sola. Sus demás Pokemons estaban fuera de sus cartas, mirando a su Captor, tratando de animarla.

Pero ella no escuchaba las suplicas de sus Pokemons para animarla. Ella estaba pensando seriamente la situación.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" decía ella en voz baja "Mi única oportunidad para encontrar a Ash… la deje ir entre mis dedos…"

"Comb""Evee""Bulba"

May miro a sus pokemons frente a ella.

"Lo siento chicos, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para ganar…" May miro en especial a Combusken y a Eevee "Lo siento Eevee, tu debut fue una derrota… y Combusken, a pesar de que evolucionaste para que ganara, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo…"

"Yo no lo creo…"

May y sus Pokemon miraron a la puerta, donde estaba recargada una amiga de May.

"¿Flannery?"

"¡Hey! Sabia que estarías aquí" le dijo la chica de cabello de fuego.

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?"

"Oh vamos… ¿Dónde mas estarías?¿En el bosque, donde hay Shroomishs?"

El rostro de May se torno azul al recordar a esos pokemons.

"¡No, claro que no!" le respondió con fuerza.

"Woa, calma, no te sulfures…"

"Oh… lo siento…"

"No te preocupes…" le decía Flannery "¿Qué te ocurre?¿Porque tan deprimida?"

"¿Uh?¿De que hablas?" pregunta May, aparentando inocencia.

"¿Cómo de que hablo?" pregunta Flannery "mira este lugar; puerta cerrada, persianas impidiendo que el sol entre, las luces apagadas, tu cara de depresión y este extraño ambiente nada agradable…"

"Oh, eso ultimo es culpa de Shuppet"

"Shuppet" decía Shuppet, apareciendo atravesando el pecho de Flannery.

"¡AAAAHHHH!"

Flannery casi da un salto al techo por la acción de Shuppet.

"¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso!" exclamaba Flannery, a lo que Shuppet solo reía. Después de recuperar el aliento y la calma, Flannery enciende las luces, haciendo que pequeños bichos regresen a sus escondites rápidamente "uh… bueno…como estaba ahorita, se nota que estabas muy deprimida… Es porque perdiste¿no?"

May solo asiente con la cabeza.

"Oh vamos, mira, llegaste hasta la semifinal, y apenas eres PokeCaptor desde hace solo unos meses y casi le ganas a alguien con pokemons muy fuertes. Deberías sentirte bien por eso" decía Flannery, tratando de animar a su amiga.

"No es eso…" decía May "Ese sujeto, Saxh, sabia el lugar donde esta Ash… si le ganaba, me lo diría, pero como no lo hice, perdí mi oportunidad…"

"¿Uh?¿es todo?"

"¿¡Como que es todo!?¡Es la pista para encontrar a Ash!" exclamaba May, exaltada por lo que acaba de decir Flannery.

"Calma May, calma…" decía Flannery "Dime… Ash esta en la base del Team Aqua¿correcto?"

"Correcto"

"Entonces¿Por qué te preocupas?"

"Porque no sabemos donde esta esa base."

"…"

"¿Qué?"

"May… ¿No recuerdas que Latios había atacado la base del Team Aqua en Lilycove City ANTES de encontrarte?"

May quedo un poco confundida por lo que dijo Flannery. Luego, se puso a pensar en lo que dijo. La revelación le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Era cierto, Latios le había dicho que el sabia donde estaba la Base del Team Aqua… de hecho, iban hacia Lilycove porque AHÍ esta la base. Dándose un fuerte manotazo en la cara, May comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro.

"No no no ¡NO!... ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?!... es cierto, Latios me dijo que estaba en Lilycove… ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?" decía May.

"Me es extraño que no te acordases…" decía Flannery

"Creo que esto del torneo y la promesa de Saxh por decirme donde estaba el escondite del Team Aqua me hizo olvidar que YA sabia donde estaba el escondite del team Aqua."

"¿Vez? No tienes porque deprimirte, al cabo ya sabes esa información."

"Cierto… gracias Flannery"

"No hay de que, para eso estamos las amigas…"

"Y… ¿Ahora que?"

"Ahora, iras a comer algo y luego iras al estadio para que veas como pateo el trasero de Bernard en nuestra batalla." decía Flannery, abrazando a May con una mano, mientras la otra señala al cielo, ella mirando al techo.

"hehe, cierto… bueno, vamos…"

Después de regresar a sus Pokemons a sus cartas, May y Flannery salen del PCRH, hacia los puestos, que daban comida gratis a los PokeCaptors y sus amigos.

* * *

Unos minutos mas tarde, después de que todos se atragantaron de comida, el torneo comenzó nuevamente. En la plataforma, Flannery y Bernard estaban listos para la pelea. Mientras, en las gradas, Latias y Latios miraban, junto May, que decidió ahora estar con sus compañeros. 

"¿Quien crees que gane?" pregunta May.

"No se… son parejos…" decía Latias.

"Además, ambos saben que pokemons usan cada quien, por lo que será difícil."

Abajo, en la plataforma, el réferi se acerca a ambos Captor.

"Bien, como iba a ser la pelea pasada" decía el réferi "Ambos Pokecaptors tendrán que usar 12 Pokemons y esta pelea terminara cuando uno de los Pokecaptor se queden sin Pokemons¿entendido?"

"Entendido" decían ambos.

"¡Muy bien, que comiencen!"

Ambos Pokecaptor sacaron una carta, su PokeStaff y se miraron desafiantemente.

"Prepárate para arder, nene" decía Flannery.

"No lo creo, vas a caer…" decía Bernard.

Ambos PokeCaptors lanzaron sus cartas al aire y las golpearon con sus Staffs.

"¡VE!"

Y así, comenzó la pelea.

(**Notas de X:** Como queremos hacer esto mas rápido, adelantaremos el tiempo… Lord ¿Me haces los honores?)(**Notas de Lord:** con mucho gusto¡TIME VORTEX!)

-Sonido de cassette adelantándose-

* * *

"¡3!...¡2!...¡1!... ¡SE ACABO!¡FLANNERY PASA LAS FINALES!" 

El público gritaba de emoción, al ver la primera batalla total en el torneo (**Notas de X:** Que no vieron los lectores XD)(**Notas de Lord: **XD... Uh?, vieron?). Flannery había derrotado a Bernard, usando su último Pokemon, en una pelea muy reñida, llena de acción y grandes efectos de sonido y explosiones.

"¿Qué te dije?" pregunto Flannery, restregando su triunfo en el rostro de Bernard.

"Bah, fue suerte" decía Bernard.

"Nada de suerte… habilidad, señor, HA-BI-LI-DAD."

"Si, claro… si tu Arcanine no se hubiera tropezado con esa piedra, mi Marshtomp lo hubiera golpeado con su Hydro Pump y te hubiera derrotado."

"Eso fue parte de mi sorprendente plan de acción, por si no lo sabias."

"Claaaaro…"

El réferi se acerca a Flannery.

"Bien, pasaste a la final y te enfrentaras a Saxh por el titulo de este mini torneo. La pelea final será en una hora, así que lleva a tus Pokemons a descansar."

"Claro"

Ambos Pokecaptors bajaron de la plataforma, siendo aplaudidos por el público. Flannery y Bernard se acercaron a las gradas, donde sus compañeros ya los estaban esperando.

"Buen combate" decía Latios.

"Gracias" decía Bernard.

"A ti no, se lo decía a Flannery, el tuyo estuvo lleno de fallas."

"Eres malvado¿lo sabias?"

"Solo contigo."

Mientras chispas aparecían entre las miradas de Latios y Bernard, Latias y May felicitaban a Flannery.

"Que buena pelea, me dan ganas de pelear también" decía May.

"Gracias…" decía Flannery "Te dije que le patearía el trasero… ahora se lo pateare a Saxh en la final y lo haré por ti."

"Hehe, gracias…"

"Descansemos un poco, aun queda una hora para la final" decía Latias.

"Si, debo restaurar a mis Pokemons, vamos" decía Flannery.

Todos seguían a Flannery al PCRH. Sin embargo, May se quedo algo atrás, aun pensando en muchas cosas, cuando alguien le hablo.

"Hey, May."

May Volteo a ver quien le hablaba.

"¿Saxh?"

Saxh apareció frente a ella, aun con su traje oscuro y su capucha en su cabeza.

"No te lo dije antes, pero diste una excelente batalla." decía Saxh.

"Gracias, pero no fue suficiente…"

"Aun así, es increíble el desarrollo que has tenido… no creí que llegaras hasta esto…"

"¿Uh?¿Como sabes de mi desarrollo?"

"Eh… uh… bueno… los del Team Aqua tenemos nuestros métodos…" decía Saxh, algo nervioso. Después de toser un poco, continuo. "Bueno, solo venia a decirte que, aunque no me hayas ganado, te diré la localización de la base del Team Aqua."

"Oh… eso… no es necesario…" decía May, alejándose.

"¿Uh?"

"Ya se donde esta, no te preocupes…"

"¿Aunque la base haya sido cambiada de lugar?"

May se detuvo y volteo lentamente a ver a Saxh.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Que la base se cambio de lugar…"

"¿Cómo?¿porque?"

"uh… hace unas semanas terminamos de cambiarnos… después de que un Latios loco ataco la base, vimos que no era seguro permanecer en el mismo lugar, por eso nos cambiamos."

"¿A dónde?"

"A una isla al este de Lilycove, solo unos kilómetros en el mar… antes la base estaba en el continente Hoenn, pero nos cambiamos."

"Oh… ya veo…"

"Bueno, me retiro…"

"Espera… ¿Por qué me dices esto, si eres del Team Aqua?¿Porque nos das ventaja?"

"Porque en realidad queremos que vayas a la isla."

"¿Uh?"

"¿No lo has pensado?¿El porque te lo digo? Es porque queremos que vayas a la isla para así cumplir con nuestros planes."

"¿Y porque me dices eso?¿porque me dices que me están esperando?¿no creer que al final mejor no iré?" preguntaba May, extrañada por lo fácil que Saxh le decía todo, tanto que parecía que era un tonto.

"Porque no tienes elección… tenemos algo, o en este caso a alguien, que te interesa. No tienes opción mas que ir a la isla y la policía no te ayudara y estamos fuera de la jurisdicción de los Elite-Champs. Tu no dejaras a Ash con nosotros¿Verdad? No lo dejaras con nosotros para que podamos hacer mas pruebas dolorosas con el…"

"¡¿Qué le han hecho?!" exclamaba May.

"Qué _no_ le hemos hecho... ha sufrido considerablemente… si quieres rescatarlo sano y salvo, ve a la isla lo mas rápido que puedas… te esperaremos…" decía Saxh, alejándose "Te veré allá…"

"Espera… ¿Y el torneo?"

"Ya vine a lo que se me encomendó… adiós…"

Y con eso, Saxh se fue, desapareciendo entre la gente, dejando a May aun mas pensativa que antes.

* * *

Ha pasado una hora desde el final de la pelea entre Flannery y Bernard. La pelea final estaba por comenzar. Flannery estaba en la plataforma, esperando a su rival. 

"Y bien, al ultima pelea esta por comenzar" decía el réferi "Flannery esta por pelear contra Saxh en esta pelea… joven Saxh, favor de subir a la plataforma."

Flannery estaba emocionada, ya que podría pelear contra el.

Sin embargo, Saxh no esta por ningún lado.

"Joven Saxh, se le reporta en la plataforma."

En las gradas, May y sus compañeros estaban discutiendo.

"¿Que pasa?¿Donde esta?" pregunta Bernard.

"No… no vendrá" decía May.

"¿De que hablas?"

"Hable con el hace una hora… dijo que ya había cumplido su misión y que no necesita estar aquí… me imagino que ya se fue…"

"¿Abandono?" pregunta Latias.

"Creo que si."

Pasando 5 minutos el réferi volvio a hablar.

"Debido a que Saxh no se ha presentado, damos por hecho que el se ha retirado, por lo que Flannery es la campeona de este torneo."

"¿Que?¿Es todo?¿no batallas a muerte?¿No destrucción masiva?¿No grandes explosiones?" preguntaba Flannery.

"No, solo una copa de oro y un montón de dinero."

"Bueno, soy feliz."

Y así termino el torneo, siendo Flannery el primer lugar y llevándose el premio. Como Saxh se fue, Bernard y May tomaron el premio de segundo y tercer lugar. Solo una cosa paso por la mente de los jóvenes.

"¡SOMOS RICOS!"

_**Fin del capitulo 47**_

_**Continuara…

* * *

**_

**Autor's Space**

May se paseaba por los camerinos del foro de Pokecard Captor May, en busca de Ash, quien le había prometido a compararla para ir de compras (**Notas de Lord:** Dios, una mujer de compras, ahora entienden porque se escondió? XD)

May:¿Dónde podrá estar?

La búsqueda de May la llevó hasta la oficina de Saiyan, quien estaba hablando con Saxh, May abre la puerta, y al ver a Saxh dice:

May: oh, asi que aquí estabas, bueno, vamonos de una vez Ash. -Dice May tomándolo del brazo-

Pero Saxh, no se mueve y dice

Saxh: Yo no soy Ash, soy Saxh

May: Por favor, ya se que eres Ash, así que no juegues y vamos

Saxh: Pero, en realidad, no soy…

May: Suficiente

May se lanza encima de Saxh, tirandolo al suelo, y jalandole el pelo, para según ella, quitarle la peluca

May: Demonios¿con que te pegaron esto? -Dice May tirándole del pelo a Saxh-

Saxh: AAAARRRGGG

En eso, Entra Lord acompañado por Sora, de Kingdom Hearts

Lord: Oye Saiy…an

Y se sorprende al ver a May atacando a Saxh

Lord:¿Pero que rayos pasa aquí?

Al ver que Lord entró, May se levanta de encima de Saxh y dice:

May: Autor Sesshoumaru, verdad que Saxh es Ash

Lord: Bueno, pues…

En eso, la puerta de la oficina de Saiyan se abre de nuevo, y aparece Ash

Ash: Ah, May, así que aquí estabas¿Qué no íbamos de compras?

May se queda perpleja al ver a Ash y a Saxh en la misma habitación

May: P-PERO¿QUÉ?

Lord:¿responde eso a tu pregunta?

May; ...

May voltea con Saxh y le dice

May: P-Perdon

Saxh: esta bien, no te preocupes

May: Pero entonces¿Quién es Saxh?

Saiyan: eso te lo digo yo, Saxh, en realidad, es el Nobody de Ash

May: AH, ya veo¿por eso son casi iguales?

Saiyan: Exacto

May: Ok, entonces, si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer, este dinero no se va a gastar solo ¬u¬

Saiyan: Ok, vayan con cuidado

May y Ash estaban por salir, cuando

Lord:¡MOMENTO!

May y Ash se detienen

May:¿Qué pasa Autor Sesshoumaru?

Lord: entonces, eso quiere decir que¿Ash es un Heartless?

Saiyan: Uhh, Si

Lord: Sora, a él

Ash: Oh, demonios -Dice Ash Corriendo-

Pero no llega muy lejos, a fuera de la oficina de Saiyan, es alcanzado por Sora y éste comienza a golpearlo con su Keyblade

Ash: ARRRGGG, el Dolor

Saiyan: juro que uno de estos días, me vengare

Lord:¿Qué? ese es el trabajo de Sora¿no?, ademas, este no es el Sora verdadero

Saiyan:¿no?

Lord: No, no tienes idea de cuanto cobra por aparición, por eso, compre este Androide Sora por Internet

Saiyan: Ah, ya decía yo que estaba muy callado, pero ¿Por qué lo compraste?

Lord: No lo compre, me lo dieron de regalo cuando compre el Androide de Kairi ///

Kat: Ah, con que si

Lord: KAT¿DE DONDE SALISTE?

Kat: habia mucho alboroto, así que decidí venir a ver que pasaba y te diré algo mas, espero que esa muñeca mecánica te mantenga caliente en el sofá de la sala, porque es donde dormirás de ahora en adelante

Kat sale de la oficina de Saiyan muy molesta

Saiyan: Ouch

Lord: oTT-TTo sabe como lastimarme en serio

En eso, Sora regresa y se ve que Ash pasa en una camilla hacia la enfermería

Saxh:¿Huh?¿Por qué se me queda viendo asi?

Lord:¿Tu porque crees?, eres un Nobody¿No es así?

Saxh: Oh demo…

Pero antes de que Saxh pudiera decir algo, Sora se le lanza en cima, golpeándolo con la Keyblade

Saiyan: Ahhh, a esto llamo Justicia

Lord: ¬¬

_**Fin del Autor's Space.

* * *

**_

_**Que ellas lo expliquen**_

Cae un letrero con la leyenda "Que ellas lo expliquen", se escucha una canción como de juego de concursos, el letrero desaparece y aparecen Kat y Kristal sentadas en un escritorio y en el fondo detrás de ellas, el letrero con la leyenda "Que ellas lo expliquen"

Kat: Hola, bienvenidos a esta nueva sección, llamada…

Kristal: Que ellas lo expliquen, con sus anfitrionas, Kat

Kat: Y Kristal, bueno, hoy responderemos algunas dudas que no han llegado con respecto a este Author's Space, Kristal

Kristal: así es

Kristal se agacha en el escritorio, para después sacar una gran caja con muchas cartas, mete la mano en ella y saca una carta

Kristal: bueno, aquí tenemos una carta de uno de nuestros espectadores, Gary Oak de Pallete Town y dice así, ejem. "_Hola, mi nombre es Gary Oak, y me gustaría saber¿que es un Heartless?_", Kat

Kat: Bueno, Gary, en el juego del Kingdom Hearts, un Heartless, es la oscuridad que se encuentra en cada uno de los corazones de las personas o de los mundos y aparecen en forma de enanos negros con ojos amarillos y antenas, o a veces, pueden tomar forma de aquellos a quienes les han robado los corazones, porque lo Heartless usan los corazones de las personas para hacer mas Heartless, bueno Gary, saludos y espero que hay respondido a tu pregunta, bueno, ahora yo saco una

Kat mete la mano en la caja y saca una carta

Kat: Tai Kamiya no escribe esto: _"¿De donde provienen los Heartless?"_ , Kristal

Kristal: los Heartless provienen de la parte oscura del Kingdom Hearts, el Kingdom Hearts es donde residen los corazones de las personas y los mundos que han sido destruidos o liberados del Heartless, bueno, sacaré otra

Kristal mete la mano en la caja y saca una carta

Kristal: Oh vaya, esta es de Roll, de esta ciudad, y dice: "_¿Qué es la Keyblade?_", Kat

Kat: La Keyblade es una gran llave, que Sora, el protagonista del juego usa como arma para destruir Heartless y liberar los corazones atrapados en ellos, bueno, mi turno

Kat mete la mano en la caja y saca una carta

Kat: Haruhi Suzumiya nos escribe: "_¿Qué es un Nobody?_",Kristal

Kristal: Un Nobody, es el cuerpo vació que deja el Heartless después de haberle quitado el corazón, los Nobody son mas inteligentes que los Heartless, yaque ellos pueden agruparse para atacar, a diferencia de los Heartless, quienes solo actúan por instinto. Los Nobody más poderosos son los conocidos como, La Organización XIII

La canción de concurso vuelve a escucharse

Kat: bueno, creo que se nos acabó el tiempo, espero que les haya gustado esta sección, Bye

Kristal: Adiosito, cuídense

El cartel del nombre de la sección cae

(Voces detrás del cartel)

Kat: Vaya, hasta que se les ocurrió darnos una sección para nosotras

Kristal: Si, espero que volvamos a usarla pronto y que no salgan con:"Lo sentimos chicas, pero no tenemos mucho presupuesto, así que se cancela su sección"

Kat: Si, espero que no salgan con eso, nos deben algo, después de todo, te conté cuando…

Sujeto del Staff: Pst, pst, los micrófonos aun funcionan (voz baja)

Kat: Rayos

Kristal: Espero no hayan escuchado eso U

Lord / Saiyan: ¬¬

**Fin de Que ellas lo expliquen**

**

* * *

**

_**Saiyan X dice:** bueno... disculpen la tardanza... pero queria que este fuera el ultimo aporte de este año... espero que les haya gustado... nos vemos luego XD..._


	48. ¿Batalla Final? Flannery vs

**_POKECARD CAPTOR  
MAY  
Capitulo 48_**

**_¿La Batalla Final?_**

**_Flannery Vs ..._ **

En este vasto Universo, existe una infinidad de galaxias y así como existen galaxias, existe una infinidad de dimensiones y en cada dimensión existen infinidad de galaxias, y así sigue hasta el infinito, pero en cada dimensión hay algo que las hace diferente una de la otra y el mundo Pokemon no es la excepción, esta historia habla de una dimensión totalmente diferente al mundo Pokemon que todos conocen, esta, es la dimensión donde los Pokemon son capturados en cartas en lugar de pokeballs, esta, es la dimensión donde las medallas jamás existieron y en lugar de eso, recibes un Yeristald, esta… es la dimensión de… POKECARD CAPTOR MAY.

* * *

May, Flanenry y Bernard estaban en la plataforma festejando su triunfo, pero la réferi da un aviso importante 

"Así es, Felicidades Flannery, has sido la campeona de este año, pero como dije al principio, la fama y la fortuna te esperan si pasas esta última prueba"

Entre el público se encontraban Reed, Kat, Kanna y Prairie

"Lo hiciste bien, aunque ella se ve que si es buena" Dice Reed a Kat

"Lo se, ahora veo que tengo que mejorar"

Volviendo a la plata forma

"Bueno, debo decir que tenemos una celebridad aquí" dice La réferi

"¿Huh?" Dicen Todos en el estadio

"Así es, la prueba que tendrá que pasar Flannery, es una pelea de 1 contra 1 con uno de los cuatro líderes de los Elite-Champ, me refiero a Eder, el Elite-Champ Dragón-Psiquico"

Todos en el estadio, se quedaron asombrados, incluyendo Kat

"Vaya, uno de los cuatro líderes, increíble"

"¿Te gustaría se parte de los Elite-Champ?" Le dice Reed a Kat

"Claro, mas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo"

"Perfecto"

"¿Huh?"

Volviendo a la plataforma

"Muy bien ¿puede Eder, subir para comenzar el encuentro?"

De nuevo con Kat, Reed, Prairie y Kanna

"Muy bien, creo que me llaman" Dice Reed acercándose a la plataforma

"¿Huh?¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunta Kat

"_Ahhh ¿que no es obvio?, Reed es Eder, el elite-champ Dragón-Psíquico" _Dice Prairie viendo a Kat

"Hola" Dice Eder

Kat sintió como un viento helado le recorría la espalda dejándola petrificada

"Bueno, si me disculpas, me llaman, hablamos luego ¿ok?"

"O-OK"

"Vamos Prairie"

"_Si_"

Eder y Prairie se alejan hacia la plataforma

"Hermana, le dijiste pervertido a uno de los cuatro líderes de los Elite-Champ" Le dice Kanna a Kat (**Notas de Lord:** Kanna se refiere a aquella ocasión en que Eder trato de ligársela, para mayor referencia, es el capitulo 42, cuando Katherin y Reed, o mejor dicho, su amigo y autor, es decir, yo, se conocen)

Pero Kat, aun estaba petrificada por la impresión, así que no dijo ni una palabra.

Mientras tanto, Eder y Prairie subían por las escaleras y cuando May y los demás lo vieron, quedaron petrificados de la impresión

"Hola chicos" Dice Eder

"¿T-T-Tú eres uno de los cuatro líderes de los elite-champ?" Pregunta May

"Si, siento no haberles dicho antes, pero quería que fuera sorpresa"

De pronto, Bernard se arroja a los pies de Eder, toma su mano derecha y dice:

"Oh, por favor amo, conviértame en un elite-champ, haré lo que usted me pida, lo que sea"

"Pues lo siento, pero solo hay una vacante y Flannery se ah ganado el derecho de poder ser probada para ver si cumple con los requisitos para llenarla" Dice Viendo a Flannery a los ojos

Por su parte, Flannery estaba muy emocionada

"Bueno, las demás personas bajen de la plataforma para que el combate comience" le dice la réferi a May y a Bernard

"Ok" Dicen May y Bernard

Una vez listo, Eder y Flannery se reparan para el combate

"Ok, muéstrame lo que tienes" Dice Eder

"Con mucho gusto"

Eder se quita la chamarrilla blanca que llevaba puesta, en su espalda, en el cinturón, tenía los dos pokestaffs colocados en forma de cruz

"Muy bien, comencemos" Dice Tomando el pokestaff Dragón con su mano derecha

"Ok" Dice Flannery tomando su pokestaff fire

"_Ok_" Dice Prairie

En ese momento Prairie comienza a quitarse la mochila amarilla que llevaba, al verla, Eder Dice

"Oye, pero ¿Qué crees que haces?"

"¿_No es obvio?, esta mochila me estorba para pelear, así que me la voy a quitar_"

"Y¿Quién te dijo que tu vas pelear?"

"_Pues, siempre comienzo yo, por eso creí que…"_

"Pues creíste mal, además, te vez muy linda con esa nueva ropa que te compre, y seria una pena que se ensuciara"

"(Risa nerviosa de Prairie) eh... o-oh o///o"

"Haz de cuenta que estas de vacaciones, así que, relájate y descansa"

"_Ok_"

"Ok, entonces, el pokemon que usaré será, este"

Toma una carta de su contenedor de cartas, la lanza al aire, la golpea con su Staff Dragón y dice:

"¡Dragonite!¡LIBERATE!¡YO TE ELIJO!"

"oh, así que un Dragonaite ¿eh?, Muy bien, entonces yo usare a…"

Flannery también toma una carta, la lanza al aire, la golpea con su staff y dice:

"¡Typhlosion!¡LIBERATE!¡YO TE ELIJO!"

"Así que… un Typhlosion, eh…" decía Eder."Será divertido…"

"¡La batalla final!" exclamaba el referi "¡Typholosion de la retadora Flannery contra Dragonite del campeon Eder!¡Comiencen!"

"¡Muy bien!" decía Flannery "¡Typhlosion!¡Ataca con _Flamethrower_!"

"¡Responde con _Flamethrower_, Dragonite!"

Los dos Pokemons abrieron sus bocas y lanzaron sus ataques de fuego, que se estrellaron en el centro. Sin embargo, el lanzallamas de Dragonite supero al de Typhlosion con algo de facilidad, antes de ambos ataques explotar cerca del pokemon de fuego, quien cerró sus ojos por la explosión.

"¡No te rindas Typhlosion!" exclamaba Flannery "¡Usa _Smoke Screen_!"

El pokemon de fuego obedeció y, de su boca salio una nube de humo muy densa que cubría toda la plataforma.

"No te servirá una técnica de bajo nivel contra mi Dragonite…" decía Eder "¡Usa _Twister_ y disipa ese humo!"

El poderoso Pokemon dragón comenzó a mover sus alas y creo una poderosa ráfaga de viento que se volvió un remolino, quitando la nube de humo denso, dejando ver a Typhlosion.

"Ahí esta…" decía Eder "¡Usa _Thunderbolt_!"

De las antenas de su cabeza, Dragonite lanzo un ataque eléctrico con fuerza hacia el Pokemon de fuego… y paso a través de el…

"¿Que?"

"¡Usa _Flame Wheel_!"

Una embestía de fuego impacto al pokemon dragón por la espalda, mandándolo al suelo. Eder sonrió.

"Interesante…" decía el joven "Usar _Double Team_ para cubrir tu ataque… ingenioso… pero es hora de acabar con esto…"

"Yo digo lo mismo…" decía Flannery "¡Typhlosion, usa _Eruption_!"

"Yo tampoco me dejare… ¡Dragonite, usa _Dragon Pulse_!"

Los dos pokemons prepararon sus ataques mas fuertes y los lanzaron, un poderoso lanzallamas (Con lo que parecían ser esferas incandescentes dentro de el) por parte de Typhlosion y un cilindro de energía morada por parte de Dragonite.

Ambos ataques se impactaron en el centro, creando una gran explosión… luego de que el humo se asentara, Dragonite permanecía de pie… y Typhlosion también… por unos segundos, antes de caer…

Al final, Eder, le había ganado a Flannery, y se acerco a esta, quien estaba metiendo a Typhlosion a su carta.

"Buena pelea señorita, me dejo sumamente impresionado" Dice Eder extendiendo su mano

"Gracias" Dice Flannery estrechando la mano de Eder

"Y ahora, el momento que todos habían estado esperando, Eder ¿Quién será reclutado para el equipo de Elite Champs?, acaso será... ¿Flannery?" Dijo la réferi

Eder cruza los brazos.

"Es buena, en realidad es buena"

Flannery, ya estaba esperando ansiosa que Eder dijera que si, sus ojos se habían transformado en 2 grandes estrellas

"Pero…no, no será ella" Dice Eder

"Aww" Dice Flannery desanimada

"Entonces ¿Quién será?" Dice la Réferi

"Ella" Dice Eder apuntando hacia donde estaba May

"¡¿ELLA?!" Exclaman todos en el lugar

"¡¿YO?!" Dice May emocionada

"No, ella no" Dice Eder

"Aww" Dice May desilusionada

"¿Entonces?" Dice la réferi

"Será ella, la chica que esta a la derecha de May, si, me refiero a ti Katherin"

Katherin se quedo sin palabras, solo la expresión de su cara decía todo

"Felicidades hermana" Dijo Kanna que estaba junto a su hermana

"No seas tímida, sube aquí"

Pero Katherin estaba petrificada por… bueno, por varias emociones que la invadían, la mas poderosa era la vergüenza¿porque?, bueno, porque, anteriormente, le había dicho pervertido a Eder, así que por eso era que estaba en ese estado

¿Qué habrá influenciado la decisión de Eder?¿Algún día May será parte de los Elte-Champ?¿Bernard habría hecho lo que sea para poder entrar? Estas y otras preguntas tendran respuesta (a lo mejor XD) en el próximo capitulo de Pokecard Captor May, no se lo pierdan

_**Fin del capitulo 48**_

_**Continuara…

* * *

**_

**Autor's Space**

En la puerta de entrada del estudio donde se graba Pokecard Captor May, Raichu huía perseguido por una turba con antorchas

Raichu:¿Pero que les hice?

De pronto, un manifestante levanta una pancarta con la leyenda, "Admiradores de Latias/Bianca"

Raichu: Oh, demonios, no lo vi venir

(**Notas de Lord:** Recuerden que en la historia corta del capitulo 40 Raichu y Latias comenzaron a acercarse, lo cual no le pareció muy bien visto a varias personas, por lo que se ve...)

En la parte trasera del estudio, Lord trae un control en la mano, con 3 botones, uno verde, uno amarillo y uno rojo, mira a ambos lados y dice

Lord:¿Dónde rayos se habrá metido Raichu? Oh, bueno, se va a perder de la Diversión

En esos momentos llega Latias (con forma humana)

Latias: Lord¿Qué estas haciendo?

Lord: Ah Latias, que bueno que llegas, creo que esto te va a gustar mucho

Latias: ah si¿Qué es?

Lord: Observa

Lord Pulsa el botón amarillo y de la tierra comienza a abrirse un enorme agujero de 2 metros de radio, del cual comienza a salir un enorme misil nuclear

Latias: WOW¿Para que es eso?

Lord: Para borrar a Fortree City del Mapa, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Latias: Si, genial

Lord: Pero sabes, creo que… tú lo disfrutaras mas que yo, así que ¿quieres tener el privilegio de pulsar el botón verde?

Latias: Claro, con mucho gusto

Lord le entrega el control a Latias

Lord: ok, en, 10, 9, 8 menos 8 igual a 0¡DESPEGUE!

Latias pulsa el botón verde y el misil sale disparado hacia Fortree City, cuando esta sobre la ciudad, cae en picada exactamente en el centro de la ciudad, mientras tanto, Lord trae un televisor y dos sillas

Lord: y no creas que no pensé en ver los fuegos artificiales, puse cámaras cerca de donde estallará el misil, así que siéntate y disfruta

Latias: Genial

El misil hace impacto con el suelo, se entierra, pero en vez de un Gran BOOOM, se abre una pequeña compuerta y sale una bandera blanca que dice KABOOOM! Y un dibujo de una explosión nuclear

Lord / Latias:¿PERO QUE RAYOS?

De la nada Aparece Saiyan X

Saiyan:¿de verdad creen que los iba a dejar destruir la ciudad?, ni de broma, perderíamos mucha audiencia

Lord / Latias: oTT-TTo Aguafiestas

_**Fin del Autor's Space.** _

**

* * *

**

**Saiyan X dice:** bueno... disculpen la tardanza... pero ya aqui el capitulo 48... nos vemos luego XD...


	49. Decisiones Complicadas

_**Saiyan X dice:** Vaya, al fin puedo actualizar :S... lo siento gente por la tardanza, muchas cosas se entrometieron en la creacion de este capitulo... espero que lo disfruten... no estoy seguro de para cuando estara el siguiente... sorry..._

_Disfruten el capitulo :D_

**

* * *

**

POKECARD CAPTOR  
MAY  
Capitulo 49 

**Decisión Importante**

**Y mas musica de Karaoke**

En este vasto Universo, existe una infinidad de galaxias y así como existen galaxias, existe una infinidad de dimensiones y en cada dimensión existen infinidad de galaxias, y así sigue hasta el infinito, pero en cada dimensión hay algo que las hace diferente una de la otra y el mundo Pokemon no es la excepción, esta historia habla de una dimensión totalmente diferente al mundo Pokemon que todos conocen, esta, es la dimensión donde los Pokemon son capturados en cartas en lugar de pokeballs, esta, es la dimensión donde las medallas jamás existieron y en lugar de eso, recibes un Yeristald, esta… es la dimensión de… POKECARD CAPTOR MAY.

* * *

Katherin estaba petrificada por… bueno, por varias emociones que la invadían, la mas poderosa era la vergüenza ¿porque?, bueno, porque, anteriormente, le había dicho pervertido a Eder, así que por eso era que estaba en ese estado 

"Vamos, hermana, despierta" Dice Kanna pellizcándole el brazo a Kat

"¡AUCH!, Kanna, eso duele"

"Y bien Kat ¿vas a subir?" Dice Eder

"S-Si, ya voy"

Katherin sube junto a Eder y la réferi dice:

"Bueno, entonces ya tenemos a una nueva miembro de los Elite Champ, Katherin de Slateport, démosle un fuerte aplauso"

El público estaba emocionado, todos aplaudían y gritaban como prueba de aceptación de la nueva Elite Champ, Katherin estaba emocionada, pero apenada a la vez, además de que su cara estaba roja, Eder ve esto y le dice:

"¿Huh? Kat ¿te sientes bien?"

"S-Si"

"Pues yo no te veo muy bien, estas toda roja"

"Bueno, es que, yo… quiero decirte que…"

"¿Si? soy todo oídos"

"Lo…lo siento"

"¿Huh?¿Porque dices eso?, acaso ¿no quieres ser una elite Champ?"

"NO, digo, si, pero no es por eso que lo digo"

"¿Entonces?"

"Siento haberte llamado pervertido..."

"Ah, así que era eso, no te preocupes, además, sabes, no te elegí solo por tu modo de pelear, ese aspecto tuyo, si cuenta, pero fue solo el 30 de mi elección"

"Entonces ¿Cuál fue el 70 restante?"

"Tu manera de ser, prácticamente, quedé cautivado con tu forma de ser"

Si Kat estaba roja, ahora el nivel de color rojo en su cara hacia parecer que la sangre es de color rosa

"Y-Yo n-no se que decir"

Eder coloca su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de Kat y Dice:

"No digas nada, solo disfruta"

"O-OK"

_'Mensaje para Prairie'_ Pensó Eder _'¿Que te dije? Un blando y suave interior'_

_'suertudo ¬¬'_ Pensó Prairie

De pronto, un sonido de aspas girando se comienza a escuchar

"¿Huh?¿Qué es ese sonido?" Pregunta Kat

"Ah, justo a tiempo, es nuestro transporte"

Un helicóptero negro con las siglas en amarillo EC, colocadas a la izquierda y derecha del aparato aparece en cima de la plataforma, y comienza a descender, aterriza en la plataforma y Eder dice:

"Bueno Kat, es hora de tomar una dedición"

"Pero si ya dije que si quería ser Elite Champ"

"Si, pero si te conviertes en Elite Champ, debes dejar a Kanna atrás..."

"¡¿QUÉ?!¿Abandonar a mi hermana?"

"Así es, debes decidir entre quedarte con tu hermana o la fama y fortuna de ser una Elite Champ, y bien ¿Qué decides?"

Kat no lo pensó 2 veces, pues Kanna, representaba toda su familia, ya que sus padres habían muerto cuando Kat tenía 12 años y prometió hacerse cargo de Kanna

"Pues si así son las cosas…" Dice Kat mirando al suelo

Se da media vuelta, levanta la cabeza y dice:

"Entonces, olvídalo, ella es todo lo que me queda de mi familia y jamás, ni si quiera por todo el oro y las cosas valiosas de este mundo la abandonaría"

Kat camina hacia las escaleras y comienza a bajar de la plataforma, Eder entonces comienza a aplaudir y dice:

"Felicidades Kat, pasaste"

Kat se detiene a mitad de camino, Kanna ya estaba con ella, Kat se gira para ver a Eder y dice:

"¿Huh?¿qué quieres decir?"

"Lo mas importante para un Elite Champ es su familia y amigos, si es corrompido por el poder y la riqueza no seria capaz de tener ese corazón audaz y valiente que lo lleve al éxito en cada pelea, esta es una prueba que se le hace a cada prospecto de Elite Champ y como lo esperaba, no me decepcionaste, aprobaste"

"Eso quiere decir que…"

"Así es Kat, Kanna también puede venir, nosotros la ayudaremos para comenzar su travesía"

Kat, voltea con Kanna y le dice

"¿escuchaste eso?"

"Mhm" dice Kanna

"Vamos"

Kat regresa a la plataforma, camina hasta donde esta Eder y lo abraza

"Gracias, muchas gracias" Dice Kat abrazando a Eder

"D-De nada" Dice Eder abrazado a Kat "Muy bien, entonces, vamonos chicas"

"Si" Dicen Kat y Kanna

Kat, Kanna y Prairie suben al helicóptero, pero Eder da un último mensaje usando el micrófono de la réferi

"Bueno, con esto, queda concluido el torneo de este año, espero que se hayan divertido, tanto el publico como los participantes, y este mensaje, va para los participantes, siempre esfuércense y entrenen duro, pero jamás olviden a quien aman, ese camino los llevará a convertirse en un Elite Champ algún día, así que no lo olviden, la fuerza viene del corazón, si piensan en aquella persona que lo es todo para ustedes y en querer estar con él o ella, no habrá nada que no puedan hacer, gracias"

Una tremenda ola de aplausos se escucha en el lugar por el mensaje de Eder, él sube al helicóptero y despegan, las palabras del discurso de Eder, resonaron en la cabeza de May

_'Si pienso en la persona que lo es todo para mi, y en querer estar con él, no habrá nada que no pueda hacer ¿me lo habrá dicho indirectamente a mi?'_ pensó May

May estaba aun pensando en ese discurso, que no se fijo que ya había salido del sitio del torneo y estaba sola, pero un grito, la saco de su trance

"¡MAY!"

"¿huh?" volteo hacia atrás para ver quien le había hablado

Eran Flannery, Bernard, Latias y Latios los que venían detrás de ella, May se detiene y gira hacia ellos, cuando por fin llegan con ella, Flannery dice:

"Pero ¿que te pasa? Parecías un zombi"

"Ah…yo, no, no es nada (risa nerviosa)"

"mmm, ok" Dice Flanenry

"Bueno, como el torneo ya termino y somos ultra millonarios¿Por qué no regresamos al PCRH y festejamos?" Dice Bernard

"¡SI!" Dicen todos, menos Latios

"Bueno, vamos" Dice Latias

Entonces el grupo regresa al PCRH directamente al área del restaurante y comenzaron a comer como si nunca hubieran comido (**Notas de Lord:** ya saben como come... uhh... el ejemplo más común, Goku XD)(**Notas de X:** y aun no se como es que están tan delgados o-O), Latios estaba que se moría de la pena ya que todos observaban al grupo comer, después de haber acabado con casi todo el menú, Bernard dijo:

"Bueno, estoy que reviento"

"También yo" Dice Flannery

"Yo igual" Dice May

"Y yo" Dice Latias

"Eso les pasa por comer como animales" Dice Latios limpiando su boca con una servilleta

May lo voltea a ver con una mirada de pocos amigos y Flannery se entromete diciendo

"¿P-Porque mejor no vamos al Área de Karaoke?, para bajar la comida ¿les parece?" (**Notas de X:** ¿Otra vez? o-O)

"CLARO" Dicen Bernard, Latias y May

Entonces en el área de Karaoke, de nueva cuenta comenzó Bernard

"Bueno, bueno ¿que cantaré?" decía mientras seleccionaba su canción "Ah, claro, esta"

Sube al escenario, toma el micrófono y comienza

_oreta awai tsubasa kimi wa sukoshi aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa  
mou dareka no tame janakute jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo_

_izen to toshi no bion ga toitsuu kodoku uchigawa ni tomaru ga ousoku  
toki wa ubau ni koukanosha um gara arya to wa urahara ni  
tarinai kotoba no hitomi o ma ni de umetarain darou  
mou wakaranai yo..  
semete yumero, wakatta? jiyuu ni oyogetara anna sora mo iranai no ni  
kinou made no koto wo iitsubusanakutemo asu ni mukaeru no ni_

_oreta awai tsubasa kimi wa sukoshi aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa  
mou dareka no tame janakute jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo_

(**Notas de Lord:** Para quienes no sepan, este es el opening 6 de Bleach, oh Dios, como amo esa canción XD)(**Notas de X:** :S)

Después de la canción, las personas que estaban ahí, aplauden a Bernard, al sentarse en la mesa dice:

"¿Y bien?¿qué les pareció?"

"Mejor que la ultima vez" Dice Latias

"Si muy bueno Bernard" Dice May

"Si, haz mejorado, pero aun no me superas" Dice Flannery

"¿Ah si?, demuéstralo"

"Ok, tú lo pediste"

Flannery se levanta de la mesa, toma el micrófono, elige su canción, sube al escenario y comienza

_Soshite ko sora akaku somete mata kuru toki kono imi susumu dake_

_Sure tsukatte iku 'hito' mo magire nakushita 'mono' mo_

_itsuka wa kieyuku toki_

_Atsuku yuru ga su 'sou yo sa' hakanaku yureru 'you a sa'_

_Sosen onaji mirai_

_Sonna nichi koukoka o tokashi awareru hi kureru sekai_

_Kaze ni nabikase sen o hiite nagareru yo na_

_kansaki toki o susu_

_Furi kitta aoi mirebiru yume_

_Subete wa ima kono kede shimei hatashte yuku dake_

_Mata higa hitotsu otosare sotto doko kade kieta_

_Genjitsu kawaranu hibi_

_Dakedo tashika ni kanjiru kimi no nukumori kodou_

_Kore mo shinjitsu dato_

_Soshite kurenai koujin o noki yuhi o so ni ima hajimaru saa..._

_naze takanaru kokoro ni mayoi tomadoi kanjiru no_

_Ayuku itazura ni amaredasu itami kowashite_

_Sora ni mijin da yaketa kuma wa utsu ni himeta negai ga kogashiteru_

_Tameratta koni fukabu namida demo ashita no_

_chikaga ni kaete_

_Subete sasagete naiori-tachi saeru yaiba hitotsu de yami o kiru_

_itsudatte mune no obe no hikari matatakasete_

_kono imi de shimei hatashite yuku made_

(**Notas de Lord:** La canción de Flannery es el Opening 1 de Shakugan no Shana, mi serie favorita # 2, y es una de mis AMPLIAS recomendaciones, así que ¿Qué esperan para conseguirla?)

Después, mas gente le aplaudió a Flannery, se sentó en la mesa y dijo:

"¿Suficiente prueba para ti?"

"Ahh, esta bien, esta bien, ganaste de nuevo" Dice Bernard con la barbilla en la mesa

"Bueno, creo que ahora me toca a mi" Dice Latias

Latias se levanta de la mesa, toma el micrófono, elige su canción, sube al escenario y comienza

_haritsumeta sora wa shinjitsu tarazu_

_chikazuku koto o kobande iru_

_afureru namida shizuku to nari kobore_

_kokoro ga itaku te dou shiyou mo na_

_kanashimi no hate ikitsuku saki wa_

_"shinjitsu to itsuwari"_

_koko ni nemuru shinjitsu no yukue_

_konna ni mo soba ni iru no ni_

_tooku hikaru hoshi no subete o_

_terashite iru no ni_

_itetsuita sora wa toki ni wa kagami de_

_kokoro no itami utsushite someru_

_kizutsuketa hane wa osore o shirazu_

_yasumu goto sae dekinai mama ni_

_shinjitsu motome doko made mo tooku e_

_kaze ni sakarai haruka kanata e_

_tsukami sokoneta yume monogatari_

_genjitsu to maboroshi_

_shizuka sugite kiete shimai sou_

_konna ni mo sakendeiru no ni_

_kizamu toki wa kono koe sae mo_

_keshite shimau no ne_

_karamiau kusari no you ni_

_kanashimi to kurayami wa_

_omotakute tokihanasu koto wa yurusanai_

_koko ni nemuru shinjitsu no yukue_

_konna ni mo soba ni iru no ni_

_tooku hikaru hoshi no subete o_

_terashite iru no ni_

_shizuka sugite kiete shimai sou_

_konna ni mo sakendeiru no ni_

_kizamu toki wa kono koe sae mo_

_keshite shimau no ne_

(**Notas de Lord: **La canción de Latias, es la canción final de .hack//G.U. Vol.2 A voice that reminds me to you, - ADORO ESE TITULO, por cierto, la canción se llama Shinjitsu no Yukue)(**Notas de X:** Yo tambien…)

Ahora las personas aplaudían mas fuerte que con Flannery o Bernard, May y los demas, excepto Latios, estaban con los ojos cuadrados y las bocas abiertas, tan abiertas, que casi tocaban el suelo, cuando Latias se sentó preguntó:

"¿C-Como estuve?"

"Increíble" Dice Flannery

"Magnifica" Dice Bernard

"No tengo palabras para describirte" Dice May

"tehe ay, ya que me hacen sonrojar"

"Bueno, creo que ahora voy yo, aunque esta vez estaré sola, pero espero hacerlo lo mejor que pueda" Dice May

"Vamos May, tu puedes" Le dice Bernard al ponerse de pie

May se levanta de la mesa, escoge su canción, toma un pedestal que esta por ahí y coloca el micrófono en él, también toma una guitarra eléctrica y la conecta al amplificador

"¿Huh?¿Desde cuando sabe tocar la guitarra?" Pregunta Flannery

"Eso hasta a mi me sorprende y eso que la conozco de toda la vida"

May se sube al escenario acomoda el micrófono y comienza (**Notas de Lord:** Ya adivinaste que canción es Saiyan? ¬u¬)(**Notas de X:** Me lo imagino ..)

_kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru_

_gomen ne nani mo dekinakute_

_itami wo wakachiau koto sae_

_anata wa yurushite kurenai_

_muku ni ikiru tame ni furimukazu_

_senaka mukete satteshimau_

_on the lonely rail_

_watashi tsuiteiku yo_

_donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae_

_kitto anata wa kagayaite_

_koeru mirai no hate_

_yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni_

_my way kasanaru yo_

_ima futari ni God bless..._

_todokete atsuku naru omoi wa_

_genjitsu tokashite samayou_

_aitai kimochi ni riyuu wa nai_

_anata e afuredasu Lovin' you_

_semete utsukushii yume dake wo_

_egakinagara oikakeyou_

_for your lonely heart_

_yamete uso wa anata rashikunai yo_

_me wo mite kore kara no koto wo hanasou_

_watashi kakugo shiteru_

_kurai mirai datte_

_tsuyoku natte unmei kaerareru kamo ne_

_my wish kanaetai noni_

_subete wa God knows..._

_anata ga ite watashi ga ite_

_hoka no hito wa kieteshimatta_

_awai yume no utsukushisa wo egakinagara_

_kizuato nazoru_

_dakara watashi tsuiteiku yo_

_donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae_

_kitto anata wa kagayaite_

_koeru mirai no hate_

_yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni_

_my way kasanaru yo_

_ima futari ni God bless..._

(**Notas de Lord:** La canción de May aparece en el capitulo 12 de una serie llamada Suzumiya Haruhi no Yutsu, buena serie, un poco revuelta, pero buena serie, la canción se llama God Knows…)(**Notas de X:** Lo sabia XD)

Esta vez, todo el público que estaba presente, se puso de pie y le aplaudió a May, May aun estaba en el escenario con la guitarra eléctrica

"Gracias, me alegra que les haya gustado"

Puso la guitarra donde estaba y bajo del escenario, al sentarse en la mesa Bernard fue el primero en preguntar

"¡¿CUANDO FUE QUE APRENDISTE A TOCAR LA GUITARRA?!"

"Ah, eso, pues, tome un curso por internet"

"Ah, ya veo, vaya, lo que no se pueda conseguir en internet, no existe"

"Si, tienes razón" Dice Flannery

Y así continuaron por otro buen rato festejando, cuando dieron las 11, el sitio estaba por cerrar, así que decidieron irse a dormir. Ya en la habitación, todos tomaron sus lugares y comenzaron a roncar, a mitad de la noche, como a las 2 de la mañana, a May aun no se le quitaba el discurso de Eder de la mente así que decidió salir a tomar aire fresco a la terraza. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado, las estrellas brillaban muy intensamente y la enorme luna llena le daba un toque de misticismo a la noche, May se recargo sobre la baranda y se puso a contemplar el cielo, pensado.

_'¿De verdad seré capaz de rescatar a Ash?'_

De pronto, escucho que la puerta se abría y volteo para ver de quien se trataba, era Latios, el que había entrado por la puerta

"Ese tipo Eder, te estaba hablando a ti, la fuerza que buscas para rescatar a Ash, esta en tu deseo de querer estar con él" Dijo Latios acercándose a May

May miro al cielo para contemplar la enorme luna que coronaba el cielo nocturno

"Pues mi deseo de estar con él es bastante fuerte, así que creo que ya tengo la suficiente confianza para ir por él"

"Me alegro que ya estés mejor, pero no te confíes tanto, porque la siguiente ciudad es Lilycove, que es donde se encuentra el escondite del Team Aqua, por eso debes estar preparada y no muy confiada" Dice Latios volteando con May

May miro a Latios y le dice::

"Muy bien, tendré en cuenta eso, gracias Latios"

"Hmp, no creas que lo dije por ayudarte, lo dije solo para que no vayas a ser un estorbo a la hora de la pelea contra Archie, el líder del Team Aqua"

May se molesta y camina hacia las escaleras para regresar al cuarto, no sin antes azotar la puerta al pasar por ella

"Pero que carácter" Dice Latios viendo hacia la ciudad nocturna

De regreso al cuarto, May aun seguía enojada y balbuceaba cosas sobre Latios, estaba tan molesta que se acostó en la cama y se quedo profundamente dormida. (**Notas de Lord:** Recuerden que May y Latias duermen en la misma cama, en la cama de debajo de la litera derecha)

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Bernard estaba dormido en la litera izquierda, dando la espalda a la litera de May y Latias, de pronto, abre los ojos 

"Mmm, ya es de día, ahh, usualmente, me levantaría y trataría de levantar a May con un beso, pero, esta vez, me siento muy cansado como para hacerlo, mejor descanso un poco"

Bernard extiende los brazos y se acuesta boca arriba, pero, su brazo derecho cayó en algo suave y blandito (**Notas de X:** o-O ¿Es acaso lo que creo que es?)

"¿Huh?¿Qué podrá ser esto?" Dice sin voltear

Bernard aun seguía sintiendo esa cosa blandita sin poder reconocerla con el tacto, así que tuvo que levantarse un poco para ver que era

"P-PERO ¿QUE RAYOS?"

Dijo Bernard, al darse cuenta de que esa cosa blandita que sentía era uno de lo pechos de May (**Notas de X:** Me lo imagine… me lo ganaste, Lord ¬¬), y ella, por la sensación, ya estaba despierta y lista para el contraataque.

"M-May, B-Buenos días" Dice Bernard, todavía con la mano ahí. (**Notas de X:** creo que se le trabo la mano o-O… ya escucho la cancion fúnebre desde aquí XP)

"Buenos días" Dice May furiosa.

* * *

_Mas tarde…_

En el área de restaurantes el equipo estaba desayunando, estaban todos, menos Latios y Bernard tenía un ojo morado (**Notas de Lord:** Te salió barato)(**Notas de X:** muy barato, diría yo…) (**Notas de Bernard:** oh si, ya lo creo -.-U)

"Oye Bernard ¿qué te pasó en el ojo?" Dice Flannery

"Bueno, yo…"

"Se resbaló al despertarse y chocó contra mi puño" Dice May sin ver a los demás

"Ya veo, parece que te levantaste con el pie izquierdo este día" Dice Flannery

"Mano izquierda, en realidad…" Dice Bernard

"Oigan, por cierto ¿Dónde esta Latios?" Dice May

"Creo que fue a comprar el periódico" Dice Latias

"¿Huh?¿Desde cuando lee el periódico?" Dice May

"Lo mismo le dije yo, pero dijo que quería checar algo" Dice Latias

Mientras continuaban en lo suyo, Latios regresa con ellos, arroja el periódico en la mesa y cae abierto en la primera plana

"Justo como lo imaginé" Dice Latios

El periódico mostraba un artículo llamado "Lilycove City en manos del Team Aqua"

"Como lo imaginé, el Team Aqua ya hizo su movimiento, se ah adueñado de la ciudad, por lo que nos espera un difícil camino" dice Latios

"Hermano ¿Eso fue lo que fuiste a checar?" dice Latias

"Así es, quería ver que tan difícil se nos haría el trayecto y a como lo veo, no creo que nos reciban con los brazos abiertos en Lilycove"

"Entonces tendremos que ir con cuidado, y prepararnos para lo que venga" Dice Flannery

"Ni la lluvia, ni la nieve, ni truenos, ni relámpagos, ni el Team Aqua, evitara que vaya a Lilycove, ahí es donde esta Ash y es a donde debo ir" Dice May

"Ese es el espíritu, May" Dice Bernard

"Entonces… ¿Por qué decidiste participar en el torneo? Eso solo te retraso para llegar a Lilycove" decia Latios.

"Ese es un buen punto…" decia Bernard.

"Uh…" decia May "Bueno… porque… ¿se… me… olvido?"

Todos los presentes se dieron de espaldas contra el suelo.

"¿De verdad?" preguntaba Flannery.

"Claro que no" decia May "Lo tome como una prueba, para ver que tan buena era… si no podia avanzar en el torneo ¿Cómo podria yo atravezar un ejercito de hombres y pokemons entrenados como los que tiene el Team Aqua?"

"Buen punto…" decia Latias.

"Y tienes una oportunidad" decia Latios. "Muy bien, entonces si ya terminaron aquí, emprendamos el viaje" Dice Latios

"Si" Dicen todos menos Latios

Y asi, el grupo se preparo y salio de Fortree, rumbo a Lilycove, ahora si, para rescatar a Ash.

¿Qué cosas les esperan en Lilycove?¿habrá mas "accidentes"?¿May podrá encontrarse con Ash? Estas y otras preguntas podrían ser respondidas en el siguiente capitulo de POKECARD CAPTOR MAY, no se lo pueden perder

_**Fin del capitulo 49**_

_**Continuara…

* * *

**_

**Autor's Space**

En el set de Pokecard Captor May, Saiyan y Lord discutían unas cosas, cuando, Lord siente un tirón de oreja

"AUCH"

Era Kat, quien le había jalado la oreja, Lord voltea con ella

Lord: Kat ¿Qué sucede?

Kat: no te hagas el inocente ¿Por qué estabas muy cariñoso con Latias en el Author's Space pasado?

Lord:¿Huh?

Kat: Oh por favor, no te hagas el inocente

Kat pone una cara, la cara letal para cualquiera, los tremendos y mortales "Puppy Eyes"

Kat:¿Acaso ya no me amas?

Lord: C-Claro que te amo, pero…

Antes de que Lord pudiera decir algo, su celular suena, con el tono de Hichirin no Hana (3er. Opening de Bleach)

Kat: Lo vez, es ella, debe de estarte llamando para invitarte a una cita, no quiero oír lo que dicen, así que me voy

Kat se retira llorando

Lord: K-Kat, espera

Saiyan:¿Pero que mosca le picó?

Lord observa su celular, el cual se había activado debido a una alarma, la alarma decía: "Kat entra en sus días -.-U" (**Notas de Lord: **Ya saben a que me refiero, así que no hace falta explicarlo), Saiyan también observa el celular

Lord: Ahhh, este será un largo mes

Saiyan: ni que lo digas

En esos momentos, aparece Kristal

Kristal: Alan ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Saiyan: claro

Kristal: A solas

Lord: OK, ok, iré a checar unas cosas

Lord se retira, aunque solo unos pasos, se queda a una distancia donde no lo pueden ver, pero si puede escuchar

Saiyan:¿De que quieres hablarme?

Kristal esta un poco apenada y mirando hacia el suelo dice:

Kristal: b-bueno, lo que pasa, es que Kat y yo tenemos el mismo periodo, pero me acabo de dar cuanta de que tengo un retraso

Lord quien estaba escuchando y Saiyan se quedan helados

Lord: _Wow, Saiyan, que calladito te lo tenías ¬u¬._ (Pensó Lord)

Saiyan:¿Q-Qué quieres decir?

Kristal: Ya sabes, no te hagas, ya sabes lo que significa un retraso (Dice mirándolo a la cara)

Saiyan: N-No me digas que tu…

Kristal: Así es, yo… estoy… yo estoy…

Los latidos del corazón de Saiyan eran tan fuertes que podían escucharse, aun que no era de sorprenderse, ya que Saiyan tenia el corazón en la garganta debido al suspenso, el sudor corría a chorros por su cuerpo y su destino fue sellado, Kristal se arrodilla y Dice:

Kristal:¡ESTOY ARREPENDITA POR ESE RETRASO Y NO QUIERO QUE ME DESPIDAS!

Saiyan:¿Huh?

Al fondo se escuchó como alguien se daba contra el suelo

Kristal:¿Qué fue eso?

Saiyan: a ver, a ver, a ver, explícame eso

Kristal se pone de pie

Kristal: si, Kat y yo tenemos el mismo periodo de llegada, pero yo tengo un retraso y con un retraso podría ser despedida ¿no?

Saiyan: _UFF, ya me habías asustado_ (Pensó Saiyan)

Saiyan toma las manos de Kristal y dice:

Saiyan: Ni de broma se me ocurriría despedirte, así que no te preocupes por eso ¿OK?

Kristal: Ok

Saiyan: Ya me habías asustado, creí que estabas embarazada, con eso de que Kat anda en sus días y tú diciéndome eso, me asuste

Kristal: Ah, eso es aparte

Saiyan se queda blanco del susto y se desploma hacia el suelo, el espíritu de Saiyan se estaba saliendo de su cuerpo, Kristal se arrodilla rápidamente para tratar de retener el espíritu dentro del cuerpo

Kristal¡ALAN!¡ALAN!, RESPONDE ¡NO ERA CIERTO!

En eso, llega Raichu corriendo y frotando sus manos... ejem, es decir, patas, salta sobre Saiyan y dice:

Raichu:¡ATRÁS!

Al caer encima de Saiyan, Saiyan recibe una tremenda descarga eléctrica, haciéndolo reaccionar

Saiyan:¡¡¡AAAAAAA!!!

Al momento de levantarse, Kristal lo abraza

Kristal: l-lo siento, no sabía que reaccionarías así

Saiyan: ok, te perdono, pero no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera

Kristal: Ok, lo prometo (voz baja) hasta la próxima vez que se me ocurra algo mejor ¬u¬

Saiyan:¿dijiste algo?

Kristal: No, nada (risa nerviosa)

_**Fin del Autor's Space.

* * *

**_

**Autor's Space 2**

El casting de PokeCard Captor May estaba en el centro de Fortree, después de terminar de grabar el ultimo Capitulo en la ciudad.

Lord: Bueno, terminamos en este lugar.

May: Creo que lo voy a extrañar.

Bernard: Pasamos muchos capitulos en esta ciudad… con todo este aire puro.

Flannery: Si… aunque las camas no eran tan comodas.

Latias ( Humana ): Yo odio este lugar… ni siquiera tiene televisión.

Todos miraron a Latias raro.

Flannery: No puedo creer que ella sea un Pokemon.

Bernard: Ni yo…

Raichu: Yo estoy contigo, Latias, tambien odio este lugar.

May: Extraño que los Pokemons odien el lugar y nosotros los humanos no.

Flannery/Bernard: Cierto..

Lord y X voltean a ver al grupo.

Lord: Ok gente, tomen sus cosas y vámonos… miren a la ciudad.

X: Si, mírenla… porque nunca mas la volverán a ver…

Todos miraron al autor X extrañados, inclusive el mismo Lord.

Lord:¿De que hablas?

X: Espera un momento…

En eso, un sonido tipo alarma se escucho y una de las pocas pantallas del equipo de grabación que permanecían en el lugar mostraba una frase.

"_Nuclear Launch Detected"_

Lord miro a X.

Lord:¿Lanzaste un misil nuclear a Fortree?

X: Si.

Lord:¿Con nosotros AUN en Fortree?

X: si…

Lord:¡¿Y NO ME LO DIJISTE?!

X: Exactamente… ahora, si te parece bien, sugiero que corramos como idiotas para evitar ser calcinados por el calor y/o morir lentamente con la radiación…

Lord: Buen punto… -Lord Voltea a ver a todo el elenco del fic y tranquilamente hablo- Escúchenme todos, este es un anuncio… ¡HUYAN POR SUS MISERABLES VIDAS!

Todo el grupo, que estaba tranquilo por un momento, se volvió histérico y comenzaron a correr hacia las colinas. Mientras iban corriendo, May y compañía miro que un Jeep se colocaba a su lado. Lo manejaba Saxh y su copiloto era Ash.

Ash:¡Suban Rápido!

May:¿No se supone que estas secuestrado por el Team Aqua?

Ash:¿No se supone que escapamos de una inminente detonación Nuclear?

May: Punto… ¡suban!

Pronto, 20 gentes, incluyendo May, Bernard y Flannery, se subieron al Jeep, que solo era para 6 personas máximo. Latias, aun en su forma humana iba a subir al Jeep, cuando algo, o alguien, la sujeto. Al mirar abajo, vio que era Raichu, quien la elevaba por sobre su cabeza, con sus manos/patas sujetando su trasero, haciendo que ella fuera como si estuviese sentada.

Latias (Algo sonrojada): Eh… ¿Raichu?... ¿Qué ha…?

Raichu: No hay tiempo… Explosión Nuclear inminente… Tus fans son buena forma de correr mas rápido.

Al mirar hacia atrás, Latias vio a su club de fans persiguiendo a Raichu con antorchas y tridentes y objetos punzo cortantes, por como la llevaba y, especialmente, de donde la sujetaba. Eso hacia que el corriera mucho mas rápido, superando incluso al Jeep.

Latias: oh…

Todos corrieron a las montañas a varios Kilómetros de Fortree. Al mirar de vuelta a la ciudad, ya deshabitada, podían ver el misil cayendo del cielo. Pronto, el misil cayo en el centro de la ciudad y, dentro de un gran resplandor, fue cubierta por una enorme bola de fuego, desapareciendo dentro de un inmenso hongo nuclear.

Lord: No puedo creerlo… la destruiste… de verdad la destruiste…

X: Exacto…

Lord:¿Y porque no me dejaste hacerlo antes?

X: porque estábamos grabando en ese lugar… por eso…

Lord: oh…

X: Además, pronto la reconstruiremos, será igual, con árboles y casas sobre ellas, solo que usando mas tecnología futurista, con árboles de mas de un Kilómetro de alto y edificios entre sus ramas… así, será en si una ciudad de árboles como antes… pero avanzada… y no contaminante.

Lord: oh…

X: Los trabajos empezaran de inmediato.

Lord:¿Y que hay de la radiación?

X: ….

Lord: Se te olvido la radiación ¿Verdad?

X: Para que te digo que no si si…

Mientras, May y los demás veían también lo que quedaba de la ciudad.

May: wow, eso fue intenso…

Bernard: Cierto.

Latias: Fue genial… uh… Raichu ¿podrías bajarme? –Decía a Raichu, quien aun la sujetaba.-

Raichu¿Es necesario?

Latias: uh… creo que no…

Raichu: Genial…

En eso, un arpón se clava en la espalda de Raichu. El pokemon eléctrico volteo a ver hacia atrás y no podía creer lo que veía. Se trataba de Scorpion, de Mortal Kombat, con una playera blanca que decía "Yo amo a Latias" con una imagen de Latias, el que le había lanzado el arpón. Los fans de Latias detrás de el, esperando el resultado.

Raichu: oh cielos…

Scorpion: _**¡Get over here!**_

Raichu dejo caer a Latias, haciendo que ella cayera de sentón en el suelo, mientras el arpón lo jalaba hacia Scorpion y los fans de Latias. El grupo y Latias solo podían ver como Raichu recibía una fuerte tunda.

X: Tendré que pagarle el hospital…

_**Fin del Autor's Space 2.**_


	50. ¿Amigo o Enemigo?

_**POKECARD CAPTOR  
MAY  
Capitulo 50**_

_**Amigo o Enemigo**_

En este vasto Universo, existe una infinidad de galaxias y así como existen galaxias, existe una infinidad de dimensiones y en cada dimensión existen infinidad de galaxias, y así sigue hasta el infinito, pero en cada dimensión hay algo que las hace diferente una de la otra y el mundo Pokemon no es la excepción, esta historia habla de una dimensión totalmente diferente al mundo Pokemon que todos conocen, esta, es la dimensión donde los Pokemon son capturados en cartas en lugar de pokeballs, esta, es la dimensión donde las medallas jamás existieron y en lugar de eso, recibes un Yeristald, esta… es la dimensión de… POKECARD CAPTOR MAY.

* * *

Han pasado ya algunos dias y el grupo había conseguido llegar sin problemas a Lilycove. Estaban entrando en la ciudad cuando, justo al entrar en la ciudad, alguien hablo.

"Oye, detente muchacho"

Todos se detuvieron para ver de que se trataba, cuando, del edificio de la esquina, aparece un joven, corriendo como escapando de alguien, el joven, corre hacia donde estaban May y los demás y al no darse cuenta, choca con ellos, el joven cae al suelo y dice:

"P-Por favor, no me lastimen, les daré mis cartas"

"Tranquilo, no queremos tus cartas" dice May

Al escuchar la voz de May, el joven voltea y al darse cuenta de que no era quienes creía que eran, se levanta.

"Por favor, tienen que ayudarme, no quiero perder mis cartas"

"¿huh?" Dice May desconcertada.

De pronto, algunos hombres aparecen, los perseguidores, de la misma esquina de donde salió el joven.

"Ahí esta"

"Que no escape"

Y se dirigen a donde estaban May y los demás

"Son ellos" Dice May al ver a los hombres con trajes.

"Así que estos son los miembros del Team Aqua, que interesante" Dice Flannery

Los sujetos llegan a donde se encontraban May y los demás, mirandolos con enfado.

"Entreguen a ese muchacho o les irá mal"

"¿ah si?" Dice May moviendo la mano para sacar su Pokestaff

"¿Quienen luchar? Solo son unos forasteros, les daremos una lección"

"¡Intentalo!" exclamaba May, preparada para lo que sea.

Pero, antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, se escucha una voz ajena a la de ellos.

"Charizard, ¡YO TE EIJO! ¡LIBERATE!"

"¿huh?"

Esto distrajo a todos, sobre todo a los miembros del Team Aqua. De la nada, un Charizard aparece, colocandose frente a los miembros del Team Magma.

"Charizard, utiliza _Wing Attack_"

"Grooan" rugia el Charizard, obedeciendo la voz de su amo.

El Charizard se lanza contra los integrantes del Team Aqua a gran velocidad, los golpea con sus alas velozmente, dejandolos inconscientes en el acto.

"Muchacho, ¿Qué esperas? Corre" Dice la persona misteriosa.

"Si"

El joven se aleja corriendo, sin decir nada mas. El grupo entero se quedo confundido, no sabían quien había convocado a ese Charizard y ayudado al joven

"¡Quien eres? muéstrate" Dice May con desicion.

"Como gusten"

De entre un callejón, aparece un muchacho, de unos 18 años, llevaba una sudadera negra con un dragón rojo-amarillo, una playera blanca, un pantalón azul marino, el cabello era de color negro y largo, casi le cubría los ojos, los cuales eran de color marrón

"¿Quién eres tú?" vuelve a decir May

"Me llamo Miguel… es todo lo que deben saber…" Contesta el joven

El joven de sudadera negra se da media vuelta y se pierde entre los callejones, o eso creyeron May y los demás, en realidad aun permanecía en ese callejón, nada mas que oculto, quería saber las intenciones de este grupo de personas, sin necesidad de preguntárselos

"Pero que tipo tan raro" Dice Flannery

"Si, bueno, ahora a concentrarnos en nuestra misión, debemos encontrar a Ash"

El joven de sudadera escuchó esto

_'¿Encontrar a Ash?' _pensaba el joven _'Ya veo, el rumor era cierto... tendré que vigilarlos mas de cerca...'_

Dicho esto, el joven desaparece en las sombras, sin dejar rasto alguno.

* * *

Mientras, May y los otros buscaban a alguien que los pudiera llevar a la isla donde ahora era el escondite del Team Aqua. Sin embargo, mientras mas caminaban por la ciudad, se daban cuenta de que parecía un pueblo fantasma, ya que no habia gente en las calles, aunque habia algunas casas que tenian luz.

"¿Pero que rayos? esto parece un pueblo fantasma" Dice Bernard

"Deben estarse escondiendo del Tema Aqua" Dice Latias

"Eso parece" Dice Flannery

"Así nunca podremos encontrar a alguien que nos lleve a la isla del Team Aqua" Dice Latias con tristeza.

Y así recorrieron la ciudad hasta llegar a la playa, donde no tuvieron más opción que sentarse a descansar, luego de todo un dia de busqueda.

"Ahh, esto es frustrante, estamos tan cerca, pero tan lejos..." Dice Bernard

Bernard voltea a ver a May, la cual estaba muy seria, no decía ni una palabra.

"May, ¿Estas bien?"

"Si, estoy bien, discúlpenme, ya regreso..." Dice ella sin voltear a ver a Bernard.

May se aleja del grupo lentamente. Bernard trata de levantarse para ir por ella, pero Flannery lo detiene.

"Déjala, a veces, es bueno estar a solas por un momento... debe de estar pensando en muchas cosas ahora..." Dice Flannery deteniendo a Bernard

Latias parecía sentirse un poco mal de repente.

"Hermana, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Si, solo que un poco mareada"

"Bueno, vamos hacia aquella roca para que descanses un poco y la brisa marina te refresque" Dice Latios señalando hacia un sitio donde había varias rocas enormes donde podrían descansar

"Muy bien" Dice Latias

Entonces Latios y Latias se separan del grupo para descanar por separado.

* * *

En la parte derecha de la playa, se encontraba el rompe olas, y en cima de este un faro, ahí fue a donde May fue a pensar. Llegó al faro se sentó, se recargó en la pared de este, recogió sus pies, abrazo sus piernas y puso su barbilla entre sus rodillas y comenzó a pensar y a recordar todo lo que había pasado con Ash, lo bueno, lo malo y el día en que se separaron... eso ultimo era algo que, hasta que no lo rescatara, la iba a estar atormentado de por vida. De tanto pensar, se quedó dormida un momento, escuchando als olas romperse... pero no por mucho tiempo ya que... escuchó que la llamaban

_"May…May…"_

Abrió los ojos, levantó la mirada y pudo ver, que alguien estaba frente a ella, al final del rompe olas, no distinguía bien quien era, ya que el sol se estaba metiendo en el horizonte, solo podía ver una silueta negra, pero aun así, se levantó y caminó hasta donde estaba esa silueta. Al llegar hasta donde estaba la silueta, se sorprendió al ver quien era...

"¡¿ASH?!" Dice May sorprendida

Así es, se trataba de Ash, aunque traía la gabardina negra con la que lo habían visto en Slateport, pero no traía los lentes. por supuesto, May no se quedó con las ganas... apenas lo vio, fue a abrazarlo.

"Ash, Ash, no sabes cuanto te eh extrañado, no puedo creer que seas tú..." Decía May con lagrimas de felicidad en lo ojos

"Yo también te eh extrañado May"Dijo Ash abrazándola "Pero la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí, es para decirte que haz hecho un buen trabajo, no debes desanimarte, ya solo te falta poco para llegar a donde yo estoy..."

"Pero Ash, que caso tiene ir con el Team Aqua, tu ya estas aquí"

"May, ¿no te has dado cuenta?, esto es solo un sueño, el deseo que tengo de estar contigo y tu deseo de estar conmigo, nos han hecho conectarnos en un tipo de proyección astral en este sueño"

"Oh, ya veo"

"Además, no solo tienes que venir por mí"

"¿Huh? ¿A que te refieres?" Dice May soltando a Ash.

"El Team Aqua planea despertar a Kyogre para dominar el mundo, pero al mismo tiempo, el Team Magma planea despertar a Groudon... si estos dos titanes se encuentran, será una gran catástrofe, por eso debes venir a la base del Team Aqua, para evitar esta catástrofe... o sino, será el final de la vida tal y como la conocemos..."

May no mostro mucho asombro por esta revelación, ya que sabia de esa leyenda cuando estaban en Slateport. Ash continúo hablando.

"Pero no te preocupes, se que estarás bien, después de todo, eres mi alumna"

Dejándose guiar por el momento, Ash besa a May en la mejilla.

"Bueno May, eso era lo que tenía que decirte, te estaré esperando"

Y Ash poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse

"Ash, espera, Ash… ¡ASH!"

* * *

Mientras May, Latios y Latias estaban ausentes, Bernard y Flannery decidieron dar una vuelta por la playa

"Ahh, demonios, esto es frustrante, ¿como podremos llegar a esa isla?" Dice Bernard

"Lo se, es frustrante, pero tarde o temprano halláremos la forma" Dice Flannery

"Yo soy optimista, pero no creo que la solución venga flotando en el mar o este aquí en la playa, aun lado de esa gran roca que parece un barco"

"¡¿Huh?!" Dice Flannery al ver la "roca" a la que Bernard se refería "Bernard, técnicamente, eso es un barco"

"¿Un barco?"

"¡UN BARCO!" Dicen los dos al mismo tiempo

"Genial, ok Ash, allá vamos" Dice Bernard

"Muy bien, ahora avisémosle a los demás, yo voy por Latios y Latias y tú ver por May"

"Ok"

Bernard se dirigió hasta donde estaba May, y Flannery con Latios y Latias, llegó hasta done habían visto que llegaron, pero no los veía

"¿Huh? ¿Dónde se habrán metido?"

Cuando de pronto, se escuchó algo

"He-ermano, me duele"

"¿Huh?" Dice Flannery, pero se acerca al lugar de donde provenía la voz

Flannery se acercó hasta el lugar de donde provenía la voz, pero antes de asomarse, decidió escuchar un poco más

"Discúlpame, lo haré mas despacio para que no te duela, ¿ok?"

"Muy bien"

"Si lo hago así ya no te duele, ¿verdad?"

"No, continúa, por favor"

"Como quieras"

Flannery estaba roja y su corazón latía a mil por segundo, ya que pensaba que Latios y Latias estaban haciendo "ESO"

"Ahh, hermano"

"Latias"

'Demonios y eso que son hermanos, bueno, tenemos que irnos, así que tendré que interrumpirlos' pensó Flannery

Entonces salió de su escondite

"Chicos, lo siento, pero ya existen hoteles para hacer esas cosas, por ahora tenemos que…"

Flannery se quedó asombrada, ya que Latios tenía una toalla en las piernas de Latias, porque se las estaba secando, debido a que se las había manchado de lodo

"¿Huh? ¿Hacer que cosas?" Dice Latias

Riendo nerviosamente "O-olvídenlo, bueno, quería decirles que encontramos la manera de ir a la isla del Team Aqua, así que volvamos"

"Ok, vamos hermano"

Latias y Latios se levantan y se van

_'Y pensar que creí que estaban haciendo "eso", vaya mente tan sucia que tengo...'_

_'Podemos leer tu mente, ¿Recuerdas? ¬¬'_ Dice Latios

"Ah…Eh… yo no dije, quiero decir, no pensé nada (risa nerviosa)"

* * *

Mientras tanto, Bernard llegó hasta donde estaba May, pero llegó justo en el momento en el que May estaba gritando el nombre de Ash

"Ahhh" Dijo Bernard un poco deprimido

Cuando May despertó, se encontraba con los demás arriba de un barco

"¿Huh?, Pero, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?" Dijo May

"Vaya, por fin despertaste" Dijo Flannery

"Flannery, ¿De donde sacaron este barco?"

"Bueno, una vez que se fueron, tú, Latios y Latias, Bernard y yo estábamos tan aburridos que fuimos a dar un paseo, y unos metros mas delante de donde estábamos, lo encontramos"

"Ah, ya veo, pero… ¿Cómo llegué aquí?"

"A eso te contesto yo" Dice Bernard

"Te escucho" ¬¬

"Cuando encontramos el bote, Flannery fue a buscar a Latios y a Latias y yo fui por ti, porque Flannery no sabía a donde te habías ido y yo vi que ibas en dirección del faro, así que, fui por ti, cuando llegué, estabas dormida gritando el nombre de Ash, me incliné, te recogí y te traje al bote"

"Espero que no hayas omitido algo que me hiciste en el camino" ¬¬

"NO, para nada, esa es la historia completa"

"Ok, te creo, por esta vez" ¬¬

"Aunque, lo mas extraño es… si esta ciudad esta desierta, ¿De donde salió este bote?" Dice Flanenry

todos estaban pensando en coo llego ahi, pero May sabía algo que ellos no.

_'Parece que no fue un sueño después de todo' _Pensó May sonriendo

"¿Y tu de que te ríes?" Pregunta Flannery

"De nada" Responde May

Mientras el grupo se encontraba conversando en el bote, cerca de la playa, una figura misteriosa, al lado de otra figura misteriosa parecida a un dragón, observaba el barco del grupo.

* * *

En la base del Team Aqua Saxh se encontraba en una habitación rodeado por varios pokemon psíquicos

"Muy bien, todo va de acuerdo al plan"

Al decir eso, sale de la habitación.

¿Qué hacía Saxh con esos pokemon? ¿Acaso comenzará a piratear la tele por cable usando a los pokemon? ¿Intentaba sintonizar un canal para adultos? ¿Flannery en verdad tiene la mente sucia? Y ¿Quién demonios es el tipo del Charizard, Miguel? Estas y otras preguntas pueden ser respondidas en el siguiente capitulo de POKECARD CAPTOR MAY, no se lo pierdan

_**Fin del capitulo 50**___

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Autor's Space**

En el Estudio de Pokecard Captor May, Lord y Saiyan conversaban sobre el capitulo 51 cuando el celular de Lord suena (El timbre del celular de Lord es la canción God Knows… que May cantó en el pasado Karaoke)

Lord: Bueno

Kat: Hola querido, hablo para decirte que voy a estar ausente un…un… ¡ACHU!, tiempo, porque no se me quita este resfriado

Lord: No te preocupes, lo mas importante es tu salud, ahora concéntrate en descansar y no te preocupes, ya encontraré un suplente

Kat: Ok, gracias, creo que dormiré otro rato

Lord: muy bien

Lord y Kat cuelgan

Saiyan: ¿Quién era?

Lord: Era Kat, creo que esa ida a aquel parque acuático no le sentó muy bien, ya que pesco un resfriado

Saiyan: Ah, ya veo

Lord: bueno, será difícil encontrar una suplente

Saiyan: ¿en serio?

Lord: Nah, para nada… ¡KANNA!

Al escuchar su nombre, Kanna llega corriendo con Lord y Saiyan

Kanna: ¿Si?

Lord: Tu hermana esta enferma…

Kanna: Si, igual que tu, ¿y hasta ahorita te das cuenta? ¬¬

Lord: ¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO!

Kanna: Ah, ¿entonces?

Lord: Kat esta resfriada, así que, tú te encargaras de todo lo que ella hace de ahora hasta que se recupere

Kanna: ¬u¬ ¿De todo?

Lord: Uhh, si, ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

Kanna: Ah, entonces, ¿Quieres que también tome dictado sentada en tus piernas?

Lord: Ah, bueno, todo menos eso...

Kanna: Ah y en la noche, cuando tu y ella se quedan a "refinar" los guiones, ¿También eso?

Lord: no, ni eso...

Kanna: Y cuando…

Lord: OK, OK, ESTA CLARO, te encargaras de todo LO NORMAL, que ella hace, ¿esta claro?

Kanna: ok...

Lord: Ok, ahora ve a ordenar los papeles del archivero de mi oficina

Kanna: Ok, pero, ¿quieres que las ordene de la mas pervertida a la menor o por fecha?

Lord: ¡EL OTRO ARCHIVERO!

Kanna: Ok, OK, pero no te enojes tehe

Y Kanna se retira

Lord: Y luego quien dice que es la enferma

Saiyan: no la culpes, solo mira con quienes vive ¬¬

Lord: (risa nerviosa)

_**Fin del Autor's Space.**_

* * *

**Saiyan X dice: **ok, otra vez disculpen la tardanza, muchas cosas que se me venian encima...

Bueno, solo para decirles una cosa:

Este es el ultimo capitulo de PCCM, (Normal)... ahora, empieza la segunda Temporada que Lord y yo estamos haciendo...

Bueno, espero actualizar pronto :S... sobres...

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


End file.
